


My Boyfriend is a Gumiho

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fake Relationship, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Skateboard AU, based on the drama my gf is a gumiho, contracted relationship, cuteness, daniel is cool and funny, daniel is way nicer than in the drama, fake boyfriends, gumiho au, nine tailed fox au, not the same plot as the drama, ong is a cutie, several side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 99,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel dreams of becoming a professional skateboarder but goes to school while keeping it from his 'Gramps'. Seongwoo is a gumiho trapped in a shrine for five hundred years wishing to become human. One day their paths cross by coincidence and they enter into a contract which may allow them both to achieve their dreams.





	1. This is my 'boyfriend,' Seongwoo-- The Gumiho

Listen to this song as you read: [My GF is a Gumiho OST Fox Rain by Lee Sunhee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Igs_WPeZbq0)

 

 

“Tada! This is my college. Welcome to Peach Uni.”

“Hmm, it’s pretty.”

“Right? It is. Since it’s Spring, the whole campus is covered in pink blossoms from the cherry trees. That’s pretty much the only time I like coming here. The summer is too hot and the winter is too cold. Ah, fall is nice as well…”

“Right, very nice. Super duper nice.”

“Lots of colors. Smells good too…”

“I agree. I like that. Colors and pleasant smells. Hmm. Seems yummy…”

“Then you will like the fall a lot, I’m sure. We should…Yah! Seongwoo! I thought you were listening to me! You mean, this whole time, you’ve just been looking at the sweets in the window?”

The brunette dressed head to toe in loose, oversized, worn-out black fabric turned to the blonde dressed in light colored flannel and a snapback with a guilty, goofy grin.

“He he he,” the brunette laughed in his characteristic way that made him seem all the cuter and prettier. “I got distracted by these but I was listening to you talk about that…college place. I’m excited to explore it but at the same time, these cakes look yummy nummy in my tummy. Can we have a stop in here before we go there?”

The blonde sighed in an exaggerated fashion. “Seongwoo…How many stomachs do you even have? I don’t think I could another bite, especially not something with sugar in it. Even the healthier kind inside of fruits.”

The brunette pouted and clasped his hands in front of his chest, large, starry night eyes twinkling with natural bright dewiness. “Niel, please~ Just one tart. Promise!”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Alright. I guess we have an hour before class starts so you can hang out here and eat whatever you think is tasty. Within reason. Don’t eat out the entire store. I can’t afford that. Anyway, I need to go into the library and you can’t go in without an ID.”

Seongwoo cocked his head left and right with a curious expression. “Eye….D? Idea?”

“ID. An identification card. Like this.”

Seongwoo snatched the shiny, plastic card with Daniel’s picture and student number on it, flipping it around. He danced on the balls of his feet with a brilliant smile, flashing pearly, slightly crooked teeth, his large, onyx eyes transforming into crescent moons.

“Wah, this is an ID? It’s pretty! Niel-ah. I want one. Can you make me one?” he asked excitedly, as if it were the newest invention.

Daniel snorted. “Always so easily fascinated. No, I can’t. Only humans can have this.”

Seongwoo saddened instantly when Daniel snatched the ID card back and returned it to his wallet.

“Hmph. Meanie.”

Daniel bit back a smile as he gently turned the man around and pushed him towards the door of the sweets shop. “Maybe you can get one later. We’ll see, depending on if you’re good or not. Go on in and eat. I’ll get you in a few minutes after I’m done in the library. You have my card. Remember, all you have to do is give it to the store owner and write down my name when they ask for a signature.”

Seongwoo changed his expression at the drop of a pin. He smiled wide, radiating beauty and elegance as he waved over his shoulder. Daniel hoped that his good looks and clumsiness wouldn’t cause any trouble for a few minutes.

“Okay, Niel-ah. I’ll wait for you here. See you~ Annyung, bye-bye, take care, miss you already!”

Daniel smiled and waved, watching until Seongwoo was in the café and no longer waving in his direction. “Right, I’ll miss you too…”

Then, his happy expression transformed to a serious one and he dashed towards the nearest building, which he thought he was the library but he couldn’t be fully sure since he’d rarely used it. He wasn’t much a studier. He only attended the minimum number of classes and did the homework so that he wouldn’t fail. His main interests lie elsewhere. At that moment, there was only one thing that his mind was obsessing over.

_I need to look up about Korean myths as fast as I can._

 

 

 

Daniel slammed down several books all with titles about myths, legends, and beasts. He sat down and opened the covers of two books, searching the index hurriedly.

“G, G, G…Goblins? No, that’s not it. Gargoyles? Nope, not that either. Godzilla, no….Gnome, Griffin, Grim reaper, Giants, no no no…Fuck, I haven’t seen this many G’s since that SNSD song.

Ah, here it is! Gumihos. A fox demon with nine tails that lives for up to a thousand years and can disguise itself as a human. Legend has that it can become a real human by collecting a hundred human souls with it’s soul-stealing kiss. Well, they got a couple things right there.

Hmm, what do they eat? Mostly meat, sometimes human flesh, really like human livers. Hmm, that’s what I figured I recalled but that doesn’t fit Seongwoo. This other book says the same, though that they can learn to stomach human food in order to hide better in their human guise. Maybe that’s what happened to him.

What are their powers? Super effective hearing and sense of smell. Hmm, that’s right on the mark. Able to move fast, agile, incredibly strong. Yup, that sounds like him. They can fly, teleport, and heal. Some have been able to known to shape-shift, create illusions, and mind-read. Seongwoo can fly, teleport, and heal, but I don't know about the rest. If that’s really possible, that’s quite scary…

Hmm, so is there nothing consistent? Shit! Did people just make half of this stuff up? Have any of you people actually seen a gumiho? It’s like how people can just go into Wikipedia and edit anything so there’s nothing to trust.

Well, let’s see next about how and if they became human. Some people say it’s possible if they don’t eat meat for 1,000 days. Some other legends say if it mates with humans, eventually it will lose its tails and become human. Some other legends say that it should eat a liver per day for 1,000 days and if not they will turn into bubbles.

They are generally evil and commonly transform into the form of a beautiful young maiden to seduce men and eat their livers or steal their souls. That’s not consistent either. Seongwoo is clearly not a woman and judging that he almost cried when he saw a squirrel get its tail stepped on, I doubt that he’s fully evil, though he still threatens to take my soul or eat me form time to time, but that’s mostly a joke I think.

What about the fox bead? Do they all have one and what does it do? Let’s see about that…The fox bead is the gumiho’s life force. It can absorb human energy. If a gumiho deep kisses a human, they can transfer the bead into the human, which could give them boundless knowledge and in some legends great powers. Some other legends say if removed for too long, the gumiho will turn into a monster and will no longer be able to shape-shift. Some other legends say that a gumiho can become something like a human if they take back a bead filled with human energy.”

Daniel eventually closed the books that he’d been shifting through and sighed heavily. He took off his hat and ruffled his blonde hair in frustration.

  
“I feel like I learned a lot but a whole bunch of nothing! How am I supposed to make sense or believe any of this?”

_Better yet, how am I supposed to live a whole year with a gumiho? If I can barely understand about him or trust what he says to be true, I can’t be expected to keep him undiscovered. I need help but these books are just confusing me more and making me think that Seongwoo is lying about something._

“Dammit,” he cursed, slamming his hat back on his head and kicking the chair in front of him. “I wish that he would have found someone else to bother. Why me? This is way too troublesome. Ugh! I’m just…so tired already and this takes time away from my boarding…Not to mention, I’m almost broke.”

He sighed as he gathered the books up and left them on the ‘to be replaced’ shelf.

 

As Daniel walked out, the clear, blue sky couldn’t even do much to alleviate his mood. All he was thinking about was the disappearing numbers in his bank account.

“I hope he’s restraining himself today. I’ve still got a week to survive with that card before it gets maxed out. If that happens soon, I’m going to have to go to Sungwoon hyung or Gramps for that. I’d rather borrow money from friends first. They’d at least ask less questions. Hmm, that’s not a bad idea. During class, I’ll text some people and see how much I can collect. Seongwoo’s food expenses are no joke…”

He noticed groups of students moving between classes pausing in the middle of the campus path and looking up with worried and amazed expressions. Daniel looked up at the sky as well, expecting to see a UFO at this rate.

_Gumihos apparently exist, so not much would surprise me at this point._

“Huh? How did the sky get this grey when there wasn’t a cloud in sight just a moment ago?” he wondered aloud, eyes searching the vast blanket of light grey mist.

Rain drops started falling. The students squealed, covering their heads with their jackets, books, or hands and running for cover. Daniel stood there, watching the chaos with bewilderment, getting splattered with large, cold blobs of rain.

_“_ _If grey clouds suddenly cover the sky on a clear day and it starts to pour down big, icy cool rain drops, that is because a gumiho is sad.”_

He suddenly recalled something Seongwoo had told him when they were watching some rain scene in a drama.

“That…can’t be….right?” Daniel muttered to himself, shaking his head. “It’s all nonsense. He probably just made it up. He’s not a freaking god but just one of many spirits…”

After a minute with the pouring rain continuing, Daniel found himself growing concerned and rather believing it. At least he should check on Seongwoo and confirm that something hadn’t happened to him. The idea that Seongwoo was crying when he was usually full of joy and excitement worried him more than he cared to admit.

“He’s not human. Why do I care if he gets sad? He’s a monster who might eat your liver or suck out your soul while you sleep, openly using you just for your body so he can become human. You owe him nothing and you certainly shouldn’t be nice or worried about him. Yet…”

“Shit…” Daniel cursed before breaking into a dead run in the direction of the sweets shop.

He rushed in, dripping water on the floor and the sound of the door slamming open directing a room full of heads his way. He searched but didn’t see the ethereally pretty, tall brunette in loose, oversized black clothes that should be there. He cursed again, hurrying to the counter.

A slender blonde man with cute, almost idol like features greeted him with a kind smile. “Hello, I’m Daehwi. How may I assist you?”

“Hello, Daehwi. Um…I sent my friend in here earlier and I need to find him but I don’t see him here anymore. He was literally just here a few minutes ago. Maybe you will remember him. He’s tall, wearing all black, and handsome. Oh, and he has three moles on his face, right here.”

“Ah, him. He ate three cakes and then he bought macaroons and went out. Maybe he went for a stroll.”

“Motherfucker. Sorry, that’s not to you. I just need to find him quick. He was supposed to stay here and I don’t have a way to contact him right now. Um…did you happen to see which way he went?” he asked anxiously, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck and flushing in embarrassment at cursing at an innocent, young kid.

“I think it was in the direction of the park. He went out and then to the right. It was about ten or fifteen minutes ago. Good luck finding your friend, sir.”

Daniel bowed, impressed at the man’s customer service. He was about to leave, then hesitated and turned back. “My friend…he paid for everything he ate, right?”

There had been times that Seongwoo didn’t. Since he didn’t fully understand the concept of money or its importance yet. He thought Daniel could get endless amounts with a swipe of his magic card. That was his fault. He was in over his head and still getting used to the idea of living with a monster, let alone teaching him properly about the ways of the human world.

If they were going to be stuck together for a year though as the deal was meant to be should there be no complications with the fox bead stuck in his chest, Daniel didn’t want to be stuck cleaning up after Seongwoo’s messes forever. One of these days, he might find himself sleeping in a cell because he ate and ran. Hence, why Daniel felt it was absolutely necessary to check.

“Yes, he did.”

Daniel sighed with relief and smiled. “Thank you for your help, Daehwi. Have a good day.”

“You too, Sir. You can borrow my umbrella. It’s the pink one.”

Daniel did so gratefully, though when he went out and opened it, he had to grimace. On top of being hot pink, it had the Twice members on it. It was the largest eye-sore, feminine umbrella he’d ever seen. He was so disgusted by anything girly and cute that he would usually toss it away immediately as if it burned.

“Whatever. Better than getting soaked by this magic alligator rain. Who knows if it’s poisoned with some sort of evil, sick-inducing, morphing chi. Now, where have you gotten off to, silly Gumiho?”

The longer the rain lasted, the more Daniel panicked as he raced down the street, avoiding the crowd that was harder to maneuver than ever with their umbrellas to the best of his abilities.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m in a rush. Trying to get somewhere. Sorry, sorry. Seongwoo! Where are you? Seongwoo! Seongwoo-yah? If you can hear me, come towards the row of bikes.”

Daniel knew that he didn’t need to shout because Seongwoo could hear with his sensitive, supernatural hearing from a distance of twenty buildings. He still ended up raising his voice as the minutes passed without coming across Seongwoo and the torrential rain continuing. It concerned him greatly. He couldn’t help thinking that this rain was really because Seongwoo was sad or in trouble somewhere.

 

 

At the park, Daniel finally came across a familiar, tall, slender, black figure. He was sitting slumped over on a bench with his head bowed and hands curled up on his knees. Seongwoo was indeed crying, judging by his small, shaking shoulders. Daniel slowly walked the rest of the way to him, sitting down on the bench and shielding him with the umbrella.

He spoke softly, much more relieved and worried than angry or upset at him for taking off when he’d told him to stay at the shop like he usually would be.

“Hey, Seongwoo. I finally found you. It suddenly started raining and I recalled what you told me before. About that if it rained on a clear day that it meant a gumiho was sad.”

_That might even be why he’s crying, scared that he will get scolded by you. You have to remember that he likes you and he has feelings obviously, even if he’s not human. You should respect that. And let’s face it. You care a bit, even though you know you shouldn’t. It’s hard not to when you spend every day with someone._

“Why are you sad? What happened? Tell me, so I can make it better. Was someone mean to you? I’ll beat them up, alright. So just tell me.”

Seongwoo turned to him. His wet, scrunched up face pricked at Daniel’s insides, making him uncomfortable. His own expression became crestfallen.

“Hey, stop that… please…” he found himself reaching out as if his body had a mind of his own, touching Seongwoo voluntarily which he rarely did since they’d met.

It was usually the other way around, which Daniel used to hate though now was mostly used to but pretended that he still hated it to discourage the other not to be so touchy.

_That look does weird things to me. You look completely human and I end up wanting to cheer you up. I want to hug you and that’s a really dumb idea…_

“Niel-ah...hing...” Seongwoo choked out, crying harder.

“Shh. I’m here. What on Earth happened in the last ten minutes to make you like this?”

He lost the fight with himself and brought the shivering, sobbing man into his arms. As usual, he felt tiny and fragile. Which was ironic because he had strength enough to throw a bus and was over a thousand years old according to those books.

He whined, shaking like a leaf, “Niel-ah….My macaron…I’m sad. I need the energy from the bead for awhile. Let me stay like this.”

“Sure, sure. For a couple minutes. Hopefully that’s enough for you to feel better.”

Seongwoo hummed, snuggling into his chest and squeezing his waist. Daniel awkwardly pat his back, flushing deeply and looking across the park with shifty eyes.

_Your heart’s not racing because of the hug, it’s because of the bead. The energy is happy to be connected to its source and it’s affecting your heart because they’re close, that’s all. Don’t go over thinking anything. You’ve got enough stress in your life already._

Seongwoo’s energy source, the legendary fox bead, was inside of his body as part of their deal for Seongwoo to become human. It needed to stay there for a year, absorbing his human energy. In exchange, Seongwoo would help him achieve his dream of becoming a professional skateboarder

That bead gave him exceptional abilities such as agility, balance, and lightness. Plus, his injuries were nearly painless and healed quickly, allowing him to practice tricks without fear. The other part of the deal was that Seongwoo was to live with him and show him around the human world, teaching him how to live as a human so that later when he became one for real, he could live comfortably.

“Ah, that’s what happened. I see. Silly fox…” Daniel chuckled as his eyes fell on a squished and dirty pink blob in the wet grass.

“I dropped it and then somebody ran it over with their bike, hing. I hate bikes! They’re evil! Can you get rid of all the bikes in the world, Niel?”

Daniel laughed more, moving his hand up to pat Seongwoo’s damp head. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t have that sort of power. I know you enjoyed riding them along the riverside the other day too. You’d miss them and then whine for me to bring them back, since you’re the impulsive, act before thinking type. I can buy you another macaron though. Will that make you feel better?”

Seongwoo sat up, sniffling. His button nose twitched adorably, the tip of it rose colored from crying. “I passed the limit though. You told me that I should not spend more than thirty thousand in one place. Those sweets were pricier and I didn’t add it up correctly. I missed a couple of zeros.”

“Ah, so I did. I’m glad that you were following that rule. I didn’t expect you to somehow, since you’re such a rebel. So like you to make a mistake like that. Aigoo, what a cutie.”

Daniel reached up and ruffled the handsome man’s thick, damp waves, turning them into a wavy, dripping mess which made him all the more adorable. There wasn’t a thing he’d yet discovered that made Seongwoo ugly. Even wigs, mustaches, or glasses. No matter what they put on him to make him draw less attention, he looked like a professional model.

Especially when he smiled and looked at you with adoration and happiness like just then. “He he he. I’m cute, Niel-ah?”

Daniel coughed and sputtered, face heating and eyes widening. He insisted, “What? No, I didn’t say that. You misheard me. I have never and would never call a gumiho cute. You’re an evil monster always threatening to eat me, no way. I only call humans cute.”

Seongwoo’s expression turned sulky to the max then, thin lips moving into a duck’s bill, large, miniature galaxy eyes narrowing and groomed brows glistening with raindrops furrowing so that a tiny series of wrinkles appeared on his attractive forehead.

_It’s not even fair how handsome you look when doing that. Stop trying to turn me gayer, ugh. I don’t want to have a thing for monster guys on top of regular guys. My romance life is complicated enough, thank you very much._

“You did though. You said ‘what a cutie’. Now you’re trying to take it back. You know what that makes you then? You’re a ‘cheapo’, that’s what the psychic ajumma call that sort of childish act. Niellie cheopo, cheopo, such a ch-ch-ch- cheapo~”

He started making up his own rendition of some K-pop song they’d heard recently coming out from a cosmetic store they’d visited to get him his own skin care products. Daniel envied Seongwoo’s memory and ability to pick up things insanely fast. Though he didn’t appreciate that ability being used against him. These days, Seongwoo had gotten even more playful and teased him often. He covered his mouth and scowled.

“I am NOT a cheapo. What are those guys teaching you, really? I meant um…that T-shirt. It’s a cute T-shirt. Cute-T. You better watch more dramas so you can catch up with slang, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo pulled his hand down, holding it between his which were always quite chilly after he’d removed the fox bead. “Eh~ You’re lying, right?”

Daniel wished that he was better at lying.

_Idiot. That wasn’t a terrible save but he could have made it more convincing. Why’d you go saying out loud that you thought he was cute? No, why did you think a monster was cute in the first place? He’s a terrifying, soul-eating, man-seducing, freaky gumiho! Don’t  confuse him with a human, even if he tries to act and look more like one every day._

“Nope. I’m not. For real that’s what I meant. You just misunderstood. Anyway, I’ll let the limit go just once. So…hey, what are you doing?! People will see!”

The blonde squealed in alarm and stiffened as Seongwoo suddenly hugged him and laid his head gently on his shoulder. His heart raced faster than ever. The energy from the bead surged, making him feel tingly and searing hot, especially in the lower part of his chest.

“I need another minute. Please, Niel-ah. A large amount of my energy is depleted from that crying spell…”

“Um….er….” The blonde wanted more than anything to refuse but that irritating ‘nice bone’ in his body wouldn’t let him. Seongwoo did seem unusually lifeless and the fact that he’d been sad earlier was pricking at his conscience.

He forced himself to relax but put firmness into his tone, “Just one minute of light hugging and no more. And don’t think that this is going to be a regular thing. Because it’s not. I won’t allow it.”

“I understand. Just this one time. Thank you, Niel-ah. For coming and finding me. For caring and lending me your body…”

“Don’t say it like that, oh my god!” His face flamed as a passing mother covered her child’s ears and eyes, clearly misunderstanding Seongwoo’s statement. “It’s not like that, Miss. I swear…shit. Seongwoo, please do watch your tongue.”

The woman was rushing away like he was some sort of pervert, hiding her face with her umbrella. It was too late to explain and save his reputation.

“Eh? Humans have the ability to watch their tongue? I can do a lot of things, but that I can’t do. Can your tongue stretch? Or can your eyes roll down and see through your jaw bones? Wah, that’s cool! Will I get that ability too after a year?”

Daniel was about to argue but he ended up sighing and then faintly chuckling anyway. He gave up on explaining this away because he was simply too tired of that today. Seongwoo’s naivety and gullibility were truly difficult to deal with. It was going to get him in trouble someday.

_Which is exactly why you need to stick by him. Who knows what situation he could get into when he misunderstands and believes ridiculous things so easily? Surely someone would take advantage and do something cruel to him._

_It’s going to be a rough year, but you can’t just leave him alone. He’s got no-one in the world, just like you. Remember what that was like to be clueless and on your own in the city? Just bear with it and reap the benefits. Think of how in a year your dreams will be achieved and you’ll be a successful pro boarder rolling in cash all over the TV with a rink bowl full of admirers._

“Right, I can do that. You might be able to as well.”

“Yay~”

“Stay still, Seongwoo. That tickles.”

“He he he. I can’t help it. I’m so happy at the thought of being human like you with tongue watching powers and my own ID. I feel like my tails are about to pop out.”

“We can’t have that. Absolutely not. Please control yourself, Seongwoo!” Daniel reprimanded in a whiney, panicked tone as he pressed his hands over Seongwoo’s wiggling tail bone.

The thought of those nine black tails which sparkled in the moonlight that he’d seen once and nearly fainted at the sight of made him shiver with fear. That was nothing compared to the icy blue color that his eyes changed the one time that Daniel had refused to buy him his favorite Taro Milk Tea with black pearls at 75% sugar. When Seongwoo got angry and when he revealed his tails—those two times were more terrifying to him than horror movies, which he also couldn’t watch well.

Daniel closed the god-awful, eye-twitching hot pink umbrella and looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds were gradually fading away, the blue sky peeking out once more. Consequently Seongwoo had stopped crying. His eyes were a bit puffy and his face still dewy, making him gorgeous and endearing. Daniel gently tipped his chin up. The gumiho reluctantly sat up off his chest, hands still holding the flannel shirt at his waist.

_Being clingy again. That’s cu—(redacted). Don’t even think that word. It might stupidly slip out again. He’s NOT. He can’t be. He’s a gumiho, not a human. Don’t compliment a monster in human form._

“Are you feeling better?” Daniel asked as he gently wiped off the water and tears from his face, which turned his skin pink and brought a shy, happy smile to his face.

“A little.”

“Just a little? Oh, no. I need to use my secret weapon to cheer you up against if even the bead and hugs can’t help. Let’s fill up that fifth stomach of yours with some more sweets then. I’m sure that will energize you.”

A faint smile appeared on thin, naturally pink lips. “Yay~”

“That was weak. Are you sure you really want them? I’ll get you your favorites. Lots of them. Macarons.”

“Yaaayyy!! More macarons, yes!” Seongwoo wiggled his slender body in a joyful dance, smiling much wider and a significant amount more enthusiasm in his tone.

“That’s more like it. Let’s go.”

The broadly smiling blonde stood up and held his hand out. Seongwoo jumped up, gripping his warm hand with his cold one firmly. Daniel had only meant it to be temporary to help him up from the bench. It was typical of Seongwoo to use his superior strength so he couldn’t slip away, however.

 

 

“Niel-ah~”

“Hmm?”

_What now? Since when did he start calling me ‘Niel-ah’ all the time anyway? It’s disturbing. Like we’re close friends or real lovers or something. I guess to many others we must seem like that. Since he acts so familiar and bubbly around me all the time. Can they see that I’m miserable though? That I’m being basically chained up and drug around against my will as he sucks me literally dry of my funds and energy?_

They were back at the sweets shop Seongwoo had stayed at earlier. Daniel had bought Seongwoo five new macarons. Four were sitting on a plate, rainbow colors with even their smell disgustingly sweet. Daniel didn’t like sweet things. He preferred foods that were bitter, spicy, and savory. Sometimes watching Seongwoo stuff his face and several stomachs full of mountains of sugar and thick cream made his stomach turn unpleasantly. He could only stomach a few bites if Seongwoo forced him to try it, insisting that the food was absolutely a ‘slice of heaven’ that he couldn’t live without.

_Gumiho’s are so weird. Did they morph over the years? From liking meat to liking sugar? Or is it that each gumiho is a bit different like how humans are? I suppose it’s possible, which would explain those inconsistencies in the books earlier._

_Monsters in movies also evolve and adapt. Maybe he sneaks out at night while I’m sleeping and eats human livers to cure the bit of his appetite human food can’t fulfill, hmm…_

“What’s a couple?”

Daniel spit out some of the iced black coffee he’d been drinking across the round, white table top. Seongwoo thought it was amusing. He clapped and laughed brightly like Daniel had performed some sort of comedy skit.

Daniel flushed and waved his hands at Daehwi who was coming over to clean up. “I got it,” he choked out. “Sorry.”

_Of all the things he could have asked, I didn’t expect that. What an attack out of the blue. I think I just lost five years of my life there, damn._

He hurriedly rushed to the counter to grab some napkins and wiped up the mess, coughing here and there, face heating up every second that passed.

“W-what did you say?”

“I asked you what a ‘couple’ is.”

Daniel held a hand over his heart, praying that this wasn’t reality. “Where did you learn that word?”

“I heard it from people passing by us at the park. They were saying we’re a cute couple or some a shameless couple.”

Daniel struggled to explain the word. He had hoped to avoid this for the rest of the year.

“A couple is….that is…it’s um. Two people that are close. Two people that hang out and go on dates and hug sometimes. We call that a couple.”

“Ah, I got it! It’s another word for boyfriends and girlfriends but as a set, am I right? Two people that date and then mate and then get married. So, when are we going to do that? We’ve been on dates, I think. But what about the rest? When will we mate? I want to try that. I heard it’s fun.”

Daniel’s face heated to the point steam felt like it would burst out of his ears like a train. He lowered his voice, hissing, “We’re not going to! And don’t use that word in public. Never ever. We’re not real, you and me. We’re fake boyfriends. Remember? We’re on a contract. That’s not part of the deal. I won’t mate with you.”

“Eh~ Why not? It’s fun, I heard. Really fun.”

_Oh my god, I could just die right now. Or kill him for humiliating me like this in public but that’s not an option for either of us, thanks to the fox powers._

Daniel forced himself to take deep breaths and press down his fury and frustrations before his soul left his body.

_Again, remind yourself. He merely doesn’t know any better. He doesn’t mean any harm. He’s just curious and innocent. He probably doesn’t even know what ‘mating’ even is. It’s like dealing with a grade-schooler._

“There’s lots of other fun things a fake couple can do, Seongwoo. Mating is for…two boyfriends that love each other a lot. Two real boyfriends that are both the same species and dating for real. We can’t do that. End of discussion.”

“Hmph.” Seongwoo sat back with his arms crossed, sulky mode on as he pouted at the macarons as if they’d greatly offended him.

“What about marriage then?”

Daniel pressed down hard on the irritation twisting his stomach, reasoning as calm and soft as possible with a strained smile, “Also, not acceptable. If we get married, we have to live together forever. Everyone we know would look at us funnily if we married a few months and then it was over. Marriage only happens to couples that are in love after many years together. It’s meant to be a deal or contract that’s built on intense love and lasts a lifetime.”

The gumiho’s voice was dripping with disappointment as he muttered, “So I have to be human and then wait a long time for marriage and mating, huh? Well, that sounds like a fucking drag…”

Daniel slammed his palm on the little table causing it to shake and Seongwoo to jump. Luckily, he managed to swallow his drink this time despite being quite shocked. That was the first strong curse word he’d ever heard out of Seongwoo’s pretty lips. And it made the fury he’d been pressing down on burst from his chest like a volcanic eruption, though thankfully not a destructive one.

“Yah, Seongwoo! Where did you learn that? Don’t say those sort of words. They are bad words and they don’t suit your face. You can’t get married or mate if you talk like that around humans,” he warned in a critical tone.

Seongwoo went from alarmed to apologetic, replying sincerely, “Ah, really? Sorry, Niel… I didn’t know it was a bad word. I was just copying what I heard on a show.”

The blonde scowled. “Again, dramas are the problem. Tch. I’m going to block the channels with he mature drams so you can’t watch them anymore.”

“Niel-ah, by the way. When are we going to that ‘class’ thing of yours? I think it’s been about an hour since we arrived at school.”

“Ah, shit! That’s right.”

Seongwoo followed him, copying his words. They stood up and bagged the macarons for Seongwoo to eat later. He put it into his black shoulder bag with white stars stitched across it like a night sky. Seongwoo looked up to see Daniel wagging a finger at him with narrowed, milk-chocolate colored, almond shaped eyes.

“Magu magu?”

“No, not magu magu. Listen here, Ong Seongwoo. This is a scolding finger. Don’t repeat that word again. It’s a bad word. A very, very bad, dirty word.”

“But you said it, Niel-ah, so why can’t I? Aren’t you a bad, dirty person then?” Seongwoo pointed out, reaching out to playfully poke at his fingers in their ‘magu magu’ sign they’d created a couple of nights ago when they’d gotten drunk on the rooftop of his apartment building.

“I can say it because I’m human, mature, and I’m ugly. That’s why.”

“You’re not ugly, though. Not at all. I think you’re really handsome and fine and swagilcious.” Seongwoo’s smile turned dangerously flirty as he did ‘magu magu’ pokes on Daniel’s firm pecks. Daniel jumped back, fully protecting his chest from the seduction attack.

_Chill out. You’re feeling hot and tingly because the bead. Seongwoo’s touch tickles it, that’s all. It’s not because you’re attracted to him. His seduction attacks don’t work on you. You’re better than other human males. The one you truly like is someone else and only that person can affect your body. It’s just the bead playing tricks on you._

Daniel rubbed his temples, sighing with irritation and chronic fatigue. It had been a long couple of weeks since the gumiho had come into his life and turned it topsy-turvy. “Let me guess. That ajumma’s doing or drama’s doing, isn’t it?”

“Yup! I learn lots of really cool phrases from them. They’re extra helpful. He he he.”

“I think you’re seeing them too much, but I can’t say no because at least it gets you out of my hair and allows me to go to classes stress free. Let’s get going. This is the only time you’re allowed to come. Because you wouldn’t stop badgering me about it. Though I’m telling you classes are dreadfully boring. Even you would fall asleep. Remember what I told you?”

Seongwoo nodded several times with a sweet smile. “I do, of course! I never forget anything you say, Niel-ah. I should be quiet and not ask questions and avoid their eye contact and look at the book or write in a notebook. Right?”

“That’s right. Just follow that, mimic what the other students are doing, and we’ll survive the day.”

Seongwoo looked down, smiling shyly as Daniel grabbed his wrist and let him out the store. They both flushed as the blonde store clerk called out when they left, “Have a great day. You make a really sweet couple. You suit each other well!”

“There it is again. He called us a couple. He he he.”

Daniel groaned. “Don’t get any weird ideas, Seongwoo. We’re not.”

The brunette pointed out in a sing-song fashion with a foxy grin, “But you’re holding my hand like a couple.”

Daniel muttered, avoiding those twinkling, large eyes, “No. It’s not like a couple. I’m holding you like a mother would a child. Because you might get lost and cause trouble again otherwise. It’s a safety procedure.”

“Ah, I see. Well, whatever the reason is, I hope you keep doing it. I like holding hands with you, Niel-ah.”

“I told you it’s not holding hands. It’s more like leading a rabid fox…” he grumbled, flush spreading to his ears and the back of his neck as he felt Seongwoo’s onyx eyes tickling the back of his head, knowing he was wearing that deceptively affectionate, adoring smile.

_You know you like it too~_

_No, I don’t. Where did that betraying voice come from? I don’t like it at all. Shut the fuck up, voice. You too, heart. Stupid fox spirit, stupid bead.  Don’t allow yourself to be charmed by him. As the legends say, gumihos enchant men in order to steal their souls or their livers for their own selfish desires. He’s not to be trusted. Don’t be fooled just because you’re in a fake relationship with a handsome man that looks human._

 

Listen to this song as you read: [My GF is a Gumiho OST Shin Mina Sha La La](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnkBZmRvjZ0)

 

Seongwoo was the most fascinated, interested, attentive student in that lecture room. Daniel rested his head on his chin with his cap forward so that the professor wouldn’t notice where his eyes were or if they were opened or closed. That’s how he usually studied. He would have been sleeping if it weren’t for Seongwoo.

Seongwoo had put on Daniel’s reading glasses to look smarter. He was writing down everything that the professor jotted on the white board, mimicking what the other students did, though he surely didn’t understand a thing that he was writing. It was English and Seongwoo didn’t know the ABC’s. His thin, wavy lips that tilted up attractively at the corners moved as he mimicked what the professor was saying, doing his best to copy the foreign sounds.

_His pronunciation is atrocious but in a funny, adorable sort of way. He sure is hard working in anything he does that’s human related. There’s no such thing as going halfway on a task._

“The boy has a red bike. The red bike is new. The boy can ride the new red bike. But his friend cannot ride bikes, so…” Seongwoo repeated after the professor, pretending like he could read the large chicken scratch on the lined note paper that was hardly legible.

They didn’t stay within the lines and slanted as the sentence gradually went on, similar to how an elementary schooler would first write.

_How precious and adora—_

Daniel shook his head and turned back to the professor instead, with his eyes widened. Seongwoo continued to diligently read and trace under the words with the tip of a pencil, a frown of concentration on his face. Daniel noticed that several students were not focusing on the lecture, but had their heads craned back to stare at Seongwoo with dorky grins. He scooted his chair closer, pretending to stretch and draping his arm over Seongwoo’s shoulder, glaring at them one by one.

_Wait, why am I doing that? He’s not my real boyfriend and it’s not like it’s going to do him any harm being stared at. He’s used to it, he told you that before. It’s silly of me to feel protective. Stop that—_

Seongwoo grabbed his arm in an almost invisible flash of movement, bringing his hand back to his shoulder and holding it there. Daniel attempted to pull away but it was no use. When Seongwoo used even half of his supernatural strength, it was like fighting with a bolder. He wasn’t able to budge an inch.

He relaxed his arm, no choice but to keep it there. Seongwoo’s handsome profile softened with an aura of irresistible sweetness as he smiled serenely. It seemed he very much liked Daniel initiating skinship and he’d done it twice in one day.

_You’re really digging your own grave here, Niel-ah. Fuck. I’m calling myself that in my head and smiling? This is ridiculous._

Seongwoo looked over in alarm as well as a few other students did when they heard the sound of slapping skin on skin. Daniel had slapped himself on the cheek, leaving an angry read mark. Seongwoo gasped, turning his head and rubbing his sore cheek with incredible gentleness that further confused Daniel. The cool touch felt so human and sweet that it made the idea of him not being so or able to crush metal with his bare hands impossible.

_Dumb bead making my chest all warm and tingly and my heart race again. Give me a day of peace, won’t you?_

Seongwoo observed and brushed his irritated skin with a worried look.

“What did you do that for, Niel-ah? That looks really painful. Should we go and put some of that…clear, yucky tasting gel on it? You know, the one you keep under your bed that says ‘for his pleasure’ and smells like strawberries?”

It was out too late for Daniel to cover his mouth. The mark on his cheek became invisible as it blended with the rest of his heated skin. He felt as if he could die from embarrassment at that very moment.

_Just how many times a day is this bratty fox planning on embarrassing me? If I didn’t have the bead, I bet I would have just died and sunk into a pit in the ground by now._

“That’s exactly what I meant about watching your tongue!” he hissed.

Seongwoo’s lips turned into a frown, clearly feeling it was unfair that he was being scolded for that. Daniel sighed and lightly removed the hand that was soft as a flower petal, pale as snow from his cheek. Thankfully, the majority of the tingling and heat gathering in his swirling stomach ceased with the loss of contact.

_Be nice. Seongwoo doesn’t understand what that is for. He doesn’t know anything about mating, so why would he know about human males’ needs to pleasure themselves when they’re single? Don’t take it out on him. If you do, he might cause another flood by crying. Be nice, be nice, you’re not the jerky, snappy sort. Or you weren’t, until a couple weeks ago._

He forced himself to sweetly smile and squeezed the silky, deceptively delicate hand cradled in his own lightly. “I’m fine, Seongwoo. It didn’t hurt so bad. It looks worse than it felt. Don’t be so worried. I was merely slapping at a fly and missed.”

“A fly? Where? I’ll get those pesky brats for you. No one bothers my Niel-ah when he’s trying to study.”

The students around turned away from the ‘disgusting goose-bump couple’’s romantic display then they returned back to the board, leaving Daniel a mix of humiliated, dumfounded, and flattered. Seongwoo spent the remainder of the class with eagle-eyes searching for flies to kill should the dare come to Daniel and attempt to disturb his diligent studies. Daniel took over the note-taking, hiding the amused smile that he lost a battle with behind his hand.

Seongwoo’s hand shot up in the air, snatching a fly in the air at the same time it caught the professor’s attention. He was looking their way curiously. Seongwoo, however, only had eyes for his victorious sacrifice.

“Ha! Got it! Take that, you brat! Look, Niel! I killed it for you. You don’t need to be scared. I did good, right? Seongwoo’s a good boyfriend, right?”

Seongwoo held open his hand for Daniel to see, wearing the proudest of smiles on his gorgeous face. Daniel noticed several men again glancing back and flushing while staring at Seongwoo like he was prized beef they wanted to take home and barbeque.

“Right, so you did. Great job, Seongwoo-yah.”

He held his hand over his mouth as he held back from gagging at the bloody, grimy mess of the dead, squashed fly in the other’s snowy palm.

“Do you have a question, student?”

“N-no. He doesn’t, sir. He just killed a bug, that’s all,” Daniel hurriedly explained as Seongwoo turned to show off his prey to the rest of the class before Daniel could grab his wrist, not caring about their gasps or disgusted, horrified expressions.

The blushing fanboys seemed unable to be phased even from that strange display. Instead of looking disgusted, they laughed with amusement, looking at Seongwoo with adoration.

_I better get him out of here before he gets swarmed with people asking for his numbers. Why does he have to be so darn pretty and endearing? Were there this many gay men in my class and why haven’t I known about it before? Jesus Christ._

“Seongwoo,” Daniel called the brunette gracefully.

He turned to Daniel with that familiar brilliant as the full moon and twinkling stars on a cloudless night, doing his usual adorable ‘he he he’ laugh. “Neh? What do you need me to do for you now, Niel-ah?”

“Your hands are dirty right now. I think it’s best if you go to the bathroom and wash them.”

“Okay~” Seongwoo answered cheerfully, wiggling in his ‘happy dance’ that meant his tails were at risk of popping out.

“You don’t need to come back either. The campus is really pretty and full of interesting things to see. Your legs must be so tired now. Why don’t you take a stroll and I’ll come find you after class is over? You really won’t be missing anything here,” he suggested, doing his best to be as convincing as possible.

_Seongwoo will only feel bad if he senses you’re trying to get rid of him, even if it’s for his sake because others will surely say bad things and give him disgusted looks now. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt just because he’s a bit different. He simply doesn’t know yet what is acceptable and unacceptable behavior in human society yet. Again, this is your fault. You dug your grave when you blamed slapping yourself on a fly. Stupid flapping, senseless mouth. I should really start being more careful what I say._

“Ah, you’re right. My hand is dirty now. With fly guts. Bleh.” Seongwoo scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue as he looked at his hand in distaste.

_Cu—_

_Ah fuck it. Just say it. He’s cute. He’s incredibly cute and adorable and precious. He’s still a monster, but he’s a cute, sweet one that I feel some add responsibility to protect and care for. How could anyone in the past think that all of gumihos were evil and meant to be abhorred and avoided? I don’t think anyone could see Seongwoo that way once they spend some time with him._

“Go wash up. Don’t talk or follow strangers, not even if they offer you free sweets. I’ll see you a bit later.”

“I’ll be careful, Niel-ah. Don’t worry about me and just focus on your studies. You should get smarter. Here, these will help.”

Seongwoo removed the glasses and slipped them on his head, pressing them lightly until they rested on his nose, slightly crooked.

“They look better on you. Now you’re already one level smarter.”

Seongwoo gave him a thumbs up, swinging left and right so that it made his small black shoulder bag tangle in his loose, black shirt.

_I disagree. It looks better on you. As everything else does. Since you’re ridiculously beautiful. Because you’re not human._

Daniel genuinely smiled back and gave him a thumbs up as well. Then, Seongwoo waved at him and skipped joyfully out of the aisle and up the hallway, humming a song he liked to himself.

 

 

“Wah, that’s interesting! What’s it supposed to be? Hmm, sort of looks like two people dancing…or mating? Is that what it looks like? Hmm, seems fun. He he he…”

Seongwoo was outside the campus, exploring a grassy area that had a variety of statues set up. It seemed like some sort of exhibition with art works that humans made.

“How did they make this though? Do humans have rock-shifting powers? Like the gnomes and giants do? Or maybe those humans were half-gnome, half-giants. Ah, that would make sense.

I want to have those powers too. All I get is super senses and strength and flying/teleporting abilities. They come in handy but it’s not like I can make something with those abilities. Daniel can even control his tongue and lots of different black boxes with moving pictures inside. No fair~ Gumihos are lame in comparison. Hmph.”

He accidentally swung his foot too far as he kicked the ground, connecting with the bottom of the statue. His eyes widened and his hands immediately covered his gaping mouth as he gasped.

“Oh, no! Ottokhae, ottokhae~ Stop, please stop!” he muttered anxiously as he watched a crack slither up the statue.

He decided to run away, less the statue shatter or something fell off. Since he couldn’t be around when it happened.

“Darn it. If I cause another situation, I think Niel might just kick me out of his place and break the contract. I better be careful. It took me this long to find a human willing to help me become human. He’s nice that he feeds, houses, clothes, helps me, and takes me on dates. I’ve really hit the jackpot with Niel. I must not anger him or cause him any more problems than I have already. At least not more than one in a day.”

His melancholy mood changed quite rapidly as usual while he wandered the beautiful campus. He liked to stick around under the cherry blossom trees, playing in the scattered, falling pink petals. He took some that fell on his sleeve and stuck it in his mouth, spitting it out a second later.

“It looks and smells sweet but it’s really not.” He wagged his finger at some of the petals on the floor with a fierce expression, imitating some drama about law that he’d watched the night before with Daniel. “That’s called false advertising! I’m going to sue you! How dare you sell yourself as sweet but taste bitter like grass? I won’t stand for it. Or my name is not Ong Seongwoo, the greatest prosecutor in all of Seoul!”

_Can you believe the nerve of that Kang Daniel? Asking for money after always ditching us to skate?_

Seongwoo whipped his head in the direction of the sounds that he was picking up, honing in on the name of his boyfriend.

“Daniel? Do they know him? What are they talking about?”

He trained his eyes as carefully as he could, searching where the voices were coming from.

_Yeah, I can’t believe it. He’s really shameless. Thinks he’s all that. But really a loser._

_Yup, total loser. He should be focusing on studies and trying to get a real career. He really thinks that he can earn money and get famous as a pro boarder? Like just anyone can do that._

_He’d stand more chance as a singer. And that’s a 100 to 1 chance. He’s a total idiot. Just like he looks._

_Exactly. That’s what happens when you don’t have parents to properly guide you. Your brain becomes rocks._

_Hey, that’s a bit much. Let’s not drag his dead parents into this. It’s a shame that he’s an orphan. And it’s not fully his fault that he’s dumb._

_The truly dumb ones are that family that took him in. How could they keep paying for him to go to college when he skips classes and barely scrapes through?_

_That’s because they don’t know about his boarding. They think that he’s in a dance club to relieve stress._

_Wah, so it’s a whole houseful of dumb-dumbs. Maybe it’s inherited._

“How dare they call Daniel dumb? Daniel is the smartest person ever! He knows lots of things and that’s why I’m getting smarter every day. He’s in class working hard to get smarter and get good grades while you bunch are skipping and bad-mouthing him. Even mocking his dream and insulting his family. I’ll teach you a lesson. Humans shouldn’t act like that. No, they aren’t humans. They’re bugs borrowing human forms,” Seongwoo growled, having found the source of the foul language and sneaking up on them, hiding behind a tree.

It was a group of people dressed in white, black, and orange shorts and T-shirts, tossing around an big orange ball that was really bouncy. Normally he’d be curious what sort of game they were playing but right then he hated it because they were the ones playing it. It must be the dumbest game and the lamest of all balls that existed if those losers were playing it.

Seongwoo waited for the opportunity, thinking of how he could get revenge on these guys for talking bad about Daniel, which they continued to do. Not knowing they were digging their own grave.

_You just wait, losers. I’m going to crush you for even thinking bad about Daniel and pretending to be his friends. Such a nice guy doesn’t need stinky flies like you. I’ll squish you all to juice._

The ball eventually rolled his way and he stopped it with his foot. The boys whistled as they got a good look at the guy’s face. They started flirting with him, wearing similar wolfish grins that Seongwoo was familiar with.

“Well, hello there, pretty boy.”

“Do you wanna play with us?”

“Pass it back but be careful. Don’t want to damage those fragile arms.”

“Wah, he looks like a statue come to life. What star did you come from, gorgeous?”

“He looks like a newbie. If you hang out with hyungs for a bit, freshie, we’ll be sure to give you a good time and treat you well. Whatever you want to eat, it’s yours.”

“Really? Whatever I want? All I’ve got to do is play a bit?” Seongwoo came towards the group with a sweet smile, giggling softly.

The effect was like dominoes. Their eyes went starry, their faces flushed, and their knees were weak. He could hear the sounds of their hearts picking up speed, smell the nervous sweat dripping down their foreheads and back. That was the usual effect of his looks, especially if he attempted to seduce.

 _It would be nice if things were this easily with Daniel,_ he thought with a light sigh.

“Ah, what to do. I’m clumsy and I don’t know the rules of this game. I’m not so good with balls…”

“Maybe you prefer handling a different sort of balls?”

The other guys cackled, high-fiving or slapping the one on the back that said that. Their eyes returned to Seongwoo, looking a bit more predatory and rudely scanning his body. Seongwoo was glad at that moment that he didn’t have mind-reading powers.

“Are you thinking of mating with me, right now, hyungs? Sorry, but there’s already someone that I belong to that I’m waiting to mate with. That’s my Niel. Daniel. Maybe you know of him?”

“Daniel?”

“Kang Daniel?”

“You’re dating that loser?”

“Maybe that’s why he’s broke and needs the money?”

“Now I’m definitely not giving it to him. Let’s screw him over.”

“Don’t hang out with that loser. He’s got no future and he’s an idiot.”

“Right. Hang out with us instead. You like money? We’ve got lots of that, unlike him.”

“Whatever you want, cutie. You’ve got it. Food, drinks, clubbing, luxury goods, cigarettes, a hotel.”

“Anything you wish for, you got it.”

“As long as you play with us, not just ball. If you know what I mean—”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Seongwoo smirked, holding up the ball to his chest and getting in position to toss it to the rudest of them. “I’m not interested in ugly, mean jerks like you. Play with this instead.”

The men gasped and staggered as the ball flew at a lightening speed, slamming the targeted guy into the chest and sending him back a ways into a tree. He hit it so hard, the ground shook and the air roared. He groaned, slumping on the floor. The others rushed to his side, finding him unconscious. They turned to Seongwoo, looking horrified.

Seongwoo smirked and chuckled as he wiped his hands together.

_My job here is done. You got what you deserved. Dirty, rude pests that can’t hold a candle to my Niel._

“Don’t talk about Daniel or let him know what happened. If he talks to you, you be nice to him. If he asks for money, you lend it. If I catch you bad-mouthing my boyfriend or refusing to help him when he asks for a favor, you all will be next. Got it?” he threatened, sky blue eyes fiercely glaring at them, his anger making a large gust of wind flow towards them, slapping the group of jerseyed men with stinging flower petals.

The men covered their heads, staring at the handsome man with flashing blue eyes and black clothes and brown hair flapping in the wind with utter horror.  

 

 

“Seongwoo? Seongwoo~ Seongwoo-yah, where’d you go?” Daniel called as he wandered the campus, looking left and right for a tall man in all black.

Each person that looked similar from behind, he tapped their shoulders, apologizing when they turned and he realized it wasn’t them.

“Where did he get off to now? I really can’t let him go anywhere on his own. I hope that he didn’t get lost again. Are all foxes this direction challenged by nature?” the capped blonde muttered with irritation.

“Niel-ah!”

“Ahhhh!” Daniel collapsed on the ground, clutching his racing heart. He’d gotten five years of his lifespan scared out of him when Seongwoo suddenly jumped out from behind a tree.

“Are you still scared of me? I didn’t even show you my tails or threaten to kiss you. He he he.” Seongwoo helped him up, seeming delighted and amused to see him.

“Don’t do that, Seongwoo. Please. I have a weak heart.”

“Oh, do you?” He stepped forward, without warning sticking his hand to Daniel’s chest. He stared there with a worried frown, rubbing and patting it, making Daniel’s skin tingly and feverish.

“H-hey, I t-told you to not j-just touch me so s-suddenly…” Daniel stuttered out, taking a step back.

“Sorry, Niel-ah. I was just worried about your heart. I’m sure my bead will help though. You won’t ever be scared to death. Not with my healing powers inside of you.”

“Well, that is a relief…” he grumbled, absently pressing over the supposed location of the bead, wondering why he felt hot and his heart was racing this much when Seongwoo wasn’t touching him anymore. “Did you have fun sight-seeing?”

Seongwoo returned to his usual bubbly self, nodding a mile a minute. “Hmm-hmm! There’s so much to see. It’s pretty and the people are interesting. I learned how to play basketball today.”

“Ah, did you? Wait, did you meet with the basketball team?” Daniel became instantly concerned. “You should be careful of those guys. They’re not the trustworthy sort. They’re pigs. Did they say anything?”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, seeming to recall something unpleasant. Daniel felt as if his blood were boiling.

_What did those assholes do? Did they hit on him? Don’t tell me they tried to get him to go to a hotel with them? They better fucking have not._

“Pigs is too nice of a word for them. They are pig stool. That is more fitting. They were flirting with me but I took care of them.” At the end of his last statement, he snickered, looking slightly evil.

“You…took care of them? How so?” he asked apprehensively and gulped.

_Why do I sense something ominous from those words? He didn’t do like a mafia boss would? Crap, do we need to hurry back home and pack and then leave town?_

Seongwoo’s expression turned innocent. “Don’t worry, Niel. I only hurt one a little bit and scared the rest. They won’t cause you issues anymore. And now they know I’m fully off-limits, they won’t think of asking me to ‘play’ with them anymore.”

Daniel sighed with relief. Though his curiosity was piqued. “I sort of wish I’d been there to see that. You giving them a taste of their own medicine. I used to play ball with them back when I was a freshman. But they wouldn’t even lend me a little bit of money. Bunch of dicks.”

“Bunch of dicks.”

“They should rot in hell.”

“They should rot in hell.”

“Their balls deserve to shrivel up like raisins.”

“Their balls deserve to…”

Seongwoo mimicked Daniel’s words and actions as he pretended to punch and kick the air like a professional boxer or a superhero in an action scene. Daniel watched and read too much Marvel content, that was why.

They stopped, smiling and laughing together, their moods much better after relieving their anger at those jerky players Daniel had once called friends. He didn’t need people like that in his life. If they had said rude, disgusting things to Seongwoo, then they were truly off his list for good.

“Good job, Seongwoo. I’m glad you did that. They deserved it. You did the right thing. Usually I don’t approve of you using your powers in public, especially to harm humans. But in this situation, I think it was right, so I’ll let it slide. As a reward, you can drink whatever you want from here.”

“I can? Yay~” He clapped his hands and did a twirl, bouncing around just like Daniel imagined a playful fox would in the zoo. “How do we get it out though? There’s no people around or place to swipe a card.”

Seongwoo curiously looked around and poked at the large box that had some bottles and cans of sweet looking drinks hidden behind a glass window.

Daniel smiled wide, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. “It’s easy. I’m going to show you some human magic, Seongwoo. If I put these round pieces of metal in and you push the button on whatever you want, this machine will spit out that very thing.”

“Wah! Really, really?” the brunette commented with childish delight, bouncing on the toes of his converse.

“Yup. Really, really, really~” Daniel sang back, slipping the coins into the slot. “Now, choose whatever you want and watch the magic happen.”

“Hmm….” Seongwoo tapped his pointer fingers together as he inwardly debated for several seconds about what drink he should choose. “They all look so yummy. How could I possibly choose? Niel, it’s too hard. You choose for me,” he whined.

“This one’s the sweetest. You tried it and liked it before.”

Daniel pointed out a canned vanilla latte.

“Ah, I remember this one! Sounds good. Magu magu~”

“Magu magu~”

Daniel joined him in pressing his fingers over the button. The machine made a rumbling and then thumping sound. Daniel reached in and pulled out the canned drink with exaggerated flair.

“Ta-dah! Here’s the drink you ordered, sir.”

Seongwoo looked at it suspiciously like he wasn’t sure it was real. One finger hesitantly moved to poke at it, then he jumped back, smiling brightly and clapping like a seal.

“Hul, sincha real wonjeon daebak~! It’s real coffee! You summoned a drink from the box. Wah, so interesting~ Again, Niel, I want to see it again! Please, please, please~”

Daniel smiled smugly as he leaned against the machine with his broad shoulders puffed up. “Alright, alright. I suppose I should have a drink as well. It’s not like it’s expensive. And you seem decently entertained though it’s not a drama. So, here we go. I’ll show you my amazing magic abilities once more. Lassss go~!”

“Magu magu~” Seongwoo excitedly pressed the button of the drink that he knew Daniel liked the best, a sports drink in a mini plastic bottle. “Magu magu~”

The pair became puzzled as nothing happened, no matter how much Seongwoo pushed the button.

“What happened, Niel? It’s not working…” Seongwoo pouted, becoming crestfallen like a deflated balloon.

“It ate my coins, dammit. The machine is broken.” Daniel kicked the machine.

“You ate my Niel’s magic coins? How dare you! Stupid drink spitting box!” Seongwoo glared murderously at the machine and then kicked it as well.

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo and pulled him back as the vending machine fell over on its side. They both gasped, looking around in horror. It didn’t seem that too many people had seen that and the ones that had were as flabbergasted as they were.

“Shit. Too late to do anything about it. We should just leave like nothing—ah!! Ouch!”

“Niel-ah~ Are you alright? *gasp Jump!”

Seongwoo hardly had time to be concerned about Daniel’s leg that had taken a hit from a canned drink flying out of the machine. They jumped just in time to avoid the next flying can, only able to do so with their superior athletic abilities. Others weren’t as lucky.

There were some more screams as the drinks flew out randomly, hitting some passing by students in the legs and back as they attempted to flee.

Daniel groaned again as he sacrificed himself to take a hit in Seongwoo’s place instinctively. Seongwoo gasped and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up and running out of the range of the flinging cans. Daniel felt humiliated but also grateful as he held his bruised thigh, wincing. Seongwoo set him down gingerly, brushing his hands over the wounds to help speed up the healing process of the bead. Daniel breathed harshly, patting Seongwoo on the shoulder.

“I’m fine. Thanks to the bead, the pain’s already gone. You don’t need to help. It will tire you out.”

Seongwoo reluctantly stopped but continued to frown with concern.

“Uh-oh…”

“What now?” Daniel looked up to see that people were pointing at them while talking to one of the security guards. “Double uh-oh. That might be a bit of a problem...” Not much farther was the basketball team charging down the hill, eying them with fury as well.

“Seongwoo, we better run. Now!”

Daniel grabbed for his wrist. Seongwoo shifted so their palms connected instead. Daniel didn’t have time to care about where he was grabbing the other or that their fingers were linked intimately.

_I need to get Seongwoo out of danger. I’ll come back and deal with the problem later. They can’t find out that he’s not human. Who knows where they will take him, what sort of drugs and experiments he will have to endure. It’s better we run now, like bats out of hell. Thank god for this bead’s abilities. We shouldn’t have an issue getting far away and their too far to see our faces clearly._

Daniel grasped Seongwoo’s cool, delicate hand tightly. They tore off like Olympic athletes towards the entrance of the college campus, the group of security guards and basketball players charging with all their might a helpless distance behind. Students and school staff passing by paused in their doings to watch the chase scene taking place, amazed at the speed of the two in the front.

 

**_This is my boyfriend. My boyfriend is a gumiho. We’re in the middle of a contracted relationship. Let me go back a bit and explain how that happened._ **

 

To be continued...

 


	2. Never Trust A Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how Daniel met the trapped gumiho and came to make a deal with him that he'd soon regret.

Listen to this song while listening: [My GF is a Gumiho OST - Kim Gunmo Ooh la la](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydhmibT86xk)

 

“Silly fox boy. You aren’t supposed to wipe the windows that way. You will leave marks. How many thousands of times do I have to tell you that you should wipe in up and down instead of in circles and rinse off the suds right away? Tch, forget it, pea brained clutz. You’re hopeless, that’s the only thing that never changes over the years. I’ll do it. Move.”

The gumiho gratefully put down the sponge he was holding, sticking his tongue out at the half-fox spirit shrine keeper brattily. The tall, slender, pale-skinned, handsome in a regal, fox-like sort of way scowled at the younger fox spirit, taking up the sponge and then worked on making the precious windows spotless. The gumiho stood behind with a bandana over his silky dark brown locks and an apron over his loose-fitted black clothes, watching the clean-obsessed shrine keeper at work, tips of his nine black tails dancing merrily in the warm breeze. He smirked in triumph, making his cute features turn rather animalistic and evil unconsciously.

_I tricked him into doing my work for me he he he. He never learns, that silly old man._

That ancient grouch Minhyun loved his shrine more than he loved cleaning, though it was a close second. That was far more than he liked the priest who was also a protector spirit and the cheeky fox spirit that resided there, both hardly of their own will.

For five hundred years, Jisung and Minhyun had kept the gumiho locked inside the shrine. He desperately wanted to go out into the human world and begged Jisung to let him, to no avail. Five hundred years ago, he’d been promised that if he found a human that would be willing to give up his dream which he helped him achieve that only then would he be able to become a human.

The gumiho had desperately wanted to be married and to become human. However, while exploring the human world, he’d infatuated many people with his ethereal looks, destroying homes, families, and crops in the process. Once spotted, no one wanted to work or return home to their spouses since they’d rather follow the gumiho and stare at him doing whatever mundane thing he did. Especially when he danced, the young boy was absolutely stunning.

Those that managed to be unsusceptible to the gumiho’s power had started a rumor that the gumiho would steal your soul with a kiss or eat your liver as you sleep and requested of the protector spirit of the village to keep the gumiho in the shrine, away from the center of the town. The rumors spread that even lasted until that era that the gumiho could become human if he kissed and stole the souls of a hundred men, the eating human livers rumor expanding and staying consistent as well.

Jisung’s promise luckily remained, though he refused to let the ‘evil’ gumiho out because he was worried about him. The gumiho was frustrated and complained often about it, wanting to go meet the person that could help him achieve his dream.

“The world may have changed a lot but people have not. They are not ready to accept your existences and those cruel, ridiculous, clearly exaggerated rumors still exist. People think of gumihos as evil, beiings to fear. That they steal souls and eat human livers to survive and become human. I don’t wish you to be misunderstood, captured and then harmed. Humans have always feared what’s different but now they want to take it and experiment on it to further their understanding of the world and improve technologies.”

“How am I supposed to find a mate when only old grannies come here? I can’t mate with someone who is not young and attractive. And they wouldn’t be able to hold my bead for a year, I bet. I don’t want to be responsible for killing them.”

“Stop grumbling and come here, dear. I need your help.”

The gumiho reluctantly went to another area of the shrine. Jisung, dressed in loose beige and navy colored priest clothes like Minhyun, was attempting to hang up a charm but he couldn’t reach the nail. The gumiho took it and flew up to the ceiling, hanging the charm delicately on the wall.

“There. I helped. May I go outside now?” he asked with a sarcastic tone.

Jisung smiled, not looking anywhere near his near two thousand years of age. Shrine spirits like Jisung and Minhyun didn’t physically age, just as gumihos and many other magical creatures didn’t. Jisung was the oldest with Minhyun being the second oldest by a few hundred years and the gumiho was the youngest a few decades under that.

“You may. But not past the grounds, of course. You know why and what will happen if you don’t.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” The brunette comically mimicked getting electrocuted.

He’d tried a few times to sneak out of the grounds. However, Jisung had the entire border fool-proofed with protective barrier enchantments. As long as his essence existed in that painting with eight of his tails removed, making him look like a stupid dog of all the lame, dim-witted beasts, he wouldn’t be able to leave. When he crossed the barrier, he became painfully zapped and that depleted a large amount of his energy. It took him nearly a decade years for his fox bead to become fully healed and his energy restored from his last escape attempt. Since a few days ago, his teleporting abilities came back, making him happier than ever.

“I’m risky but I’m not stupid. I will not be attempting that again. I’ll wait for your skill to get rusty or for you to fall ill, Granny. That should weaken a part of the barrier. I will be able to sniff it out.”

Jisung smirked with amusement over his shoulder as he hung up another charm, this time one meant for encouraging love to come their way. “Go ahead, dear. Keeping dreaming. Whatever those tails of yours desire.”

“Hmph. We will.”

Jisung appeared flabbergasted as the gumiho was suddenly next to him in a flash and then gone in a second with the pink amulet in hand, beautiful black tails glistening and sassily flickering. He had used his favorite power, that of teleportation.

“What are you doing, dear? You don’t believe in these charms, I thought.”

The brunette shrugged. “I don’t really. But this is the only chance I have, I suppose. Since you won’t let me go out to find a nice young man to help me.”

Jisung laughed. “And you think a love charm might encourage one to come here? Hate to burst your bubble, dear. But young men care even less about old religions such as ours as they have for the past few hundred years. And they all think you are a dog. There’s even less people that believe or feel the need to pray to a dog spirit for their various worries.”

“Don’t call me a lowly dog!” He growled, icy blue eyes flashing and a powerful dust coming in, slamming the shutters on the window pain. “That’s because you must drive them out with your black magic. How is it possible that a single attractive young man has yet to come by here by any chance? Admit that you are scamming me simply because you want me here. Because you would get lonely.”

  
“I won’t admit that, but I will say that you are far better company to chat with than Minhyun. That dreadfully boring old man is practically mute unless he’s meditating or finds something with a speck of dust and dirt. Mostly I need you to stick around to help with the shrine. We can hardly handle all this work on this huge, overgrown, worn out place just the two of us.”

The gumiho glanced out the window where Minhyun was sweeping the porch area for the third time that day. He smirked and shook his head, eyes softening slightly.

“Indeed, Minhyun is a complete bore. I’ve had more enjoyment talking to rocks and potted plants, to be honest. I don’t envy you being stuck with him forever, but I will find my way out of here someday, Ji. No matter what it takes. Just because you treat me decently these days as if I were your son, don’t think I’ve forgotten whose trapped me here.”

During part of his speech, his voice and expression had changed to be serious. He turned to the other man, looking him directly in the eyes. Something in the priest’s eyes pinched at his chest—Jisung seemed guilty and apologetic. Knowing then that he was going to hear words along the lines that he hated to hear, the gumiho prepared himself.

“That was at the request of the villagers and for your own good. I still believe I made the right decision. You won’t be any happier out there. Well, you’ve still got a long time to wait before the barrier weakens enough for you to break it, my dear. Because my magic is as strong and I’m as healthy as ever.”

The gumiho scowled and brattily stuck out his tongue at the protector spirit who was smiling confidently, attempting to goat him. “We’ll see about that.”

“That old hag, really. Thinks he can keep me around forever while using those excuses, as if I’ll be guilt tripped. Tch. He could have put in a good word for me then. No one is forcing me hear but him now. No one knows I am still here, I bet. I’m going to sniff out that barrier right now.”

As he walked along the green painted, decorated gates that enclosed the shrine while sniffing through his twitching button nose, the gumiho held the pink charm to his chest.

_Please let the man of my dreams come soon. I’m so ready to be whisked away from here. All I’ve ever wanted was to be someone's boyfriend, mate, get married, and live as a human, maybe find a way to be one someday. All I need is to find the right man and then kiss him, putting my energy into him. After he keeps that just one year and returns the bead to me or if he gives up his dream for me out of love, then I can become human._

_There’s two simple ways. The only thing missing is a young, attractive, kind man. Are they really so hard to come by? No one has any reason to visit our shrine? None at all? Jisung could have lied or chased them away. Or maybe I’m cursed, like Jisung says. That rotten old hag cursed me because he wants to keep me around forever selfishly, is that it? Grr, I could just go wild gumiho on him if only—_

“Oh, a four leaf clover! Those are lucky. My eyesight is as exceptional as ever I see. He he he. Hmm, it smells good.”

The gumiho made a wish and then ate it, as he had learned was custom to do ages ago.

“Bleh. So bitter. I was deceived.”

He spit the residue out and stuck out his tongue, feeling like the taste was horrific. His sky black eyes turned the color of the sky or ice, scanning the slightly overgrown grass by the gate for a honeysuckle flower.

“Ah, there you are! Come to me, sweetie~ Hmm, so yummy.” He did a dance as he sucked on the purple, spiky flower that tasted like honey as it was named for. He felt so happy that his nine black tails popped energetically swirled in the air behind him, though no human would be able to see them at this time of day.

 

 

“Daniel? Is that you? Is that a skateboard I hear?”

Daniel cursed silently. His older cousin Sungwoon motioned him to get rid of the skateboard that he had in his hands. Although Sungwoon’s eighty-five-year old grandpa was nearly fully blind, he had incredibly strong senses. The last time that he’d caught Daniel skateboarding, he’d chased him around the garden with a broom and ended up in the hospital with a hurt leg.

Since Gramps had taken him in when he was a teenager and lost his parents and house one day in a tragic fire, Daniel cared for him a lot and didn’t want to fall out of his favor. He studied hard enough to graduate high school and was attending college just as Gramps wanted and Sungwoon hyung, who had become like his real brother, helped him hide the fact that he still harbored the dream of becoming a professional skateboarder. They didn’t have many funds to give him but Daniel tried his best to stay in school like Gramps wanted and pursued his dream like Sungwoon wanted. It wasn’t easy but he was happy living like this and it was necessary.

_I need to hide the board before it spoils everything. Today’s been a great day so far._

The issue was that he didn’t want to part with it. His new board happened to be his favorite. It was long, light, and a smooth ride. The underside had an artistic graffiti image of the stars, a moon, a dark blue colored constellation, and a black dog walking down a mountain side with sky blue eyes. It was cool and unique.

He cherished that board more than anything at the moment. It physically hurt him to part with it, but he had no choice. There was a truck parked next to the house. He checked that no one was inside of it and then hid it inside the back of the truck, thinking he’d be out to get it in just a few minutes and surely no-one would steal it.

Sungwoon pat Daniel affectionately on the back with a large grin as he approached the pair hanging out on the porch. Gramps was sitting in a rocking chair, wearing sunglasses, his silver hair thin and patchy. He turned in Daniel’s direction with a kind smile.

Daniel immediately chocked up at the sight of him. He loved his make-shift family so much and felt bad that he didn’t come home so often. Usually in relation to money and side-dishes unless it was a holiday in which all Koreans were obligated to visit home.

“You’re here, Daniel? Come here, my son. I’ve missed you. How’s school? Are you healthy? Have you been eating properly?”

Daniel blinked back stinging tears as he hugged the frail man and kissed the top of his head.

“Yes, Gramps. I’m here. School is good and I’m fit as an ox. I’m still eating the food that you’ve given me.”

“Not a bunch of ramen?”

“Well….I won’t lie to you there. I do eat ramen from time to time. Only when I’m in a rush or tired from bo…bookwork.” He chuckled, patting the top of his head and squeezing his flannel covered, slightly bony shoulder with affection.

“That’s alright. No matter how much ramen you eat, your muscles didn’t disappear. I’ve always envied you that. If I eat ramen more than twice a week, my face gets bloated and I gain a whole kilo. It’s ridiculous.”

“That’s because you’re short. Not as much room for the fat to spread out,” Daniel turned to his cousin and teased with a cheeky grin.

“Why you ungrateful brat. Being tall isn’t everything!” Sungwoon stopped giving him a shoulder rub, playfully putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair instead.

Daniel laughed, tickling his arm and struggling to move away.

“It’s something though. You know you wish you were taller. That’s why you eat those weird vitamins, green vegetables, and milk all the time. You’re desperate to grow even an inch. You were so distressed that I kept growing years after you stopped. I remember when I was in high school, you started wearing platforms with inserts in them to make others think you were growing too.”

“All of that doesn’t matter in order to find a girl. You just need to be nice and not completely poor. If you’d both stop spending money recklessly, you’d have a nice girl to marry already. Don’t worry about those useless things and get to dating, you brats!”

Sungwoon released Daniel and whined, “Gramps, I told you about the girl I’m seeing. We’ve been dating two weeks now. I’m going to meet her again—”

Gramps cut in, whacking Sungwoon with his rolled up newspaper.

“Did she say that she’ll marry you before you go to the military? You have to do that too. You’re hardly a reliable man until you do that and girls won’t want to wait for you all that time. I told you you have to meet a nice girl who loves you and get married then go to the military quickly. As soon as you come back, you’ll be so happy to see each other that you’ll spend every moment together. Then I’ll have a great-grand child a few years before I die. That’s what’s important in life, boys. Daniel still has time but you, Sungwoon, you’re running out. And so am I. So get me a granddaughter and a great-grandchild!”

“I’m not even close to thirty yet, Gramps, come on! I’m still too young to be a family man!”

The whacking continued, the old man accurately able to sense with his superior hearing wherever Sungwoon moved as he attempted to avoid the newspaper.

“You should have gotten married a couple years ago. You’re late! At my age, people were married no latter than twenty-two. Nowadays, all you care about is your career and saving money for your family later. You can make money anywhere but you can’t get married and have kids at any time. That needs to be done when you’re young and have got the energy. Forget dinner. Leave here and go meet that girl! Ask her what she thinks about marriage.”

“Gramps~ We’ve only been on three dates. That’s too soon in this generation!”

“Nonsense! It’s not too soon if you’ve already gotten to the kissing stage. Don’t lose her because you’re hesitating again. That always happens to you. Are you really a man? Or a coward?”

“Gramps~ Oh, you hit my face! What if that scars?”

“Then you would look like more of a man! A real man shouldn’t have his face all moist and shiny like yours is.”

“That’s a stereotype! Guys are not feminine just because they take care of their skin! It gives me confidence to look good. Girls like confidence.”

“Girls like ruggedness. Stop using all those girl lotions. They smell weird!”

“Why are you always picking only on me? Daniel uses them too!”

“I can tell he doesn’t use them hardly as much. You should be more like your cousin. Daniel is much manlier than you. I’m sure he’s got girls following and dropping at his feet all over. He’s just focusing on his studies like the good grandson he is.”

“That’s not fair. You always take his side. You must like more than you like me.”

“Maybe I do. So what? You want to leave? Good. Stop using my money too! Buy your girly creams with your own money. Take an extra shift.”

“You won’t really kick me out? Eh~”

“Sure, I would. If you don’t get married in the next year.”

“Gramps~”

Daniel laughed as they argued, holding his quivering stomach. “Aw, you’re just the same as always. It’s like a comedy duo. You should go on TV, really! Ah ha ha, too funny!”

“Yah, you just wait, Daniel! You’re turn is coming. Gramps is only nice until college is over. As soon as you get out, he’ll be pressuring you to get married too.”

Daniel hugged his flustered cousin and whispered in his ear. “He’s not going to live long enough to see that though. Because I’ll never get married, not to a girl like he wishes. Girls are gross. When are you going to realize that, hyung? Guys are way more fun and easy to deal with.”

The man with the fluffy, shiny cheeks flushed the color of the cosmos blooming in the planter nearby. “Yah! That’s gross! Like I would ever. I’d rather kiss a frog!”

“Come on, you noisy brats. Let’s go pick some food for dinner.”

Daniel groaned and glared at Sungwoon who was snickering. “You mean dinner isn’t even started yet?”

“Nope. I told you the wrong time so that I wouldn’t be the only one stuck doing the picking, washing, and peeling.”

“Ugh, you’re such a cruel guy. I guess Gramps is right about one thing. At this right, you’ll never get married.”

“Yah! Don’t you try and curse me by saying that sort of horrid thing! Knock on wood, right now!”

Daniel ran into the house with Sungwoon tailing him, trying to grab his hound and bring it to down to the floor to break the curse.

 

 

Daniel rushed out of the house when he heard the truck being started up in front of their house. The truck was pulling away. He ran behind it and shouted at the driver to stop, but the person didn’t listen. He ran faster and jumped into the truck. His board was still there. He held his board and considered jumping out. Though he figured he’d get scratched up along with the board at this rate.

He decided to wait for the driver to park somewhere. As he waited, the rocking of the truck on the road and the warm sun and cool breeze coming in from the open back caused him to fall asleep.

When he woke up, the truck had parked at a shrine in the mountains somewhere with the driver nowhere to be found. He wandered the barren area, coming across no signs telling him where he was exactly nor any nearby bus stops. His phone also had no signal as they appeared to be in the mountains, far from civilization. The only building around for miles was the run-down shrine. He couldn’t just ride his board down the road without knowing what direction would take him to public transportation or a town.

He decided to go into the shrine and ask. As he walked through the overgrown, sandy grounds, the place was eerily quiet, almost as if it had been abandoned. Though it was clean and seemed to have been painted within the last year, so that couldn’t be true.

He glanced left and right and over his shoulder, feeling somehow like he was being watched. Though by what sort of spiritual being or person, he couldn’t be sure. Hopefully it was just his imagination.

_This is why I don’t go to shrines. Ugh, so creepy. Please tell me there’s people here. At least an old priest with a landline phone…I don’t want to just wander aimlessly. I’m getting hungry and it’s going to be dark soon. Where did that driver go anyway?_

That was when he thankfully heard faint voices and followed them. They were inside a small partition in the center of the shrine. He quietly slipped inside, skateboard still in tow for good luck. It was his lucky charm, after all. He’d won every single competition he’d entered since he bought it and successfully mastered several advanced tricks since then, including the alpha flip.

Before greeting the priest and driver, he stayed in the hallway, not entering the main part beyond the sliding wooden panel doors, listening in to get a good grasp on the situation. He didn’t want to show a lack of sense by interrupting something important.

“These are the newest products. They should do wonders for your termites problem.”

“I sure hope so. At the rate we’re going, the eastern prayer room will be gone within a few months. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I cannot drive just yet. I’m still in the process of getting my license and the person who usually does deliveries for us broke his arm recently. You are a lifesaver. How might I repay you besides the gas and delivery fees?”

“Nothing, really. I’m fine with—”

“No, no. I insist. What ails you these days? Any worries you’ve been having? Such as health or wealth or love? I happen to make effective charms. I’ll give you whatever you desire. They will help and bring you overall good fortune.”

Daniel brightened at the thought of that. He wished he could help this priest and receive a free charm too.

_Well, it’s probably better to buy one and support the locals. They must not get many worshippers this far out in the middle of nowhere. If it’s not too pricey, I’ll buy one for good luck or for success or for achieving dreams. More than one good luck charm certainly can’t hurt. Unless they cancel each other out? Hmm, that would be bothersome…._

He knocked on the edge of the wooden door as he came in hesitantly, wearing a nervous, friendly smile.

“Excuse me…”

Two men turned to him, both average build and one exceptionally pretty and young seeming. Well, too young to be stuck in the mountains maintaining a shrine, at least. He still seemed older then Daniel by a few years at least. They both appeared puzzled.

He came into the room and bowed. “Sorry to interrupt. I put something in your truck for safekeeping while visiting my Grandpa earlier. Then I accidentally fell asleep and I ended up here, wherever that is. I need to get home but I’m not sure how and I’ve got no signal on my phone this far out. Could you…”

“Ah, I see. We’ve got a straggling lost puppy. That happens here and there. It’s a rarity to see someone so young visit our shrine. It would be a shame to simply send you off. Why don’t you stay a while and then I’ll call you a taxi later?” the young, smiling priest said. He seemed kind and the sort that got lonely easily.

“Er…That would be expensive…I just need a ride to the nearest town or bus stop. I can figure out how to get home from there.”

“I see, I see. That’s what we’ll do then. After you rest and have a bite. Maybe pray and look around. Do you have any interest in religious art and charms, my boy?”

_Not really, Mister…But what else is there to do here? And he’s hospitable enough to pay for a taxi for me to get home. He seems exceptionally nice and probably wants someone alive to chat with._

“Yes, I do. My name is Daniel, by the way.”

“Daniel? Hmm, nice name. A religious one. But of a Western variety.”

“Ah, I had a Korean name once but I changed it because it was hard for people to pronounce and I didn’t really like it. That’s my Christian name. But it’s not like I shun the traditional beliefs. I go to shrines and pray to the old deities as well from time to time.”

The pretty man giggled, raising a hand to hide his mouth bashfully. “I wasn’t scolding you. It’s alright if you are not faithful to our religion. You can simply enjoy while you are here by coincidence. It might even be the workings of fate, who knows. Our gods are not angry ones. They are accepting and forgiving and very curious. This shrine is mostly to protect some deity from escaping rather than a place of worship, honestly.”

“Protecting? What sort of spirit?” He looked around anxiously, rubbing his hands over his arms as a chill ran through him.

He hoped it was not evil, but he had a suspicion with the way his luck was suddenly taking a downward spiral.

“I’ll show you. Come this way.”

The priest bid farewell to the delivery man and then gestured for Daniel to go with him through the narrow, matted shrine halls. They went through clean, well-organized rooms with open shuttered windows as the man explained what various purposes they were for, stopping to admire the art.

“Here is our main room. That holds the spirit that we’re protecting.”

Daniel looked at a black and white calligraphy painting. There was an old lady and something like a one-tailed, two-eared, four-legged animal on top of a mountain under a starry night sky.

He narrowed his eyes at the animal in the painting. “A dog? You’re keeping a dog spirit in this shrine?”

That hardly seemed like a celestial beast worth living in the middle of nowhere for.

He jerked his head towards the corner, feeling as if there were some sort of fierce glare and bad energy coming this way. The priest he learned was named Jisung looked that way as well, cackling with amusement.

“You’ve offended the spirit, boy. He hates most to be mistaken as a dog. He dislikes them. Thinks they are inferior.”

“The spirit….is he here?” Daniel whispered, shaking in fear and feeling incredibly chilly, especially across his back which faced the far corner.

“Oh, no. I can just sense that. He’s not in the room. Anyway, the spirit we’re guarding is not a dog. But a fox.”

Daniel looked back at the painting with his mouth opening. “Ah…so it’s a fox. I see it now, in the face. The tail is rather thick and fluffy as well. I’ve never seen or heard of a black fox before…Quite unusual.”

“Yes, he’s a rare beauty. Our little, feisty, cute, night-colored fox.”

Daniel noticed the priest was looking towards the corner with affection. A shiver visibly traveled down his spine. This was seriously creeping him out. He didn’t do well with horror movies or things like ghosts. He tried to keep telling himself that it wasn’t real, that he didn’t believe in this sort of thing. It was more likely the man was doing this on purpose as a way to convert him or to get offerings.

Just in case, he decided to compliment the spirit and make the priest happier. “He’s the prettiest fox. Seems very elegant and friendly.”

“Yes, he can be. He has his clumsy, temperamental moments.” Jisung giggled.

The energy coming from behind him suddenly felt friendly and warm and he could almost swear the was a presence close to him, as if the spirit was nearby, sniffing at him curiously and smiling.

Jisung eyed Daniel's surroundings with amusement, lips twitching like there was something he was holding back from saying.

“Um…is there anything else to see?” he asked nervously, his voice significantly thinner and on edge.

“Sure, there is. Follow me.” Jisung’s smile was warm and encouraging, almost motherly.

As he went away, the presence seemed to linger but not quite as close. He had this feeling he was being watched but the energy directed his way was warm, which was a good thing.

_I don’t think I’m imagining it. There’s seriously a spirit here. Though this fox doesn’t seem to be unfriendly? As long as I don’t insult him again, I should be able to get out of here alive. Time to watch my tongue and pray it doesn't slip away today._

Daniel kept his shaky, clammy hands in his hoodie pockets and gulped back his terror, holding back an urge to run screaming out of the shrine. He attempted to focus instead on the coy fish pond and then the assortments of charms that he was being shown. He saw another priest who was even younger and more handsome than this one, a bit fox-like in his face ironically.

He was caught up in cleaning the floors and only spared time for a curt nod in his direction without a hint of a smile. Daniel found him intimidating and was thankful that the person he’d first talked to was the shorter, friendlier priest. Otherwise he might have been chased out and refused help.

“What sort of thing do you need help with? Do you have a girlfriend that you wish to do well with? Do you have a test coming up that you’re concerned with? There must be some sort of worry that my charms can help.”

The priest pointed out several different colored charms with strange symbols on them, some that appeared almost like Chinese characters, so he had some sort of idea of what they said. He pointed to the one that was for success, a golden one.

“I’m not much concerned with wealth or studies and I’m not dating anyone. This one. I would like something that will bring me fortune in achieving success and reaching my dreams. That would be helpful for me, I suppose.”

“Ah, you have a dream, do you? Might I know what that is?”

Daniel hesitated with how wide the interested man’s smile was but then figured what would be the harm. He wasn’t likely to ever see this person again and he didn’t seem the type to mock or scold him for being childish about his career choices. He held up his skateboard proudly with a bright smile, prepared for the other to show disappointment like anyone else did.

“I want to be a professional skateboarder. This is my lucky board.”

The shrine keeper stared intensely at the painting of the dog with the sky blue eyes, reaching a hand out to brush it. He seemed awed and then like he’d reached some deep understanding.

_Priests are so weird. Has my board helped him reach the path of enlightenment? I wonder what that’s like. Maybe it would be nice to believe in something. At least I’d feel better after prayer for the things that I’m worried about or hoping for. Some sort of extra security. Can’t really force yourself to believe something. I’m the sort that doesn’t believe anything until I see it. Speaking of..._

He glanced to his left, sensing that earlier friendly, warm presence next to the priest. It seemed to be hanging onto the man’s shoulders and looking at his board with curiosity. Daniel whipped it around behind his back, protecting it. He was worried the fox spirit—if that’s what it really was and he wasn’t imagining all of this because he was hypersensitive at the moment—would defile his original good luck charm.

“That drawing on your board…It seems awfully similar to the scene in the painting.”

Daniel looked down at the bottom of the board inquisitively, making mental comparisons. “Of the fox? Hmm, I’m pretty sure that the one on my board is a dog though. It’s probably a coincidence.”

The priest hummed and tapped at his lip. “Perhaps. Or perhaps someone who has seen our painting designed it to be similar. Do you know the artist?”

“That could be. That would be pretty cool. Sorry to say that I found it at an antique shop. I don’t know the artist.”

“It would be more than cool, Daniel. It would be an opportunity given by destiny.”

Jisung’s expression was serene and almost hopeful, making the blonde cock his head curiously. He somehow felt like the spirit near them was buzzing with excitement, like a child bouncing up and down when he heard that he’d be getting a new toy soon.

Daniel gulped as soon as he thought about it.

_I hope I’M not the new toy for this deity or ghost or spirit, whatever it is...I ain’t staying here in the godforsaken mountains, no freaking way. There’s not even internet, I bet. Nor a place to properly board._

“Anyway, I will prepare your meal, Daniel. You are free to wander but don’t take too long. Night will be falling soon. The spirits here come out more at night and the fox spirit himself especially loves it and is quite a curious being. I’m sure that he’d take a liking to you and follow you around. If he hasn’t been already.”

That playful, all-knowing smirk and chuckle as he gazed in the direction of the strange energy source nothing worried Daniel. He smiled and laughed nervously, bowing his head a little.

“I’ll stay in the shrine, to be safe. I can just listen to music or play games on my phone.”

“Alright, you do that. Must be nice to be young. Playing on your fancy gadgets. I can’t understand them no matter how many generations pass.”

Daniel raised his eyebrow. The priest seemed quite young to him, no older than thirty. Did he not have a smartphone at least? Well, maybe they didn’t need one out here, since the signal didn’t pick up anyways.  

He laid down in one of the rooms and played phone games, trying to ignore that strange feeling of being watched. At least the spirit’s energy seemed warmer and friendlier over time instead of the opposite. Then at some point it was simply gone, just when he’d been getting used to it, in fact.

He ate a meal with the two priests, enjoyed small talk though Minhyun wasn’t much of a talker, and then was waiting for the taxi to come by and get him. He went outside to try to find a signal, figuring he should call his friends to tell them that he’d have to hang out some other time. They were supposed to see a movie that night but he likely wasn’t going to make it, since it depended on just how far away he was from the city. He kept calling over and over, walking around the grounds in attempt to get a signal.

“Hello, Daniel.” A voice finally came over the static.

“Hello? Someone actually picked up, wow. It worked. Can you hear me?” the blonde asked, smiling with relief, stopping nearby the edge of the pond.

“Sure, I can hear you. Loud and clear. Your voice is nice.” An unfamiliar, musical chuckle came across the phone. Daniel realized this didn’t sound like Jaehwan who he had called.

“Who is this?” he asked with hesitation, a chill  creeping up his spine.

“I…don’t have a name. Maybe you could give me one. A pretty human one.”

Daniel faced the dark, glistening pond, fireflies swirling around him. His back went ram-rod straight and his heart thundered.

“Is this….a ghost?”

Another enchanting laugh seemed to come across the static-filled speaker.

“No, I’m no ghost. Ghosts are dead. I am a spirit that has lived over a thousand years but been trapped in this measly shrine for five hundred thanks to that old hag, Jisung.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Old hag? The priests…”

“Yes, they look young. As do I. Us spirits, we don’t age. They’re both older than me. The one that you spent most of the day with is nearly two thousand years old.”

Daniel hissed in a breath, stuttering out, “T-two t-thousand?!”

“Yes, that’s right. Are you freaked out?” The voice sounded amused.

“A lot.”

_This is crazy. Why am I letting this call go on? It’s got to be a prank. I should find the brat that’s doing this. Or throw my phone away. Maybe it’s been possessed._

Daniel was about to toss his phone when he saw that his call hadn’t even connected with the number that he denied, meaning his phone must be possessed by the ghost. Just when he had his hand raised in the air, the voice came louder across the phone, sounding panicked and desperate.

“Don’t leave just yet! Help me escape here, Daniel. If you help me, I’ll help you.”

His shaky hands betrayed him, bringing the phone back to his ear. He asked doubtfully, “How can you help me? Where are you trapped?”

“I’m in the room with the painting. I’m the fox spirit you heard about. I was trapped here unfairly. I didn’t do anything that I was accused of. I don’t eat human livers or suck out souls, I swear. I don’t even know how to.

That old hag is keeping me here because he’d be lonely without me and needs me to help run the shrine. I don’t want to be here though. I want to explore the human world. I want to be human. I know how I can be and it’s not sucking or eating anything.

I just need you, Daniel. If you’ll just help me get out, I can help you achieve your dreams. I promise I can, truly. I have special magic I can lend you. That will allow you to have special abilities.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, thinking this was some incredibly thought out prank. Kids these days were smart. “Neh? Special abilities? Like…?”

“Like strength, agility, speed, flexibility and balance and never being worried about getting hurt.”

“That sounds…useful. So…how can I help you get out? And what happens after that?” He still didn’t believe he was talking to a ghost but he thought there wasn’t much harm in playing along with this joke, seeing if there was something he might get out of it for his future.

“I’ll tell you later. Hurry, we don’t have much time. Come into the shrine and draw eight tales on the fox in that painting.”

“Eight tales…so you’d be a nine…tailed…fox….” Daniel drifted off and faltered his steps in that direction, gulping hard. “Fuck. You’re a….you’re a…. a gumiho?!”

This changed things. Shit got real after he heard that. He started to think this was possibly not at all a prank or a fluke. His phone was being used as a spiritual communication device. He knew of that creature. That was a creature that was rumored to take human form and seduce and eat the livers of human men in their culture.

“Yes, but I’m not a bad one! I don’t eat humans, I swear! I can suck souls I think, but I won’t do that to you. I’ve never tried, so I don’t know how even. Please believe me. Those are mostly rumors started hundreds of years ago from jealous villagers. I never did any of that! It’s just because I traveled around the human world often for fun but my human form is too beautiful, that’s all. They’re a bunch of spiteful liars. I am really not the human eating type of gumiho. I promise. Will you believe me? You don’t want my help?”

Daniel hesitated about what to do. He decided it was in his best interest to do what this ghost or fox spirit wanted it to do. If he didn’t, the consequences could be terrifying. He’d release the spirit and then take off as soon as the taxi came. The priests could deal with it and it would likely only wreak havoc on the mountains. It wouldn’t know how to go to the human city anyway. Once it was released, he’d leave and the spirit wasn’t his problem, whether it was evil or ate humans or sucked their souls or not. As long as he could run fast enough so that it wouldn’t get him.

“You promise you will not eat me if I help you?” he whispered anxiously.

“Yes, I promise.” The voice sounded confident.

Daniel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his heart racing at this stupid event he was about to do, getting involved with releasing evil spirits. When he was terrified of the supernatural. “Alright. I’ll go in and do that.”

The voice came out exuberant and grateful. “Thank you, Daniel. Thank you so, so much. You are as kind as you are young, healthy, and handsome. Great fortune will fall upon you and your family surely.”

Daniel felt creeped out even more so by being complimented and blessed by a possibly evil, manipulative spirit. He pocketed his phone and walked with shaky, hesitant steps towards the building.

Once inside, he was relieved to see no being inside. It was just as it had been before. A mostly bare room with an offering area and a large black and white painting. He took the marker from the visiting guest booklet and climbed on a wooden stool to reach the fox. Then his shaky hands drew eight curly tails hurriedly on the painting.

_I’m going to get in so much trouble for this. I’m ruining ancient art. How much does this historical artifact even cost? This spirit better leave me alone and not go back on its word. I can’t go to the police and tell them I was threatened by a gumiho. They surely won’t believe me._

_Hopefully, the priest will guess what happened and understand and take pity on me. Think I was possessed or coerced and not press charges. Fuck, don’t think about it. Better to go to the police then get your liver chewed out. Or your soul sucked. How terrible would those things even feel? I don’t want to imagine it._

He stepped back and tossed down the marker, body tensed as he waited anxious for something supernatural to happen. His heart was racing and his body dripping sweat, his eyes shifting rapidly around the dimly lit room.

For several moments, there was nothing. Then, the fox in the painting disappeared in a blink of his eyes and the doors slammed open. Outside, the wind was blowing fiercely as if a storm had come. Lightening and thunder crashed, then the lights in the room went out.

Daniel became terrified. He dashed out of the room, expecting a giant fox demon to appear in the middle and smash the entire shrine to smithereens like what happened in Naruto. He ran out of the gates but unfortunately saw that the taxi hadn’t arrived for him to jump into. He hid in the forest nearby the open area in front of the gates, curled up in a ball with his hood up, hugging his knees and hating his life choices.

Today would have been a good day. If only I hadn’t decided to put my board in that damn truck!

“Shit. My board.”

Daniel bit his lip, glancing around the forest and back at the shrine. Besides the wind and the occasional crashes of lightning, nothing seemed amiss. There was no fox spirit wreaking havoc on the shrine. Not yet, anyway. He needed to sneak in and get his board from the room he’d been staying in and very calmly tell the priest he would wait outside for the taxi. He prayed that time was on his side. He didn’t want to be here when the evil spirit went ballistic on its previous captors.

 

 

“Something wrong, Daniel? You’re so pale. As if you’ve encountered a ghost.”

Daniel shook his hand and laughed nervously. “Ghost? Ha ha ha. No, nothing of the sort. I don’t believe in that. I just get a bit frightened of storms. I should go home. Will the taxi be coming soon?”

“The storm is about finished it seems. This happens time to time in the mountains. The weather is more temperamental up here. If you’re scared—”

He rushed to answer, anxiety clear in the thinness of his tone, “No, it’s fine. I’ll wait outside. Thank you for your kindness and the meal. I will use the charm well.”

Jisung smiled warmly, his eyes mysterious as if they held many secrets and just a hint of loneliness as if he hated goodbyes. “I hope that all goes well with your dream. The charm lasts around six months, so come back if you wish to have another after that.”

“I will. Thank you again. Have a pleasant evening.”

“I will.” Jisung chuckled as the handsome man bowed left.

Then he sighed softly, smile faint and slightly sad.

“Shame we can’t keep him around. Someone so tall and strong and kind. We need someone like that around here. That fox sure seemed to take a liking to him.

Where did he got off to anyway? He hasn’t been seriously following that boy around, making him uncomfortable all night has he? Tsk, tsk.

I hope he doesn’t try to get out while following the boy out and hurt himself again. I don’t like to see him hurt, but staying here is for his own good. The human world isn’t as great as he thinks and there’s goblins out there who could gobble up his bead. Very worrisome, indeed.

Or is it that he’s hiding out because of the storm? He does hate them, after all…”

 

 

Listen to this song: [MY GF is a Gumiho OST - The Person I Will Love by Lee Seul Bi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIZuqf0SQ0o)

 

Daniel was rushing towards the cover of the trees in case the storm started up again, though it seemed to be put on pause for the moment. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long for the taxi.

_I want to get the hell out of this creepy place! Please, hurry up! Before I become fox food!_

“Who would have thought such a perfect day would turn into such a crazy—Ah!!”

“Hello, Daniel~”

“Ah, aaah, aaaaaah!!” All Daniel could do was scream at the figure of a man dressed in black suddenly appearing in front of him, popping out of thin air to be exact.

He clutched his skateboard using it like a shield and darted the opposite way, but each time the man teleported, popping up right in front of him with a smile on his young, handsome face and greeting him.

“Hey, Daniel.

Hello again. Nice to meet you.

You’re funny. And cute.

Not to mention handsome.

Pretty fast too.

You can’t run from me though. I’m a gumiho.

I can teleport.

And fly.”

Eventually Daniel collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, scooting back against the tree helplessly. The spirit who seemed eerily human, just exceptionally pale, tall, slender, and attractive. He was dressed in black clothes with long, loose, dark brown hair, looking weirdly human but with this strange, supernatural aura. His smile wasn’t unfriendly but Daniel couldn’t help being terrified. That was a normal reaction to a supernatural being, even if they seemed to be nice. Especially when they were rumored to act as humans to eat human livers.

“D-don’t c-come any c-closer!”

The spirit cocked his head with an amused grin that made his handsome face appear sweet and childlike. “Or what? What do you think you could do to a gumiho, with that scrap of wood?”

“I can…I can…I’m a ninja. I can do martial arts too. I’ll hurt you if you come closer!” he threatened, making a sign with his hands that he’d seen in Naruto.

The gumiho continued to walk forward and then sat down on the ground in front of him with his legs crossed. He copied his hand signs, closing his eyes and looking like he was concentrating his chakra.

“Oh, I know this. It’s similar to what some monks do in front of the Buddha statue Jisung keeps. It’s good for meditation and chi balancing. You are also a monk then?”

Daniel sighed, putting down his hands onto his wrists. The gumiho followed his body movements, even straightening out his back and mimicking his serious expression. It might have been amusing if he had been able to get out of his mind that the human form in front of him at the moment was a monster in disguise who was known for snacking on humans.

“I’m not a monk. I’m a ninja, like the ones they have in Konoha,” he huffed.

“Hmm. What’s that? I’ve never heard of it.” The pale, glowing brunette cocked his head.

“I don’t suppose you would have. Stuck on this mountain for five hundred years with priests who don’t have a phone or TV.”

“Phone? TV? What’s that? Oh, is that what you call that little black box you were playing and talking to earlier?” the spirit asked curiously.

He was slightly surprised the spirit was that quick and creeped out that he truly had been watching him for hours. “Yes, that’s a phone. How did you manage to talk to me through a phone if you don’t know what it is?”

The supposed gumiho shrugged. “Sometimes, I don’t even know what I’m capable of. I just thought I really needed to find a way to communicate with you, but as long as most of my energy was trapped in that painting, I couldn’t use my human form to communicate with you. But I desperately needed to. Thank you. For helping me to escape.”

“Um…sure. You’re welcome. You…remember your promise though, right…?” Daniel anxiously stuttured as he held his board up as a shield over his liver.

The gumiho laughed brightly, sounding even more musical and beautiful than over the phone. Daniel thought his voice was unusually enchanting and figured it must be one of his tools of seduction. When he smiled brightly, his dark, round eyes crinkled up into moon shapes and his sharp cheekbones disappeared into milky, smooth fluff, his slightly pointy, pearly teeth and tiny dimples flashing.

A gumiho smiling and laughing—it was both terrifying and mesmerizing. He or It was exceptionally good looking and deceivingly real seeming. Daniel found himself flushing and chewing his lip, wishing to reach out and poke his hand to see if he was solid or transparent but decided against it. It was maybe better for his wits that he didn’t know. It was also dangerous.

_He might snap my fingers right off too. Pretty as he is. Don’t just a pretty face, like they say. That probably applies even more so with the non-human._

The gumiho rolled his eyes and sighed softly. Even those were somehow attractive enough to leave the human in awe. Daniel caught himself from his jaw dropping, continuing to watch the spirit with suspicion and press his body back against the tree, tensed up for if he needed to flee.

“I told you before, Daniel. I don’t eat livers. But I could suck out your soul with a kiss if I tried. But I won’t do that to you. Since you helped me. Not all gumihos do, but I keep my promises. I’m not evil or cruel or a liar. I merely wanted to go to where humans are and to become human. Will you help me with that? It’s a bonus for you.”

“Ah…energy? You said you could give me your energy and that will give me special abilities?” Daniel couldn’t help be intrigued by this, though he refused to yet let up his guard around the monster.

The gumiho nodded his head several times as if he were greatly excited, holding a snow, slender, beautifully shaped hand to his chest. “Inside me is my energy source, the fox bead. If I lend it to you for a year, then I can become human from your human energy being transferred into it slowly over time. During that time you will get a large number of my abilities. Which will help you achieve your dreams.”

“You…can do that? Would there be any side-effects?”

The gumiho shook his head. “I don’t think so. But I’ve never tried it myself. Some other gumihos did it before and managed to become human and that human became greatly successful. That’s what I’ve heard. I honestly can’t say if there’s side-effects for either of us or not. We’d just have to try and find out because I’m the only gumiho around for miles I believe.

What do you think, Daniel? Will you take the risk? If not, that’s alright. I can find someone else once I get into a village. I merely took a liking to you and thought it would be nice to have you as my boyfriend, since you’re handsome, kind, and funny. I mean, if it has to be anyone that I’m entrusting this very important part of me to someone, I’d rather it be you than anyone. I feel like I could trust you and get along with you.”

Daniel mentally smacked himself for flushing at the flattery. It wasn’t as creepy coming from an attractive man as it had been from an invisible ghost.

He avoided the other’s sweet, warm, intense gaze, looking at the ground and nervously fidgeting with the board he had held up to protect himself in case of an attack. “Um…I’m not so sure. I’m worried about if I might turn into a beast with that energy in me. Like if I were to get angry for example…”

He pictured Naruto’s various cool yet terrifying and extremely difficult to control nine-tailed fox forms.

_What if I become like that? I’ll lose my apartment, get kicked out of school, probably banned from competitions because they think I’m a freak or on some sort of intense steroids. Not to mention, my family. What will they think if they see I’ve become possessed by a demon? With my eyes changing colors and whiskers on my face and glowing red energy? They might send me far away to have me exercised by some lunatic priest._

The gumiho became crestfallen, his thin, wavy lips gathering into a cute pout. Something pricked at Daniel’s conscious when he saw that. Here he was trying to break his promise and being unkind to someone different. That wasn’t like him.

Do on to others as you would have done on to you--no matter where they’re from or what they look like. That was one of the legacies his deceased parents had left him with. It was one of the mottos with which he ran his life.

“How about this? We can try it out for a few days and see what happens to me. If it doesn’t affect the way I look or change my behavior, then I’ll agree to keep it for a year.”

The man became instantly excited, clapping his hands and smiling brighter than the moon now peeking out of the clouds as the storm faded. It made the gumiho twice as pretty yet creepy. Daniel could hardly look at him smiling excitedly without shaking like a leaf.

“You will? Really?”

Daniel subtly nodded. Then his eyes widened as the man pressed forward, his face an inch away from his, hands on his legs.

_He moves so fast! Ah, right. He said he had teleportation power. That’s pretty cool but I wish he wouldn’t do that on me. I have a weak heart. He’s too close!_

“W-what are you d-doing?” he gasped out, feeling his heart hitting his chest painfully, causing trembling pulses to activate like buzzing chakra points all over his body, depleting what was left of his nerves.

“I’m going to transfer the bead. Don’t worry. This sort of kiss won’t steal your soul.”

A grenade went off in his brain, spreading feverish heat throughout his skin. “K-kiss? Isn’t there some other way to—”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm…”

The gumiho had pressed his lips firmly to Daniel’s. The feeling of the kiss was warm, pleasant, and full of static. It was the nicest, most arousing kiss he’d ever had and they weren’t even making out. Daniel moaned and parted his lips, wishing to try that, overcome by the feeling of kissing a handsome stranger. The gumiho turned his head and eagerly darted his tongue in. As soon as their tongues gently collided and began to slowly, curiously swirl, a bright light appeared. Daniel watched in amazement through hooded eyes, allowing the sensual kiss to continue because he simply couldn’t seem to stop it.

“Ha…” The gumiho sighed with pleasure while licking the underside of his tongue.

Daniel’s eyes drifted closed as a warm, tingling sensation joined the arousal spiking in his body.

“Hmm…” he moaned, pressing his lips against the silky ones of the other man to encourage the kiss to continue.

 

 

Daniel drifted off in the middle of the kiss after the radiant light disappeared, slumping back against the tree. The gumiho wiped his wet lips and sat back, watching the human with amusement.

“You kiss very good, Daniel, he he he. I guess transferring the fox bead makes humans tired. I hope he won’t sleep too long. I’ll carry you to the car once it arrives. Sleep well, for now. You aren’t dead yet, are you?”

The gumiho reached out to gently poke him. The blonde man groaned and adjusted his body away from his finger as if it tickled.

“Hmm, I wonder what being dead feels like. Since you’re going to be useful to me, Daniel, I’ll stick by you. I should make sure my bead is protected. Well, it’s not like I have anyone to stay with or anywhere to go to. Since I have no parents and I can’t stay here and who knows where my friends are.”

  
The gumiho leaned against the tree with his knees curled up to his chest, watching the sleeping human with amusement. Sometimes he reached out to touch his fleshy cheeks and brush his silky, golden hair poking out from under the cloth covering his head.

“He’s cute when he’s sleeping and when he’s scared. I hope that we’ll be able to get along, Daniel. I could picture myself mating and marrying you. You’re the perfect boyfriend type. Just the sort of man I’ve been looking for. Hopefully you will like me and stay as kind and sweet as I think you are…”

 

 

Listen to this song: [My GF is a Gumiho - Lee Seung Gi's Losing My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls_PPnrg09I)

 

Daniel felt warm and comfortable, though the pillow he was laying on was different than his usual and he couldn’t feel any blanket. He wanted to use it to cover his face from the lights. They were so blaring. He groaned, pulling the hood over his head and clutching the small, round pillow. His eyes popped wide open when he heard a laugh and felt a hand gently brushing over his shoulder. He sat up, brushing the cool, soft hand away in alarm.

“Oh, fuck. It wasn’t a dream…” he groaned out as he blinked at the handsome dark-haired man in black sitting next to him, smiling wide and deceptively sweet just as he recalled.

_That’s right. I met a gumiho at a shrine in the middle of nowhere. And we entered into some sort of weird contract. My body has his energy inside and I have special abilities. Hmm, but I don’t feel any different. Shouldn’t I? Maybe that part was a dream..._

He gazed around his surroundings, rubbing at his chest in a daze, blinking his sleepy, gunked up eyes. It appeared they were in a taxi somewhere in the city. It was still night time.

“I checked your wallet. The driver found your address there. I carried you to the car. You were fast asleep because of the bead. Hope you don’t mind,” the gumiho whispered over his hood.

Daniel jerked away, finding the close contact unwelcome. It made him all heated, flushed, and tingly. He wondered if it was more of an effect from the energy ball inside of him or because he was gay and this man happened to be incredibly attractive.

“Ah, I see…I don’t mind. You did the right thing. That’s better than me sleeping on the ground all night. The priests would have discovered us.”

“Right, I couldn’t have that. No way was I going to let Jisung trap me another five hundred years. Ugh, it was literally hell.” The man in black shivered, making a disgruntled face. “So glad to be out of there. No more cleaning duties and trees. No more chattery, overprotective old hag and grumpy old mute.”

Daniel almost smiled but forced his lips back into a straight line.

“So…where will you stay? Do you have a plan to get there? I don’t suppose you have any money. I can pay for the taxi ride.”

  
The other looked down, biting his lip and pressing his fingers together. “The…thing is…I don't have anywhere to go. I don’t have family that I know of nor do I know where my friends live currently. I only focused on escaping. Not on where to stay. I was thinking that I might…stay with you?”

Daniel sighed, looking out the window. “Let me think about it.”

The car was quiet. The gumiho remained quiet in order to let him think, glancing anxiously over his way every few seconds with large, twinkling, slightly dewy eyes. Daniel could sense it and it made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t every day some attractive monster was staring at you like a kitten that wanted to be taken home.

_You do have the room and agreed to help him. He’s just like you were. No family to visit and no place to go. You should take him in for the time being. He’s been nothing but friendly. Just because he’s different doesn’t give you an excuse to throw him out._

_So what if you’re a little bit terrified he will eat you? He already kept his other promises and he’s said that he’s not going to eat you. You never got any negative vibes from him personally._

_If I just let him wonder around without money, he will likely get into trouble and if he says he's not human so easily like he did it me, he will get sent to a place for the deranged. That will be on my conscious and surely I will feel bad letting him go later._

_For now, I should do the gentlemanly thing and keep him at my place. At least until we are sure that there's no side effects from the tingly, glowing thing he put in me. And he's got to teach me how to use whatever abilities I have. Superheroes learn how to control it on their own but it's better if they have a mentor of course. Overall, it’s better for the both of us if you take him home._

 "Alright. You can stay with me. The second you try to nibble at me though, you will be out."

 "Don't worry, Daniel. I only like sweet things. I don't touch meat unless it's smothered in chocolate sauce. And humans are too fatty for fox tastes usually. So, we don’t eat them unless we absolutely have to. I mean, those that DO eat meat, which isn’t me."

 "Well, that is good news. But still. Legends exist for a region. I cannot fully ignore them. Even you admit, that there’s some truths to those ‘rumors’ you mentioned. And that you have tried human before."

 "I was forced to ages ago in an emergency situation. I get it. It's understandable you wouldn't believe me right away. But you will see, Daniel. I'm nothing to be fear. I'm kind and funny and helpful. You'll be grateful I'm living with you, promise."

 "You sure do like to promise a lot." He commented dryly.

 "Shall we cut our hands and make a blood oath? That might help you believe me more."

 Daniel held his hand over his mouth as he gagged. He didn't do well with blood. That definitely could not happen.

  _What if he bled out from a cut too deep and the gumiho couldn't figure out how to call the police? What if the scent stirred his hunger? Had he been properly fed in that shrine? Did gumihos really need to eat or were they like ghosts? How starved did the gumiho have to be before it resorted to eating what it didn’t like to survive?_

 "Humans don't do that anymore. They do pinky swears."

 "Oh really? Let's do that. Show me, show me~" The brunette bounced up and down excitedly, his face radiant and effervescent like the moon shining brightly above them.

  _Ah damn, I dug my own grave. Now I've got to touch him. Something won't happen to me, right? Since I have part of the fox's spirit inside of me..._

 Daniel hesitantly reached out his pinky finger, explaining how to do it and giving a demonstration. The gumiho's skin was human like except exceptionally soft and on the cool side.

 "You're cold..." He observed.

 "Am I? Usually I’m warm… Must be because you have the bead. It’s made of goblin fire and magic."

 "And you're real."

 "I told you I'm not a ghost he he he. This is my human form. It's fool proof. Do I look okay? I wish we had a mirror. I haven't seen myself in years."

  _You're gorgeous and that laugh enchanting. I remember those lips on mine as well. They were nice to kiss._

 Daniel grumbled while flushing furiously, "You look normal. On the pretty side of it."

 The gumiho glanced at his reflection in the mirror, patting at his face and hair. He smiled wide at Daniel's compliment and whipped around to face him.

 "You think I’m pretty?”

 “Um...er...Yes? I guess anyone would by lying if they said otherwise. Don’t think that means I like you or something. That’s not possible.”

 The student coughed and looked out the window, his voice sharp and edgy. The gumiho sidled closer, suddenly linking his arm through his and laying his head on his shoulder. Daniel stiffened, his heart jumping nearly out of his throat.

 “It’s okay if you don’t like me at first. At least you think I’m pretty and you’re nice to me and we’re going to be in the same house. I like you enough for the both of us. I’m sure that liking someone is contagious. You’ll like me too someday soon, boyfriend~”

 “Woah, when did I say that? Hey, don’t get so touchy with someone you just met. Stay on your side. This isn’t human behavior. You don’t just confess and cling to a total stranger.”

 “It isn’t? I’ve seen humans do this though. With their boyfriend.”

 “Yeah, maybe, but we’re not boyfriends. We don’t even know each other. I never agreed to that.”

 “But...we kissed and you said I can live with you. We’re going to be together for a year as I help you become a professional skateboarder. You can’t have anybody kiss you but me too or that will harm the bead. Isn’t it easier to explain that we’re boyfriends to your friends and family?”

  _Don’t talk about that kiss! I’m trying to forget it. I can’t believe I let a spirit kissed me. Gross. Well, it wasn’t gross at the time but the idea that I enjoyed it and let him do more is. Just how desperate have I become?_

 “I’d rather not have to explain anything. We don’t know yet how long you’re going to be staying around me. I don’t have plans on kissing anyone either. I would need someone that likes me first for that,” he grumbled.

 “Eh? You don’t have a line of suiters at your door every morning asking for your hand in marriage? When you’re so handsome and nice?”

 Daniel lightly peeled his hands off of his arms, needing the intimate contact to stop but not wanting to offend or anger a being with who knew what sort of powers.

 “Thanks for saying so. But no, I don’t have that sort of thing. I’ve never had an official boyfriend in my life. Pretty much everyone I have ever liked hasn’t been interested in me back.”

 “Neh? Why not~? That’s sad...But it’s good for me, right, Niel-ah? Because I have no competition.”

 Daniel grunted as he found the gumiho stuck to his side like glue. This time he used his superior strength to cling to his arm, using Daniel’s shoulder as a pillow, wearing a goofy, pleased expression on his handsome face. Daniel was forced to deal with feeling uncomfortable and all that tingling heat buzzing through his body and making him tense up.

  _I doubt that anyone would even try to compete with you if they saw you clinging to me like that. It’s not like there’s even many models or idols that are prettier than you these days. I should be feeling lucky and proud. I’m sure every man will look at me with envy and lots of women too, wondering how a loser like me snagged someone so good-looking, slim, and tall. However, this feels wrong. This isn’t how I wanted to have a relationship._

 “Alright. I’ll say that you’re my boyfriend if there’s a situation I have to. But it’s not a real relationship, okay? It’s a fake one. Just for a year, or however long we have to stick around each other. So, there won’t be any of that thing which happened earlier. And you shouldn’t be so clingy with me. There’s lots of people that don’t like young couples being physical in public.”

 “Hing. But it feels nice being close to you like this and touching. I never got to do it before. I only saw people and wished I could do it. Then once those jealous villagers spread those nasty rumors, I lost my chance to even get close to a man and talk face to face. You know that? It’s so unfair. Why can’t I touch my own boyfriend? It’s not like we’re mating.”

 Daniel’s eyes widened. He raised his fingers to his mouth. “Shh. Don’t say that word!”

  _M-mating?_ He hadn’t heard that term since biology class in his freshman year. He pictured rated M, animalistic things that he really, really shouldn’t be.

 “You’re not...planning that ...with me, r-right?”

 The gumiho turned to him with a wide smile, mischievous eyes, and nodded. “Hmm-hmm. It’s on the top of the list of things I want to do once I get a boyfriend. Kiss, go on dates, mate, sleep together while hugging, and marry.”

 Daniel’s felt faint and his head ached as if he were getting slammed in the temples. “W-we can’t do any of that. That should be something only between humans who love each other.”

 “Hmm...So I have to be human and get you to love me back first, I see…”

The spirit suddenly sobered, sighing softly. He laid his head back on Daniel’s shoulder and nuzzled his shirt, turning and sniffing.

 “What are you doing?” Daniel asked incredulously.

 “Getting used to your scent so that if I lose you I can find you easily. You smell good.”

 “I don’t smell...tasty...do I?” he asked in apprehensive tone.

 The brunette’s lips curved up on one side and his dark eyes flashed like fireworks. “If I say that I’ll eat you if you don’t mate with me, would you do it?”

 “Hey! You swore!”

 “He he he. Just joking.” The brunette sat up, smiling cheekily. “You’re so gullible and cute. I could easily get you to do whatever I want if I just threaten to nibble at you a bit, huh? Should I test it?”

 Daniel continued to press back into the corner, positively terrified although he was 50% certain the gumiho was messing around with him and wouldn’t take a bite at him because of their deal. He had his hands up just in case.

  _He might get hungry and then my tasty smell entices the beast in him. That’s probably more likely to happen now that his energy is halved with the bead inside of me. I should be careful and always watch my back, especially my stomach._

 The gumiho clapped his hands, laughing brightly for a full minute. Daniel stared at him, flabbergasted.

 “What’s so funny?”

 “Your face when you’re scared. It’s really funny. You’re seriously cute. I could just bite you. Ang~”

 “Ah! Don’t! I have your bead, remember? What about our deal?” Daniel shouted with panic, jumping out of the way of the gumiho’s playfully snapping jaws and squeezing hands.

 The brunette fell back on the car seat, laughing hard, holding his stomach and stamping his conversed feet. He was amused beside himself.

 “Ah, it’s so funny! You are adorable! And I feel so happy that I’m not sure if I’m going to pee or my tails will pop out.”

 Daniel’s eyes widened at the idea of both of those. He told the taxi driver to let them out immediately. They weren’t that far from his apartment. They could easily walk or board the rest of the way.

 “You can’t fly or teleport here, okay? That’s only allowed in my house. Humans don’t have that sort of power. If you do that, they will see you as a monster and your cover will be blown. Then you will end up in one of various not fun places.”

 The gumiho had been spinning around in the street, head and eyes jerking at all the new sights and sounds he was able to sense much more sharply than humans. He stopped, looking at Daniel with his head tilted and a wide grin.

 “Okay, Daniel. I won’t do that. Anyway, I’m not sure how much of my old abilities are left. I should have lost a significant amount after giving you my bead. Take care of it well and you be careful not to cause stares and shrieks.”

 He absently placed his hand over the area that the brunette had tapped on his chest after skipping over. “You mean...I might be able to fly….and to teleport?”

 “Yup. Maybe.”

 The brunette nodded with another smile that was even more gorgeous up close in the light of the streets than before. Daniel noticed that his pearly teeth were sort of sharp and crooked, which was both endearing and terrifying because they sort of looked like they’d be ideal for tearing at flesh.

 He shivered, looking away from his mouth.

  _Don’t think about that sort of thing. He won’t eat you. Earlier he was just joking. He needs your help. It wouldn’t be beneficial at all for him to eat you after just giving you his bead. Or else, how will he be able to become a human?_

_Well, he could just get someone else if he tires of you or finds someone he thinks is more handsome. Shit, I’ve never been so stressed in my life. How am I ever going to get any sleep at night with this monster in the same place as me?_

 “You might have super strength and supernatural senses as well. I’m sure overall you will be faster, more agile, fearless, and any injury you get will be barely felt and healed almost instantly. It’s perfect for you since you want a life involved in taking risks with your body, right?”

 “Yeah, it is…”

 Suddenly he felt excited rather than merely apprehensive. If those abilities were really his now and he could utilize them to be a better skateboarder, than risking his liver and using his sleep and comfort for a few months wouldn’t be so terrible.

  _You just need to put up with it for a year at the most. Keep him pacified, stick to the deal. Hopefully there’s no side-effects like me turning into a beast, growing whiskers, or wanting to eat lots of meat._

 “We should go to your place. There’s not much to see now since it’s dark and there’s no people around. We can go out later once the sun is up. You’re a human so you should rest. I don’t usually need to but losing the bead makes me feel a bit hungry and tired.”

 “Gumihos can get that way?” Daniel asked curiously. 

The fox spirit nodded. “I guess so. I didn’t know until today either. I’m excited. I always wondered what those feelings were like. Feeling hungry and full. Feeling tired and sleeping. I’ve never gotten to experience that. It makes me feel like a real human.”

 “You like that?” he asked doubtfully.

 The opposite sounded much nicer, to be honest. This creature was weird or he had no idea what he was truly getting into, how good that he had it in his current state.

 “Yes, I love it! Being a human is going to be so great. I can’t wait for the year to pass. But that doesn’t mean that I want it to go too fast either. Because I want to spend lots of time with you, boyfriend~ We should do all kinds of date things.”

 “But I told you that--” Daniel commented with a red face, trying to step away as the gumiho attempted to snuggle up to his arm like he had in the taxi.

 “I know, I know. That we’re not real. That we’re contracted, fake boyfriends. That’s okay though. As long as we can still do some of the things that boyfriends would do. Like this. This is fine right? Hmm, I feel less tired and hungry just being close to the bead. Let me stay like this sometimes, hmm? Please, Daniel?”

  _Ah...why am I weak to the cute act? He’s full of natural aegyo and knows how to get what he wants. Dang men with pretty faces. If only I were straight. It would be so much easier to refuse. Though that face probably would turn straight men confused._

 Daniel sighed and reluctantly nodded, allowing the man to hold his hand and stick close to his side like a clingy, affectionate boyfriend would.

 “Only until we get to the house and if you’re feeling really tired though. Got it? It makes me uncomfortable.”

 “Ah, does it? Well...I’m sure you’ll get used to it and like it. It feels nice, after all. Or maybe that’s just me, since I like you. He he he.”

 They walked, with Daniel’s arm trapped in the other man’s arms as he skipped and giggled happily down the street.

 “Wah, what’s that place for? What’s a salon? What’s a bakery?”

 The curious gumiho pointed out various shops, signs and objects. Despite being exhausted and completely flustered at this situation he’d found himself in, Daniel went along with wherever he dragged him, explaining what he wanted to know.

 The gumiho’s interest was boundless and his questions never ending. He always sounded so bubbly, energetic, excited, and full of life. There wasn’t a thing that bored him, even a paper airplane on the street they had to stop for.

 Daniel freaked out once while he was teaching the gumiho how to throw it so that it would glide lazily through the hair he discovered a bug crawling out. He dropped it and ran back several feet. The gumiho laughed, squatting down to poke at the bug as it crawled along the pavement.

 “Are you scared of this too, Daniel? It’s so tiny and harmless though. He he he. So you’re scared of ghosts and bugs, hmm? That’s so cute.”

 Daniel scowled. “You keep calling me cute but I wish you wouldn’t. I let it go the last few times but I’ll have you know that I truly detest that word. I’m not cute at all. I’m cool and manly.”

 “Ah, yeah, I guess you are. I’ll try not to say it. I’ll just…”

 “Don’t even think it!” he growled. “If I sense you’re thinking it while looking at me with googly ‘awww’ eyes, then I’ll throw you out on the street.”

 The gumiho stood up and bounded to his side, linking their hands together. A tingly, buzzing warmth shot up his arm, making his face heat and his body feel all ticklish. He turned away from the other’s face, feeling uncomfortable with how he was smiling at him with such adoration and amusement. Too attractive for his own good.

  _Don’t fall for the gumiho’s seductive traps. His face isn’t even real. It’s borrowed. It’s just a pretty costume designed to make fools of human men. Remember that he’s a monster and his feelings aren’t real. He’s just trying to use you for his own purposes. You need to keep the upper hand in this deal or you might regret it._

 “You can try but I’m pretty sure I’m still stronger than you. He he he.”

  _Dammit. Can he not laugh like that? It’s so….adora--_

 “Let’s go. It’s cold out. I’ll get sick like this.”

 

 

 Daniel plopped down on his couch, his internal battery running on a couple percent. He yawned, watching the gumiho speedily run, sometimes even fly around his apartment, touching and knocking over various items, leaving drawers and cupboards open, cluttering up the space. He exclaimed and chattered about everything he touched, but Daniel was too tired to answer most of his questions. As long as he didn’t reply for about three seconds, the bubbly man would toss down the item and move on to something else.

  _I’m going to have to scold him later about keeping the place clean and putting things back in their proper, orderly place. For now, I’ll let it go. I don’t have the energy to fight and I’m sure he’s simply doing it out of excitement at all the new things. Let’s cut him some clack. You’d probably feel the same if you’d been stuck in the same surroundings for five hundred years. Just don’t chew and claw anything, little fox…_

 “What’s this far? Ah, so noisy! It’s scary!”

 He’d turned on the blender and left it on. There come some sounds sliding and clanking, meaning he’d likely opened the kitchen drawers. Thankfully the whizzing sound stopped meaning the terrified gumiho had pressed the power button. Daniel had been about to get a splitting headache from that.

 He tossed down whatever utensil he was playing with like it was a musical instrument. Then came the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing repeatedly.

 “Wah, so cold~ Woah~ How does the light switch off? Where does it go? It’s here, now it’s not, it’s here, now it’s not! Interesting~”

 The familiar dorky yet sweet ‘he he he’ laugh sounded. Then came a bunch of rustling. Daniel figured he’d found the shopping bags he kept by the fridge for anything he might need to carry. The crinkling of plastic came and some surprising pop sounds.

 “Wah, these squishy clear bubbles pop if I push on them. The sound is really cool. Shocking but fun. It’s filled with air. Where does the air go though?”

 Pop-pop-pop! Snap! Pop-pop! Snap-Snap! Pop!

 “Some are really loud and others are sort of quiet. It’s like the sound of fire. Daniel, did you know about this? What is it? What’s it for?”

  _It’s amazing how I’m not even shocked anymore. I’m THAT tired._

Daniel watched the man in black fly and hover, just before dropping onto the couch with his legs crossed. In his hands, he held a large sheet of half-popped, clear, plastic bubble-wrap.

 “That’s for packing things that are fragile. Which means easy to break. I bought some new cups and that was what was around it. They’re connected bubbles made of plastic full of air. It’s called bubble wrap.”

 “Ah, I see. It’s really neat. Watch this.”

 Of course he already knew what bubble wrap did. When he was a child, he too had enjoyed popping them. As an adult, much of the fun was lost on him. He humored the other though, smiling and showing similar exaggerated reactions.

 “Wow, it’s loud!”

 “It really popped. Cool, huh?”

 “Very cool. But doesn’t it hurt your ears? It sort of hurts mine and I’m not the one with sensitive hearing.”

 “Hmm. It kind of does. I’ll stop for today. I should save it to pop a row each day until there’s no more.” The gumiho tossed and blew on the floating plastic until it reached the floor, slightly massaging his ears.

 Daniel made a mental note to get some bubble wrap if he ever needed to keep the gumiho amused or distracted, especially to keep him out of the kitchen where the most breakable, valuable stuff were. He didn’t mind if he touched things as long as it wasn’t his devices and comic books which were his irreplaceable valuables.

 His hand reached out of his own accord, ruffling the boy’s hair. The brunette looked up in surprise, doe-eyes widened and sparkling with delight. He tried to pull back once he realized his grave mistake. The other grabbed his hand and put it back on his head.

 “I like that, Niel-ah. Do it some more~” the gumiho pleaded in a whiny tone.

 “Okay, but then I’ve got to get to bed. You can keep exploring and playing but you’re going to need to be a lot quieter and more careful than you have been.”

 “I will~” He closed his eyes, smiling wide and humming in pleasure like a kitten’s purr as Daniel ruffled and stroked his loose, silky locks some more.

  _It’s sort of like having a kid brother around more so than a boyfriend. He’s childlike and full of energy and needs care and to be watched. I feel more like I’m babysitting than getting a roommate._

 “Daniel~ I’m hungry…”

 Daniel instantly snatched his hand away. The brunette laughed brightly.

 “I’m not hungry for you, silly. I told you that I don’t like human, remember? Feed me something sweet.”

 “Sweet? Not meat? I thought gumihos…”

 That was the first time that Daniel saw the other perform an eye roll like a bratty, exasperated teenager. He felt like an insulted parent.

 “I told you already I don’t like to eat meat. I can stand it if there’s chocolate dipping sauce but I prefer just anything sweet and carby and chewy.”

 “Ah, I don’t have much that’s sweet but I do have something that’s chewy with carbs. Maybe you will like it. Humans love the stuff all over the world. Our country is famous for it. That should suit your childish tastes.”

 The gumiho hung around by his side as Daniel boiled ramen on the stove, clinging to his arm and button nose twitching as he sniffed.

 “It smells spicy…” The spirit scrunched up his button nose.

 Daniel smiled faintly as he looked down at him laying on his shoulder. “Just a bit. You don’t like spice?”

 He shook his head, frowning. “Not that much.”

 The blonde scolded, “You should have told me that earlier! I could have made it less spicy for you. Now it’s too late. Next time I’ll remember that, so don’t get angry and bite me.”

 “If you give me something really spicy that makes me cry, I just might,” the fox spirit said with an evil grin.

 Daniel flinched and shivered as he playfully went ‘ang’ while directing his open mouth to his shoulder. A second later he was gone, chuckling as he floated to the table. Daniel sighed with relief, grateful that his arm was still intact.

 “Cute…” the other murmured.

 Daniel glared at him while jabbing his wooden cooking chopsticks in the air. “Oh-ho~ You said what you’re not supposed to. If you break my rules, I’m going to add extra spice to all your meals.”

 The gumiho sat in the chair with his arms delicately placed on top of the table, sitting like he owned the place as the king. He looked the other way with an indifferent expression.

 “I didn’t say anything.”

 “Tch.” Daniel scoffed as he returned to stirring the noodles.

 Since he said that he liked sweet things, Daniel took out Nutella and maple syrup. The other ate it with his fingers, the noodles too. Until Daniel showed him that humans usually ate with chopsticks and he could dip the noodles separately. He attempted to teach the other how to eat neatly but to no avail.

  _I guess I can’t expect much improvement in one day. I better clean up this mess._

 The brunette smacked his lips and rubbed his tummy, eyes crinkling into crescent moons since he was blissfully happy. “That was really yummy. Since you cooked for me and introduced me to some delicious food and how to eat it the human way, I’ll help you clean.”

 “No, you really don’t need to…” The blonde muttered, figuring the gumiho would end up making another mess while attempting to help.

 The other insisted with a confident tone, “I can clean the human way. I can clean really well. I just didn’t try so hard before because I didn’t want to and Minhyun would do it for me anyway. But I watched him a lot so I know how to do it. Just leave it to me, Daniel! I’ll make this place sparkle like the stars!”

 Daniel watched in amazement as the gumiho teleported and flew around, wiping every inch of the kitchen until it sparkled, even doing the dishes speedily to perfection. Within five minutes, the place was spotless.

 “That’s amazing. Thank you. At least I won’t have to teach you that.”

 The gumiho set the wet rag on the counter to try, smiling smugly. “You’re welcome. That was sort of fun. At the shrine, it was always so boring. Maybe it’s different when you clean for the person you like.”

 “Right, maybe…” Daniel blushed, scratching at his neck. “Alright, time for bed. Follow me and I’ll teach you how to wash up and get ready to sleep like humans do.”

 The brunette whined and pouted for a moment until he realized that he was going to learn something about humans. Then, he went right back to being cheerful and bouncing behind him. His moods changed so quickly it was enough to give a person whiplash.

 

 

 Their bathroom experience was possibly the most interesting event since they’d first met several hours ago. The gumiho kept trying to eat everything that he put on his body—the cleansing cream, the lotion, the toothpaste. He’d lick it and say that it was delicious. Daniel was frustrated yet amused as the time went on.

 After they’d changed into pajamas and put creams on their faces, Daniel commented, “I hope that gumiho’s don’t get stomachaches. Because you just ate so many things that humans don’t generally eat. I keep telling you not to eat that stuff but you didn’t listen. How are you feeling? Not weird at all?”

 “No worries. I’m healthy. I don’t get any sort of aches. Except I guess I feel a bit empty without my bead? And tired…Hmm, getting really tired now…” The gumiho drifted off to yawn with his mouth stretched wide open, smacking his thin lips when they closed.

 He looked at Daniel then with half-shut eyes and a lazy smile. Daniel reached for him when he noticed that he was swerving, worried that he might fall and hit his head on something sharp and hard.

 

 

 “Where do I sleep?”

 “Well, I only have one bed and I don’t recommend sleeping on the couch. Wait a second.”

 Daniel took some stuffed animals and placed them down the middle of the bed and split up the blankets, one on each side.

 “There. We will sleep together. But since we are not a real couple, we should stay on different sides and not cross. You stay on this side and I’ll stay on this side.”

 “Hmm, what happens if I cross the line?” There was a foreboding twinkle in the gumiho’s dark eyes.

 “Then…Then…” Daniel was at a loss to come up with a decent threat. “Then I’ll be angry because it’s a crime against humans.”

 “A…crime? Ah, those are bad. I know what that is. I shouldn’t do that. Like stealing or killing or peeking into the girl’s bathroom. Those are crimes, right? And crimes mean you get punished, right?”

 Daniel sternly warned with his hands on his waist, “Exactly. You’ll get locked up again.”

 The gumiho gasped, his pretty eyes widened in horror. “No!”

 Daniel chuckled as he rapidly crawled into bed and drew the blanket up to his chin. “I figured you wouldn’t want that. So, let’s stay on our sides of the line, okay?”

 "I will,” the other promised, nodding his head a hundred times a minute. “I must not get locked up ever again.”

 Daniel’s arms itched to help him figure out how to get the blankets untangled but it turned out when left on his own and given some time, he could figure things out on his own. Thank god for that. Maybe Daniel could go to class soon without worrying.

 “Comfy?”

 The brunette then snuggled up in blankets to his nose with just his dark, round eyes poking out nodded, clearly smiling from the crescent shape they had become. Daniel smiled despite himself, somehow happy that the other seemed happy in his first night of freedom.

 “That’s good. You know…We should really get you a name. I can’t call you gumiho outside when I need your attention. And it’s rude to just say ‘you!’ or ‘hey!’ in my culture. Have you any sort of name?”

“Little fox? Obnoxious brat? Foxy?”

 The blonde scrunched his nose up at each suggestion. “No, we can’t use any of those. That sounds like a nickname. We need a normal Korean name since you look Korean. Hmm, I guess I’ll have to make you one…”

 Daniel thought for awhile as he stared into those round eyes. That made him think of a few characters and reminded him of his favorite side dish, black beans.

 “Hmm. Gong Seongwoo? How about that? Ah, well, you are special so maybe we should give you a rare surname. Ong Seongwoo? Lots of circles, just like your big eyes. That’s lucky too, to have a name like that.”

 “Do you like it?”

 “Sure, I like it. Seongwoo is one of my favorite names. It’s not difficult to pronounce nor is it uncommon. It seems like it fits you since you’re bubbly.”

 “Ong Seongwoo…I like it if you like it. Can you try calling me that one time? By my human name?”

 Daniel flushed, his tongue suddenly feeling heavy. “A-ann-nyeong, Seongwoo-yah.”

 Seongwoo burst into giggles, snuggling more into the pillow, his face pinkening as well. Daniel looked up at the ceiling, feeling even more embarrassed and shy.

 “You like it, then?” he conjectured.

 “Yes, I love it! It makes me feel that much closer to being human.”

 Daniel bluntly stated, “Well, you’re still a monster.”

 Seongwoo glared at him and jutted out his lip. “Meannie.”

 “Yeah, well. I may not be as nice as you thought I was. That’s how most humans are,” Daniel muttered coolly as he turned onto his side, facing the wall.

  _I shouldn’t be so nice to him. He’s not human and he could eat me. Who knows what this bead is doing to me anyway. It might be sucking out my life or making me weaker. We will have to wait a few days and see what happens. Don’t trust him just because he’s a bit cute. Never trust a pretty face, like the saying goes._

 “Daniel…”

 “What?”

 “Thank you. I think…you’re probably the nicest being in the universe. I hope that you my bead agrees with you. Because I want to stay by your side for a long time more. I like you…”

 Daniel didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say to that.

  _Thanks but no thanks. I only like human males. But for now, I’ve got no choice but to keep you here for my sake and for that of the world you might wreak havoc on which would then come back to haunt me because I’d feel responsible. Just…go to sleep and leave me alone. I’m tired._

 “Are you asleep? Good night, Niel-ah. Sleep well and have sweet dreams.”

 


	3. Not A Nice Guy, But Not A Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel feels a variety of mixed emotions throughout the first week of living with Seongwoo. He takes time off of school, teaching the gumiho what he needs to know about being human. To Seongwoo, everything is fun and intriguing and he's ever curious, sometimes too much. Wherever he goes, he seems to cause trouble, leaving Daniel to clean up the mess or protect him from danger and correct his behavior.

Listen to this song as you read: [My GF is a Gumiho OST - Two as One by Lyn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZISes-6iZBc)

 

Seongwoo woke up, feeling like he’d had the best ‘sleep’ of his existence. He’d tried for hundreds of years to sleep at night to become more like humans, but since that wasn’t something gumihos physically needed, it was more like he rested with his eyes closed. That didn’t change the fact that he felt refreshed.

_Ah, it’s probably because without the bead and all that’s happened that I felt tired and then I was near the bead all night so now I feel energized._

He sat up in the bed, blankets falling into his lap. He yawned and stretched, mimicking what he knew humans did.

_It feels good? Sort of._

Bzz-zzz….*Slap

“Ha! I saw what you were trying to do. No blood from my boyfriend, no way~” Seongwoo murmured triumphantly after brutally squashing the mosquito he’d noticed flaying above the sleeping blonde.

“Hmm…”

Seongwoo froze like a busted robot with his limbs bent oddly and lips sealed shut, holding his breath. He watched nervously as Daniel rolled over, grabbed a stuffed orange lizard like character and hugged it. Once he did, his expression became peaceful and his lips smacked and then parted. He returned to softly snoring.

Seongwoo smiled wide and giggled, laying back on his side so he could watch the other sleep. ‘Cute!’ he mouthed soundlessly, muffling his giggles with a corner of the pillow. He watched the handsome human sleeping for awhile, thinking about how much he liked him and wished to stay by his side forever.

Until the peaceful moment was interrupted by more buzzing. His eyes narrowed as he used his delicate senses to spot where the tiny bug was flying. It was a couple feet away, flying in fast with intention. Seongwoo sat up and swatted it when it came near. Clapping sounds filled the room as a couple more mosquitos were swatted down.

“Hmm…Why are you clapping, Seongwoo? So loud…” Daniel rolled over on his back, covering his ears with his hands.

Seongwoo paused his movements, appearing guilty. “Woops, did I wake you, Daniel? Sorry. I was merely saving your precious body. These pests were trying to eat you. They were seriously persistent. I guess your blood must be tasty.”

“Well, to be honest, I’m more worried about you eating them than me. Judging by the massive amount you ate last night, I imagine you’d suck out way more blood should you feel tempted to taste,” Daniel commented groggily as he sat up, face scrunched and full of gunk.

_He’s still handsome even like this. The most handsome human ever, I bet. He’s just perfect. Especially, perfect for me. I can’t wait until we can go on dates and get married and mate like other boyfriends do~ This is our first full day together too. So exciting!_

He laughed, chewing on his fingers as he became overcome with giddiness. “I’m not going to eat you, Daniel. Trust me~ I even kept my promise. I didn’t cross the bed last night. Not even the tip of one of my tails.”

“T-tails? Do you r-really have them?” The idea seemed unpleasant, seeing as how the man shivered and frowned.

Unbeknownst of what that look meant, Seongwoo smiled proudly. “Yes, I really do. I’ve got nine! And thanks to you they feel better than ever. Would you like to see them?”

Daniel’s hands jerked over his eyes. “Nope. I’m good. It’s clear enough as it is that you’re not human. I don’t think I’m ready for that. I’d probably suffer heart failure.”

“Aw, okay…Well, you can’t see them yet anyway. Three of the brightest stars lined up like this have to be out and visible.”

Daniel peeked between his fingers to see that Seongwoo was pointing to his cheek, just near his unusual triangular alignment of moles.

“When these shine on me, then my tails can become visible. I could pop them out now but you won’t be able to see them. Ah, you might be able to feel them if you—”

“No, please don’t!” Daniel jumped up, sensing something warm coming his way through the air, like a thick, wiggling tube of energy.

Seongwoo laughed rather than feeling offended. He found it amusing how skittish and easily frightened Daniel was. He sort of wanted to mess with him a bit since he found Daneil’s overreactions incredibly entertaining, but just then his stomach was growling, making him think of nothing else but the need to fill it.

“I’m hungry, Niel. What’s for breakfast?”

Daniel’s jaw dropped, looking at the gumiho for several seconds with disbelief. “This early in the morning and your hungry? After three packages of ramyun? I don’t even know how that’s possible. You sure can pack it. You look like a stick. Where does it all even go?”

Seongwoo tilted his head, slowly blinking his eyes with his entire face. “Pack? I didn’t pack the noodles anywhere, silly. I just ate them. And then, just like with humans or any other animal, they come out—”

Daniel quickly covered his mouth with a weak smile. “Seongwoo. If you talk about body functions before eating, then I won’t be able to eat anything at all. Humans don’t often talk so casually about what they do in the bathroom. Or woods. God, I hope you’ve been toilet trained…”

Seongwoo playfully kissed Daniel’s hand before slipping out of it with a wide, perky smile. “Don’t worry! That much I know how to do. He he he.”

 

 

“Niel-ah~”

“Hmm?”

The pair were picking up the clutter and wiping away the mess leftover from yesterday with a rag before finding something to eat. There was no way they’d be able to walk around or do anything with things the way they were at the moment. It appeared as if a tornado had swept through the house.

“Are you going to stay with me all day? I heard humans have things they have to go out for every day. Work, was it?”

Daniel snatched the bubble wrap before Seongwoo could get distracted by popping what was left. Seongwoo scrunched up his nose at him from behind.

“Yes, usually I would have school. Since I’m a younger human. Sometimes I have part-time work but not currently because I wanted to focus more time on practicing my boarding. I won’t go to school for now.”

“Really? Why not? I want to see what a school is…” The brunette pouted with disappointment.

Daniel reassured lightly, “I’ll show you, but not just yet. No-one else is around to watch you, so I shouldn’t go. Make sure you stay out of trouble. You’ll need me to teach you how to do things the human way so that you won’t have a hard time or get in an accident. Unless you’re going to learn how to be human merely by watching TV and reading books?”

Seongwoo jerked his head up and shook his head vehemently. “I don’t want that. I’m happy that you want to stay with me. Though I don’t want to interfere with your daily life too much. Jisung says that’s one of the things that he was worried I would do, and that it’s a bad thing. I should not become a burden. I’ll try my best not to be.”

“It’s fine. You’re a bit of a burden, that’s true, but it’s not going to affect my life drastically just yet. I can miss a few days without there being an issue. It’s not like it’s interesting or that important anyway. I have friends that will send me their notes when I miss class.”

“Oh, that’s a relief. Still, I feel sorry about making you miss school. It sounds fun…By the way, Niel…What’s a TV? You mentioned that earlier, but I don’t recall learning that word…”

“Ah, right. I noticed that the shrine only had a land-line phone and no other electronics. Those people that kept you locked up are really weird. How did they manage to live this long without knowing of these things?”

Seognwoo shrugged. “They’re not human and they had no need or desire to leave town. I guess that’s how.”

“Are you sure they didn’t leave because they were terrified you’d break out and eat everything and everyone in sight?” Daniel teased, elbowing him playfully.

Seongwoo became sulky, not appreciating Daniel rubbing salt in his wounds. “I told you that that was made up! I don’t eat humans. Other gumihos might but I don’t want to.”

“But you can’t deny noodles.”

“I don’t eat that much. I eat as much as anyone else.”

“Maybe to gumihos. You eat more than any human I’ve ever seen. So much that I was shocked. But don’t be offended. That’s an impressive skill. It might even come in hand someday. At an eating contest.”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and shook his finger in the way that Minhyun usually nagged him for skipping the corners while he mopped. “You’re teasing me, again. I don’t like it. Stop it.”

“Or what?” the blonde cheekily responded.

The corner of Seongwoo’s mouth twitched up on one side. “Or I might just see if a human liver tastes good or not.”

Daniel covered his stomach and backed away in horror. “I thought that you can’t do that! You said you can steal souls.”

“Yup, I can do that too. With a kiss.”

“Eh~ You’re lying. It’s obvious.”

_Truthfully, that’s a rumor. I’ve never tried it. And as far as gumihos eating humans went, they eat more than simply the liver if they like the way human tastes. He doesn’t need to know that._

Seongwoo stepped forward and grabbed his fluffy cheeks, pressing his head close. Daniel immediately flushed and craned his head back, sucking in his lips.

“Want to try and find out?”

“Seongwoo….Please don’t….”

_He he he, so easily fooled. He looks like he wouldn’t be scared of anything yet he’s got so many fears. Such a cute, massive coward._

“Just kidding. Not today anyway. You’re still useful. You won’t be any good to me without a soul.”

He pulled back. Daniel sighed in relief, holding a hand over his chest, shaking like a leaf.

He huffed, “That was terrifying. I seriously thought you’d do me in. You looked at me like you wanted to eat me. Don’t look at me like that unless you’re serious.”

“Maybe I was serious?” Seongwoo joked, purposefully licking his lips and eying Daniel’s. “I’m just hungry for something else and need you to show me what a TV is.”

Daniel covered his lips, flushing the color of ripe strawberries, which was Seongwoo’s favorite fruit. “Ah, that’s a relief. At least I’m still useful so I can live another day,” he muttered, as if to himself.

_He talks to himself and talks in his sleep too. He sure is a talker. That’s okay though. I like the sound of his voice. It’s special. I could listen to it all day for forever. I wish I could talk like that._

Seognwoo attempted to mimic his deep tone and accent as he asked, “How long are we going to keep cleaning? I’m getting hungry.”

Daniel stopped re-arranging the pillows on the couch after straightening up the messy coffee table to put his hands on his hips. “I do NOT sound like that. Don’t copy me.”

“Sure you do. It’s exactly the same. If you want me to stop, try making me, scaredy cat.”

The other scrunched up his nose at him and clicked his tongue. As Seongwoo expected, he didn’t attempt to control him after the ‘soul-stealing’ attempt. “Whatever. What are you hungry for?”

Seongwoo smiled brightly, returning to his usual positive, bubbly self. “Something sweet please.”

“Hmm… What do I have that’s sweet. Let’s go see.”

Daniel gasped as he went into the kitchen. That was the largest disaster area of all.

“What did you even do here…?”

He turned to glare at the brunette who was chewing on his lip, looking guilty at the floor like a kicked kitten.

Daniel sighed and bent over to pick up some of the utensils that were on the floor. “Let’s just clean this up. Right now we can’t even walk here, let alone cook.”

“Sorry….” Seongwoo stared at the ground, fighting back tears.

_Uh-oh. I did something bad. He must hate me and want to kick me out now. I really don’t like when Daniel is truly angry at me._

“I get it. You were excited. From now on though, I hope you will control yourself a bit. Look closely at where things were before you grab them. I don’t mind if you touch things, but I’d appreciate if you put them back where you found them. Everything here has a place for a reason. I like things fairly organized. Not because I’m a neat-freak. Just so that I know where everything is when I need it.”

He felt immensely relieved that though Daniel sounded a bit tired, he didn’t seem angry. Seongwoo continued to feel bad, even guiltier at how patient and forgiving Daniel was.

“I’ll stay here and clean today. You go out and have fun…”

Daniel shook his head, smiling faintly at him over his shoulder while putting various utensils back in their proper drawers.

“That’s not necessary. I didn’t stop you or tell you to put things back yesterday. I was simply too tired. We make the mess together, we clean up together. That’s how my parents taught me.”

Seongwoo felt so touched he could almost cry.

_Daniel is such a nice human. No wonder. His parents taught him well. They must be great people._

“Where are your parents now? Do you really live alone?” Seongwoo asked curiously as he put some bottles of colored powders he’d removed to sniff and taste last night back into the cupboard he vaguely recalled them coming from.

Daniel paused and stiffened. “My parents passed away. I lost them and my childhood home in a fire while I was at summer camp.”

_Oh. Ohhhh. That’s awful. My poor Niel…_

Seongwoo vaguely knew what the term ‘passed away’ and ‘lost’ meant to humans. It could happen to gumihos too, though none that he’d ever known thus far.

_Dying. What a scary thought. One day your family was living happily and then in a flash they disappeared forever._

“I’m sorry for your loss….” He murmured, teleporting to Daniel’s side and giving him a squeeze around the waist, laying his head on his broad shoulder.

Daniel stiffened further, body heating up and shivering. Seongwoo could sense a spike in nerves, smell his sweat, hear his racing heart.

_Is this a positive reaction? Does this happen because Daniel likes hugs or because he hates them? He told me not to get physical and here I am again. I just can’t seem to help it. Whenever I’m around him, I want to touch him. Not because he has the bead. But because he’s the person I like. My destined partner, my sweet boyfriend._

“Thank you but touching isn’t necessary when you comfort someone for the loss of a family member. Words are more than enough. I should see what I’ve got that will suit your sweet-tooth…”

The blonde politely disentangled himself, sliding out of his grip. Seongwoo didn’t want to let him go because he sensed that he was feeling sad and needed more comfort, but he did.

_I made him upset earlier and I’ll surely end up doing that unintentionally throughout the day. I better listen for now and get back on his good side before that happens. Ah, I feel so bad for him though, I’m really about to cry any moment now…_

The breakfast Daniel prepared was called ‘pancakes’. They tasted like soft, fluffy bread strong in vanilla and egg taste. Seongwoo liked the berries and cream that he was told to dip it into. He had a hard time learning how to use a fork and knife but Daniel patiently showed him several times until he could maneuver mostly on his own. He only got yelled at once for using the fork and knife like chopsticks which caused a puddle of white and red mess on the table.

_Are all human hands so soft, warm, and big? I know I don’t need it, but it makes me feel so safe and protected. And tingly. Very tingly. Can you hold me a bit longer, please?_

 

After breakfast, Seongwoo helped Daniel do the dishes. He wasn’t much help because he got distracted playing with the soap bubbles that seemed somehow to be better than the ones they had at home. They smelled like oranges and tasted different too.

“Don’t eat everything made of liquid, Seongwoo, please. You might get a stomach ache. Cleaning stuff has chemicals in it that are not meant for our bodies but to kill bacteria on objects. You look really weird if you do that, not to mention.”

“It’s sort of tasty though. Try it, Niel~”

Daniel jerked his head back, avoiding the pile of bubbles the gumiho stuck up to his mouth. Seongwoo followed stubbornly, making it into some sort of impromptu game.

“Ah~”

“No thanks. No. I said, no!”

Seongwoo laughed boisterously, pointing at the mess on his cheek and nose. Daniel shook his head and tried to blow it off, finding himself smiling slightly at how hard Seongwoo was laughing, then clapping his sudsy hands together and almost keeling over.

“You want to play, huh? Come here, you brat.”

He squealed and dashed when Daniel snarled and stretched out his bubble covered hands towards his face. His teleportation skills brought the gumiho to the other side of the kitchen in half a second.

Daniel blinked, pausing with his arms still outstretched. His smile dropped. “A man just teleported before my very eyes. I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that....”

“Hehehe. You will. I promise I’ll only do it in the house though. I can’t go as far or as fast as I used to without my bead, as it turns out.”

“Ha… I see… Just how fast were you going and how far I wonder before…”

“Hmm, my range was about from Seoul to Jeju in three seconds.”

“Just…wow…”

Seongwoo smiled smugly before teleporting to the daunted man’s side and carefully wiping the suds from his nose. “Is it so amazing?”

“Yes, it is. You are amazing. You really are…” he drawled off before seeming to regret what he said.

The blonde with the tomato-red face turned back to the sink, clearing his throat. “I mean, it’s freaky. Powers are not amazing. It’s weird and freaky. Unless you’re Iron Man or Spiderman. But they’re characters, not real people.”

Seongwoo giggled, picking up a plate to rinse under the running water. “Sure, whatever you say, Niel.”

_I can tell that you didn’t mean that last part. You’re just being bashful. I know gumihos are amazing. Everyone knows and everyone envies. That’s why my life has been so difficult up until now. But things are going to be wonderful from now, because I have my boyfriend who is so funny, nice, and attractive._

“Niel-ah~”

“Hmm?”

“I like you! Hehehe.”

The sounds that came out of the man after he’d said that were unintelligible mutters. The red coloring of his face spread to his ears.

“Don’t fool around and help me rinse, silly fox!”

 

 

“What’s this for?”

“It’s to count down how many days we’ve been together and see clearly how many are left.”

“Ah, is that so? What’s the X mean?” Seongwoo pointed his finger at the red pen mark.

Daniel calmly explained, “That means that the day is done. Each night, we’ll draw an X across the next box to say that one more day has passed until our dreams our achieved. Humans use this a lot because we’re not good at remembering numbers and it feels good to count down to something you’re looking forward to.”

Seongwoo appeared impressed, clapping his hands excitedly. “Wah, that’s such a smart idea! You’re a genius, Niel~”

Daniel held the kitten calendar in one hand as the other sheepishly scratched the back of his neck along the hairline. “Ha ha. I’m not really. It’s a normal human tradition. I didn’t make it up.”

“How many boxes—I mean, days—are left?”

“Lots. See?” He flipped through each page until they got to the one that he’d written as D-Day, the day Seongwoo and Daniel go separate ways.

“Wow, there’s so many days left~ We can fill up each box with something fun, right? Let’s go on a date today, Niel. I don’t want to stay inside anymore. The weather is so nice. Let’s go out, please! Pwease, pwease~”

“That was my plan. You don’t need to go all begging fox mode. Calm down. We’re going to go out from now. But we should wash first. We’re quite grimy, especially you. You’re all sticky from maple syrup last night. It’s even dried in your hair, bleh. How did you manage that? Are you a child?”

Seongwoo touched the strands that Daniel was gingerly poking at with a disgusted expression. As soon as their fingers brushed, Daniel jerked his hand away as if his skin had burned him. His face turned tomato again.

_You don’t have to treat me like the fire that took your parents, Niel. I shouldn’t have joked about eating him or stealing his soul. I tied my own tails in a knot there. I wish that he’d touch me like he was earlier this morning. That felt so nice._

Seongwoo turned around to face Daniel when they stepped in front of the bathroom with towels in hand. “Can you show me…?”

“Nope, figure out how to wash the human way all by yourself. Make a mess, that’s fine. I’m certainly not going in. Have fun~” Daniel sang brightly as he turned him back around and shoved him inside before firmly shutting the door, leaving Seongwoo pouting and lonely on the other side.

_Hmph, that would have been a good opportunity to touch him some more. I wanted to see what his body looks like and ask if he’ll mate with me. Some other time when you’re not such a skittish rabbit then. Silly, cutie Niel~_

The gumiho stuck his tongue out, picturing the man on the other side. “Mehrong~”

 

 

“Jeez. I feel like I’m walking a freaking hyperactive dog without a leash. Maybe I need to buy him one and a collar too…”

Daniel grumbled to himself, following behind with his head going left and right as Seongwoo raced around the street in front of him. They were walking down a winding ally, exploring the town where he lived, going wherever Seongwoo felt like travelling. Daniel had suggested it because he was lazy to think of a place to go for a ‘date’ and this would allow him to exercise as well, so it didn’t feel like a complete waste of his precious time. All he wanted to do was skateboard but this beat going to school, which he would have had to do anyway if there weren’t a gumiho in his life.

_At least Seongwoo is more interesting and funnier than the professors. He’s like a cat attracted to anything shiny and incredibly curious about every little thing._

Daniel hadn’t recalled the last time he’d answered so many questions. Not even foreigners who visited this country were as curious as Seongwoo.

“Niel, what’s this do? Show me~”

“NIel, what’s this say? Hing~ I don’t understand it…”

“Niel, come here! Have you seen this before? It’s so cool! Can we take it home? Can we, can we?”

“Niel, how does this work? Explain it to me, please~”

“This looks so yummy, Niel. Is it good? Is it sweet? Can I try it?”

He’d probably heard ‘Niel’ a thousand times in the three hours they wandered, popping into random stores. The number of people that blatantly stared at Seongwoo as he passed by was even larger.

Daniel realized that he wasn’t the only one that thought of Seongwoo as ridiculously gorgeous. Everyone they passed became enchanted by him in mere seconds. So distracted in fact that it was an issue. It was intriguing at first, comical later, and eventually grew rather annoying. They paused in whatever they were doing, putting themselves in dangerous situations.

He saw a man walk into a pole. Another, he saw trip and fall flat on his face. A group of women dropped their ice creams simultaneously. An entire group of men on motorbikes took their eyes off the road to stare at him, nearly crashing into each other or oncoming traffic.

Now I sort of have an idea how he ended up locked up in the shrine. He must have created havoc wherever he went and affected the productivity of the villagers. Maybe it’s inevitable that he’s to cause trouble and end up being kept away from the very society he wishes to be a part of.

I wonder if I should find a way for him to appear less attractive, so he won’t draw so much attention? Hmm, wear some sunglasses and a mask and maybe I could shave off his hair? It’s such a shame though because it’s so shiny and lush…

“Hey, wait. Stop a second there. You’re getting too far a way for me to keep an eye out on you. Hey! Seongwoo! Stop, would you?”

Daniel sped up, his lungs and calves screaming, chasing Seongwoo at a rapid jog, winding through the crowd. He managed to grab him by the arm just before he’d crossed the street on a red light, chasing a freaking butterfly.

“Seongwoo!”

“Why? Hing. I wanted to see where it goes. It’s really pretty,” he whined pulling at Daniel’s arm, then gasped as a car passed by them.

Daniel jerked on his slender arm, stepping back form the road safely past the yellow line that pedestrians weren’t to cross for their safety.

“That’s why,” he commented dryly. “You have to cross when the man on that black square sign is green. Not red. If you cross when there’s a red man, that’s when the cars will come and run you over.”

“That was scary. Cars are scary, Niel. I don’t like them. Hing~”

Daniel chuckled and pat the top of his head as he pretended to be weak, using the incident as an excuse to cuddle up to his chest.

“I see right through what you’re doing there, Seongwoo. Five steps away, as we agreed.”

Seongwoo grudgingly straightened up and stepped over five as tiny steps as possible. He looked across the street full of passing cars, brunette waves subtly shifting with the breeze, pretty face sulky.

“Tch. Of all your rules, I hate this one the most. It’s no fun at all.”

“But it’s the most necessary. It’s not natural for people to be standing so close and being clingy together.”

“But we’re boyfriends. We can do that. That’s normal. I’ve seen it!” he whined, stamping his foot on the pavement.

Daniel’s eyes widened as he noticed a crack spreading across the pavement from his converse covered toes.

_God, I hope nobody noticed that! This freaking brat that can’t control his insane strength!_

He remained calm, not wanting to anger Seongwoo further and risk an earthquake that might suck up those innocent drivers, vehicles and poles and all. “It’s not that normal for boyfriends actually. There’s some people dating who do that and others that don’t. Besides we’re not really dating.”

“Why can’t we for real then? I want to do what other boyfriends get to do. Link arms and hold hands and kiss and all that. Hing, Hing~” He pulled the most ridiculously childish face that Daniel had yet to see. That was the first time that he’d been insulted with a double ‘hing’.

“Because we don’t like each other like that. We barely know each other. That’s why. Like I explained three times already. I’ll agree with all your other terms but a whole year as real boyfriends? No, I can’t agree to that.”

_Because I already have someone that I’m crushing on. If I’m with you, then my friends and he will certainly find out and I’ll lose my chance with him. If I ever have one in the future. I can’t have that. I can’t see myself hugging and kissing or doing other things with a monster, no matter how human they look._

“So, then, if you get to know me more, we might be able to become real boyfriends?” the gumiho asked, sounding hopeful, his pretty eyes positively sparkling like the night sky.

Daniel ruffled his hair, feeling a surging amount of affection for him, sort of like he would feel for a little brother. Seongwoo might be over a thousand years old according to legends, but to Daniel he seemed like a gradeschooler.

He responded coolly, “Nope. You’re not my type. You’re not human.”

A frown followed. “But in a year—”

“You may or not be. Even then, who knows. I’ll probably always think of you as a…you know. I don’t think I can get the images of you doing supernatural things out of my head ever.” Daniel solemnly shook his head, hoping that this would be enough to discourage the fox spirit from his strange fantasies.

“So, even if I’m human, you might not ever like me the way that I like you.”

He wanted it but somehow seeing Seongwoo crestfallen with his head drooped made his gut prickle with guilt.

“Eh~ Don’t feel down about something like that. It doesn’t suit you. You should be energetic and bubbly. Listen, there’s lots of better men out there in the world. I’m not handsome or nice or rich. You will grow to like someone better than me. You only think you like me because I’m the first one you’ve seen in so long. I’ll still take you out on dates though. Like we are now. You can enjoy hanging out with me like boyfriends so that you can have fun and gain experience for your future real boyfriend. Just no physical stuff. That’s taking it a bit further than I can deal with.”

“Hmm, okay. I don’t agree with some points there but I’ve got no choice but to accept what you’ll allow me. No skinship though…Never ever?”

Daniel avoided those big, dewy eyes that threatened to make his heart waver. He might give in with buying him something he wanted to eat or take home, but he was going to stick firm to his decision here.

He responded firmly, “Never ever. As long as can be avoided. Like now, I have no choice but to grab you so that you don’t get hurt.”

“But, Niel. Just now, you touched my—”

Daniel knew where he was going with that and he had no explanation for why he’d touched his hair earlier, so he was grateful when the light changed at the perfect moment.

“There’s a green man on that light there. See? Now we cross. Nice and safely. To live another day.”

Seongwoo followed behind him, weaving through the incoming crowd by slipping through the gaps, turning their bodies to avoid brushing and bumping with people as much as possible.

“That was fun! Sort of made me feel like a fish in the ocean. They must have a hard time getting around like that. Hehehe.”

Daniel stared at him for a moment, awed by the way he looked smiling so brilliantly with a sweet, pure looking face. That sort that looked exactly like his ideal type.

He cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Suddenly he was feeling flushed and sweaty. “It’s hot, isn’t it? Let’s get some sort of cool drink. Hmm…Ah, I know! That’s just the sort of thing you’d like.”

 

 

“Oh~ Niel, what is bubble tea? It’s tea with soap bubbles in it? Or is it like those plastic bubbles for packing you have at home?” The brunette asked, reading the standing sign full of colorful drink pictures.

Daniel smirked secretively. “You’ll see. It’s not really bubbles. It’s something chewy and sweet that’s shaped like a bubble, that’s all. Choose a color.”

“Hmm, this purple one is pretty.” The brunette pointed at the lavender colored Taro drink, making a pop sound as if he were popping the tapioca that appeared like a dark spot at the bottom of the cup.

Daniel ordered the purple version of the milk tea with black pearls that he personally liked the best, choosing to go for 70% sugar instead of 100% to think of the gumiho’s health a bit. He ordered a plain milk tea with black pearls at 25% sugar, just how he liked, barely sweet at all. The whole time,

Seongwoo spun around with his hands behind his back, curiously looking around at the interior, making ‘pop’ sounds against his cheek that were surprisingly realistic to the bubble wrap from earlier.

They sat down at a table and then Daniel pushed the straws in the plastic case he were to accidentally explode it with his strength he couldn’t control so well. Seongwoo eagerly took the cup and fit the straw in his bow-shaped lips. His cheeks hallowed in as he sucked. Daniel watched with expectation. His onyx arbs opened up and seemed to sparkle like diamonds.

_I knew he’d like that lump of sugar. Good choice, Niel._

Seongwoo finally stopped drinking to breathe, half of the drink already gone Daniel could see through the clear plastic cup. “Hmm~ It’s so good! I loooove it!” he huffed.

He tried to fight off a smile but lost. “I figured. Good to hear. Slow down though. You’re practically inhaling it. This stuff isn’t cheap. So you need to savor it.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure that I can do it. Usually if there’s something that I like then I’m all over it. I can’t help myself.”

Daniel chuckled, flushing slightly as he thought of how clingy he was with him. “Yeah, I know the feeling. That poor drink. Anyway, it’s normal for humans to drink slowly so they can utilize the money they spent—”

His head cocked and his wet lips pursed after he licked them. “What’s money?”

“Tell you in a second. They make up for the money they spent by staying at least twenty or thirty minutes in the store, resting their feet.”

“Ah, is that what we’re doing? Resting and utilizing our money?”

“Right. We gave money which is something very precious and what people need to buy stuff and the reason that we work and go to school so we should get something back for losing it.”

“Ah, it’s precious and you need it to live. Like my bead?”

“Yes, sort of. It’s not as special or precious as that, quite. We won’t die without it necessarily. We’re happier if we have much and sadder if we have less. We use it to get what we need to live happily and survive. Unlike your unique bead only you have though, everyone has money and it all looks the same. It’s important but it’s not rare.”

“Hmm. So, that card you use is money?”

“It’s not money but it has money inside of it. Basically. You don’t need to know the details.”

“Hmm, so it’s some sort of magic. You can conjure money with it, like how monks use talismans.”

He sounded so confident and proud of his conjecture that Daniel hated to burst his bubble. “Yes, well…no, but…Hmm. I need to think about how to best explain concepts like this.”

“Okay. Tell me later. I think it’s not that important. I get the gist of it. Daniel, can I drink? I’m getting impatient and thirsty~” Seongwoo whined, wiggling as he stared down at the drink in his hands hungrily.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. I think that’s been long enough to wait between drinks. But don’t suck hard. Just sip lightly. Two seconds at most. One…two…done!”

Seongwoo pulled off the straw at his command, smacking his lips and smiling wide, the corners of his elongated lips curving up in a fox-like way. “Hmm, yummy~”

Daniel reached out to brush some of the drink off his lip. Seongwoo beat him to it with his rapidly swiping tongue. That move seriously didn’t look human at all. His tongue was rather long and pointy for a human.

 

 

“Seongwoo, come on. Let’s go in here.”

“Hmm? What’s this place? What does an Olive being Young mean? That seems like an odd store name. Doesn’t seem like a place for olives and not everyone in there is young…”

“Olive Young is just a name. I don’t know why they chose it either. Maybe it’s a name. Anyway, just come here. Stop wondering about useless stuff. Are foxes possibly more curious than cats? How did I not know this.”

“Now see who’s wondering,” Seongwoo teased and poked him on the nose as he slipped inside the store while Daniel held the door open.

Daniel growled, scowling after him.

_There he goes just touching me however he wants. And so affectionately too. I don’t want people misunderstanding we’re together. They can think we’re friends but I don’t want to be seen as a boyfriend with a monster. It’s just…_

He physically shivered as if he were cold. Then he closed the door and went to the bathroom products area.

“What do we need to do here?”

Seongwoo immediately started taking shampoos off the shelves, opening the cap to smell and then taking some of the liquid onto his finger and licking it.

“Hmm, almost as yummy as it smells.”

“Make sure you close the lids on those after you’re done or you’ll make trouble for the workers. We’re here because you look grimy. I figure it’s better that you have your own bathroom stuff. Since we have different hair and skin types. I need stuff that controls oil. You probably just need normal stuff or things that keep you moist, shiny, and free of wrinkles, I guess. Hmm…These ones and…these ones…Choose the one you like from these.”

Seongwoo opened and sniffed from the lines Daniel pointed to for him. He chose strawberry scented shampoo, pineapple scented body wash, and coconut scented lotion.

Daniel snorted as he looked at the three colorful bottles in his basket. “Even your sense of smell is geared towards something sweet.”

“Ah….That’s true. Hehehe. That’s funny.”

“Yeah, it is. You weirdo. The way you laugh is so odd. Stop that. Let’s see what else you need. Toothbrush, toothpaste which you hopefully won’t eat all of. Some for me because you ate most of mine and so I’m nearly out. You don’t need to shave, do you?”

“What’s shave mean?”

“Then, no I guess you don’t. Maybe people like you don’t grow hair in weird places. Not in your borrowed forms anyway. Ah, skin care! We’ll get you the set that’s for moisture and smoothing. I guess you’ll need your own…hairbrush…”

Daniel drifted off, bursting into snickers. Seongwoo was looking at a mirror and singing while brushing his hair with a very large bristle type hairbrush—that being one that was meant for a toilet bowl. He watched for several moments, overwhelmed with amusement. It took a full minute to stop laughing as Seongwoo looked at him in confusion before he could breathe enough to explain.

“That’s… a brush….for the toilet. To clean it. It’s not meant for your hair. Humans use THIS to brush their hair.”

“Ah…” He flushed slightly in embarrassment and then surprised Daniel by wacking his stomach with the large white brush in his hand. It hurt a bit because of the force that Seongwoo was able to put into it without meaning to.

“Ugh!”

“Don’t laugh at me for not knowing something. Minhyun didn’t use these to clean our toilets. He just scrubbed with a sponge.”

“Yes, that’s another way to do it. The ancient way. This way is faster and easier on your knees. Humans developed things to make their lives and society more convenient. It’s a shame that you were stuck with those old farts that didn’t adapt to the ways of the newer generations.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and huffed. “You’re telling me. It’s because of them that I’m so far behind.”

“Don’t worry. You’ve got me and the TV to help you catch up. Most people learn about another country from watching variety, talk shows, dramas and movies. You can watch those with me at night while I explain and also while I’m at school later. Eventually I will have to go but I can’t take you because you’re not a registered student.

After seeing what happened today, as I thought, I really can’t trust you to wander around on your own just yet. You’ll get hurt or more likely hurt someone else—Ugh! Would you stop that? It hurts!”

Seongwoo had slapped him again with the brush, in the chest this time.

“Tch. Wimp. This fluffy thing. How could it possibly hurt?”

“Maybe because you’re freak— I mean, specially strong, that’s why.”

Daniel changed tactics as Seongwoo’s eyes suddenly flashed an icy blue while glaring at him almost murderously. He jumped back and held up his arms to block from the brush he figured would be coming to attack him again soon.

“That’s just for now. That will go away probably. As I become more like you. It’s only a matter of time. In the mean time, I don’t appreciate you reminding me of all the ways that I’m different. It’s mean.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. But um…your eyes….They’re rather sc…um, intimidating. Can you change them before people see that and stare?” the blonde suggested in a timid fashion.

Seongwoo’s groomed brows furrowed. “My eyes…What do you—”

He gasped as he turned and saw his reflection in the mirror. “Oh my god! Don’t look! I’m hideous!”

He covered his small featured face with his hands and ran to the corner, huddling down as if he could hide and disappear so easily. Daniel chuckled, coming over and lightly stroking his head.

“What do you mean hideous? They’re not ugly. They’re pretty. I’ve never seen such a stark shade of blue.” His compliment was genuine though he wasn’t certain why he felt the need to say this to comfort the fox spirit.

“I hate them. They make me look like such a…monster….” Seongwoo whispered, clearly distressed.

“They make you look different is all. You know, humans have blue eyes too. Just not the ones that you’ve seen. You’ve probably only seen Asians I bet. If you go to some other parts of the world though, Seongwoo, there are people with blue and green eyes. I’ve seen it.”

Seongwoo shook his head, saying doubtfully, “You’re just saying that to make me feel better about myself. You don’t need to. I know that I’m a freak and a monster. I hate those parts of me that make me different. Even my looks. I don’t want special attention. I just want to be normal and blend in.”

“Eh, surely being special is better. Here, look for yourself. I’m not lying.”

Daniel wiped a box from the shelf and showed it to the other. It had a picture of a foreign girl on it with sky blue eyes. Seongwoo took it and stared at it for a long while.

“That…makes me feel better. Thank you.”

“Your eyes are still blue…How can we get rid of it?”

“I can’t control it well. I think maybe I’m tired from all the walking we’ve done today. Maybe I just need to be by the bead. I felt better thanks to that last night.”

“Ah, really? Okay, I’ll come closer.”

“Still there?”

“Yeah…”

“I guess it’s not enough. Maybe I need to be in physical contact.”

“Wait, don’t— I already told you, in public especially-- Shouldn’t you at least ask—”

It was too late. Seongwoo was already hugging him. He’d jumped on him, knocking him flat on his butt. The gumiho sat between his legs, stuck to his chest like a burr. Daniel blinked, dumbfounded and then blushed furiously, hiding his face with his hand. Some customers were giving them odd looks.

_I pray this works and that it’s a quick fix. This is so inappropriate though, ugh…_

After a minute, Seongwoo asked, “How is it now?”

“Back to black. Thank god.”

Daniel scrambled up as fast as he could, disconnecting from Seongwoo’s arms. He felt oddly tingly and his heart raced. He blamed it on the shock of the attack and burst of intimate skinship which he wasn’t used to. He liked guys but he wasn’t accustomed to being touched by them so much, not attractive ones. It must be a combination of those reasons.

“Better, right?”

“Yes, better I think. Both are nice though,” he admitted sheepishly, finding himself drawn to Seongwoo’s eyes much longer than he should have been looking at them, as if they cast a spell on him, especially the way they twinkled and the spindly, volumes eyelashes.

 

 

They were supposed to go grocery shopping but Daniel figured they were both too tired. He didn’t want to cook either. On their way home, he ordered chicken and bought some beers instead. He didn’t think it was a good idea to eat noodles only every night and since he figured gumihos also supposedly liked meat and no-one disliked Korean chicken in his experience, he went with that.

Luckily, Seongwoo liked chicken. For once, Daniel was relieved of the burden of teaching him how to eat using utensils. Chicken was meant to be ate with your hands and be messy.

Daniel smiled as he watched Seongwoo heartily chomping at a leg bone, sauce all over his face, so engrossed in eating he didn’t notice Daniel staring at him the last minute. He’d been full several minutes ago, leaving the rest(over half)for Seongwoo, choosing to sip on his beer instead.

Seongwoo had yet to try that. Daniel assumed he wouldn’t after he’d told him that it was bitter.

The blonde lightly teased, “Are you sure about you not liking meat? You sure seem to be enjoying that.”

Seongwoo talked around the bone, looking very much like a predator but a sort of baby one, “Hmm, usually I’m not a big fan. But this sauce is so yummy with this breading too. It’s chewy, sweet, savory, and spicy. It’s a really intriguing combination.”

“I see. So if you were to eat a human then you would need for it to be fried and covered in seasoning. I see.”

Seongwoo’s saucy lips moved into a pout and his narrowed eyes showed a flash of blue. Thankfully the color faded in a second back to normal black. Daniel released the breath he was holding. He was spared this time by a piece of chicken breast he offered.

As soon as the delicious aroma was stuffed under his sensitive, twitching nose, his mood flipped. He greedily grabbed it with a wide grin, some meat and breading strips decorating his sharp, crooked teeth. Then he was devouring it with noisy chomping sounds.

_I am a little bit scared that he seems to like it so much when he said he doesn’t like meat. Maybe I should sleep on the couch from tonight, just in case. Well, as long as I keep him fed, then it’s okay right? Hmm, but it seems like it’s going to be quite costly to keep him full. How much did we spend just today…_

Daniel glanced up at the starry sky, calculating inside his head and becoming more worried. Gramps and Sungwoon paid for everything and gave him a bit of side cash plus he had leftovers from the times that he’d worked part-time doing odd jobs. Usually he’d get by comfortably and not have to worry about being frugal. But now that he had another mouth to feed who seemed to be one with an extremely healthy appetite, he might just run into money problems in the near future.

_I hate the idea of getting a job again, but it’s not like Seongwoo can get one. He’d probably lose all his money eating and breaking things. If he didn’t get fired the first day for saying or doing something he shouldn’t or wandering away from the post. If I took him in, that also means I should provide for him._

_Hmm, for now just don’t worry about it. It’s only been one day. Let’s wait and see how much expense is taken up for a week and then start budgeting plans after that._

“Wah~! It’s like clouds! Hehehe. It tastes like them too. I’m eating clouds, Niel~ Woo~”

He turned to see that Seongwoo had apparently shaken up and opened a beer can. It was foaming over with a large blob of miniature bubbles which he was slurping up through his lips like an octopus.

Daniel watched curiously as he vacuumed through the foam and got to the can, tipping it up to drink. He didn’t expect that Seongwoo would much like it, but his expression was still amusing.

He coughed for awhile and then scrunched up his face while sticking out his tongue, looking at the can as if it had offended him. “Bleh. So bitter. What is this?”

Daniel smirked. “It’s beer. It’s made that way. It’s an acquired taste. Some get used to it.”

“Why would you drink something like this? It’s not tasty at all.”

Seongwoo looked more confused as Daniel laughed brightly before commenting, “We don’t drink it for the taste. Cheers~”

Daniel taught Seongwoo how to properly drink and clink the can while cheering as well as various drinking games. He was terrible at them all and continued to lose. He was obviously a light weight since it was his first time drinking and he was such a tiny thing. Daniel eventually felt bad for him and acted as his knight.

Seongwoo showed off his impressive can crushing skills, which were slightly less terrifying the more alcohol that Daniel consumed. The beers were eventually emptied out and crushed to smithereens on the floor and they were lying down on the blanketed wooden platform on top of the apartment roof.

The drunken pair dorkily giggled as they star gazed, trying to find weird shapes. Seongwoo kept seeing food in everything, most of the time something sweet that Daniel didn’t like. Which caused them to argue about which foods were better. It was a pointless argument since neither of them could win, considering they wouldn’t give up their favorites.

“The stars look so soft. I wish I could poke at them like balls of fluff floating in the air. Magu magu~” the blonde held up his pointer fingers, poking in the air.

Seongwoo repeated, giggling in his unique way that Daniel was growing oddly used to and almost liking as tried the gesture. “Magu magu~ Magu, magu, magu~ I don’t know what this is, but I like it. This magu magu poking thing.”

“It’s a thing that I made up with my friend a long time ago. It’s a way to joke around with someone you’re close to. Like a love call, something like that.”

“Love call? Was your friend someone that you mated with?”

Daniel stopped in connecting his poking fingers with Seongwoo’s and looked back up at the sky, frozen. That was true but he didn’t want to think about it. That friend he had first ever ‘mated’ with had dumped him and moved on ages ago. He was over it but the memories still left a bad taste in his mouth. He had loved him and they’d been each other’s first everything but it hadn’t been enough to survive long distance.

“Yes, he was. But we didn’t stay boyfriends forever. That’s rare actually.”

“Why not?”

“Because I wasn’t good enough.”

Seongwoo rolled over on his side, doing ‘magu magu’ in a playful manner against his cheek. Daniel wasn’t really in the mood but he appreciated the attempt to cheer him up.

He commented doubtfully with a smile, “Eh~ That can’t be true. There must have been some other reason. You are the greatest man I’ve ever known. You’re really sweet, smart, funny, and kind. That jerk wasn’t good enough for you, that’s all. He got scared and ran away.”

It would be nice if he could think that way. If it were true. The man had told him so and proven it by finding someone else so quickly after they broke up, he might as well have been announcing to the world that he’d dumped him to date that person.

The alcohol made him roll over and look at Seongwoo with a dorky grin. He blurted out, “You’re pretty.”

He figured that Seongwoo would be happier at the comment. He merely smiled in a someone melancholy fashion. His eyes appeared conflicted.

“Pretty is nice and all but that’s not what I want. I wish I’d been born not looking special. My powers I can hide. Human actions I can mimic. But my looks are not able to be hidden and they cause me trouble.”

“It’s not just being pretty that makes you special. You’re also funny. Positive and energetic. And adorable. And compassionate, caring, affectionate. Those are all redeeming qualities. I don’t think you stand out simply because you’re pretty, but that’s what first comes to mind.”

With each compliment that suddenly spilled out of Daniel’s lips, the brunette smiled wider while Daniel flushed deeper.

“Oh my god. I’m drunk rambling. I’m sorry. Forget all of that. I said absolutely nothing nice. I’m not a nice guy that randomly compliments others.” Daniel rolled over and covered up his face.

“No way I will. You just shot me with good words. I’m too happy to forget. I don’t think I can control my tails popping out.”

“Hey, what are you doing, Seongwoo? Be careful.”

Daniel wobbled up after Seongwoo who was suddenly balancing on the ledge of the roof precariously after teleporting. He grabbed his small, pale hands, worried that he was going to fall.

Seongwoo smiled brightly, tipping from side to side. “We’re holding hands, look at that. You even did it first, Niel-ah. Hehehe. Now I’m even happier. They’re definitely coming out.”

“What are you talking about?” the blonde asked in drunk confusion. “Just get down, please. You’re making me anxious. We’re five stories up. You won’t survive the fall.”

“Eh~ Sure I will. I’m a gumiho, remember?”

Daniel tugged at his hands, shooting him a stern, no nonsense look as irrational worry consumed him. “And I have your bead now, remember? You don’t have all of your powers. It’s best you don’t take any risks.”

“Ah, right. Okay, I’ll get down. There’s just something I want to show you and I need to be close as possible to those stars so that they can shine down on me.”

“Hmm? What stars? Show me what? Can’t you get down and show me?”

“My tails, silly. You sure get funny after drinking beer.”

“You get funny too. It’s not so tasty but this is the reason that we drink it. To feel funny.”

“Ah, I see. It’s a pleasant feeling. All fuzzy and warm and dizzy and light-headed. Like I’m walking on air and the world is tilting.”

“Wow, there. Be careful!” Daniel grabbed the other by the waist as he tipped to the side, righting him as best he could being on the strong side of tipsy.

“Thank you. I even get a half hug today. This is great. I love beer mixed with Daniel hehehe”

Daniel flushed, feeling mortified.

_Remind me never to drink more than two beers around this guy. I’ve become a dang fool. I hope he doesn’t recall anything tomorrow but with my luck he will. He’s not human after all. He doesn’t sleep so he probably can’t have black outs. Ugh, why did I have to be a nice guy and drink his beers earlier?_

“I’m going now, Niel~ Watch!”

_I’m terrified to. Can I not and we say I did instead?_

He peeked through his fingers, standing back but not too far in case Seongwoo tipped again. Seongwoo looked up at the sky, getting himself into position under the stars, however this was supposed to work. Then he closed his eyes and his expression scrunched up. It relaxed as if he were immensely relieved.

A moment later, there was a spectacular sight as if he’d jumped into a sci-fi film. Behind the man in black were a ton of S curved glistening, dark, furry tails slightly swerving in the wind, spread out like a fan. His eyes opened, peering at Daniel with pride and curiosity, wearing a serene smile.

“This is me. The magical side of me. In its fullest. What do you think? Am I still pretty now? Or are you terrified?”

Daniel dropped his hands and blatantly stared, barely blinking. To be honest, he didn’t know how to feel. It was scary but it was also amazing. The idea that supernatural things did exist but were merely being hidden from plain sight, like in the comics he read.

He felt more inclined to step closer and ask if he could touch the tails instead of running away. That must be the effects of the alcohol. His shaky hands and racing heart suggested how frightened he was beneath the buzz.

“Wah, they’re black. And your eyes are so blue. Wait, I think I’ve seen this before. Oh, my board! You look just like the dog on my board.”

“I’m a fox, not a dog!” Seongwoo snarled, icy eyes flashing and wind suddenly gusting out from behind him, nearly knocking Daniel over off his unstable feet. His tails flickered angrily, holding their own against the blast.

“Sorry, Seongwoo, sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you. Right, how could I have ever confused that animal with a dog. Clearly it was a fox. Foxes are much prettier and better, in all ways. You have my word. I’ll never mention dog in your presence, oh great one. Please don’t break the building or push me off the roof, I implore you.”

He bowed deeply with great exaggeration. That made Seongwoo giggle in that wind-chime like fashion he had. The wind stopped, his eyes returned to black and his tails disappeared. Daniel felt a bit more at ease when he returned to normal and stepped off the edge.

“You reacted better than I thought. I figured you’d run out the door and lock me out on the roof. Good job, coward Niel.”

“That’s thanks to the alcohol. Though locking out someone who can fly and teleport seems like a really stupid idea. Do you think I would do that?”

Seongwoo smiled crookedly, teasing, “Maybe. You don’t look so smart all the time.”

Daniel pouted in offense and shook his finger. “Hey, you brat! You said several times that I’m smart. Why are you saying the opposite?”

“Yes, I think you’re smart. I don’t think you always look smart though. Not in relation to non-human things. You think I’m serious when I joke about eating you.”

 

 

 

Listen to this: [Fox Rain Piano version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V83ZYS-GKBk)

 

After getting ready for bed and making sure Seongwoo didn’t eat all the new products they’d just bought, literally having to take them away before it reached his mouth several times, the pair laid in matching alligator pajamas. They laid on the bed on their sides, the line of stuffed animals keeping them clearly separated which was reassuring for the one in blue and frustrating for the one in green.

“Niel…”

“No crossing the line. Not for even one hug for ten seconds. I’m not forgiving you for earlier in the store.”

“Hing~ That was necessary though. It worked too.”

“Yes, it did. But you could have warned me. We should have gone somewhere where there wasn’t a bunch of people to misunderstand. They must have thought of us as perverts.”

“What’s that?” Seongwoo appeared excited to hear a new word.

_Damn. Stupid mouth of mine._

The blonde smacked his lips a few times. “You don’t need to know that word.”

The brunette narrowed his starry night eyes and pressed out his lips into a duck bill shape, going into sulky mode once more. It was cute every time that he saw it, that ‘hing’ thing he did too.

_Shit. What? Did I just think he’s cute? After that freaky thing he just showed me that clearly shows he’s not human? I must be drunker than I think._

“Meanie.” Seongwoo turned his head the other way, crossing his arms over his chest and clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Hey, Seongwoo….Seongwoo? Hey, don’t ignore me just because of that!”

“What?” he huffed, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at him again.

Daniel pulled back his hand before Seongwoo noticed that he’d crossed the line. Before he could get a grip, he’d been about to poke the gumiho’s shoulder. That could have been dangerous. He could have lost a finger for life.

“Have you ever had a time where you thought about eating me? Seriously?”

“Seriously? Hmm…not about eating your liver. But I had a thought once or twice about kissing you…”

Daniel gasped, covering his lips and looking at him in horror, sliding to the edge of the bed. “You thought about stealing my soul?”

“No! I wasn’t thinking about doing that! I just wanted to try it for real, not like when we were transferring the bead. I think gumihos can kiss a human without stealing their soul. They have to control their powers.”

“But you can’t control your powers well! And knowing that, you had such improper, evil thoughts about me. What if you steal my lips in the middle of the night while I sleep and I never wake up. I will have died without even putting up a fight.”

“Daniel, I wouldn’t—I wasn’t—”

Daniel hysterically accused, “You thought about it though! I don’t think I can sleep tonight. Not by you. I’m at risk, especially when you’re still tipsy.”

There was no way that he could sleep comfortably after knowing that the monster had thoughts about molesting him and how that might accidentally or on purpose steal his soul. He couldn’t trust him because he was always hungry, human souls were delicious according to the demons in Inuyasha, and the other was a skinship fiend.

“Niel, where are you going? Niel-ah…”

Daniel ignored the other’s upset whines, outstretched arms, and full-on pout. He took a blanket and pillow and stomped out of the room. He laid down on the couch in the living room and sighed, closing his eyes and praying that a peaceful sleep would come.

“Niel, come back. I miss you. I don’t want to sleep alone. Hing. Daniel~”

He groaned, covering up his face with the blanket. Then fake sobbed as the calling and whiny begging continued.

“I’m sleeping here tonight. I can’t trust you now you told me that. No way can I sleep there.”

“Daniel, I wouldn’t. Really. I don’t want to kill you. I need you. You’re misunderstanding and overreacting. Come back please. Niel~”

“Just be quite and go to sleep! I’m not going there!” he shouted stubbornly through the blanket, then fake sobbed.

_He’s not going to stop, is he?_

“Niel-ah… Niel~ Niel-ah…”

This continued throughout the night until Daniel gave up sleeping on the couch and came back. Seongwoo wouldn’t stop whining for him unless he did which meant he couldn’t sleep. Hearing his name over and over again became annoying, even in the other’s sweet, musical voice.

The blonde with a haggard face said with a strained tone, “I’m back. Be quiet already. And go to the very edge of the bed, facing the wall. I’m going to do the same. Don’t you even think of kissing me! Or I’ll do something terrible to your fox bead, I swear.”

He wasn’t sure what he could do but he was determined to find something if Seongwoo even attempted to bring their lips together. He faintly recalled their first kiss before he’d fainted, back when Seongwoo had been transferring the bead into him. He laid down, flushing, telling his hear to stop racing and his groin to not burn at the remembrance of the pleasureful way their parted, wet lips had brushed and their tongues swirled, soft moans slipping out of their throats.

_That kiss was hot though. It might be worth dying over to do that again. Imagine what he’d kiss like with a bit of direction and practice…_

_Wait, what? What the fuck am I thinking? My drunk ass needs to sleep._

“Seongwoo, stop giggling. I need to sleep. Or I’ll be exceptionally cranky tomorrow and you will regret it. Stay still and be quiet now. Please,” he grumped.

Seongwoo abruptly stopped shifting, hand slapping over his mouth. He watched Daniel’s blanketed back and fluffy, golden hair poking out of the blanket wrapped around him like kimbap. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Sorry. I’m just happy now that you’re back. I was upset with you all the way in the other room. I missed you and my chest was aching. I think it’s because of the bead. We shouldn’t be apart so long Daniel. It’s not good for me or for the bead. It could be damaged that way.”

“Right, we wouldn’t want that. All you care about is the bead, not my soul. Who cares if that gets damaged? I’m just a human right. We come a dime a dozen,” the blonde muttered in irritation.

“That’s not true. Of course I care. About your soul and about you. I’m saying that because I care. There is a risk of greater amounts of side effects if the bead isn’t close to the original owner. It will be anxious and unstable.”

Seongwoo risked Daniel’s wrath then. Daniel tensed when he felt a hand on the center of his back. Somehow though, the rubbing sensation over the tingling, warm bead relaxed him and lulled him to sleep. The last thing he recalled was Seongwoo singing softly while rubbing small circles on his back.  

 

 

The next day, Daniel again skipped school. They spent the morning watching TV, which Seongwoo had gotten so hooked on that Daniel had practically had to drag him back to the bed in the middle of the night in an attempt to sleep. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to because of the noise from the TV and that damn bubble wrap Seongwoo loved so much and being worried what Seognwoo was up to.

Lunch and breakfast were both types of noodles with a side of sweet soda. Luckily, Daniel had a large storage of all kinds of different types. He had tried to convince Seongwoo to eat something else but he’d turned scary when he’d taken a packet out of his hands. Daniel learned his lesson then. He could give Seongwoo ideas of what to eat but there were sometimes with a gumiho where no meant no and he just needed to let him do as he wishes in order to keep the peace and his life.

Seongwoo was terrifying when he turned angry and brought out those icy blue eyes, sending off a murderous aura. His looks weren’t the only thing that was terrifying. When gumihos got angry there was an uncontrollable surge of power that they did unconsciously which caused bad things to happen.

His counter now had a crack down the middle and one of the drawers was shattered beyond repair. The lightbulbs broke as well so he had to buy replacements because at night the kitchen would be completely dark.

Funnily enough, as soon as Daniel had timidly returned the packet of noodles to his hands, he’d done a complete 180 degree spin in character. He’d turned cheerful and smiley, bouncing and singing with joy as he opened up the packet to sniff the contents before putting them in the pot full of water. It was enough to give a person whiplash.

Daniel was shocked, wondering how anyone could possibly change that fast, human or not. It was quite a skill that most top actors would likely kill to have. He’d have to keep in mind that it might be something that Seongwoo would do very well, if they ever needed to make some money. Modeling would work as well too because as crazy and freaky as he was, he was also gorgeous and charming, when he wasn’t psychopathic.

While eating ramyun, they watched some high school drama. Seongwoo reacted with his whole body, getting intensely into the story that he even forgot to eat his oreos with a side of orange soda he loved because of the fuzzy feeling and sizzling sounds. He also mimicked whatever the characters said and asked questions to Daniel about words he didn’t understand and places or things that he didn’t know. Daniel was relieved that he’d at least found a way to keep Seongwoo still and in one place.

_I can use this to my advantage. Whenever I am getting so annoyed I’m about to blow or I need some space or I need to leave him alone, I can just turn on the TV, give him noodles and sweets, and set aside a couple sheets of bubble wrap._

Daniel relaxed, stretched out on the couch, reading some new comics that he’d borrowed from the town library and been planning to read since a few days ago before his life had turned upside down and became hectic while babysitting a troublemaking gumiho.

He was able to get into the story and even laugh at some scenes on the colorful pages. Seongwoo laughed too, for a different reason. That moment was nice. Them laughing together, one on the couch reading and another on the floor sitting crosslegged with a bottle of orange soda in their hand watching a drama. It was peaceful and domestic.

_Almost like we’re together._

Daniel’s eyes went wide and he stopped smiling. He tore his eyes away from Seongwoo’s that he’d been thinking were seriously a piece of art from another plain of existence. He buried his head in the book instead, face flaming, inwardly cursing at himself for having such weird thoughts.

_Are you still drunk? You clearly remember that nine freaking TAILS popped out of his back yesterday and you still go thinking of him as a human? Like you could have some sort of relationship with him?_

_You’d be crazy to even be friends with him. Who knows when he might chomp your liver or suck out your soul!_

_Didn’t your momma always say? Don’t trust anyone fully, not even family, but especially not a pretty face! Blindly trusting people is naïve and only leads to you getting betrayed and hurtful. No one is all good, not even myself. And certainly not a monster who is considered evil in almost every legend from ages ago._

Seongwoo turned back to the TV, laughing as he absently popped some of the plastic, air-filled pockets in his lap. Snap, snap, pop! Pop! Snap, snap, snap. It was almost rhythmic.

“Ah, it’s really funny. Isn’t it, Niel-ah? My tummy hurts.” He rubbed his hand over his oversized black shirt, laughter dying down into soft chuckles.

“Yeah, really funny. You don’t have any other clothes, right? Humans can’t wear the same thing every day. Maybe every other day. So we need to get you at least three more outfits that you can alter and wash on the weekends.

We should go shopping today. I need to buy some food too. I don’t have much for myself and that soda is the last of the sweet things in this house. Since I’m not into sugary things much. Shall we go out a bit later to the market?”

“Hmm-hmm! Lasssss go!” Seongwoo nodded and mimicked one of the unusual students in the drama, raising his hand up in the air like he were Superman.

Daniel turned back to his comic book, smiling softly and chuckling despite his earlier inward lecture.

_Human or not, he’s quite an interesting character. Lasss go, really. He’s going to be talking like a native in no time. His brain is just like a sponge._

_Ah, sponge bob… I should show him that later. I have a feeling he’d like it. Kids learn from it too. It’s good for him to learn from the kids’ level. Dramas might teach him adult things that he doesn’t need to know and will cause me headaches. The last thing I need is to start explaining where babies come from or what porn is. Better start from kids shows._

“Hey, why’d you switch! I was watching that! Niel~” Seongwoo whined, reaching for the remote control he’d picked up from the coffee table.

Daniel held it out of reach, up on his knees. The fox spirit seemed too lazy to fly and grab the remote, which he could have done easily. He strained and whined like a kid, jutting out his curvy, thin lower lip.

“HING~ Niel, you’re being mean again! This isn’t fair! You weren’t even watching it. You can’t just change while I was in the middle of something. Even I know that’s against human manners!”

Daniel snorted, smiling down at him with a smirk as he flipped through the cannels on what Seongwoo called the ‘big magic box’ while the phone was a ‘tiny magic box’ and his tablet and computer the ‘medium magic box’. Seongwoo thought that only he knew how to fully control the magic box with the plastic stick that controls all magic boxes.

Daniel chose not to explain otherwise. One, because he found it amusing and endearing. Two, because this way Seongwoo wouldn’t go touching those expensive devices carelessly and end up breaking them. He couldn’t afford to feed them both and buy even one new one.

“Now you want to talk about manners. You can’t control the magic box anyway and I told you not to touch them or their magic would wear off since you’re not human, remember? You don’t want to watch any moving stories, hmm?” he teased.

Seongwoo immediately took his hand away when his fingers had just about reached the remote control. He crossed his arms and glared at the TV.

“Hmph! You’re a tyrant sort of king, I see. An unfair and unjust and selfish one. In the past, humans would have beheaded you.”

Daniel merely chuckled at the insult. He figured that in five minutes time Seongwoo would be apologizing that he didn’t mean that and showering him with compliments that were the opposite. It wouldn’t be the first time.

_Maybe he does actually like me, that’s why. I could certainly get used to this kind of playing around and the compliments and how funny he is when he’s sulking._

_That doesn’t mean I’m going to like him back though. He’s not human and I’ve got someone else. So, he can like me all he wants but that’s not going to change._

“Here you go. I thought of a show that you will like and will teach you a lot more about human life. When we learn, we should learn from the basics; not jump into the middle of advanced stuff. Watching this will be much better for you and it’s really funny too. I loved it ever since I was in diapers.”

“Hmm…” Seongwoo hummed doubtfully, taking his anger out on the innocent bubble wrap which was half gone and making so many popping noises now it sounded like there were fireworks going off in his house.

“Eh~ You sulky brat. Just give it a shot.”

Daniel put the remote on his other side so Seongwoo couldn’t reach for it and demand he change it back. Then he pat the top of his head naturally before laying back on the couch, burying his flushed face in his book. His betraying hand tingled just as the bead inside his chest which he rubbed gently, praying that it would stop.

_These must be the side effects. Well, they’re not unpleasant or unbearable. If there aren’t any worse ones, then I guess I’m going to be stuck with this guy for the rest of the year._

Daniel wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Most of the time he hated the idea but there were times off and on that he thought Seongwoo wasn’t so bad to be around and he almost seemed like a childlike human rather than a monster. It was conflicting. Blaming the tingling warmth and racing heart on the bead was the easiest way than thinking of the other possibility.

_Eh~ Don’t even consider something crazy. He’s not at all your type. There’s no way that you could like an evil gumiho. Just focus on surviving through the deal and him not getting taken away by scientists._

 

 

“Oh, this looks good! Let’s get this one too. And this one. Oh, what’s that? It looks pretty tasty? Hmm, this is interesting looking. I wonder what it tastes like.”

Daniel could hear Seongwoo excitedly running through the halls, grabbing things off the shelves, knocking other things over onto the floor. He rushed back with an armful of various sugary snack boxes and bags, tossing them in their halfway filled cart. He sighed softly as he looked at the growing pile, losing track of the total this was going to be costing him.

“Something wrong, Daniel? Is it too much? Should I put some back?”

Daniel gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them back from the inside of the cart. He smiled softly, reassuring the other, “You don’t need to do that. I can afford this much. It’s better that we buy in bulk. I don’t have that much time to come to the market. Soon I will have school and I’ll need to go back to practicing boarding for my future competitions.

Go ahead and wander around. Buy whatever you want. We won’t know what you like until you try it. If you don’t like it, then I’ll eat it. As long as it doesn’t come from the ocean, I can eat and like pretty much everything. Even stomach sugary stuff if I need to. Though I doubt that there’s anything sweet that you hate at this point.”

“Thanks, Daniel!”

Daniel went to block as he held his arm and jumped up to kiss his cheek. Seongwoo playfully kissed his hand instead. Daniel flushed and narrowed his eyes at him in silent reprimand.

Seongwoo swayed back and forth with an obnoxious, foxy look, batting his pretty eyes. “What? I can’t steal your soul from just a kiss on the cheek. And I know that boyfriends are allowed to do that. Even friends do that! I saw it last night on the magic box.”

“I regret not restricting the sort of things you are watching already. Fine, I won’t scold you for that. But don’t do it so often with a ton of people around. It’s still weird for them to see two boys doing that sort of thing.”

“Okay, I will limit cheek ppoppos to twice a day. I’m going now. See you soon, miss you~”

He took off then, poking at some snacks on the way that fell off the shelves after. Daniel shook his head and sighed as he went to go do what he’d been doing the past thirty minutes, cleaning up after Seongwoo’s messes. He glanced down the aisle that Seongwoo had just come from and groaned. He’d made a larger mess than ever there. Boxes and bags scattered on the floor so the people on the other side couldn’t get through, staring dumbfounded on the floor behind their carts.

It probably seemed to them like an earthquake had happened that they hadn’t felt. Daniel hurried down the aisle, now a master at finding the hole where the foods had originally gone. In a minute the aisle was clear so people could push their carts through, smiling and thanking him graciously.

Daniel then pushed his cart to the fruits section, figuring he should buy some healthier sweets for Seongwoo and himself. He also bought some milk, cereal, eggs, cheese, salsa and nachos. He mostly ate packaged foods because he lived alone so it was bothersome to cook.

_Hmm, would Seongwoo eat the food that I cooked? Or do I not need to worry about what goes in a gumiho’s body? I should eat healthy though. In order to put healthy energy into the fox bead. That way it’s more likely that when Seongwoo becomes human, he will become one that can live a hundred years._

_Right, it’s important for us to both eat healthy. Let’s cook!_

Daniel moved to the vegetables and meat sections, picking up some things that he could use to make healthy stews and stir-fry that would go well with rice. He figured that he could do that much from what he recalled of his mother’s recipes and that it was healthy enough to suffice. Though he expected the real battle would be getting Seongwoo to try it.

“Oh, what are those?” Seongwoo appeared suddenly, dropping some more bags of random junk food into the cart.

Daniel realized that he didn’t have to worry about Seongwoo getting lost for long. He could find him by smell as it turned out. No matter where he’d travelled around the market, Seongwoo could sniff him out and find him eventually. Though he’d still have to wander around for signs of where the destructive fox had been. It wasn’t ever that hard to find the disaster zones.

Luckily, he’d yet to break anything. Possibly because Daniel had forbidden him from going down aisles or touching items made of glass.

“Healthy things that are bitter.”

“Bleh. Why~”

Daniel cut in on Seongwoo’s whining spree to scold gently, “Because if you want to be human, you have to eat them. That’s why. It’s good for you. Eating only sweets and carbs can’t be. For anyone.”

The brunette scowled at them but didn’t say anything more. Finally, Daniel had won an argument and got Seongwoo to do something he didn’t want to. It was a miraculous victory. One baby step at a time. At least Seongwoo hadn’t gone monster mode on him.

Daniel knew just how to cheer him up and reward him for his decent behavior, for once not seeing a long trail of knocked down snacks which was clearly amazing. “Follow me. I know something that you will like. A place where you can eat yummy things, all that you want. That doesn’t cost me anything.”

“Really? That sort of place exists? Let’s go! Hurry!”

Daniel tensed, looking pointedly at his arm which was wrapped tightly up in Seongwoo’s eager hands. He had no hope of stopping him since his mind was only on food, urging him to go faster. He decided to pick and choose his battles, so he let this time slide. He’d just deal with the physical intimacy for now, though he didn’t like the way that it made him tingle and turn feverish and cause his stomach to flip and heart to pick up speed.

_Just deal with it for now. As soon as he sees the sample food, he’ll lose all interest in touching you._

Sure enough, as soon as they’d reached the sample food section, Seongwoo bounded off. He brightly asked the aproned ajummas if he could try their food. Then he traveled to each vender several times, bringing back extras of the ones he liked best for Daniel to try. Daniel let him feed him as he held on to the growing pile of toothpicks and paper cups. He was full after five minutes but Seongwoo continued going on for ten minutes more until the ajummas grew slightly annoyed.

_It seems those supernatural charms and looks can only get him so far with these situations. I hope no-one notices that he’s moving abnormally quick._

“Seongwoo, that’s enough, I think. Save room for dinner and dessert. We have all these foods to try still.”

Seongwoo bounded to his side like a fox kit, face radiating with joy and smeared with some barbeque sauce at the corners. Daniel nodded towards the cart, reminding him subtly of all the things they had to do still.

“That was fun. I like this place, Niel-ah. Let’s come again.”

“Sure, sure. We will. But maybe not every day. We should make sure that it’s not the same people or you might get reported and banned from coming here,” he admitted with a chuckle.

Seongwoo’s eyes widened with horror, his long, sharp, pink tongue lapping out subconsciously to lick the sauce from his lips. Daniel might have wiped it off if his hands weren’t full of garbage.

“That would be awful!”

At his exaggerated reaction, Daniel lost the battle to not smile.

“Indeed it would. So listen to me and stop for now. Let’s go shop elsewhere. See that area with the shiny, metal and plastic contraptions? I need you to push the cart over there where I go throw this away.”

“Okay!” Seongwoo brightly replied, grabbing hold of the cart and pushing it much too easily and quickly for someone of his frail, petite stature.

The ajummas watched him go with amazed, dumbfounded looks. Daniel bowed to one and apologized for Seongwoo eating so much, explaining he was actually a foreigner and very hungry today from a long journey as he tossed the piles of paper in the black vinyl bag hanging on the front of the vender.

“Ah, I see. Your boyfriend sure can eat a lot and he seems strong. He’s the handsomest man I’ve ever seen.”

Daniel found it funny that they assumed he was his boyfriend. Normally people didn’t assume that two men were gay in Korea. It just wasn’t standard.

_Ah, they probably saw him clinging to you, that’s why. And you carrying his garbage and letting him feed you. That’s probably why. I guess that would be sort of strange between two friends. You should have been more careful, Niel._

Rather than attempting to deny it, he chose to lose this battle. He bowed his head and smiled shyly.

“Ah, thank you. I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

“Have a good date~”

“Ah, yes, thank you. We will. Have a pleasant evening.” He bowed once more and then nearly ran from there, feeling mortified, his face red as ketchup.

“You didn’t deny we were boyfriends~ Hehehe.” Seongwoo performed ‘magu magu’ playfully on his shoulder once he ran into him.

Daniel groaned and scratched his neck, avoiding the other’s brilliant, glowing face. Seongwoo must have overheard their conversation with his supernatural hearing sense.

He did his best to respond in a carefree manner to patch up the situation.

“There wasn’t any point in denying it, that’s all. They misunderstood because of you clinging and feeding me. Anyway, we’re not going to see them that’s all. But if we meet someone I know or we go to a place I frequent often, then I won’t let that misunderstanding slide. You’ll have to be more careful too. No caring acts and skinship.”

“Fine. But today is okay? Since you don’t come here that often?”

He went to deny it but it hardly seemed like he’d win this case. He sighed and offered his arm grudgingly. “Sure. Knock yourself out.”

“Yay~” The brunette giggled, smiling warmly as he clamped onto Daniel’s arm. They left the cart temporarily as they wandered around the store arm-in-arm.

As Daniel expected, Seongwoo had a thousand questions. He touched and sniffed everything curiously, asking about what things were called and how they worked. Every other second was an exaggerated exclamation like they were in some sort of futuristic exhibition and a question.

“Niel, Niel, Niel~ What’s this? What’s a vacuum cleaner?”

“Ah, this one is…” He paused, deciding that he could have fun explaining this particular device.

_You’ve been nice explaining several others seriously. How about this time we play around a bit? See just how gullible this little fox is._

“This machine is for cleaning your bad aura. You put it close to your skin and it sucks away all your native chi. Like this.”

He pretended to make ‘vroom’ noises as he rubbed it over his chest and arm. When he got to the end, he acted as if he were in distress and his arm was being sucked inside.

“Oh no, it’s too strong! It’s sucking me in! Ah, it hurts! Help, Seongwoo!”

Seongwoo gasped and squealed as he glared and grabbed the vacuum cleaner, tossing it to the ground with a hard crash. Daniel laughed at the same time he was concerned because he was afraid that Seongwoo had broken it.

“Are you okay, Niel? Where did it bite you?” Seongwoo had shoved up his sleeve and was checking his arm for marks with grave concern.

“I was just joking. It didn’t hurt. Actually it’s for sucking up dust and dirt from the floor. It’s gentle and harmless to humans.”

“Yah! You tricked me? You meannie!”

Daniel’s laughter was mixed with groans as Seongwoo slapped him. He controlled his strength but it still felt sort of like being hit with a hammer rather than a hand.

“I couldn’t help it. Sorry. It was just that once. I won’t do it again,” he promised, though because of Seongwoo’s amusing, adorable reaction, he sort of wanted to do it again.

_There’s something about the way he reacts that makes me want to keep bothering him. He’s fun to tease. He’s really so much like a child._

“I can’t believe you made me hurt this poor little guy. I’m sorry, vacuum. I hope you’re not hurt…”

Seongwoo squatted down, carefully brushing the defeated vacuum cleaner.

“We might have broken it. So it’s better if we go out of this area. Come on. Let’s go somewhere else before we get seen.”

Seongwoo took the hand that he offered. Daniel had intended to slip his hand to his arm but Seongwoo squeezed too tightly for him to let go. They ended up holding hands as they wandered to another part of the store. Daniel grew sweatier than ever and his heart raced like the wheels of his board going down a half pipe ramp.

 

 

Daniel scolded, “I knew we shouldn’t have gone there.”

With immense regret, the gumiho with his head bowed murmured, “Sorry…”

Daniel inhaled and exhaled, calming himself after exploding on Seongwoo. “It’s okay. That’s why I told you not to touch glass. I’m glad you’re not hurt.”

“I told you I heal fast. You too now. Since you have my bead.”

They had an accident with some plates in the dishes area. They’d both gotten their hands cut trying to avoid the shattered porcelain that fell off the rack where Seongwoo had been touching things that he thought were pretty, disobeying Daniel’s ‘look but don’t touch’ rule. The cuts had healed over before their very eyes, hardly even shedding more than a couple of drops of crimson blood.

Daniel was still amazed by it. That was the first evidence that he’d come across besides the warm, tingly sensation that he was different now. He wasn’t fully human now that he had the fox bead, Seongwoo’s energy and partial powers inside of him. It was reassuring and cool at the same time it was freaky.

_Does that mean it won’t hurt if I fall? Would I not even break a bone falling off the top of the half pipe? Sweet~ I’m going to master every difficult trick in the book by the end of this year and make a huge name for myself in every competition again! I’ll definitely be scouted at this rate, as long as I have these powers. Maybe this crazy meeting was a work of fate that I should be feeling blissful for._

“You should be angry at me right now because you have to use your precious money to pay for those but you’re smiling. This is scary. Niel, you’re scaring me.”

“Scaring you? Hahaha. I didn’t think there are anything that gumihos could be scared of.”

“Sure there are. I have a weakness and things I’m scared of…” the brunette drifted off with an oddly melancholy expression, head ducked down to the floor again.

Daniel crooked his finger under his chin and lifted up his head, smiling warmly. Some hair was in Seongwoo’s eyes so he smoothed it away, thinking after he got Seongwoo some new clothes, the next thing on his list would be to get his bangs trimmed so that he looked less scruffy and homeless.

“I didn’t know that. I’m curious what it is. Anyway, I’m not angry. Accidents can happen. It’s important that you learned a lesson and that you know you did wrong so that way you won’t repeat it. You learned today why we should look but not touch delicate, easily breakable things. I was happy because you’re learning something and making progress at becoming more human. That’s why.”

“Ah, is that so? It’s a good thing then, to make mistakes?” the other wondered with hopeful eyes.

“Sure it is. Humans learn that way. From the time we’re kids to the time we die. We’re always learning through making mistakes. That’s how we become mature.”

“Hmm, I see. Still, I think I should listen to you more. You are smart and you tell me not to do things for a reason. I’ll trust you, Daniel. I’ll be good from now on.”

Daniel smiled faintly and ruffled his hair. “I doubt that but I appreciate you trying. Let’s go get you some new clothes. That’s actually where I meant to go. We don’t need anything here and I think your curiosity has caused us enough trouble for one day.”

Seongwoo linked arms with the blonde and laid his head on his shoulder, smiling and happy again as they moved with their cart to another area of the store away from the appliances. As they were about to get into the area with the racks full of various colored and patterned fabrics, Seongwoo gasped as his eyes locked on something interesting. Daniel was forced abruptly to a halt, feeling like his arm was nearly ripped out of the socket by being tied to a large truck.

“W-what is it?”

“It’s another magic box! But it’s sort of weirdly shaped. It’s a small one with big buttons and a small screen. What’s it for, Niel? How do you use it? Tell me, tell me~ Neh, neh, neh?” He bounced up and down, shoving the small, square, handheld device into his stomach.

“Okay, okay. I didn’t say I wouldn’t. Calm down before you hurt yourself. Or better yet, me,” Daniel grumbled as he rubbed his sore stomach

He took the calculator and stared down at it. He smirked as he thought of a way to get revenge for the dishes incident and have fun with the naïve fox again. He wasn’t going to let him know that he’d been tricked this time, however. He didn’t want the temporary pain of getting hit when Seongwoo grew upset.

“It’s called a calculator. You can control people with this. I put in your social security number here. That’s an ID number that humans get when they’re born. Everyone has one. If you do that, you can control that person with these buttons. You just don’t know what they do. This one makes you go forward, this one back, this one makes you stop, and this one makes you run. Lastly, this makes you jump.”

Seongwoo looked intrigued and then his face turned to one of doubt. “Eh…You’re tricking me again, aren’t’ you? I’m not going to believe you so easily this time.”

Daniel put on a serious face and used his minimal acting abilities to insist confidently, “I’m serious. You can really control me. Here, see for yourself.”

He punched in random numbers and then handed it to Seongwoo. “Push a button and see what happens.”

“Eh, you’re such a liar~”

Still, curiosity made Seongwoo do it. Daniel was careful to peek what buttons that Seongwoo was pressing. He walked forward and then back. He jumped and then ran forward, ran back. Jumped again. Stopped.

Seongwoo was delightfully intrigued. “Wah, it really works! Humans can be controlled with this. Wah, so interesting~ Hehehe.”

“Yes, it is. But these are very expensive so we can’t buy one. Not that we have any need for them. You don’t need to control me. You can just ask me if you want me to do something.”

“Is there a kiss or hug option?”  
Daniel flushed, taking the calculator and putting it back on the shelf. “No, there’s not. So get those perverted thoughts out of your mind.”

_Ah, shit! I said what I wasn’t supposed to say it._

Seongwoo’s eyes were wide and his finger pointed at him.

“You said it again! So a perverted person is someone who thinks about hugging and kissing? Is it a bad thing then? But if it’s a bad thing, why do humans want to do it so much? I saw this channel on TV and they were doing it a lot. I think it is part of human mating but—”

Daniel fake laughed as he covered Seognwoo’s mouth. “Seongwoo. That’s not the sort of thing we should discuss in a public place like a market. I know you are full of questions and I let something slip that I wasn’t supposed to. I’ll let you know later, at home. Okay?”

Seongwoo nodded, his eyes showing that he understood and would like to breathe properly. Daniel released him with a large exhale, feeling like ten years had been taken off his life trying to avoid that humiliating discussion from happening amongst some passing, browsing people.

“Anyway, we really need to focus a bit on you getting to look more human. We need clothes and to get a haircut today. That’s our mission before going home.”

“Hmm, okay. I’ve never worn anything but black though. Something loose and comfortable, please.”

“What? Never?” Daniel commented incredulously.

Seongwoo shook his head as he flipped through the clothes with a slight frown that made a wrinkle form between his naturally thin, beautifully arched brows. “Nope. Never.”

“Why not? Do you hate colors?”

“Not really. I have always liked the night time, I guess. It’s easy on the eyes and calming to me. It’s the same color as my tails, as well.”

“That’s fine. Let’s go with black then, just different styles. You should stick with what you know and makes you comfortable. Humans here like black actually. We think of it as classic. There’s no time and place that you can’t wear it. It’s simple, chic, and easy on the eyes. Here’s some black things. Why don’t you look around here?”

They joked around, taking out various clothes that Seongwoo tried on over his own. Some he didn’t know how to wear and Daniel let him struggle, amused as he tried to figure out how to wear it on his own, usually incorrectly. He put on a jacket backwards, a bandana around his waist like an apron, a pair of knit beanies on his feet like socks, a scarf as a headband.

“Daniel, stop laughing at me for not knowing how they’re supposed to go on! You promised you wouldn’t do that just yesterday and already you’re breaking your promise. Hing~ That’s not fair! If you don’t stop laughing this instant, I’m going to break my promise and kiss you on the lips!”

When he didn’t stop laughing because he simply couldn’t, Seongwoo tossed aside the beanies and rushed towards him, grabbing his face. Daniel fled back in a panic, his laughter dying away instantly at the very real threat.

_He’s going to steal your soul! Run, run like mad! Gumihos gone wild!_

He groaned as his back slammed into a metal bar. He started tipping over and grabbed the metal rack for support. It didn’t hold him. He fell to the floor with the entire, heavy rack coming fast after him. Seongwoo stopped it just in time with his back, hovering over Daniel. Then he flung off the rack. It crashed to the floor, the clothes on hangers in a tangled mess, making clinking sounds that hurt their ears.

“You…you…saved me…” Daniel huffed, looking up.

He gulped to see that Seongwoo was pinning him to the floor and hovering just over his face. Their noses were barely an inch from each other. He looked at Daniel’s lips and licked his own. The look in his eyes was some sort of mix between curious and eager.

“Don’t…don’t eat me or my soul….” He begged in a squeaky tone.

Seongwoo snorted and smirked. He reached up a hand and flicked Daniel on the forehead.

“I wasn’t really going to but if you keep on breaking your promises and teasing me like a big meanie, I might just reconsider both options. So be warned, silly Niel.”

_I’m not sure if he’s serious but the possibility is enough to turn me straight. In personality, not in sexual preferences. Maybe I should be nicer to him._

Because for a fleeting moment when Seongwoo then licked and bit at his lips, desire surged in his lower tummy and his mind clouded over. He briefly had thoughts of reaching up and dragging the other down, crushing their lips together to recreate that hot kiss they’d had before.

Daniel shook his head, hurriedly sitting up and lightly pushing the gumiho away.

“Thanks for saving me. Though it was your fault in the first place, you brat. Don’t joke around like that. You know that I’m still scared of you and believe that you might do that to me. You’re not helping me get used to you by doing that, you know. And now you made yet another mess. If something is ripped, I’ll even have to pay for it. Why do you keep causing me so much trouble and headaches?”

He hadn’t meant to sound quite that snappy and rude, but he couldn’t fully help it. His rage was being fueled by his frustration and confusion at his moment of lustful thoughts for the monster. The bead felt like it was on fire and sending a strong tremors through his body and he could sense sweat collecting on his back and head. This increased his irritation and caused him to be much harsher on Seongwoo than he’d intended or ever had been before.

The brunette brought the rack up by himself and started putting the hangers back on it. He was strangely quiet with a glum expression and slumped shoulders. Daniel chewed on his lip, angrily putting them back as well, hoping the actions would calm him down and distract him.

After five minutes, they had it straightened up and luckily there were no ruined clothes. He took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair several times, taking deep breaths and forcing himself to relieve tension. Thankfully, the bead was cooled and not as present.

He felt some pokes on his back and turned around. Seongwoo stood meekly with his hands fidgeting near his tummy, his head bowed and a sad, guilty expression on his face. It looked as if he were a few harsh words away from bursting into tears.

Daniel immediately felt like an asshole. Seongwoo had merely been joking around and he had overacted. It was the fault of his big body for knocking the clothes over. If he kept doing like this, Seongwoo was going to feel uncomfortable and things were going to become awkward between them. He didn’t want the other to feel like he hated him or that they couldn’t joke around.

He’d been enjoying joking around with the other since the other day. Feeling like they were almost something like friends. That was necessary if they were going to be living together for the rest of the years. They needed to get along or they would both be unhappy and uncomfortable.

_This is all your fault. If you were going to be mean to him, then you shouldn’t have started to be nice. If you’re going to be a nice guy, then stay that way. What’s with this wishy washy sometimes nice guy, sometimes mean guy act? Time to man up and make it right._

“Seongwoo-yah…”

“Daniel, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I was just joking around because I thought you trusted me already. I guess it takes more time than I thought. I don’t want you to think of me as some scary monster.

I really like you, you know. I don’t have any plans to harm you. Not even a finger on you. So, I won’t joke about eating you or kissing you anymore. I want you to know that I wouldn’t do that. I hope that you’ll be able to trust me and not see me as something to run screaming from.

I mean, it’s funny how you react, so that’s why I did it. But it made you angry this time. I don’t want to do things that make you angry. I don’t like it when you tease me about not knowing things. So, I understand. I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful and more serious. I won’t cause accidents that burden and embarrass you.”

“Hey…Don’t say you’re sorry for that. Seongwoo, you didn’t do anything wrong here. I was the wrong one. I over-reacted. I stupidly thought you were half-serious there. I can’t trust you fully because I just don’t trust that easily.

I hope you understand. It’s not that you’ve done something wrong. I’m still getting used to all of this supernatural stuff. The more time goes on, the better things will be. You can still joke around with me. Maybe not about this. I’ll try not to overact and cause a scene like that. I’ll put a limit to how much I tease you.

Sorry, I just thought you were c…I just thought your reactions were amusing when I tease you. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad. Of course, you don’t know some things being locked up from civilization for five hundred years without even a TV or phone to learn about how humans changed. Of course, I’d be a bit scared since this is all new to me, someone who didn’t even believe in ghosts before, let alone spirits.

We need to understand these facts and take things slowly. So that there is as little hurt feelings and incidents as possible. Lift up your head.”

Seongwoo did, smiling softly at the sight of Daniel holding out two pointer fingers. He lifted up his his well. They pressed them together, saying  ‘magu magu’ until they were both smiling and chuckling softly. The atmosphere between them was much better after that.

“That’s what magu magu is good for. After we have a disagreement, we talk about it and then we do something like this to make up. Then, us humans throw it away in the past. Lesson learned.”

“That’s why it’s good to make mistakes. So we can learn from them.”

“Right. And it’s not bad to have a disagreement either. Usually friends feel closer after a fight.”

“Ah, I think so too. I feel that. I feel closer to you, Daniel. But…”

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked in concern as Seongwoo rubbed his chest and grimaced.

“I’m not feeling so well. Maybe because you fell? Or because I was really sad for a moment thinking you hated me.”

“Ah, now that you mention it. I don’t feel so well either.”

Daniel rubbed his hand over his chest. It sort of ached there, though less so than before they’d calmed down. Something in him was screaming that it wanted to be much closer to Seongwoo. Without saying why, he stepped forward and brought Seongwoo into his arms. Seongwoo immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder, tucked securely under his chin.

“Hmm, this is nice. I feel better. This is what I needed. Let me stay like this for a moment.”

“Sure. Just a moment.”

Daniel flushed, trying to ignore the people that were looking that way. The ache in his chest went away completely, replaced by warm tingles and a racing heart.

_I’ve got to agree there, bratty fox. This feels nice. Exciting yet comforting. Strangely right. Like the energy in me is connecting with the energy in Seongwoo and gaining strength. I feel much happier and energetic after just ten seconds._

_Don’t like it too much though, Niel. You’re only hugging him because of the bead, out of necessity. You’ll only keep the hug going on as long as necessary and no more than that. You should only enjoy hugging a human, like the one that you actually like._

 

 

“Noodles again? Seongwoo, listen. I like noodles as much as anyone else. But you’re going to be human. Humans get sick of eating the same thing every day. You’ve got to practice eating other things. At least once a day, let’s try to eat something different and build up a tolerance like normal people, hmm?” he begged the other who was looking through the cupboard full of noodle packages.

Seongwoo reluctantly closed the cupboard. To his surprise, the gumiho agreed without a fight.

“Alright, Niel. Let’s have something else tonight. We did buy a lot of groceries.”

“Really? Would you be willing to eat something healthy? Even if it’s got bitter greens?”

Seongwoo’s face scrunched up. “Rabbit food? Um…okay. I’ll try the rabbit food. As long as I’m allowed to have a caramel macchiato with dessert.”

Then it was Daniel’s turn to make a face. “Coffee? At night? You know…”

There the snarl, gust of wind, and flashing icy eyes came. Daniel flinched and immediately conceded. He should be satisfied with winning one mission tonight. Two was apparently pushing it.

“Okay, okay. You can have it. That’s a fair deal. Well, you don’t actually sleep anyway. So, what harm can caffeine do to you at night...”

He was too late to save the mugs on the counter from breaking, spilling the water they’d been drinking across and into the sink, some dripping onto the floor.

Seongwoo gasped as soon as he saw it. “Oh, no! Did I cause that? Woops, my bad! I’ll clean it up right away. Sorry, Niel-ah! I’m really, really sorry! That was an accident. Don’t be upset, okay? Don’t hate me, okay?”

Daniel shook his head and chuckled, taking a rag to help. He squatted down on the floor and brushed Seongwoo’s cheek. The panicked gumiho froze, head shooting up and teary eyes looking at him in confusion. Daniel smiled softly at him and pinched his cheek with affection.

_Why am I doing that? Ah, whatever. I’m too tired to think about these things. Every day is so tiring and confusing. I just don’t want him to be sad and worried. It doesn’t suit him. He looks better when he’s smiling and laughing and bubbly._

“Hey, don’t think like that. It’s okay for you to make mistakes and get angry. That’s natural. For humans and for anyone else. I’m not going to be upset or hate you for that, alright?

Don’t worry so much about every little thing. Just forget what I said earlier in the market. Sometimes humans get stressed out and flustered for various unrelated reasons and they say things they don’t mean. If I say something mean to you, it’s probably just because I felt stressed and overwhelmed with a situation.

I’m sorry in advance and I’ll say sorry after it happens as well. Don’t take it to heart. If you did something wrong, you can just say sorry and then I’ll forgive you. No matter how large the mistake is, I’ll forgive you eventually. Because I know that you didn’t meant to do it and you aren’t bad.

You’re not evil. I can tell that. I don’t know if you might end up hungry and jump on my liver or lips. But I know that you would fight those urges at least. Which makes you good. Which makes you normal. What you’re feeling today is very humane and it will help you to learn.”

Seongwoo smiled wide and sniffled as he’d been on the verge of tears. That tugged at Daniel’s heart. He reached up and ruffled his hair.

“Niel-ah~ I like you so much~”

“Eh, no need for that nonsense. Let’s get this cleaned up and I’ll start dinner while you go watch TV.”

“Okay! But I still really, really, really like you so, so, so much!”

Daniel flushed, scrubbing furiously at the puddle on the floor.

“Alright, alright. Enough. You’re making me embarrassed. It’s not like saying you like me a hundred times will make me feel the same. You’re not evil but you’re still a monster. I’m not into monsters and never will be. So, don’t get weird notions into your head, you pervert.”

“Hehehe. I am a pervert. I really want to kiss you right now. So that makes me a pervert, I guess. Niel~!”

“Hey, what are you—Seongwoo stop—That tickles! Hey, knock it off!” Daniel squealed as his face was held in an iron grip and his cheek kissed mercilessly all over by a pair of silky, slightly cool lips.

 

 

Daniel was doing the dishes on his own, having refused Seongwoo’s help. Seongwoo had turned on a variety show but grew bored during the commercials. While he waited, he turned on a fan, saying that he was feeling hot. Daniel heard some strange sound. He paused in the middle of rinsing a plate, craning his head over his shoulder to see what Seongwoo was up to in the living room.

Seongwoo was making odd sounds into the moving fan, which blew his hair wildly. They looked across the living room at each other, sharing in a smile and laugh. Then, Seongwoo returned to the fan, saying his name into it.

“Ka~nggggg Da~ NNN-yel~ Nye~~l-ah~~”

Daniel found himself pausing in his work and merely staring at Seongwoo with a dorky grin on his face. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at the other with amusement and growing affection.

_It’s times like that when I’m really confused. He looks incredibly human right now and that messes with my mind. Because, honestly, if he were a normal human, then I might just fall for him. Since his looks and personality are so much my ideal type that it’s not even funny. Which makes living with this gumiho and helping him out all the more difficult._

_Why does this monster have to be so…lovable?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is potentially the longest and has the largest amount of references to scenes in the drama themselves. I wonder how many you were able to catch? I'm curious if you can see them because they weren't exact and blended in with my own ideas for the progress of this plot and what sort of cute incident I could put between these two. Let me know in the comments~
> 
> In this chapter, Daniel greatly struggles to be a 'nice guy' like his mother taught him because of his stress and frustration having to babysit the gumiho who causes troubles and asks too many questions. I'm sure you've probably run into this sort of person. They can be overwhelming and get on your nerves if you're around them too much, though they're cute and funny in doses. That's not the only thing he's struggling with. He's having weird thoughts and weird reactions that he decides to blame on the bead as side-effects, since that's easier. But we all know what it REALLY is. Because Ong-Miho is too freaking adorable you can't help but love him.
> 
> Sorry that it's so long, it grew a lot in the editing process as usual hahaha. But I want to maintain the six chapters as planned. I hope that you can all catch up soon and tell me your thoughts~
> 
> Have a fantastic week. Goodbye~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Officially Yours, What's That Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo travels with Daniel to the skate park to watch him board. There he meets several of Daniel's friends, one that's flirty and another that's down-right rude to him and oddly clingy to Daniel. The events of that day change the course of their relationship.

Listen to this song as you read: [Marry You by Bruno Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M)

 

“You’re pretty. Can I have your number?”

Seongwoo thought the man who approached him on the bus was asking for his social security or ID number, which he didn’t have because he wasn’t human. He bowed his head and apologized.

“Sorry, I don’t know it yet.”

The man scowled. “What do you mean you don’t know it? If you didn’t want to give it to me, you could have just said it honestly. Not make some sort of lame excuse.”

“Excuse me. Let me cut in really quick. Hey, babe, we’re about to get off.” Daniel was suddenly there, lightly squeezing his way in between the man and the person next to them.

_Ah, it’s Daniel, My Niel~ He’s so handsome today. My handsome boyfriend called me ‘babe’ like how real couples do._

“Okay, Niel baby. Hehehe…” he responded with a bright smile.

Daniel was wearing his favorite color black mixed with the color of blood in a series of connected squares. The shirt full of black and red square patterns was left open over a low-cut white shirt, showing a silver cross necklace. His blonde hair was parted in the middle and slicked back in golden, fluffy waves and his ears and hands had matching silver jewelry.

Seongwoo openly admired the man that looked like he’d stepped off a magazine cover with a welcoming, cheerful expression as the blonde reached out and stroked his head. His almond eyes narrowed sharply at the man who’d been talking to Seongwoo afterwards.

_They look like two growling puppies over a bone. Is that bone me? Does asking for my number mean that he wants to mate with me and so Daniel is staking his claim by touching me and glaring at him? That makes me happy. Daniel is acting like a boyfriend should, even though he keeps insisting that we’re fake and he won’t do many things couples do._

Their fierce staring content lasted several seconds. Then, the stranger clicked his tongue in irritation and moved away to another part of the bus. Daniel turned to Seongwoo with a smug smile and reached for his wrist. He pulled the gumiho up and helped him balance as the bus abruptly slowed, causing everyone to shift and tip towards the front. His skin tingled pleasantly where Daniel grabbed him by the waist when he stumbled, holding it firmly until they were safely stopped.

Seongwoo giggled, following behind while squeezing the blonde’s hand.

_I’m so happy now my tails might just pop out! Can’t he act like my boyfriend more often? He’s incredible at it._

Unfortunately, the intimate contact stopped as soon as they’d alighted. Seongwoo’s pout lasted for only half a second once he noticed where they were. They’d got off on a bridge that was going over a river.

He rushed to the railing, laughing merrily. His eyes locked on everything around for a mile that was interesting. There were some larege white boats floating by with people throwing snacks at seagulls. There were people riding bikes along the river bank. Some people were at wooden tables eating food from plastic boxes. Some other people were sleeping or reading on colorful blankets in the plush grass.

“Wah, this place looks fun! Where are we, Daniel?”

“We’re at the Han River Park. That’s where. Do you like it? It’s one of my favorite places,” the blonde answered.

He came up to stand next to Seongwoo, skateboard in one hand, the other hand on the railing. He closed his eyes and smiled serenely, the wind slightly blowing his golden hair and his face lit up from the sunlight. There were only a couple of wispy clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day, made even more so by the human at his side.

Seongwoo had a feeling today was going to be his most favorite day in Seoul, the place that Daniel called home. He smiled, watching Daniel secretly as he looked out over the river and sniffed the fresh air.

_I like him so much. I like like like like times a million billion trillion gazillion him. He’s perfect. Hmm, so handsome and sweet today. Ah, I just can’t contain myself! Sorry in advance, Niel-ah!_

“Seongwoo! Yah!”

Daniel jumped and fled as Seongwoo kissed his cheek. He’d been attempting to hug him as well but hadn’t moved fast enough. His arms hugged the air as he blinked in confusion. Then he smiled brightly and excitedly bounced on the balls of his conversed feet, clapping excitedly with the black hoodie that covered his hands, an effect that Daniel called ‘sweater paws’ that apparently made him look more like a cat.

It was okay if Daniel thought he looked like a cat but not a dog. He disliked dogs and had been mistaken as one too many times because of that stupid painting that didn’t do justice to his majestic tails.

“I think the bead’s kicking in! You were faster than me for a second. That’s got to be the agility powers.”

“Woah, are you serious? I’m fast now? Like the Flash?” Daniel commented in amazement, his face reminding Seongwoo of a young child and pinkening like a fuzzy peach he wanted to take a nip of.

_I won’t break the skin. He’s biteable but I don’t want to hurt him. I’m not hungry for it exactly. I don’t know why, but sometimes Daniel is so cute that I have an urge to squeeze him tight and nip at him. Is that a fox thing?_

_I shouldn’t though. Daniel got angry the last time, so I promised I won’t joke about it so much. I don’t want him to be scared of me. I want Daniel to think of me as a human as much as possible and then start to fall for me. Because Daniel said he only likes humans._

_It sucks, but I’ll have to wait through the year liking him on my own, hoping that he might change his mind or forget that I’m a monster completely. I can do it. I just need to learn more and try hard. I’ve been acting pretty human all day. Not one mistake yet!_

Seongwoo chuckled, tilting his head to the side. “Who is that?”

“Flash is a character in the books I like to read. He can run extremely fast. Even faster than you can fly. Of course it’s not faster or cooler than teleportation. Do you think…”

“Hmm, I doubt that you’d be able to inherit my teleportation power. It’s even weak for me. I think I can only teleport maybe to that tree over there.”

“Seongwoo, wait!”

Daniel warned him too late. The fox spirit teleported into a tree across the river, picked up a leaf, waved to the blonde standing on the bridge some distance away. Then, he closed his eyes and teleported back, showing the leaf he’d picked off to the stunned blonde. The entire journey took around five seconds.

“Seongwoo! Holy, sh-- Why did you do that? What if someone saw you?”

“Did they?” he asked nonchalantly as he put the leaf gently behind Daniel’s ear, making him look like a forest spirit. It amped his cuteness triple-time. Seongwoo giggled as he admired his work, clapping his sweater paws together happily.

Daniel grabbed his wrists with a serious expression. “Yah, Ong Seongwoo. For a few seconds, I need you to focus on my words and forget me looking cute with a leaf in my hair.”

Seongwoo immediately froze, putting on an attentive expression, training his ears to hear clearly though he could honestly have heard Daniel’s voice from those boats if he tried.

_I should be a good fox. No, a good human. Good humans listen to their boyfriends. He must have something important to say._

_I mustn’t anger Daniel today, remember. That’s the mission we set for ourselves this morning. The people in the magic box said that the best way for humans to live their lives is to set a goal each day and do their best to achieve it so they feel a sense of accomplishment and growth at the end of the day._

_I don’t know what that feeling is but I want to experience it. I want to experience everything that humans do which will make me feel that much closer to being human._

“I’m listening.”

“It’s a problem for you to use your powers outside. I told you that I’m fine with you using them in the house. People are not ready to see supernatural stuff outside of the magic box or books. I’m sorry but that is the way it is for now. If they see that a person is not normal, they will take you away and put you somewhere terrible and do awful things to you to gain information for science.

I’m worried about that happening to you and you losing your dream of becoming a human. That’s why I told you not to do it. Please don’t teleport or fly when we’re outside of the apartment again and try to control your powers the best you can. Promise?”

Seongwoo gulped, suddenly feeling guilty and scared. He wondered what those terrible things were. The idea that was the scariest was being taken away from Daniel. He was proud of his powers and liked showing them off because Daniel seemed amazed and impressed by them since he liked stories with supernatural beings. But he was going to need to contain those urges outside. For himself and for Daniel not to look worried again.

The brunette responded gravely, “Promise that I won’t. I didn’t know it was that serious. I’ll trust you. I don’t want to be taken away or have bad things happen to me. I only want to be with you and be human. I can control myself. Promise.”

Daniel smiled warmly and released his hands then, holding out one pinky. “Pinky promise me then. Seal the deal.”

“Cross. Seal. Stamp. Toss.” He mimicked what Daniel had taught him to do on the roof top, crossing their pinkies, pressing their thumbs together, kissing his and then pretending to toss it over his shoulder.

“You can’t go back on it. If you do, then you have to eat spicy noodles every meal for one day. Got it?” Daniel said with a mischievous expression, the seriousness gone.

Seongwoo shivered and scrunched up his face. He would whine but it didn’t do much in getting his way with the other. The only way was to be sweet, whiney, bat his big eyes a lot, pout his lips, and get physical. That would make Daniel irritated though, which was sort of angry. Hence, he decided to let it slide this time.

_The punishment for breaking that oath is steep, but all you have to do it is be good in order to avoid it. You can do it, Ong Seongwoo! Ong Seongwoo, Ong Ong, Seongwoo~ That’s my name. I really like it._

“He he he…”

Daniel pulled his ear lightly to get his attention. “What are you looking so happy about, you brat? Is the punishment not strong enough?”

Seongwoo shook his head and hands frantically. “No, no, no~! It’s truly awful. I hate the idea. Hate it, hate it, hate it! I was laughing thinking about my name. It’s a really nice name. Especially when you say it. Can you say it, Niel-ah? Hmm, hmm? Please?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, turned sharply on his heals and started walking. Seongwoo noticed that he moved with more grace and swiftness than before. The bead had thankfully blended well without any negative side effects, which meant that he’d be able to stay with Daniel and that his dream might be realized.

Daniel had assured him that the gumiho abilities the bead would supposedly transfer would certainly help with his boarding. He had been planning on having Seongwoo stay home studying from the magic box and books that he’d brought back from the school library that were meant to be for foreigners learning about Korean culture but would suffice in teaching him how to be a proper human. However, Seongwoo had begged and whined to see his ‘boarding’ and didn’t want to be separated from him and left alone again which happened too frequently on the weekdays already for his taste.

Daniel had grudgingly agreed, as long as he didn’t make any trouble. If he made trouble, he wasn’t allowed to go to the park with him, he’d said. He liked dates and he liked parks, so this was perfect. He couldn’t miss out on his opportunity to go on park dates with Daniel.

“Daniel~ Just once and then I’ll leave you alone.”

“Seongwoo.”

“Eh, not like that. Like you like me. Warm and cute.”

Seognwoo followed him, begging until he turned around abruptly. Seongwoo stopped as well, his heart racing in anticipation and his skin tingling with an excited buzz. He trained his ears and got prepared to stamp this moment hard in his memory.

Daniel ruffled his hair, then bent down so they were nearly bumping noses and eye-to-eye. “Seongwoo-yah~”

Seongwoo felt like the equivalent of melted marshmallows in a flame. He’d seen humans doing that during a camping show and then made Daniel re-enact with a candle so he could try. It had been really yummy and made him feel as if he’d gained enlightenment.

He was so happy and touched that he teared up. “Niel-ah, hing…”

Daniel panicked, arms flapping since he didn’t know what to do. “What the— Why are you crying? I did what you wanted eventually. You should be happy.”

“I am. I’m happy so I’m crying. These are happy tears.” He sniffled as the dew gathered in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out.

Daniel relaxed and chuckled, brushing the drops away with his fingers. “So, gumihos can cry happy tears as well? And these tears don’t make the weather change. I guess I learn new things every day. Maybe humans and gumihos aren’t as different as I thought.”

Seongwoo sniffled and bobbed his head. “Hmm-mm. We’re not. I’m not so different from you, Niel. Not so much that it’s impossible that we can be together.”

“Don’t start that, Seongwoo. Please. I don’t want to hurt you by rejecting you constantly either.” He sighed softly, turning away as if he didn’t want Seongwoo to see his face.

The gumiho blurted, worried that he’d stepped over a line he shouldn’t have. “I know! I know that you don’t like me. But I’m just happy. Because I can tell now. That you don’t hate me. Something is changing.”

Daniel paused in his step, tensing. “Nothing is changing. I never hated you. I don’t and won’t like you in that way. You will soon see the reason why. Why I didn’t want you to come as well. I didn’t want to hurt you, but you insisted on coming, so…Sorry in advance. I hope that at least you wont cry because it’s hard for me to see. Though I can’t comfort you like last time. Not when I’m the cause. That would make you more upset.”

Seongwoo felt anxious from his words and his almost cool tone of voice. “Niel…”

“Let’s go. I really need to get boarding. We’re wasting daylight and I’ve already wasted several days of my practice time on you. It’s time I get back to my routines. I have a competition in a little over a week.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, watching Daniel storm off.

Did I fail my mission already? Is he angry? What happened? What was with that speech all of a sudden?

_I know that he doesn’t like me. That he doesn’t like non-humans. That wasn’t what I meant by something changing. I just meant that it seems he’s growing fond of me and getting used to being around me with my difficult personality. He seemed like he was having a hard time before and forcing himself to be calm and patient. These days, it seems like that happens more naturally and that he cares for me more, like a real boyfriend would. I didn’t assume that it’s because he liked me though. That would be too good to be true._

“You don’t have to be a snow cone, tch. I know how you feel already. No need to rub salt in the wound. Meanie…” he muttered, glaring at Daniel’s broad back.

He knew that his anger would disappear soon though. Because he knew deep down that Daniel was not a bad person. He sometimes acted cold to him and pushed him away, that was all. His emotions sometimes made him speak roughly. Usually he felt bad after doing that though and would apologize or think of some way to make it up to him with a kind action or gesture. That would make Seongwoo instantly forgive and forget the past.

_Was I always so simple minded like that? Or is that just how people get when they like someone? You’ll forgive any mean thing they did the second that they’re nice to you or apologize for it. It’s weird. Interesting, but weird. I don’t hate being like that, but I can’t say that it’s a good thing either._

_Well, at least I fell for a person that I know isn’t bad. He’s just stressed, overwhelmed, irritated, and other feelings I don’t fully understand yet. He needs more time to get used to me and accept a supernatural being in his life, that’s all. He’s going to keep gradually changing and one day he will no longer push you away or say any mean things._

_Let’s just hang on and be patient and understanding, waiting for that day to come. We still have so much time left for things to change that way._

_But, what did he mean earlier? Is there something at this park that’s going to make me feel hurt or cry? I hope it’s got nothing to do with storms…_

“Seongwoo, come on! Are you just going to stay there?”

“Neh?” Seongwoo shook his head, coming out of the funk he’d fallen in while sinking into deep thought.

He saw that Daniel had stopped at the edge of the bridge and was looking back at him with a difficult to read expression. His handsome face warmed as he smiled and beckoned. Seongwoo felt relieved to see that gorgeous, breezy smile, one naturally spreading on his lips, his shoulders feeling much lighter, and his heart skipping.

“Coming! Sorry for spacing out!” He swiftly ran, reaching Daniel’s side in mere seconds thanks to his powers, catching the eyes of some people below because he appeared as fast as an Olympic athlete.

Daniel’s nose and eyes scrunched up in an attractive fashion as he affectionately pinched the brunette’s creamy cheek.

“Silly. You would have missed my boarding and that’s a real shame. Because I’m getting a good feeling and when that happens, I’m on the grind. That means, I’m pretty much the awesomest boarder alive.”

Seongwoo laughed, liking Daniel’s confidence and exaggerations. He hadn’t seen Daniel quite this confident and excited. It seemed that he really liked to ride that board.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you in action and understanding your dream. Let’s not dink around a second more.”

 

 

Seongwoo sat on the stone steps at the side of the skate park, watching Daniel ride his board around the pavement. The brilliant smile never left his face, even when he failed at a move he was attempting and fell over.

He stood on the board as it traveled speedily over little hills and ramps set up on the outskirts of the park. He jumped and slid the board sideways along some metal poles stuck up from the cement. After getting warmed up around the outskirts of the park, he moved to the pit that was shaped something like a peanut.

Seongwoo was worried for him, biting at his fingers even knowing that he couldn’t be injured because of the bead. For a human, this sport seemed incredibly dangerous.

He perched with the tip of the board in the air at the edge of the giant bowl with a look of anticipation and not the least bit of fear. Then he bravely without a hint of hesitation, pressed his sneakered foot on the board, sending it swooping downward. He rode down the bowl and up the other side, swerving the board with a tilt of his body and swing of his arms just before the board left the pit. He circled and went back down to the side Seongwoo was on.

He caught Seongwoo’s nervous eyes as the gumiho perched on the edge of the step, suppressing an urge to teleport should something happen that might hurt the other like the board slipped or he tumbled off towards the cement. It was nerve-wracking but Daniel had never looked happier, which is what stopped him. His expression, the relaxed posture, the friendly wave his way, his twinkling almond eyes—they all suggested that Daniel knew what he was doing and he was safe.

_This is his hobby and his dream. He’s probably done this a thousand times before you knew him. Even if he does fall, he has the bead to cushion the pain and heal him quickly. There’s no need for you to worry like a mother duck. Let your boyfriend have fun and don’t nag like Jisung always did to you. You know better than anyone how being prevented or having someone interfere in what you love can make you feel suffocated and frustrated._

Thus, Seongwoo forced himself to smile and give the human an energetic double wave back. He couldn’t relax nor take his nervous eyes off of Daniel, though he did manage to plant his feet and hands on the stone to ensure that he didn’t fly over to him in a panic. He absolutely must not do that because there were other humans present.

He held his hands over his mouth and gasped as Daniel flew through the air on the other side. He bent his legs and pulled the board up, rotating a full circle in the air. Seongwoo’s heart seemed to fly up to his throat and drop to his stomach. He put his hand to his chest and sighed in relief when Daniel landed safely. He appeared stable and was smiling triumphantly after succeeding in his trick.

Seongwoo couldn’t relax for more than a few seconds. Daniel was already charging for the other side. This time he was going faster after kicking off the floor. The board flew higher, Seongwoo only seeing part of Daniel and the entire colorful underside of the board which was painted with the dog that looked very similar to the painting that he’d been trapped inside. He clutched his hands together, shooting up on his feet, praying as Daniel held the board and twisted his body upside down and then right-side up so that they both rotated in a full circle.

_Please land it, please don’t get hurt, please, please, please!_

This time when Daniel landed, Seongwoo plopped back on the stone steps. It felt like he’d lost all the strength in his legs.

_This is scaring parts of my soul out, I swear! What are you planning next, you daredevil?_

Daniel performed a hand stan, this time turning the board up to the sky with his body bent precariously. Seongwoo was amazed that his sneakers never left the board and that he was able to flip, bend, grab, and land so gracefully. The board hardly made any sound, suggesting he was incredibly light and not having to put much force behind his moves.

_Is this elegance and ease really the doings of the bead alone?_

As if to answer his questions. Daniel flew up on his side, landing effortlessly while catching the flipping board on his way down. He walked with a bounce towards Seongwoo, his face lit up like the sun.

“Wow! I feel so much lighter and faster. These tricks are super easy to land now. I think that it’s really working. The bead has blended well and given me some powers that makes me board even better than usual. That’s just what I wanted.

Thank you! Thank you so much, Seongwoo, for coming into my life. No one is going to beat me in this next competition, no way. I’m going to be the best boarder in Korea and then in no time, internationally! Just you wait Tony Hawk, your successor is on the rise!”

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel came over during his speech, hugged him and then proceeded to spin in circles with his skateboard held over his head.

_So this is what makes him happy. I’m glad that I could help him go for his dreams. He wants to be the best boarder in the world. I believe he can do it, considering the talent I just saw. He’s fearless and skillful._

“I don’t know how good anyone else is since you’re the first boarder I’ve ever seen. But from what I’ve seen already, I can tell you are good at it. You’re really cool too. The coolest I’ve ever seen you! Though you’re always cool.”

“Yes, I’ve graduated from cute and became cool! I’ve double scored!” the blonde whooped, jogging in a circle in front of Seongwoo and pumping the board up and down in victory.

Seongwoo tried to suppress his laughter with his hand but he couldn’t help it. It made him the happiest he’d ever been to help Daniel become this exuberant. It pleased him to the point his insides literally tickled, making him tingle and laugh uncontrollably.

 

 

Not much later, Daniel was off on his rapidly moving board to go play elsewhere and test out what his new powers could make him do. Seongwoo watched with admiration, often awing and clapping to congratulate the blonde on succeeding another difficult maneuver. He alternated between grinding along the edge of the pit to dipping down inside it to practice flipping in the air longer, higher, and with more rotations and sharp bends. He spent several minutes gathering speed along the flatter areas of pavement, kicking, spinning, and twisting the board while he suspended in the air.

It reminded him of a bird, making him think possibly humans had their own sort of flying powers they weren’t fully aware of. Daniel when he was boarding was impressive. He had a reason to be confident and boast. There was only one time that the board didn’t rotate fast enough, causing his feet to land on the side instead of the middle, sending him tumbling back on his bottom.

Seongwoo gasped, racing down the steps but making sure that his feet appeared like they were touching the floor so that humans would assume that he ran impossibly swift when in actuality he was half flying.

“Niel!”

“I’m fine. You don’t need to come. Wah, that didn’t hurt a bit! Haha, amazing!”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes to hear the blonde laughing brightly. What human laughs after falling down and almost crushing their skull, really?

“This is not good for my nerves…” he sighed, shoulders slumping as he went back to the stone steps. He could hear the ominous sounds of the wheels rolling across the pavement. He groaned and put his hands over his eyes.

“I just won’t look. If I don’t look, then I won’t get unnecessarily worried. If I don’t get worried, then I won’t do something stupid that will get me found out.”

“I think I already found you out. Who you are, that is.”

Seongwoo jumped when he was poked with something cold and hard. He peeked through his fingers and turned to see a human with curly brown hair and a very fluffy face like marshmallows. He was cute as well. He smiled warmly, holding out a drink.

“You know…who I am?” he murmured nervously, leaning back and prepared to flee.

_What if he knows I’m a gumiho from using my powers earlier and he’s come to take me away to the bad place with the scientists Daniel mentioned? I should take off soon if he makes any sort of suspicious moves. Daniel said not to let appearances fool you. Just because he overall looks friendly and kind doesn’t mean that his heart doesn’t hold any darkness or his brain nasty thoughts._

“Yeah. You’re Daniel’s rumored boyfriend. You must be. As I’m his best friend and I’ve never seen you around. He wouldn’t just bring anyone to see him board. Nice to meet you. I’m Daniel’s friend, Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan. Just call me Jjaenie. Let’s be close.”

“Ah, I see. Daniel’s friend. Y-yes, that’s right. I’m Daniel’s boyfriend. My name’s Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo.”

The gumiho hesitantly shook the outstretched, rather small, silky hand as Daniel had told him was custom to greet nowadays. Times had really changed. Five hundred years ago, humans didn’t touch each other unless they were married or family. Now they touched strangers within a minute of meeting each other. It was strange.

_Of course, I like being able to do skinship with Daniel even though we’re not married. That’s really nice. Though it feels somewhat indecent with his friend. Like I’m doing something I shouldn’t._

“Here, it’s hot out today and you will be sitting here for awhile because he seems really into it today. Drink this to cure your thirst and boredom. Sorry that he’s left you here all alone. You must be bored to death.”

“Oh, it’s my favorite! How did you know?”

“Lucky guess. You look like the type that prefers something as sweet as you appear.”

Seongwoo flushed at the flattery, excitedly opening the caramel coffee drink inside the plastic bottle. It was cool, refreshing, creamy and super sweet. He drank it one gulp while the other watched in surprise and admiration.

“Pwa~”

Seongwoo finally breathed after the liquid was gone, wiping his lips with his sleeve which got some residue on his clothes.

Jaehwan smiled wide and then suddenly his arm was around his shoulders. “Ah, Seongwoo, you’re really cute. If Daniel gives you a hard time at all, come to me and talk about it. I’ll cheer you up. He can be a bit rough around the edges. Of course he’s a nice guy but he won’t always seem like it on the outside.”

“Why are you badmouthing me, Jae? Hands off my friend. He’s obviously uncomfortable since he doesn’t know you.”

Daniel walked over, glaring and scowling but in an almost affectionate way. It was different than with the stranger on the bus who had asked for Seongwoo’s number, the gumiho realized. He figured that meant that Daniel knew Jaehwan was joking and not sending out mating calls. That made him relax, not minding the others touching him quite as much or flirting with him. Maybe he was just an overly friendly, touchy guy, the opposite of the way Daniel was.

“You mean your boyfriend.”   
Daniel spat out the blue sports drink he’d been drinking. He coughed, Seongwoo patting his back from behind in concern. He wiped his mouth and looked at his friend incredulously.

“How did you know that? I didn’t tell anyway!”

Seongwoo stared at Daniel with wide, alert eyes. _But Niel said that he wouldn’t lie about our relationship to his friends? So, why did he just…Am I supposed to go along with it?_

“There’s a rumor around the school. That you were asking for money to date your super hot boyfriend. I came by here to hang out with Jihoon and Woojin. I got here early. I happened to see you and low and behold some incredibly gorgeous as a model guy I’ve never seen is sitting here looking all damsel in distress watching her knight in red and black armor riding his trusty wooden steed. I put two and two together.”

Jaehwan smirked and winked at Seongwoo.

Daniel groaned, face reddening. “I was going to keep it a secret but that cat’s out of the bag already. Nothing we can do about it. Don’t tell anyone.”

“Ah, signal accepted and translating occurring. Bzz-Bzz,” Jaehwan closed his eyes with his pinkies bouncing on top of his head. “You mean don’t tell Jihoon. Because you don’t want Jihoon to know. Because you’re still harboring fee—”

Seongwoo was left perched on the edge in alarm, listening in curiously as Daniel muffled the rest with his hand over the other’s mouth.

“I don’t want anyone to know because I’d like to keep it private, that’s all. For Seongwoo’s sake. As you can see, he’s above average and I’m far inferior to be by his side. It will create complications. We’ve just started dating. I’d like to enjoy my relationship without a bunch of pests coming to sniff at us and try and split us up. Alright?” he said tightly, eyes narrowed at Jaehwan, fiercely threatening him about something Seongwoo couldn’t understand.

_He’s really lying about our relationship? Even saying it’s because I’m too good for him and he wants us to enjoy our time without interferences? I can tell he doesn’t want this Jihoon person to know. Did he originally not want to say we’re dating because of that? He’s still harboring ‘fee’ for Jihoon? What is fee?_

Seongwoo’s loose dark locks flapped as he flipped his head back and forth between the pair, head swimming with questions.

Daniel turned to him and smiled. The smile didn’t reach his eyes, making them disappear around his fluffy cheeks in the way that Seongwoo loved. He laughed, but it was clearly nervous and forced. It wasn’t that husky, heart-warming sound Seongwoo cherished hearing.

“Jihoon is my friend. Ignore this guy. He likes to speak nonsense. Thinks it’s hilarious.”

Seongwoo sulked, looking down at the steps with his hands fidgeting in his lap. “Okay, Niel. Whatever you say. I’ll take your word for it.”

Jaehwan shook his head, looking like he was about to say something else. Daniel smacked him and gave him a look and a hiss that was clearly meant as a sign to keep his mouth shut.

“So, Jihoon is coming soon?”

“Yeah, with Woojin. Don’t act like you didn’t come here knowing that. You know their usual routine and always swing around when they will be boarding here. That’s never changed. I’m surprised you still do it but well, seeing how you brought your gorgeous boyfriend here, I guess you’re here to show him off. Get revenge for the frequent stabs to the chest. Tell Jihoon subtly, ‘Look at the amazing man I have, you’re really missing out now, that’s what you get for ignoring my feelings for forever and screwing around wit—”

Daniel had stood up and chased Jaehwan across the stone steps as he blabbered, eventually getting him in a headlock and stuffing his shirt in his mouth.

“That’s enough. Stop trying to expose me. It’s better Seongwoo doesn’t know but he’s likely to find out eventually. I don’t want him to find out from the likes of your big mouth. You’re not allowed to hurt him,” Daniel growled.

“Ah-ha! I got it!” Seongwoo stood up and clapped his hands, face brightened by a large smile.

The other two looked at him in horror in a comical position. Jaehwan spit out the cloth around the same time that Daniel’s mouth dropped.

“You do?” They said together.

“You used to have a crush on Jihoon before you met me. That’s it, right? You liked this Jihoon person but he likes someone else. Someone else that is probably his boyfriend now. So you were worried that I would be upset.”

“And…you’re not?” Daniel released Jaehwan, coming over hesitantly, face a mix of concerned and hopeful.

Seongwoo smiled softly and shook his head.

“Hmm-hmm~ I shouldn’t be. You’ve lived long enough and are surrounded by interesting boys all the time. Surely you would have liked someone before. Anyway, the one that’s with you now isn’t him, but me. I don’t think I have a reason to be upset.”

“Wah~ You found yourself an angel. So freaking sweet. It was totally worth having your heart broken by Jihoon, dude. You scored the jackpot. You, Seongwoo, are the most understanding, coolest, prettiest guy ever. I’ll leave this dumb puppy in your hands. Please take care of him.”

“Yah, watch it, you prick!” Daniel shouted as he was lurched forward from Jaehwan shoving him hard on the back.

Seongwoo used his superior strength to catch Daniel, stopping his momentum from making him fall flat on his face. He helped him up, arms around Daniel’s waist. Their heads came dangerously close. Jaehwan whistled. Daniel flushed and hurriedly moved a step down, untangling himself.

Seongwoo’s hands buzzed pleasantly from where they’d touched him, the energy they shared coming alive and seeming sad that it had parted after such a short time. He physically ached to hug Daniel, but he held himself back because he knew that Daniel didn’t approve of physical intimacy unless an emergency situation, especially hugging. He certainly would be upset if he hugged him in front of his friend.

Daniel’s playful friend complained, “Aw, why’d you stop? I wanted to see this fic go from PG13 to R rated with some real action.”

“Action?” Seongwoo commented, tilting his head and raising up his fists like he was boxing.

That’s what he recalled action meant from Daniel’s explanations. He really liked action shows and books. Action meant fighting. Which Seongwoo neither knew how to do nor approved of.

Jaehwan burst out laughing. Daniel chuckled, scratching his head sheepishly and looking embarrassed. Seongwoo bit his lip and looked down shamefully, realizing he’d said something wrong.

_Was that not it? Is there another meaning for action that boyfriends are supposed to do? Surely he didn’t mean that he wanted to see us fight each other. Ugh, I’m so stupid…_

Daniel caught his wrist as the gumiho began beating on his head in self-punishment. “Seongwoo’s been living abroad. He’s not quite fluent or familiar with our culture and lingo yet.”

“Ah, I’ll explain then. What I meant.”

The blonde panicked, turning into a tomato with flailing stems. “No, you really don’t need to—”

“Please do! I want to know what I did was wrong and why,” Seongwoo cut in eagerly, shooting the other pleading eyes that worked most of the time on Daniel.

Jaehwan looked down, suddenly flustered and red in the face as well, confidence flying away. “W-well, what I meant was…um…This kind of action…” He stuttered briefly before mimicking he was hugging someone and kissing them enthusiastically.

Daniel groaned and hit his forehead with his palm. Seongwoo gasped.

“You meant kissing? Action means kissing in public? Oh my god. No, we can’t do that!”

Jaehwan laughed and Daniel looked somewhat relieved at the fox’s horrified reaction. Had he been worried that Seongwoo would use the opportunity to jump on him inappropriately? No way, not after all the times Daniel had yelled at him. He was a risk-taker but that was sheer foolish.

He was also slightly scared that he wouldn’t be able to control his powers and end up accidentally stealing his soul. He was sticking to his self-made two kisses on the cheek per day at most rule.

“So prim and proper. What a pure cutie you’ve got. Doesn’t it make you want to bite him all over and ruin him?” Jaehwan had meant the last part to be a whisper but Daniel knew that Seongwoo had of course heard it.

“Ruin? What’s that mean?” the gumiho asked curiously.

Jaehwan smirked, glancing his way. Daniel was flushing furiously, shooting daggers at his friend like he was about to reach out and strangle him.

“Nothing. It means absolutely nothing you need to know, Seongwoo. Um, look at the sun. It’s getting low. I better go practice a bit more while I still can. Make up for all that last time. Come with me, Jaenie. Seongwoo, you rest and wait just a bit more. I’ll be done soon. If you’re bored you could take a stroll, okay?” Daniel said forcefully bright to Seongwoo as he grabbed Jaehwan around the neck again and dragged him down the stairs, the other whining about how he wanted to stay and chat with Seongwoo instead of board.

 

 

Listen to this song: [Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGJ8ixlfKUs)

 

“I’ll do it for him. You don’t know how.”

“I can learn and I should be the one doing that for him. I’m his boyfriend.”

“I’m his friend. I’ve known him for years. You’ve known him for what? A few days?”

“The amount of time doesn’t matter. What we share is an intense and unbreakable bond that goes beyond mere friendship.”

“A highly doubt it. You barely know anything about him, I bet. Where is the mole on his butt then?”

“Why do you know that?!”

“Aw, so you don’t know it then. That just proves how not close you are compared to us.”

“Um….guys, you’re going to break it at this rate. Can’t you just stop now….” Daniel stood as a referee between two important people in his life, one old and one new, who were fighting like children. Both were exceptionally beautiful with a mix of masculine and feminine features, both had a cute side and a bit of a temper.

Seongwoo hadn’t liked Jihoon within five minutes of meeting him. Although he was supposedly dating the other guy Woojin, he had his hands all over Daniel and flirted with him a lot. It was as if he were trying to bait Seongwoo, bragging about how close he was to Daniel. He might not have cared until he recalled Daniel’s comments about not wanting to hurt him and Jaehwan’s comments that Daniel had muffled earlier.

Seongwoo felt as if Daniel might still have feelings for this bratty, touchy feely guy who acted disgustingly cute and resembled a rabbit like Jaehwan had hinted at earlier. He hated how clingy he was. How did he have the audacity to act that way around his boyfriend and messing with Daniel’s old crush like that? Did he not have any idea that Daniel had once liked him?

He seemed like the type that was faking innocence but actually coy. Seongwoo was almost positive that he was stringing Daniel along so that if things didn’t work out with Woojin he could have a rebound. As soon as he started to act less than friendly to Jihoon, the other’s true nature and the claws had come out.

Daniel had hardly been able to get any skateboarding done because every other minute these two were at each other’s throats, arguing about something petty. His necklace had broke and they were fighting over who had the right to fix it currently. Jihoon had insisted that he always did those kinds of things for Daniel because he had deft hands. Seongwoo had insisted that as Daniel’s boyfriend that was more of his job now than just some friend.

Daniel wrestled the necklace from their hands and pocketed it before it became shredded to scraps. “I can’t believe you’re about to kill each other over a necklace. What’s really the problem here?”

They both glared at each other and then turned around with their arms crossed. “Hmph!” “Hmph!”

Jaehwan and Woojin who were mere spectators this whole time chuckled. “Wah, they’re the same. I guess we know what your type is, Niel. Cute, possessive, and feisty.”

Daniel gasped and glared at Jaehwan, then cast a worried glance at Woojin.

“You know that I’m not…anymore…right?”

Woojin merely smiled, shrugging with his hands in his pockets. “I know. Don’t stress. Jihoon still sees you as his in a way, that’s all. He’s territorial with his friends. You’ve never brought around a boyfriend.”

“Well, it was unexpected for me as well,” Daniel admitted with a nervous laugh, brushing the back of his head. “You weren’t supposed to find out about it already. Freaking Jaehwan and his big mouth.”

“You would have done it eventually. I was saving some awkward guessing games and just got the drama started earlier. It’s obvious you’re more than friends even to a blind cat.”

Daniel flushed and waved his hands. “No, it’s not! I really wasn’t planning to—"

“Eh~ I can see right through you, big guy. You wanted to show off, that’s all. Show Jihoon what he missed out.”

“Niel? Is that right? Were you…trying to say you’ve moved on?” Jihoon turned to look at Daniel with sad, hurt eyes.

“Don’t call him Niel! Only a boyfriend can do that!” Seongwoo snapped with a fierce glare that made Daniel visibly shiver.

“We all call him that. He lets anyone close to him call him Niel. So shut up, you brat!” Jihoon snapped back, sticking out his tongue.

“Well, others can. But you can’t. From now on. Right, Niel? That rude shorty isn’t allowed to call you Niel anymore because I don’t like it. Neh?”

“Niel, I’ve been calling you that long before he ever showed up! Tell your boyfriend he’s being an unreasonable butthead. Neh?”

Daniel looked between the two of them shooting their giant, sparkling eyes at him with a look of pure anxiety. “Why are you doing this to me, you two? Um…er….well….”

They both pressed up to him, clinging to his arm and whining.

“I’m your boyfriend, Niel-ah…”

“I’m one of your best friends, Niel. Come on….”

“I don’t really care who calls me that. But, well, if Seongwoo really doesn’t like it that much. I guess…Can you do me a favor, Jihoon, and just not do it when he’s around? Then maybe these cat fights will occur less.”

“Tch. Damn,” Jihoon cursed, defeatedly moving away from Daniel to Woojin’s side.

Seongwoo linked his arm through Daniel’s, smiling triumphantly. “He he he. Boyfriends win, as expected. Silly rabbit. Mehrong~”

“And you. Seongwoo.”

“N-neh?” Seongwoo glanced up at the stern, serious blonde with a worried look.

“Stop instigating things. I saw that you started it most of the time. Jihoon is a close friend of mine and I would appreciate if you guys could be in the same vicinity without creating a disaster zone. Later on, we’re going to eat chicken at Jihoon and Woojin’s restaurant. It’s my favorite place to eat chicken and I’m sure you will like it. But we can’t go there if Jihoon decides to ban you, alright? There’s no need for all this territorial marking. Jihoon belongs to Woojin. Jihoon is only my friend now. And I belong to you.”

The others all cooed and whistled at the cool statement. Seongwoo flushed, biting on his curving lip, turning shy.

“You…belong to …me?” He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

He blinked his eyes several times while staring up at Daniel. Daniel flushed then and hesitated to answer. After several seconds, he cleared his throat and looked at him directly.

“Yes, Niel belongs only to Seongwoo. For now.”

He must have added that bit to emphasize that this was just an act in front of his friends but Seongwoo didn’t fully care. The words alone even not from the heart likely made him melt. For a few blissful moments he wasn’t the fake boyfriend Seongwoo. He was Niel’s boyfriend Seongwoo.

“And I’m Niel’s Seongwoo?”

“Yes, that would make sense…” Daniel stuttered, looking away and flushing furiously as his friends leered and teased.

_Why are all these good things happening to me today? Am I a good enough person to deserve this? Thank you Buddha and Jisung and Minhyun and every other spirit. I will be a really good boyfriend to Daniel, I promise!_

Seongwoo looked at Jihoon who had on a crossed expression. He smirked at him, holding Daniel tight and sidling closer.

“Hear that? Niel’s all mine now. And boyfriends get more privileges than friends.”

Daniel hissed with a warning tone, “Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo turned to him with an expression of innocence and a sweet smile. “Neh, boyfriend~?”

Daniel couldn’t help but smile, his ears turning red like the rest of him. It seemed he liked the idea of being called boyfriend.

_Maybe Daniel is enjoying getting revenge on his crush? Maybe I should make that guy even more jealous and regret not choosing Daniel before by giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek right in front of him? Hmm, I really want to see that rabbit’s vexed face, actually._

“Don’t overdo it.”

Daniel sensed what he’d been about to do and flicked him lightly on the nose as he moved closer. His eyes were warm, kind, and full of amusement. He gave him this look like he was grateful for the help and going along with this makeshift scheme but that was enough for now.

 

 

“Niel-ah~ Tell me about what happened with Jihoon, hmm?” Seongwoo scooted close to Daniel and whispered when the others had gone to the bathroom.

Daniel put down his glass full of beer and soju mixed and sighed. “Why do you want to know about that? Are you planning to fight with him some more? I’m really tired of this already.”

Despite the two promising that they’d stop arguing, their challenge for Daniel’s favor hadn’t stopped. He’d ended up sitting directly between them and they competed to see who could make him laugh more or talk most and predict/take care of his every little need.

Daniel might have once wished for that from his old crush but he found it rather weird now. He didn’t understand why he was doing things that usually Daniel would have done for him, especially in front of his boyfriend of two months, Woojin. It didn’t seem right to him and he had half a mind to drag Jihoon away and scold him for it. If only that wouldn’t have looked suspicious and rivaled Woojin and Seongwoo up unnecessarily.

“It seems like he might have feelings for you but he’s dating someone else, right? So, I’m confused. What happened with you two? Why is he being hostile to me?”

Daniel gave Seongwoo an exasperated look. “Who is calling others hostile here? You haven’t exactly been an angel today.”

Seongwoo shrugged, attempting to appear innocent and cute. “He started it. I only treat others back how they treat me first. You didn’t see how he was glaring at me.”

“Did he? Why is Jihoon like this….” Daniel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and temples.

“Are you okay?” the gumiho asked in concern, reaching up his hand to his neck.

“I just have a bit of an ache.”

“Hmm, I’ll take care of that for you. I know some secrets from Jisung. Plus, I’m able to control my healing powers more delicately than you will be able to. You must have used up your half of the bead’s power today boarding so it needs a night to re-charge.”

“Seongwoo, no, you don’t really need to…Oh, hmm. That’s nice….”

“He he he. I’ll get that pesky ache away in no time. You can work the magic boxes of all kinds. Now it’s my turn to show you what magic I can perform.”

_No exaggeration, those hands feel like magic right now. They’re working wonders. Even my headache feels like it’s fading._

“I’m sorry that my friend is being hostile to you. I don’t really know why he’s being like that. It’s not that he likes me. Jihoon knew that I liked him for practically a whole year. I gave all the right signs. He blatantly ignored them. He was always friendly with me and never pushed away my advances. But he didn’t return my affection.

He always had a wall up and clearly rejected me when I confessed. That he didn’t see me that way but he wanted us to stay friends. It was hard, but I was growing used to it. Then, we met Woojin at the skatepark one day and they instantly clicked. It wasn’t even a week of them being friends and they were already dating. It was like they were fated or fell in love at first sight.

It’s been hard for me to accept that. I want him to be happy and I think they look good together. But I didn’t think I’d ever be able to stop liking him, though I kept my crush as secret and not obvious as possible. Still, Woojin found out and asked and Jihoon can’t tell a lie to save his life. Luckily, Woojin hasn’t beaten me up. He’s been oddly understanding. He doesn’t tell Jihoon not to hang out with me or not text me.”

“So…you have no idea why he’s being like this today?” Seongwoo hummed as he gently pressed his fingers along Daniel’s stiff neck. The muscles relaxed under his fingers in seconds like rays of sunshine melting a solid ice cube.

“No clue. He’s being more friendly, clingy, and caring to me than he’s ever been. It’s odd…”

“Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Daniel asked curiously when the gumiho drifted off.

Seongwoo shook his head, chewing on his lip. “Nothing. What do I know about humans? I shouldn’t try to guess why he’s acting that way just yet.”

Daniel turned to him, taking his wrist gently in hand and bringing it down. He found himself lingering there, very much aware of the tingling heat the contact made him feel.

_Has this really been the bead this whole time? Or have I been making excuses in order to run away from the feelings I’m denying?_

_Because Jihoon used to make me feel a similar way but earlier when he brushed me, I hardly felt a spark of what I used to. Maybe I started feeling something for Seongwoo because enough time has passed that I’ve forgotten my feelings for Jihoon. Maybe this is my body’s signaling me that it’s time to move on to a greener passage._

_Seongwoo likes you and he’s available and you think he’s really sweet, cute, pretty and kind. So what’s stopping you? Because he’s different? Because you’re worried that people will find out what he is? Or because you’re scared to like someone again? Think man, what is the real reason for this side effect?_

“Are you worried about why Jihoon is like that to me? That he might have feelings for me? Does it make you anxious? Tell me the truth, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, looking down shyly. After a few seconds of hesitation, he nodded.

“Yes, I think so. When Jihoon is being nice to you and close to you, I feel anxious and the bead aches and I get so angry that I could hurt him. I don’t like being like that though. That’s your friend. And I trust that you won’t put my bead in danger. I shouldn’t think—”

He moved to Seongwoo’s palms, squeezing them lightly while shaking his head. “No, that’s completely natural, Seongwoo. You like me, that’s why. When you genuinely like someone, you feel like that when other people are showing interest and getting touchy with them. We call that feeling jealousy.”

“Jealousy? I’m feeling….jealousy.” He sounded out the word, clearly not sure how to act about that feeling.

“It’s not a negative word, necessarily. It’s a normal human emotion like anger or irritation or sadness. You feel like I somehow belong to you and only you can like me and be close to me. So when someone else does, you feel upset and territorial. Like you want to steal me or push them far away and tell them off.”

“Right! It’s really hard not to snarl at him or teleport you to a different area! Ah, I see. I’m jealous. Because I like Niel. Niel is mine! He he he.”

Daniel stiffened for a moment when the tipsy gumiho forgot their rules and jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Then, he relaxed into the hug which felt quite comforting and nice. His heart thumped a bit faster and his body tingled.

When he focused on it with a clear mind, he observed that it wasn’t necessarily coming from the bead. The center of his chest didn’t feel hot or more tingly than the rest of him. Plus, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. This feeling was incredibly pleasant, but only because it was Seongwoo hugging him. When Jihoon had half-hugged him earlier, he hardly felt anything, not like before at least.

_I better go clear things up with him. Find out why he’s acting so weird and put a complete stop to it. I don’t want Seongwoo to feel emotions he doesn’t know how to control. It’s dangerous._

“Seongwoo, let go.”

Seongwoo gasped and jumped off, looking down shamefully like he’d committed a felony. “I’m sorry, Niel. I should have asked for permission. Don’t go though. I’ll sit here with my hands to myself, being good. I promise.”

Daniel chuckled and patted the top of his loose hair with affection. “I’m not angry about the hug. That’s fine. You’re drunk so I expected it. I’m going to clear this issue up with Jihoon, so that he’ll stop doing things that make you jealous.”

“Really?” Seongwoo’s eyes lit up like diamonds. “You’d do that…for me?”

“Yes, strangely enough. Apparently I would now.” Daniel smiled crookedly and brushed his starred cheek, making the other flush and giggle.

“Hey, Jihoon…Um, this might be awkward, but um…can we have a moment…alone?”

Jihoon glanced nervously at Woojin. Woojin shrugged with a nonchalant expression before him and Jaehwan returned to the table.

“What do you think that was about?” Jaehwan asked Woojin excitedly as he waved to Seongwoo who was brightly waving at them, looking happy to have company return.

“I don’t know. Don’t really care either.”

“How can you not care? Jihoon has been all over Daniel, fighting with his boyfriend here, right in front of his current boyfriend. How can you not be angry?”

Woojin shrugged. “I don’t know why he’s acting like that, but I know how Jihoon feels. He loves me. He rejected Daniel before when he asked. I doubt that much has changed. He’s probably just feeling a bit jealous or doing this to test Seongwoo. If he’s worthy enough to date his friend.”

“Ah, that’s possible. A test…You don’t think it’s that Jihoon had dormant feelings that are coming to the surface now that Daniel isn’t available? I heard that has happened.”

Woojin snorted. “Are we in some drama? No, I don’t think that’s likely, hyung. Don’t freak Seongwoo out like that either. You don’t have any reason to be worried, Seongwoo-ssi. Jihoon isn’t going after your man. I’ve kept him very happy and satisfied in all necessary ways. Daniel is all yours.”

“Yup, Daniel is mine! I know that. He’s going now because I was feeling jealous to tell Jihoon to stop being overly friendly and hostile to me. To tell Jihoon that he’s taken and since Jihoon is taken as well, he shouldn’t do that either. Or that’s what I think.

Anyway, I’m happy and not feeling jealous anymore. Because Daniel allowed skinship with me and he’s sticking up for me when I had a bad feeling. I’m super~ happy right now!”

He stood up suddenly and started dancing as if he needed to accentuate his statement. Jaehwan and Woojin watched for awhile and then hesitantly got up when they saw Seongwoo turning wobbly and getting too enthusiastic in his arm swinging and twirling.

“Woops!”

“Seongwoo!” The two jumped up and rushed over as Seongwoo tripped and fell back on someone. The man next to the groaning, angry man held onto his arms and scooted over so he could sit properly on the bench.

“Woah, seems someone’s a bit tipsy there.” The clearly drunken man wobbled and laughed.

“Sorry, sir. Very sorry,” Seongwoo bowed before bursting into giggles, somehow finding the situation funny because the alcohol he’d drank had kicked in another step.

Woojin had gone off to fetch something to wipe up the mess of the bumped man’s spilled drink. Jaehwan stood off to the sides, not sure if he should cut in or let Seongwoo handle the situation himself. Since that man didn’t seem to be furious. On the contrary, he was all smiles, looking at Seongwoo like he was a doll.

“That’s quite alright. Don’t be sorry. Who would be upset when an angel fell from heaven? You are quite pretty. How about a drink with us?”

The man smiled broadly as he passed his cup of raspberry wine. Seongwoo took it and sniffed curiously.

“Hmm, this seems sweet. What is it?”

The man winked and whispered, “It’s love potion. If you drink this, you’ll fall madly in love with the first person you see.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened in time to see the man’s hand coming towards him, caressing his cheek.

“Is it working?”

Seongwoo set down the cup and jumped up, spitting the drink on the floor which made the worker who’d just wiped the floor incredibly irritated enough to curse. He grumbled, cleaning it up instead, likely hating his life working at a place that people came to drink at.

“It wouldn’t work on me. Because I already have someone I like.”

“Ah, do you? No harm. You don’t have to date me. Surely your crush can spare you for a moment. Have a drink with me and give us some company. Us old men need something pretty to look at every once in awhile. Give us energy and healing in order to go back to our miserable lives and ugly wives.”

The others whistled and agreed, calling to Seongwoo to join them for one drink. Seongwoo turned to look at Jaehwan. Jaehwan gave him a stern look and shook his head, signaling that he should refuse them but graciously.

“I really shouldn’t. Sorry. My friends and I are in the middle of—”

The man grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist then, pulling him forward into his lap. “You were the one who was rude first you know, little kitty. We let it slide like gentleman, but I think you still owe us a decent apology. We didn’t ask you for much. Just a pretty smile, one drink, and maybe a little sugar…”

Seongwoo and Jaehwan both gasped as the man slid his hand down his waist and thigh.

“Get your hands off! Jae, how could you just sit there and do nothing?” Daniel came over out of the blue, coming to Seongwoo’s rescue.

He grabbed Seongwoo’s hand and pulled him away from the other man. Seongwoo rushed to his side and hid behind him, clinging to his arm, eyes slightly frightened and anxious.

“I was about to step in. He just grabbed Seongwoo all of a sudden.”

“Are you his boyfriend then? We were just fooling around. He made an accident bumping into our friend here and—”

“So, you think it’s your fucking right to put your hands on him? You better shut the fuck up before I put a new hole in your face,” Daniel interrupted with a fierce growl and deadly glare.

Seongwoo wrapped his arm more firmly around Daniel’s tensed arm, using his strength to hold him back because it felt like he was about to launch.

He whispered worriedly, “Daniel…I appreciate it but don’t. It’s not worth it. I’m fine. He barely touched me.”

“It’s not fine!”  
“It is, really. Let’s go outside and cool off, hmm?” he suggested with a smile, calmly patting his arm and pouring positive, calming energy as much as he could to get the furious blonde to relax.

Daniel’s muscles and expression eased bit by bit. He sighed and started to move towards the door.

“We’re going. See you later, guys,” he commented curtly.

Seongwoo didn’t have much choice but to follow behind. Daniel held his wrist as he walked fast down the street, probably not aware that he was gripping tighter than usual. Seongwoo didn’t say anything because it didn’t hurt so badly. He could withstand a lot more pain than that.

“Niel-ah…Where are we going?”

“Nowhere. Anywhere. I just need to walk. And clear my head. Before I go back and tear those assholes to shreds.”

“What’s wrong…They didn’t do anything really bad. They just wanted—”

“You don’t have any idea what they really wanted, Seongwoo! And I’m not going to tell you what was on their minds because their thoughts and actions were filthy. I don’t want you to learn that. I don’t want you to become a tainted human like them. Let’s just say what they were doing was bad. Jaehwan should have protected you. Lucky I came in time, or else…”

“Niel? What is it? What are you looking at?” Daniel had abruptly stopped, staring at a table full of tiny colorful metal and plastic gadgets. Some things Seongwoo recognized and others he didn’t.

“Choose one of these. What do you like?”

“Neh?”

“Just choose one. I’ll pay for it.”

“Um…This one.”

“Alright, wait here.”

Daniel took the golden band and went into the store with it. When he came back, he had two. He took Seongwoo’s hand and gently put one ring on his finger, slipping the other one on his own. It was a matching pair. Seongwoo gazed at them in a trance.

“Daniel…isn’t this a…”  
“Yes, it’s what you think it is. A couple ring.”

Seongwoo’s well-groomed brows furrowed. “But you said that you didn’t want to get couple items before. You don’t want people to know about our relationship, since it’s not real and that makes you uncomfortable. Because I’m a monster…”

“Forget about what I said. That was a different time, a different me. Don’t call yourself a monster either. You’re not. You’re a gumiho who wants to be human. That doesn’t make you a monster.”

“Okay, that’s nice and all, but….You don’t have to do this. You’re running low on money and…”

“It’s not expensive. Don’t worry about money. I’m taking care of that. I thought of something to earn a bit more.

You know why I got angry earlier? I felt jealous, that’s why. Seeing that man touching you. I want people to know that you are mine just like you do. To stop people from disrespecting our space and keep us from feeling jealous which is a nasty, dangerous feeling, I bought these rings. I don’t want people to think that they have a chance with you and touch you as they please.”

The brunette blinked in silence for a minute before asking in a confused tone, “Niel-ah…Why though? Why does it matter to you if someone wants to be with me? You said that you can never like me since I’m not human and there are better men out there if I look. I don’t…”

“You don’t need to understand. Not just yet. I have a reason. I want to be official with you. Maybe. I don’t know. I need to think on it for awhile. Anyway, let’s go home.”

Seongwoo was left flabbergasted when Daniel turned back as if he’d forgotten something and kissed Seongwoo lightly on the cheek. Then he marched off, seeming almost angry again, his ears tinting red which suggested he felt embarrassed. Seongwoo hurried after him.

_Official? What did he mean by that? And why did he initiate skinship with me today? Even a kiss? Him getting jealous like I did, does that mean he likes me now? Am I dreaming? I don’t think gumihos can dream though…_

“Niel-ah! Wait for me!”

 

 

Daniel was usually gone almost the entire day. He had school and then he was going to earn money. After that, he was going to practice boarding. He’d given Seongwoo a mission, which was to read two books about modern Korean culture and etiquette. Seongwoo had read them twice and memorized most of the key parts he figured that Daniel would test him on. As he’d been doing nearly every day.

That’s how the weeks passed by in a similar fashion. The only thing that changed was Daniel’s behavior. The Daniel Seongwoo knew now was a reverse from the Daniel he’d originally met. Daniel rarely got angry at him when he made a mistake or broke a rule. He rarely pushed him away when he initiated skinship. There were several times a day when he even initiated skinship, small forms like a kiss on the cheek, holding hands, a shielding arm casually draped over his shoulders, or a hand on his back leading him somewhere. He was also more caring than ever, helping Seongwoo with things that were unnecessary that he never bothered with before.

Seongwoo didn’t complain about the change of course. He was worried that if he voiced that Daniel was different, the gradual change in his behavior and treatment of the gumiho would change. He very much liked that Daniel acted like his ideal boyfriend and wanted to keep things that way for as much of the coming year as possible.

The only thing he wouldn’t mind being changed was that Daniel still insisted they not cross the doll divide in their bed and that he eat rabbit food twice a day now. Both things were annoyingly unpleasant and kept him from doing something he really wanted to do.

_What’s it like to cuddle? What’s it like to kiss? What’s it like to mate? How long do we need to be fake boyfriends before Daniel likes me enough to do that?_

_I heard that humans do that even if they aren’t fake dating. Even when they’re just friends. Sometimes they get drunk at a party and do it. It’s not like Daniel hates me and he’s a man and he’s done that before I think. He said I’m pretty too. Usually if someone thinks your pretty, they want to kiss you. That’s what happens in dramas and comic books all the time._

_So…when will that happen to Daniel and me?_

He was satisfied with their progress, but he couldn’t help wishing that there would be more very soon and much faster than things had been developing between them this past month. It was difficult liking someone one-sidedly he learned. Sometimes the ache in his chest hurt so badly that he snuck over to Daniel’s side at night.

Daniel was a deep sleeper and as it turned out didn’t mind being hugged in his sleep. He’d even wrapped his arms and leg around Seongwoo tightly and nuzzled the top of his head a few times.

He’d heard him talking in his sleep often, but he couldn’t make a gist of the meaning behind the words. He’d heard his name and Jihoon’s as well as ‘precious’, ‘must protect’, ‘rebound,’ ‘temporary,’ ‘eventual break-up,’ and ‘coward’. He wasn’t sure how to put those together and who they were in relation to.

However, one thing was certain—he seriously disliked the idea of the ex-crush’s coming out of Daniel’s lips. The idea that Daniel might have feelings for him still, or they’d come back after that night together made him feel that disgusting, nasty feeling Daniel had called jealousy. Whenever he felt a sudden spark of jealousy by seeing anything related to chicken or the sound of ‘ji’ or ‘hoon’ around, he snarled and clung to Daniel, saying ‘he’s mine!’

Daniel would appear baffled until he realized what was happening and then he would pat him on the shoulder or head as he chuckled and reassured him, “Yes, that’s right. I’m yours. Officially. So there’s no need to feel jealous about Jihoon anymore.”

It was weird to hear him keep saying that phrase. ‘Officially yours’. He didn’t get what it meant but for once he didn’t want to ask Daniel. He was starting to feel embarrassed at how ignorant he was because it seemed meaningful.

Jihoon wouldn’t have to ask everything. Jihoon would likely do what all other humans did. Be resourceful. He, on the other hand, had to use the internet and ask around. The image search on the internet had failed him, so he figured he’d have to ask someone.

 

 

That afternoon, while strolling and pondering over Daniel, Seongwoo happened upon a coupon outside of his favorite store, Gongcha. It said that if you gathered five of those coupons you could get a fifty percent discount on a bubble tea.

“Wah! Neat! Daniel would love this! He loves discounts. Especially fifty percent. He says that’s a lot. A real steal~ Well, I’m not going to steal this time though. That was an accident that one time anyway. I need to find four more of these. Hmm, where could they be?”

Seongwoo looked around the outskirts of the shop first. He found one coupon near the trash bin and another under one of the chairs in the outdoor seating area.

 "I just need two more, sweet~ hehehe."

 There didn't seem to be any more around there so he decided to wander the street for any that some people might have dropped on the street as they left the shop or because it was passed out and they didn't have any use for it. He had seen that happen a lot and felt sad about it each time, for the useful item and for the person passing them out.

 He sniffed the cards to familiarize himself with the scent. Then, he wandered down the street, sniffing the air and searching with his sharp eyes. He noticed the stares but didn't acknowledge people unless they greeted or waved at him. He bowed and smiled, greeting them in the formally polite way Daniel told him to when it was a stranger that Daniel also didn't know. He should only shake hands anyway if they stuck out their hand and said 'nice to meet you. I'm...'

 The gumiho found one card that was a bit dirty and clearly been stepped on before it was flung under a flower pot. He picked it up excitedly and wiped the dirt off on his pants, wincing at the stain afterwards.

 "I better get wet tissues or find a bathroom to wipe that off or Daniel is going to scold me. Only children get their clothes dirty. It's being careless and unkempt, he says. I should try to stay clean. Woops." 

 That didn't damper his happiness at the fact that he had four cards and only needed one more to get a discounted bubble tea, however. He was still looking when he got distracted by a sweet and salty smell. It was that delicious barbeque chicken. Which meant that he was near a chicken restaurant.

 He pulled out his wallet. Daniel had been giving him cash so he could practice counting and learn the value of money better. It had been working much better than the magic swiping plastic called a credit card. He saw how much money he had and how quickly he dwindled so recently he had been more careful with how he used his daily allowance. Daniel had even seemed proud when he saw that Seongwoo had leftover money at the end of the day and was learning the concept of saving.

 Luckily, his second favorite food noodles were cheap. However, sweets were pricy as was this chicken.

 "Hmm, I have just enough for half of one. If I use this discount coupon, I can get one bubble tea for me and one for Daniel. I bet he would like that. He must be feeling hot and depleted of energy after boarding on a sunny day. A bit of chilled milk and sugar will pick him right up. Good idea, Seongwoo. You're a genius about money and saving now! That's a huge step in being human. I must seem perfectly human these days hehe.

 Ah, that's why, isn't it? The reason Daniel is more intimate with me and not ever angry anymore. Hmm, I see, I see~ Makes sense. Since he said he only likes humans before. At this rate, I’ll study hard and become more and more human until he falls--"

 “What are you loitering around my restaurant for, brat? The number for a new boyfriend since Daniel ditched you because you aren’t good enough for him?”

 The gumiho’s head popped up at the disdainful yet familiar voice. Jihoon was there wearing an apron stained with sauce with the name of the chicken restaurant.

  _Ah, I’m at the chicken restaurant of Daniel’s friends! That’s right. He told me about it, but we haven’t been there yet because Daniel was worried I’d fight with Jihoon. I remember the delivery chicken he got from here though. It was the best chicken ever._

 Liking the chicken and liking Jihoon was another matter. Especially not after he started out with a nasty, uncalled for comment like that.

 Seongwoo put his hands on his waist and glared haughtily.

 “Why would Daniel ditch me, rabbit? I make him smile a lot and he gives me nothing but praise and affection these days. Rather than being nasty to me, your time would be better used trying to find a way to time travel. You should have been better to him when he liked you.”

 Jihoon smirked, looking down his nose at him from the other side of the railing. “Who says he doesn’t like me now? He liked me for a year. He liked you for five minutes.”

 “Excuse you. We’ve been dating a lot longer than that!” Seongwoo insisted, coming up on the step to not be looked down upon any longer because he didn’t feel good about it.

_I hate the idea of losing to this guy over anything. What did Daniel ever like about him? He’s such a rude brat. I’m better in all ways!_

 Jihoon shrugged. “Still is nothing compared to how long he liked me.”

 “You know, I know what this is about. You are jealous that Daniel is mine now. You wanted both him and Woojin, right? That’s why you were all over him before even with Woojin next to you. You bad rabbit.”

 “Well, I can’t say that I didn’t. I was thinking if things didn’t work out with Woojin, it would be nice to try with Daniel. I mean, I didn’t see him as boyfriend material. Until I saw him actually acting as one, that is.”

 Seongwoo bristled and scowled. “Well, too bad. You can’t have him! You’re too late. I don’t think he has feelings for you anymore.”

 “How would you know that?” Jihoon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like he would tell his current boyfriend about lingering feelings for a crush. That would be a dick move and Daniel is a nice—Oh! What’s that?”

 Seongwoo jumped and barely resisted slapping Jihoon’s hand away as he grabbed his. He looked closely at the ring on his finger.

 “Is this…?” All of the earlier defiance and confidence the guy had earlier disappeared in a flash.

 Seongwoo smiled victoriously as he bragged, “Yes, this is a couple ring. Daniel gave it to me. To become official.”

 “You’re…official? He s-said that?” Jihoon stuttered, large brown eyes widened in shock.

 Seongwo didn’t know what it fully meant yet but it was something that Jihoon hated so he smiled smugly. “Yes, we are.”

 “Ah…I guess…He really has moved on from his feelings for me, then…”

 “I told you he did. So don’t even think of doing what you were doing before. It won’t work. He’s all mine now.”

 Jihoon sighed, looking strangely sad. Seongwoo naturally wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t going to give Daniel up to him. He wasn’t ready to be nice to the boyfriend stealer either.

 “What does it matter, rabbit? You already have a boyfriend. He likes you and cares about you a lot from what I saw before. Do you not like him anymore or something? Has he not been good to you?”

 Jihoon looked back to see Woojin busily cleaning up a customer’s dirty table. His expression changed then, turning soft and sweet. His smile showed Seongwoo that he genuinely liked the other and that he wasn’t going to be hurt about losing his chance with Daniel all that bad.

 “Yeah, you’re right. I have someone who I care about and cherishes me dearly. It’s not right that I concern about Daniel. I made my choice before. We got together so naturally for a reason. If I had been meant to be with Daniel, then I would have said yes immediately when he asked me but I hesitated for a long time. It didn’t feel right. I wanted to say yes because I didn’t want to hurt my friend but there was just something…”

 “Maybe it’s just not fated. I knew right away that I would like Daniel forever the moment I saw him. Just as you did with your boyfriend, I bet. Liking someone, being a couple, that isn’t something you should have to think about much.”

 “Hmm, yeah, that’s right. I wonder why I got so worked up and jealous. I’m sorry. It’s not that I’m seriously crushing on Daniel and want to leave Woojin to try and steal him from you. Maybe I gave you that sort of impression because I was acting to test you, which is why Daniel told me to be less friendly with him and nicer to you so you wouldn’t misunderstand.

 I thought back then that maybe I needed to protect him from you and see if you were worthy to be his boyfriend. Not that you’re a bad person. Just…I thought you guys jumped into a relationship too soon and you didn’t know much about him and you were using him for money. I misjudged you because of your looks and some rumors…”

 “I didn’t know him so well then, honestly. Since we haven’t been together that long. I promise that I’m trying to because I like him and I want to make him happy. I’m learning more every day and I like him more too after I find things out about him. Daniel is a great person.”

 Jihoon smiled slightly, sensing the other’s sincerity. “Yes, he is. He’s also a bit foolish and too kind for his own good. I was worried some pretty boy was taking advantage of him. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

 Seongwoo insisted, shaking his head vehemently. “I’m not! We just want to be together, that’s all. We have a deal so it’s mutually taking advantage.”

 "A deal?” Jihoon’s smile fell and his eyebrow raised, looking at Seongwoo suspiciously. “What do you mean by that? Are you guys fake dating?”

 Seongwoo thought for a brief moment if he should lie but Daniel had told him that lying was bad. He figured Daniel wouldn’t like him lying to his close friend. Seongwoo sort of wanted to be friends with him too, so maybe being upfront from the beginning was better.

 “We were sort of before. There was some situation where it was necessary for us to be temporary boyfriends. But now we’re official. So there’s nothing for you to worry about. I’ll take good care of Niel~” He proudly flashed the ring.

 “Ah, right. Well, if he gave you a ring, you must be dating for real then.” Jihoon’s expression eased into a friendly one.

 “But he didn’t say he likes me yet though…” Seongwoo murmured to himself, then clamped his hands over his mouth.

 “He hasn’t yet?” Jihoon burst out laughing, reaching out and comfortingly brushing his arm.

 For the first time today, Seongwoo was feeling no feelings of hostility from or towards Jihoon. His opinion was rapidly changing, now that they’d admitted their feelings and cleared up the bad air.

 “He acts like it but he hasn’t said it.”

 “Ah, hmm… I have some idea what you’re saying. You know, Daniel made it really obvious he liked me, but it took forever for him to say it. When he did confess, he was so awkward and looked like he’d rather die.

 I think that saying his feelings out loud is difficult. Some guys are like that, especially the ones in the area that he’s from. I’m oddly the opposite though I’m also from the South.

 Anyway, here’s my advice. He’s a straightforward, honest sort of guy. So if you ask what he meant by being official or say you wish that he’d tell you he liked you out loud, then he will tell you something good. If you’re dating and he gave you a ring, he obviously likes you a lot.”

 “Really? You mean it?” Seongwoo clapped his hands up and down excitedly.

 Jihoon watched him with amusement, chuckling softly. “Yes, really. I have to admit that you’re very likable. Sorry that I was mean to you before. I won’t be. So, tell Daniel that he doesn’t need to avoid me because we’ve made friends, alright?”

 “I will! Yay, I have another friend~”

 Jihoon appeared taken aback by Seongwoo clasping his hands tightly. He noticed the pieces of paper.

 “Ah, you like this place? I have one of these coupons too. I’ll give it to you to make up for my mistakes last time. Eat some chicken before you go too. It’s on the house.”

 Jihoon took out his wallet and gave him the same coupon that he’d been searching for.

 “Wah! Now, I have five so I can afford to get two bubble teas with a discount. Daniel’s going to be happy about this and so proud I bet he’ll pet my head a ton hehehe. Jihoon, you’re really nice! I’m really, really, really sorry that I said unkind things to you too! I take them all back. I don’t seem to be able to control my jealousy well. We really gave Daniel a headache that day. He slept for ten hours that night hehehe.”

 “Eh~ Your reaction then was natural. I was unkind first and I was all over your boyfriend. Of course you had a right to be nasty. If someone had been coming on to my Woojin, I guarantee you I would have ripped their hair out.”

 “Ah, is that what I should have done to you?” Seongwoo joked as he effortlessly jumped over the railing, making Jihoon’s eyes widen at his amazing athletic ability. He looked up at the man that towered over him, raising his hands up to protect his hair.

 “No, please don’t. Dang, you are tall. Maybe even taller than Daniel…”

 Seongwoo fidgeted, flushing and smiling bashfully. “We’re almost the same height. Does that mean we’re suitable? Hehehe.”

 Jihoon grudgingly nodded. “Yes, you guys look good together. Honestly. You look like a pair of models on the runway when you’re walking down the street. That made me feel really envious for a moment. That Daniel majorly upgraded from me.”

 “Ah, you saw us? And what are you saying? You are really cute~ I think I can sort of understand why Daniel liked you now.”

 “Several times I saw you pass by while you’re on your dates. I just didn’t say anything like I would usually. Because Daniel is pretty scary when he was angry. That night was the first time I’ve ever seen him seriously angry at me.”

 “Hmm, what did he say?” Seongwoo asked curiously. “I asked several times, but he refuses to tell me.”

 “He said that he wouldn’t forgive anyone who made his Seongwoo upset.”

 “He did? Hehehe. That’s really sweet~” He raised the coupons to his face, giggling and flushing some more.

  _My tails want to pop out, I’m so happy about that! Daniel truly cares about me now, huh? It’s so different than when we first met…_

 “It’s so cheesy, right?” Jihoon laughed.

 “It is! But I like it a lot! I wish I could have been there to hear him say it.”

 “Seems you two are really fit for each other then. I dislike cheesy stuff.”

 “Jihoon, my love! I need your help!” Woojin called from the counter which had a line of customers all of a sudden.

 “Ah, coming, baby~”

 Seongwoo giggled as he sat down and waited for Jihoon to bring his lunch, watching the pair working together and smiling lovingly at each other.

 “And he said he doesn’t like cheesy stuff, silly rabbit…”

 

 

Listen to this song: [One Call Away by Charlie Puth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPYumdhRMkU)

 

“Ah~~~ I’m so~~~ boooooreeeed~” Seongwoo voiced into the fan which mutated his voice into some sort of cave monster. He found it amusing still no matter how many times he did it. He was only allowed to do it every once in awhile if Daniel was around because it annoyed him after a minute or so. Seongwoo had a mental list of all the things that Daniel didn’t like and made sure that he didn’t do them.

Life was so good the way things were. Why mess it up by testing Daniel’s patience and tip-toeing the lines of their rules? Though Daniel broke them here and there too, which left the fox spirit confused, though he didn’t complain. Especially when he got physical.

“Ah~~~ I like Daniel so~~~~~ muuuuuch~ When can we maaaaaaate~”

The Spiderman theme song buzzed from the little fold-up box Daniel had given him on emergencies. Daniel had given him his old ‘talking box’ that humans called a ‘phone’. He was only allowed to call his friends, which were the chicken ajussies, the best friend of Daniel’s who had very bitable dumpling cheeks that Seongwoo liked to poke at called Jaehwan, the sweet shop employee he’d become friends with named Daehwi, and Daniel himself.

Daniel was the emergency contact one. He just had to press and hold that button down to call him. He’d set a picture of himself with his usual cap, checkered shirt, and his board, making his ring tone his favorite movie theme song. Whenever Seongwoo even saw something red and blue or related to spiders, he thought of Spiderman and then of Daniel.

He liked the movies too but he didn’t see what Daniel found so amazing that he went around the house imitating the fighting scenes wondering if he’d be able to defeat villains with the bead powers or why he wanted to watch the series over and over, at least once a week. Because Seongwoo recalled everything after having watched it, for him it wasn’t appealing to watch something more than one time.

“It’s Daniel! Why’s Niel calling me? Uh, Niel-ah, what is it~?” He sang brightly as he answered the phone, standing up and twirling excitedly, his tails popping out at his happiness, twitching and swerving in the air in their own individual dance routines.

“Hey there. I just wanted to tell you I’ll be back a little bit later than I thought. I need to go to the store and pick up some things. Will you be able to handle dinner by yourself? I guess you’re too hungry to wait. If not, you can go out--”

“Ah, I can do it! I can just put something from the freezer into the hot, rotating, buzzing box, right?”

“Yeah, right. Take out anything, put it on a plate, wrap the plate in the plastic--not the bubble wrap this time--and put it into the microwave. Shut the door and push whatever number it says on the box and then click the big button on the bottom to start it. You can remember it, right? Well, what is the worst that could happen...Shit, why did I say that? Now I jynxed it. Wood, wood, I need to knock on wood that’s not my board, hmm…”

Seongwoo laughed as Daniel panicked and then rapped his hand on something hard. He had learned that Daniel was a little bit superstitious though he didn’t believe in ghosts or spirits until they’d met. He thought stepping on cracks, walking under a ladder, breaking mirrors, giving someone four or eight of something, and saying something would not happen was bad luck and there was some funny ritual humans had to do to get rid of it. He kept giggling until Daniel asked him what was so funny.

Seongwoo sighed softly, wrapping his arms around himself, wishing that his boyfriend was there so he could jump on him instead. “You’re so funny, Niel-ah. And cute. I like you so much~ I miss you. Come back soon.”

“Don’t call me cute because I’m not. I’m very cool and manly,” the other growled, making Seongwoo twirl and burst into giggles again, chewing on his fingers.

“Yes, you are those things too. You’re everything wonderful. Handsome, cool, manly, funny, kind. Ah, I really miss you, Niel-ah. I’m so bored too.”

Seongwoo could sense the other’s sweet smile across the phone. “Why are you bored? There’s lots of things that you like to do. What are you doing right now? Is the bead aching because we’ve been apart longer than usual? If you miss me, then I’ll just talk to you as I shop. I should be able to get out of here in thirty minutes, so I’ll be there within the hour.

Can you wait that long? How much does it hurt? Yah, Seongwoo, talk to me. I’m worried here!”

“I can’t answer because you’re barely pausing. Breathe, Niel, you’re still human and you need to breathe.”

“Ah, right. Sorry, my bad. sometimes I ramble.”

“Just sometimes?”

They both laughed.

“Hey, now! Don’t tease me. I asked you a question. Can you wait an hour or no?”

Seongwoo sat down on the couch, curled up in the corner, pressing his nose to the pillows that smelled like Daniel and smiling. He loved that smell. It was pleasant, comforting, and made him feel safe.

“Sure, I can wait. If I have to. Hearing your voice makes me feel better. The ache from the bead feels a bit less too.”

“So, it IS hurting. Me too. Shit. Sorry, Seongwoo. I stayed too long at the skatepark, forgetting I needed to go to the store today. I’ll just do it tomorrow--”

“No, it’s fine. Just do what you need to do and come back. You know how I feel about becoming an inconvenience to your life. Just do whatever you need and want as if I weren’t there. I can deal with this much. An hour is fine.”

“You’re not an inconvenience that I don’t want around, Seongwoo. I can’t just do whatever I want. I think about you a lot. I just lost track of time today is all with the sun going down later than usual. That doesn’t mean I’m not thinking or I don’t care. Believe me, I care a lot. I’m already thinking of attempting to fly there at the idea that you’re in pain.”

“It’s really just a little bit of an ache. Barely noticable,” he reassured, heart fluttering and smiling wide at how worried and sweet he sounded.

_This is something that I wouldn’t have even dreamed of Daniel being like that first week. He’s really so different._

_Is he different because he likes me? Is that what the meaning of being official and giving me the ring is? He’s kinder and more affectionate and caring like this because he genuinely likes me now? Even though I’m still far from losing my monster attributes? Is it okay to think like that or am I setting myself up for disappointment?_

“I don’t know if I can trust you. You might just be saying that for my sake. I’ll get out of here in ten minutes and ride my board through the short-cuts. I’ll see you in thirty minutes then. You go ahead and get some food, drink something sweet, and watch TV. That will keep your mind off of things. Watch whatever you want.”

Seongwoo smiled wickedly. “Really? Whatever I want? Even the R-rated dramas?”

“Um….Sure. Yeah, watch those if you feel like it.”

Seongwoo bit his fingers and giggled. He could tell Daniel was blushing over the phone. A few times Daniel had seen him watching those R-rated drams because he was curious about adult relationships and how human mating worked and he’d gone ballistic, forbidding him from watching those, saying it was dirty and it was going to make him more of a pervert than he was already.

Seongwoo figured that Daniel was paranoid that he’d try that on him in the middle of the night but he wouldn’t. He wanted to try it sure, but he knew now that it should be something both people wanted and they both should like each other and be dating for real or married. He had to wait awhile for those things more.

Well, maybe only the marriage part. If Daniel liked him and being official meant they were dating, then that meant possibly that mating would be right around the corner. He might just be mating with Daniel really soon. He suddenly couldn’t stop his uncontrollable, evil sounding cackles.

“Yah, Seongwoo, you perv! Don’t you think you’re liking that a little too much? Are you already watching mating scenes? Don’t imagine doing that to me. That’s not happening any time soon so wipe it from your filthy mind right now! You’re still a baby in human terms!”

“Neh? Did you just say….any time soon? Not never?”

“What?” Daniel sounded confused and distracted amongst some rustling like he was doing something with his hands.

Seongwoo pointed out excitedly, “You said ‘that’s not happening anytime soon’ when usually you would say ‘that will never happen’ or something like that. You made it sound like there’s a possibility we could mate in the fu--”

“What? Sorry, Seongwoo, I can’t hear you! Shh-shh. There’s static. Shh-shhhh. You’re really breaking up. I’ll see you soon. Shh-shhh.”

Seongwoo looked at the phone after Daniel had hung up with a doubtful expression. “Static doesn’t sound like that from what I’ve seen. That sounded more like Daniel’s voice. Was he trying to avoid answering me? Hmm, what does this mean…”

Seongwoo’s pondering caused him to push one too many buttons but luckily he saved the jjajang noodles just in time from spilling all over the inside of the microwave.

“I hope Niel didn’t work himself too hard for money today. I wish I wasn’t always so hungry…” he muttered after blowing on the wad of noodles he held expertly at the end of his chopsticks.

He could use all utensils now flawlessly. Didn’t eat every liquid in the house. Knew the names of almost everything and their proper uses. He’d been changing quickly since he’d put in a lot of effort.

Unfortunately though, Daniel said he didn’t know enough or have the ‘koalafications’ to do human work to get money for their food and transportation. He said that he could maybe do modeling or join an eating contest but he was worried that Seongwoo would become famous after doing that, which would put him at risk of being discovered as a supernatural being.

Seongwoo wanted to do it though. He didn’t like that Daniel did some sort of odd physical related job between school and boarding in order to earn extra money because he felt uncomfortable asking his family. Seongwoo had met them once. They were nice people and they were kind to him, even enthusiastic.

His gramps was obsessed with saying that Daniel and his cousin should get married and have grand children. That was the reason Daniel had told him that he couldn’t mention about them dating because his Gramps didn’t know that he liked men. He hadn’t told him because he was scared it would crush the old man’s heart.

Sungwoon had known instantly and teased Daniel to give him pointers on how to find a person as pretty as Seongwoo and even joked that he was sure Daniel had to be paying him or blackmailing him. Seongwoo had defended him that Daniel was plenty capable enough to get any man in the world and that he was lucky to be the chosen one.

Daniel had flushed as red as his Gramp’s tomato plants sitting in a pot on the front porch. He’d told Seongwoo thanks later but that it was overkill. Seongwoo had merely been telling the truth. Because Daniel was such a good person in his eyes, he didn’t like the idea of Daniel tiring out his body doing things like mowing lawns, baby-sitting, walking dogs, helping people move, painting houses, cleaning gutters only for him. He said that he would help but Daniel insisted that he utilize his time to study and since he was clumsy and had yet learned how to control his strength fully that Seongwoo would be more trouble than help.

He licked his lips, chewing a huge mouthful of noodles with brown sauce coating his lips. “I want to help earn money too. Even with the bead, Niel must be so tired. That’s why he sleeps so long and snores so loud and rarely even sleep talks these days.”

Even when he secretly cuddled up to him at night, Daniel remained still as a rock, his body almost as solid as one as well except with a layer of squishy, warm, silky skin that Seongwoo might have snuck a feel of under his pajamas here and there out of curiosity.

 

 

When the door opened, Seongwoo abandoned the program he was watching and rushed to the door. His tails swished behind him happily, invisible to anyone but himself or other spiritual deities since it was only late afternoon.

“Niel~ You’re home finally!”

“Yes, I am. Wait just a second.”

Daniel closed the door and put down the bag he was holding. He was flushed and sweaty from having rushed over. Seongwoo could even smell it but he didn’t mind that musky scent. Everything about Daniel was pleasant to him since he liked him, even body odor.

“Alright, I’m ready. Recharging time. How’s my little fox?”

“Missing you like crazy and feeling very achy.”

“Aw, let me remedy that. Come here~”

“Yay, Niel gives the best hugs! I picked the best human to stick my bead into.”

Seongwoo jumped into Daniel’s wide-open arms. Daniel enveloped him in a snug, warm hug. The bead reacted instantly, allowing the both of them to feel better and more energized as the seconds ticked by in close contact like magical healing. Their bodies were full of heat and tingles, but Seongwoo knew after reading some romance comics, that that could also be because of his feelings for Daniel.

When you had skinship with the people that you liked, supposedly, it had effects like making you feel hot and tingly and your heart raced. He figured that’s why Daniel hadn’t liked it before. That he hadn’t liked feeling that way or didn’t think it was right to feel like that because of a non-human. If he was initiating hugs though and letting Seongwoo hug him for gradually longer periods of time, he figured that there was a good chance that meant Daniel didn’t feel that way anymore.

“Better?”

“Hmm, much. How’s your day been, Niel-ah?”

Seongwoo reluctantly let him go, carrying Daniel’s board and back pack as Daniel carried the heavy shopping bag. Daniel gave him the short version which wasn’t really that short at all because he was a person that liked to talk.

School had been boring, the teacher called on him only when he didn’t know something which was annoying. Boarding had been really fun as usual and he’d mastered two new tricks with really weird names that Seongwoo could barely picture. He had walked a couple of dogs and helped someone move in. Then, he had boarded some more just casually when he recalled that he needed to buy more soda and macaroons at the store.

Seongwoo listened attentively as they unpacked in the kitchen together.

“Hmm, what’s this?”

“I happened to see it when I was riding back at this doll shop. It’s a pillow. A macaroon pillow.”

“You got me...a gift?” Seongwoo stared at the round purple, fuzzy plushie in the shape of a cute cookie in his hands, eyes stinging.

“Yes, you’re my boyfriend. Shouldn’t I do that? You don’t like it?” Daniel asked with concern, scratching the back of his neck and turning red.

Seongwoo hugged the pillow tight, tears spilling over his cheek. “I love it! Thank you~”

“You’re welcome.” Daniel chuckled, coming closer to pat his head and brush away the tears. “Seems like you’re really becoming human. Even crying happy tears now on a regular basis.”

“I understand why now. This feeling is called...being touched and overwhelmed with joy. I read about it. I get it now. Thank you, Niel. I’ll cherish this.”

“I hope so. Don’t eat it when you get hungry though. It won’t be very tasty. It’s just for hugging and sleeping and decoration.”

“I won’t. I promise~ How could I ruin my first gift from you?”

Daniel raised his caterpillar brows. “Is it really only my first?”

Seongwoo nodded against the soft plushie. “Yes. It’s the first thing you bought me that wasn’t food or health related that I didn’t ask for.”

Daniel brushed his hair, appearing guilty. “Ah...I see. I haven’t been a very good boyfriend then. Sorry about that. I’ll save up money and buy you something nicer next time.”

“Eh~ You don’t need to. This is enough. You’re the best boyfriend ever. I want to hug you again. Can I?”

“Sure. Are you still hurting?”

Seongwoo rushed into Daniel’s arms, nearly knocking him over with the force. He shook his head, squeezing tight and deeply inhaling Daniel’s scent through his shirt.

“No. I just wanted to do this. Because I like you. Niel-ah…”

“Hmm?” Daniel answered while lightly rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

“There’s something that I’m curious about. Which I really hope you’ll answer me honestly about.”

“What’s that? You can ask me anything.”

He asked in a timid manner, “Does being official when you said before mean that we are dating for real? Not faking? Do you like me too? The same way I feel for you?”

Daniel hesitated for a while, pausing his hand movements. Seongwoo could sense his body heat increase and his heart rate speed up. Eventually he shyly answered, “Um...y-yes, t-that’s exactly what it means. I...um...feel the same way for you….I think...I’m not completely sure yet, sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry. That’s good enough. So, we are real boyfriend and you think that you like me? This is the greatest news ever. Hehehe. Ah, that reminds me! I found some discount coupons for Gongcha today! And I bought you one. I got fifty percent off. I saved us 3,000 won. I did a good job, right? Hmm, hmm? Praise me pwease~”

“Wah, did you? You searched around for discount coupons instead of using your allowance? Wow, I’m really proud of you. That’s a very human thing to do. Very resourceful and smart too. Great job, Seongwoo. That deserves a reward.”

“Kiss!”

“Neh?” Daniel became flustered, looking like he was about to dash for the door.

“Kiss~ If you like me, then you should be able to kiss me. If we’re dating, that’s normal. Not a kiss on the cheek. A real kiss! On the mouth!”

“B-but, what if…” he hesitated, flushing furiously and backing away while Seongwoo tried to pull his head closer with his lips pressed out.

“I’m sure it’s okay. I like you so much, Niel. I won’t steal your soul. I can control my powers. They’re gradually decreasing anyway the more human I become. You know that. It’s not so dangerous anymore.

Are you saying you don’t want to kiss me? Fine, then. I guess you only want to kiss humans and you’re a coward to kiss someone who is different. Meanie…”

“Yah, Seongwoo, wait. It’s not like that. I don’t care at all what you are now. You’re just…Seongwoo. My Seongwoo. That I like. I’ll do it if that’s what you want. Just focus carefully, okay?” the blonde pleaded softly while gently coddling his face and turning him back in the midst of sulking.

Seongwoo swallowed back an excited squeal, closed his eyes and relaxed as Daniel leaned in. They pressed their lips tentatively together, both nervous as they waited for something to happen. When nothing apparently had, Daniel pulled him close and hugged him, kissing him once more, a bit more firmly. Seongwoo put his hands on Daniel’s chest and pressed up against his lips, prolonging the contact as long as possible.

_This is so nice! I didn’t really know what to expect but just this little kiss feels good and exciting. No wonder humans get addicted~_

Daniel pulled his head back. Seongwoo whimpered at the loss. Luckily, the other was merely turning his head and shifting the angle, swooping back in to kiss him several times more, his hand firmly pressing to his back to bring them even closer. At that point, their bodies were melded together as much as possible with clothes still on.

_What would it feel like if the clothes were off? It’s already so soft, warm, tingly, and exciting. What if he were to kiss parts of my bare body?_

Daniel found himself blinking in surprise as Seongwoo broke the kiss off on his own and buried his red face in his neck, giggling uncontrollably.

“Here I thought you would want to do that a hundred times more. Have I gotten rusty at this from so long without practice? I don’t recall being such a terrible kisser that I made people laugh before.”

“N-no! ha ha ha. That’s not it. ke ke ke. It’s just, pwa ha ha ha. I thought of something he he he. Really, really perverted that you’ll definitely scold me for ke ke ke.”

Daniel shook his head in amusement and ruffled his hair. “Aigoo, you dork. That was one of the other things I was afraid of. Even with one hug and a little bit of kissing, you go all perv mode on me. Get your mind out of the gutter. We’re not going to mate any time soon. I’m not ready for that nor are you. You don’t have any idea what you’re getting into.”

“But it’s going to happen. Ah, my heart’s racing at the thought. I’m excited. Or is it...aroused?”

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel gasped. “Where did you learn that word?!”

“Hehehe….” Seongwoo giggled, nuzzling his neck and squeezing him tight.

“Oh, my god. You are never to watch the R-rated channel again and I’m going to check through all the books you’ve been reading. Stop learning bad things!”

 

“Niel-ah~”

“What now?” Daniel sighed softly.

They were riding on the subway, both of them standing. They were on their way to have chicken and beer with his friends after the regular hours of the chicken restaurant were over.

Seongwoo knew that he should stop because Daniel was clearly losing his patience bit by bit, but he couldn’t help it. He hung on the handle, resting his head on his arm and smiling at the blond lovingly.

“Niel-ah~ Say that you like me. One more time. Hmm? Just one more. Pweeeease.”

“That’s enough. You’ve been doing this for an hour, Seongwoo. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve said it already. Please understand that this is a phrase I’ve hardly ever said in my life and it’s really difficult for me. It’s so embarrassing. And we’re in public. I just can’t. I won’t. Wait until we’re home or in private and I’ll tell you there.”

“Tch. Meanie. I’ve told you a thouasand times and you get tired after just a few. I’ve waited so long. Who is the one not being understanding?” the fox spirit complained with a scowl.

“Seongwoo-yah…”

“Forget it. Go back to your dumb webtoons.”

Daniel was about to say something when a man slid up to Seongwoo’s side, tapping him on the shoulder. Seongwoo turned to look at him curiously, offering a polite smile in response to the man’s bright one.

“Hello. You’re really pretty. Can I have your phone number?”

“Ah, um, I do have one but...I’m not allowed to give it freely to people I don’t know. Sorry.”

“Ah, sure, that makes sense. How rude of me. I didn’t even introduce myself. Hello, my name’s Woong.”

“Hello, my name’s--”

“Not interested. That’s what his name is. Because he’s not available, not even his number.”

Daniel cut in, wrapping an arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder and flashing the ring in front of his face. Seongwoo thought it would be funny to show the guy that they had matching rings. He wiggled his ringed finger as well. Daniel clasped it, linking their fingers together and smiling smugly as the guy left with an ashamed face. Then, he snickered evilly.

“Hmm, so that’s what that means. That there’s other ways to show that you like someone without saying you like them. Thank you, Niel-ah~ I read your heart loud and clear. I like you so much and no one can split us apart as well. Mwah!”

“Seongwoo!” Daniel hissed, heating up and looking mortified as Seongwoo hugged him tight and planted a noisy kiss on his cheek, directing several stares and chuckles their way.

 

 

“Oh, it’s the chicken ajussies!” Seongwoo enthusiastically waved to the couple that were cleaning the tables at their restaurant, skipping faster down the street, tugging Daniel into a jog as a consequence behind him.

“Why do you call them that?”

“I just like the sound of it better than their real names. Of course I didn’t forget. That’s Jihoon and that’s Woojin. They run this restaurant and they’re close friends of yours. Oh, and they’re happily dating.”

“Ah, yeah, so they are. Um...We don’t need to go over there. They look a bit busy. Maybe next time…”

Seongwoo turned to the concerned Daniel with a bright smile that outshined the full moon. “Don’t worry! Me and Jihoon made up. He figured out his feelings and fully supports us and he’s nice to me now. After that happened, I don’t feel jealous anymore. I stop by here almost every day to visit him and he gives me free chicken.”

Daniel’s relaxed expression turned to a frown. “Free? Seongwoo, you didn’t take advantage of his kind offer and--”

“No, no, no! I really didn’t. He gives me just a half of a chicken and I don’t ask for anymore than that, I promise! I even told him I was full…”

The blonde half teased, tickling his bottomless stomach, “Eh, that I really don’t believe. You rejecting free food or being full.”

Seongwoo blushed and pouted, whining, “Believe me~ It’s the truth. Because Jihoon is really nice and he’s your precious friend. He must be a nice person if you liked him once, I thought. And once I got to know him, I think that he’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. Next to you, of course.”

“Wow, this I’ve got to see to believe. My last crush and my current boyfriend not at each other’s throats…”

The brunette smiled smugly. “I’ll show you. Watch this. Jihoon!”

“Seongwoo! You’re here? Hey~”

Daniel watched flabbergasted as Seongwoo bound through the gate and nearly tackled Jihoon in his enthusiasm. Jihoon stubbled back and sat on a table, looking pleasantly surprised before warmly returning the hug. Seongwoo pulled back and looked at the other with a huge smile, his face a bit too close for Daniel’s comfort. He sensed a tinge of jealousy coming his way since Seongwoo never seemed so happy to see someone like that besides with him.

“Hehehe. I’m here~ And so is Daniel.”

“Ah, he is? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him. Hello, Niel.” Jihoon turned to look at Daniel with a kind, slightly apprehensive smile.

“Hey. Um, long time no see. Let me just get this pest off you.” Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s arm lightly, ticking at his waist where he knew would make him squirm and release the other to get away.

Seongwoo giggled as he unleashed Jihoon from his snare, sulking. “Hey, I’m a fox, not a pest~ Er, I mean. I’m a human, thank you very much!”

He flushed and stuttered after his mistake. Daniel chuckled as he brought the brunette close and tucked him under an arm. He felt better once he’d subtly staked his claim on his cute boyfriend. That he was his, no matter how close he was to Jihoon it couldn’t compare to how close they were. Seongwoo immediately latched onto him, giggling as he pressed his flushing face into his chest.

“Cute as ever I see. Cuter even, I might say.” Jihoon watched the pair with genuine affection, not seeming the least bit bitter or uncomfortable.

“I’d say so,” Woojin agreed, appearing by his side and loosely draping his arm over Jihoon’s shoulder. “Match made in heaven.”

Jihoon turned to him and kissed his cheek warmly. “Like us?”

Woojin smiled widely, flashing a snaggle tooth. “No, baby. We’re a match made in barbeque.”

Jihoon snorted and scrunched up his nose. “That’s lame!”

“You still laughed though.”

“Moot point. I always laugh at your lame jokes. That’s part of being a supportive boyfriend.”

Seongwoo who was watching the experienced, affectionate couple ‘flirt’ as he’d read about blurted out, “Ah, is it? I’ll have to keep that in mind. Daniel makes really lame ones and then laughs at them…”

“By himself! Yeah, I know. He seriously thinks he’s hilarious,” Jihoon finished his thought.

The pair shared in enchanting giggles at Daniel’s expense while he looked at them in offense. “Hey! Seongwoo, you said I’m funny a lot!”

“You are, but not all of your jokes. I don’t get most of them. I just laugh because you’re laughing.”

Daniel pouted. “Well, now I feel betrayed.”

Seongwoo pat his chest in comfort. “Don’t worry about it, Niel-ah. I’ll always laugh, no matter the joke. Like Jihoon says. I should support my boyfriend.”

“Ugh, now I’m going to be wondering if you’re fake laughing every time you laugh! Jihoon, why did you have to say that? You have to be careful what you say around this kid. He picks up everything. He’s very gullible since he’s always lived abroad and he’s basically a baby.”

“Hey, I am not! Unless you go around kissing babies on the lips!”

“Shh! Hahaha. See, he doesn’t know what’s appropriate to talk about with friends about our relationship or not yet.”

“What’s wrong with taking about kissing? Or doing it? I don’t mind. See.”

Daniel and Seongwoo’s eyes widened as Jihoon and Woojin pecked right in front of them, on the lips. It was just a few seconds of an innocent kiss but for Seongwoo it was the first one that he’d ever seen outside of TV.

“That’s nice but… ha ha. I don’t think that kisses should be made in public,” Daniel commented nervously, scratching at his throat and becoming flushed.

“Nonsense. There’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about showing off your feelings and affection a little bit. People do it all the time. Don’t listen to him, Seongwoo. You don’t have to take that monk attitude. We aren’t living in the Joseon era anymore. Nowadays people do skinship and kiss and even more wherever they feel like. It’s a free country.”

“Yeah, Niel, hear that? We’re not in the Joseon era anymore.”

Daniel rolled his eyes as Seongwoo joked, eyes twinkling and a secretive smirk on his face.

“I just don’t think it’s polite to rub it in other’s fa--hmm! Hmm~”

Seongwoo had jumped up, held his head with his super strength in place and kissed him firmly on the mouth, holding the contact for several seconds. Daniel’s eyes were widened and his face red as he frantically slapped his waist and tried to push him away. Jihoon and Woojin were nearly on the floor from laughing uproariously.

“You get it, Seongwoo!”

“Ha ha, that’s hilarious!”

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on surviving to the end of this!!! 
> 
> Finally, the crush has appeared! It's Jihoon muahahaha. He's not as evil as the girl in the drama and I didn't draw out the triangle relationship because I want to focus on the main character and keep this story short-ish. So I decided to go with that Daniel is able to clear up his feelings and that Jihoon doesn't have feelings for Daniel in that way.   
> You can enjoy the fun little bit of drama without all the frustrating mess. I thought the drama focused too much/too long on that whole bit and I came to dislike the girl a lot as well as I was frustrated with how insensitive Woong was about Miho's feelings. And I didn't get why he kept liking that girl in the first place? Here, once Jihoon got with Woojin, Daniel has been properly attempting to clean up his feelings. But before he met Ong, he didn't think that he'd ever find someone as cute as Jihoon. And at the end Jihoon and Ong are such close friends it makes Niel jealous.   
> I prefer to write it this way so I hope you won't come at me with guns for not sticking to the drama here haha. I did say in the beginning that I kept what I liked and I changed what I didn't like. At least I still put in the whole other crush drama bit after it won the poll because I was inclined to leave it out since I didn't think it was fully necessary. However, I changed my mind when I thought that the jealousy could catapult their relationship to something better. So, there you have it. This chapter was born. Big fat chapter full of jealousy, comedy, and fluff. 
> 
> Wonder what's in store for next chapter, hmm. Just how close did I go to the drama for the rest of this story....Thanks for your thoughts, I hope that you'll leave me some for this super long chapter as well. 
> 
> See you with our official couple next Tuesday!
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Kodak Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the months go by, the couple enjoys their time as much as they can despite Daniel is quite busy. They take photos of those moments to look upon later, counting down excitedly to the day that Ong will become human. Becoming human comes with a worrisome price, however, and as it turns out, a human with a fox bead inside suffers side effects that are difficult to sense.

“Time to scarf, fellas! You’ve only got ten seconds left on the clock. Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! …One! Time’s up. Put your utensils down and wipe your mouths. Great job. Our staff will come over to count the bowls.”

 “The winner goes to….*drumroll* Number 78 with twenty-six bowls of noodles! Well done! Here’s your 1,000,000 won in cash.”

 “Thank you so much. I want to thank many people, Jisung and Minhyun, my friend, cute and handsome, talented in everything Jjaenie who helped me come here, my friends the chicken ajussies who helped me practice, and most especially my amazing boyfriend, Daniel, who this money is for. Thank you so much. This was really fun!”

 Daniel spat out his coffee all over the table and Jaehwan’s pants. “W-what is MY Seongwoo d-doing on TV?!”

 “Ah, so you finally noticed?” Jaehwan smirked impishly and snickered. “I’ve been staring at the TV off and on for the last thirty minutes and brought you here at this specific time because of it. You’re seriously dense, you know? I wonder what Seongwoo sees in you sometimes. He could do better. He really settled on the shortest stick with you, dummy.”

 “Shut up and tell me what is my boyfriend doing on TV winning money from an eating contest when he’s supposed to be helping out at Jihoon’s!” Daniel growled, kicking the bratty man’s leg under the table hard.

 “Ouch! Another reason for him not to like you. You’re so violent and grouchy sometimes. Not to mention totally stingy with money. He told me that your first gift was a macaroon pillow given to him only a couple days ago? Pathetic.

 I was doing you a favor, that’s all. Seongwoo was feeling bummed because you took the burden of bringing home the bacon all on yourself. He saw some eating contests on TV and he asked me to help him get on one because he was sure he could earn money. I was sure it was a good idea because he can eat so much.”

 Daniel rubbed his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. A couple deep breaths later, he was able to calm down. It helped that Seongwoo’s gorgeous face and pure, bright smile wasn’t appearing on the screen anymore.

 “Okay, I can understand why he would want to do that. But you should have talked him out of it! Or at least not let him join a publicized one. Jihoon and Woojin were in on this too? What, they helped him practice? Those two are dead meat. I’ll grind their bodies and fry them as a chicken meat substitute!”

 “Hey, calm down. What are you so angry about? He was on TV for a few minutes just one time. It’s not like many people watch this channel or this sort of stuff. He’s not going to go viral and be all over the news.”

 “What if he DOES though? He’s extremely unique you know. Skinny, tall, gorgeous like a model, super cute and sweet and bubbly. What if—”

 Jaehwan crossed his arms and wiggled his brows. “Ah, I see what this is about. What if guys start chasing him and Seongwoo realizes that you are a loser compared to them? Wah, I didn’t know you could be this insecure. This another side of our puppy. So adorable, it’s precious, really~”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, you idiot!”

 Jaehwan luckily dodged the kick this time. His foot hit the chair, sending it flying several feet backwards into the wall with a loud thud. The other looked shocked.

 “You’ve been getting stronger every week. What sort of exercise are you doing for these contests? Are you winning and landing all those ridiculous tricks because of steroids? It’s great to win trophies and catch the attention of scouts for your future, but I don’t think you really need to resort to—”

 “Shut up! That’s not the issue we’re discussing at hand here. I don’t take steroids. I just eat a lot of chicken breast and increased my work out routine.”

 Jaehwan scooted his chair forward, wearing a playful, carefree grin. “Is that because of the contests? Or is part of it because you want to keep Seongwoo around with your impressively hot body? You’ve gone all the way with him? How was it doing it with a model?”

 Daniel stopped wiping up the puddle of brown liquid with the napkin, slammed it down on the table and glared at the other fiercely. “I swear to god, Jaenie, keep it up I’m going to throw you out the window. Don’t think I can. Because I can and I will. Keep going, I dare you.”

 “Yeesh. Scary much. I guess you’re picking that up from Seongwoo. I saw him angry just once when Jihoon tried to cut him off from sugar before it rots his pretty teeth. Woo, terrifying~” He visibly shivered, then jumped nearly through the roof as Daniel slapped the table.

 “Don’t talk bad about, Seongwoo. He’s not terrifying. He’s adorable and he needs to be protected. Which is why I don’t want him all over TV because that puts him at risk of stalkers and perverts. Can you imagine if they offered him coffee or some cakes or ice cream? Do you think he’d realize that they’re bad guys and not accept an offer of free food, really?”

 “Ah. Ah~ I see your point there. Hmm, that is concerning. He probably would follow them straight into a cell, ending up in some nasty situation like in the Saw movies.”

 “Exactly! You might have just caused that danger for him. Who knows how many creepy perverts were watching this or saw it by chance and now are going to be searching the streets for him? Following him back home from the audience? And I can’t be there with him all the time to play bodyguard. Which means you and Jihoon and Woojin are going to have to do it. Since this is your fault. Why don’t any of you idiots have some common sense?”

 “Hey, now. We just wanted to help him out. He seemed really desperate. He wanted to get you a gift for all your kindness to him.”

 Daniel’s anger faded a bit. He sat back and brushed the back of his neck, flushing slightly and biting down on his lip which trembled. “He did?”

 “Yeah, he did. He was going to get something that you kept looking at in a magazine. However, it turned out to be much more expensive than he thought. First, he thought you wanted the helmet in the picture, but I was pretty sure…”

 Daniel groaned and slapped his forehead. “Seongwoo’s doing this contest to save up money for a street-bike?”

 Jaehwan smiled like a proud uncle, making Daniel seriously want to kimchee slap him. “Yup. He’s probably already paid for it. He earned money from helping Jihoon, one other contest before that’s a drinking one, and saving up his allowance.”

 “Wait, he hasn’t even been using his allowance money?” Daniel furrowed his brow. “He told me had around half left each day.”

 “I guess he’s learning how to act from those dramas he watches. He’s managed to fool you well. We all have, I guess. I only wanted you to see this one time. To see how hard he’s been working for you. Because it’s too late to stop him. There’s not point in scolding him anyway. He’s doing all this for you and you deserve a gift too.

 It’s not right that you spend all your money on him, even if he’s got no place to go. I understand that but I think this is right. It’s nice of him and he seemed really happy doing it. Just let this one time slide and when you see him later, pretend to be surprised. Don’t scold him and grump about it. He’s a nice kid who wants to do something nice for you. If you scold him, it will ruin the happy moment he’s been anticipating.”

Daniel sighed and rubbed his fingers over his temples. “Yeah, you’re right, you’re right. I will act like I had no clue and I’m happy about it. I’m getting a bike which I’ve always wanted, so how can I not be? But still. I swear, if some pervert abducts him or even lays a groping, filthy hand on him, Jaenie…”

 “I understand. I will take responsibility for that. We were thoughtless to let him go on TV. We’ll make sure that he’s not going anywhere alone for the time being,” Jaehwan reassured sincerely, reaching out to pat his arm with a grim expression.

 “Thank you. I’m probably just being a paranoid boyfriend here, but…”

 “That’s normal. You are dating a very special man. So of course you are anxious that something might happen to him. Especially with his trusting, gullible personality. I’d feel the same. It’s cute though, seeing you so whipped for someone. This is way worse than I’ve ever seen you crushing on anyone in your life.”

 “Because it’s not a crush,” he admitted, hiding half his face and turning red. “It’s more like love…”

 “Aw~ That’s so cheesy! But sweet. I’m going to write a song about that when I get home. Oh, wait, I have my guitar here. I can do it right now.”

 “Ugh, please don’t…”

 It was too late. Jaehwan had already put his guitar in his lap and started strumming soon after, putting Daniel’s words and situation into an impromptu song. At least the music relaxed him, even if he found the lyrics cheesy and the attention they gained form others in the restaurant embarrassing. He listened to the music, tapping against his lips, staring at his phone until Seongwoo’s pretty, brightly smiling face with some toothpaste on his nose and cheek, his hair tied up with a pink ribbon popped up on his phone, signaling he’d gotten a message.

 

 [Losing My Mind acoustic guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=segpoN53PcI)

 

“Don’t open your eyes, okay? You absolutely can’t yet!”

 “Alright. I won’t. How much farther do I have to go? Please don’t let me walk into a pole or something…”

 “I wouldn’t!”

 “You wouldn’t mean to, of course. But you’re the king of clumsiness and that affects everything around you, attracting accidents like magnets.”

 “Hey, who is the one that saved you every time?”

 “And again, who is the one who caused the life-threatening accident every time?”

 The pair bantered lightly as Seongwoo led Daniel down the street while covering his eyes. They stopped with only a few minor accidents that Seongwoo didn’t fully tell Daniel about less he get upset about it and joke about him being the ‘king of misfortune,’ which he hated. He’d come from a very lucky shrine, so he didn’t want to think that he’d inherited the opposite.

 Seongwoo removed his hands and gestured in front of him enthusiastically. Daniel hesitantly peeked open his eyelids.

 “Ta-dah! It’s a gift from me!”

 “Wow! For me? A bike? This is the one that I wanted in the magazine! How did you get it?” Daniel did his best to appear surprised. It wasn’t hard to seem delighted because of course he was.

 “I just saved up and did some odd jobs. Jihoon gave me some money for helping out and Jaehwan helped me get into some contests. I was really good at them and it’s really fun too. Look! Told you I could help with our money situation too! You don’t have to work so much because I’ll work and save up, Niel. So you can spend more time at the skatepark. I heard this bike is much faster than taking a subway or bus or your board. You can save time traveling to practice and rest more. Isn’t that great?”

 “Yeah, it is great. That’s a genius idea. We can spend more time together too.”

 “Ah, that’s right! I didn’t think about that! That’s a bonus~”

 “The biggest bonus is still waiting. I’ll take you for a spin on it. You’ll feel like you can fly again.”

 “Ah, yeah. That would be great. I miss flying…”

 Daniel stepped forward towards the suddenly grim looking man and hugged him warmly, resting his chin on his shoulder and rubbing his back.

 “Thank you, Seongwoo. I’m so touched by this I’m nearly crying.”

 “Ah, don’t do that, please! I don’t want to see Daniel ever crying. If I see Niel crying, I think I’ll be really, really sad. So sad that being close to the bead won’t even help.”

  _That’s how I feel too. So don’t cry ever again. I’ll know. Because it will rain. Every time it rains, I panic, thinking something has happened to you. But luckily, thus far that hasn’t been the case. Which is amazing._

_He’s lost his abilities to teleport and to fly, his strength and speed has decreased, yet he seems hardly upset about it. He’s much stronger mentally than I thought. Or maybe it’s that he wants to be human that much so it’s not so difficult for him to change. He wanted to be human for over five hundred years, after all. I can’t imagine what it’s like to want something that long and be kept from it. He’s really had it hard and he’s likely going to have it harder._

_Though I hope that him being human won’t mean that he has to lose all of his abilities. Because that would make him less special and be hard for him to adjust. I used to wish they didn’t exist and be terrified of them as cool as they were, but now I don’t care what he can do or what he is. I just wish he’d be happy and be by my side, like now. Every day is so fun and pleasant. I’ve never felt so happy and satisfied with my everyday life. Even though I’m crazy busy all the time._

 “Niel-ah? What’s wrong? Ng, let go…”

 “Oh, sorry. I was squeezing too tight, huh?”

 “A bit. It sort of hurt, a little. I guess I’m really becoming human bit by bit every day. I can even feel when something hurts now, just slightly.”

 Daniel pulled back, rubbing Seongwoo’s arms up and down with a playful, sweet smile. “Well, that’s worrisome. I’ll have to do a better job at shielding you and keeping you away from anything breakable. Butterfingers.”

 Seongwoo scrunched up his button nose in an adorable snarl. “I don’t need a guardian just yet. I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself.”

 “I’m sure you are. However, I still would prefer you didn’t go around alone. Especially now that the whole city might see your face. You might have interested people following you around, trying to take you places.”

 “Oh, new friends?” Seongwoo brightly smiled. “Just from showing up once on the TV? Wow, I can’t wait to meet them!”

 Daniel sighed and shook his head. “That’s what I was worried about. Those dumb-dumbs shouldn’t have…Um, anyways. Some people might want to be your friends but there might be some people that want to take you away from me and mate with you. Bad people. That won’t care for you or treat you nicely. They might say they will get you whatever sweet you want to eat, but they are lying.”

 “Ah, you’re worried bad people will follow me and try to take me away? Don’t worry. I can tell pretty well now who has good intentions towards me and bad! There’s been incidents. I just didn’t tell you. Because I handled them myself.”

 Daniel stuttered with a horrified look, “Incidents? What incidents? When? How did you take care of it? Tell me everything.”

 Seongwoo merely smiled and moved away to jump on the back of the blue motorcycle. “He he he. You don’t need to know, Niel. It’s in the past and as you can see, I’m perfectly fine.” 

_You are, thankfully. For now. Slightly diminishing abilities and more frequently feeling achy and tired aside. Not like that’s a reason to be concerned. That’s because I have your bead and it’s absorbing my energy. You’re gradually becoming human, which is a good thing._

_Maybe by the time you’re fully human, you won’t be as appealing either and I won’t have to worry so much about you falling into danger. The idea of losing you is the same as losing my legs. My dreams…they’ve expanded and now they include you._

 “Niel~ Not that I mind, but if you forgot, we’re not alone right now.”

 Seongwoo’s bashful giggles and a light push against his chest brought him back to focus. He hadn’t realized that he’d embraced Seongwoo and been kissing and nuzzling his face all over. He flushed and stepped away, messing with the gadgets on the front panel, feeling humiliated and inwardly scolding himself.

 Seongwoo watched him, snickering and fanning his red face. When the bike was ready, he started it and got on, telling Seongwoo to hold on. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around his waist, laying across his back. The way they were pressed flushed together made Daniel’s skin tingle and heat. He grew distracted from the intimate contact as he fumbled with the kick-stand so they could go.

 “Niel-ah~”

“Hmm?”

“When you are like that, it sparks the arousal in me. Can we mate soon?”

“Yah, Seongwoo! I’m trying to drive here! Don’t say those kinds of things,” the human scolded, planting his foot just in time for the bike to fall over in his shock.

“Ah, okay. Let’s talk about it later then~”

_Oh, god. Can we not? He’s been asking me about ‘mating’ nearly every night. How long can I avoid this topic?_

_We can barely kiss on the lips I’m so scared he’ll accidentally take my soul. And I’m still freaked out by the tails that pop out whenever he’s happy. How is that even going to be possible for us?_

_I love him, but I’m just not ready. Who knows when I will be. Maybe it’s just like when we kissed before. I just need to jump into it in order to get over my apprehension about it. But…it’s been so long and he’s a virgin and he’s looking forward to it definitely. What if I’m a disappointment?_

“Why aren’t we going, Daniel? You don’t know how to ride it?” the slender man hugging him snugly asked in concern.

The guilt of his thoughts made his face turn the same cherry color as the bike they were sitting on. “I know how to ride! Just hold tight so you don’t fall off with how fast I can go!”

 

 

[My GF is a Gumiho OST, The Person I Will Love by Lee Seul Bi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIZuqf0SQ0o)

 

Seongwoo was taking much longer than usual in the bathroom, considering Daniel had promised they could watch a movie he wanted to watch together, the sort that usually Daniel banned because it supposedly had a rated scene. He went to the door and knocked softly.

“Seongwoo? Are you okay?”

At the sound of lurching after several moments of silence, he opened the door. Seongwoo was bent over the toilet. He tried to hide his ghastly pale, sweaty face and waved Daniel to go away. Daniel of course couldn’t.

“Did you throw up? Was it because of the ride? Or all that you ate today? Probably both. It wasn’t a good combination. Sorry, I should have thought of that. You have probably never been ill before.

First of all, it’s okay as you’re doing right now. Don’t be afraid. Your stomach ache will feel a lot better after you empty it out. Hmm? I’ll stay here with you until you’re done. Then, we’ll brush your teeth and you can drink some tea while recharging with the bead.”

He sat down and pat Seongwoo on the back as he shivered and gagged. It took ten minutes before all the food and liquid in his stomach was removed. Then, he was only dry heaving. He laid back against Daniel’s chest, shivering and panting, seeming strangely limp and cold. Daniel wiped the sweat from his forehead and the residue off his lips with a damp towel, hugging him gently and rubbing his tummy.

“Better?”

“Hmm…” he murmured weakly, eyes fluttering open and shut in a sleepy daze.

“You will be. Don’t worry. I guess now that you’re becoming human, you can get ill. We should be more careful. You shouldn’t eat as much. You eat two or three times beyond what a normal human would be able to eat to be honest. It’s no wonder that you haven’t had a stomachache up until this point. It’s completely normal, especially now your body is becoming more human. So don’t be scared. I’ll take care of you. That’s what boyfriends are good at. I always took care of my mom before when she got sick.”

_Hmm, Niel’s mom…Wish I could meet her someday. I should thank her for raising such a wonderful son._

“You’ve got me for however long you want me, Seongwoo. I’m not counting down on the calendar like I was before. Well, not for the same reason. I’m excited for you to become human because that’s your dream. Though your changing slightly scares me because you become more vulnerable  and I’m worried that you’ll be sad. I don’t want to see that. Whether you’re human or something else, doesn’t concern me anymore.

Please know that I wouldn’t at all be embarrassed to show you off as my boyfriend to my family, now or whenever. It’s just that my hometown is quite far away. We could possibly go on a weekend, as long as there’s nothing we need to do.”

Seongwoo smiled slightly because he had little strength. “Okay. That would be nice. Thank you, Niel. For taking care of me. For liking me. Just as I am…whatever I am now…”

“Sure, no problem. Thank you, for liking me even though I wasn’t so nice to you at first.” He kissed his temple, continuing to rub there and dab at his forehead and neck with the towel.

“I couldn’t stop liking you even if I tried, Niel. Even if you’d kicked me out or abandoned me in the middle of a storm.”

“I would never do that! How could you suggest that? What a heartless thing to do.”

“I saw it on this drama once…”

“Wah, what a terrible character. Korean dramas are weird. You should consider not watching that nonsense. Those guys are jerks but the girl still loves them and they get what they want. I can’t believe it. There are some really toxic relationships on TV.”

“But we’re not toxic right, Niel-ah?” Seongwoo asked hopefully with sparkling doe eyes.

“No, we’re not. What we have is as sweet and innocent and as fluffy cotton candy, good for the soul.” He emphasized it by raining kisses along his temple and cheek, making the brunette laugh, though it lacked the musical luster and large volume of usual.

“That’s a relief. I don’t want to be poisonous to your life. Especially, I don’t want to hinder your dream…”

“Eh~ You never would. Thanks to you and your amazing fox bead powers I’m closer to my dream than I ever hoped to be. I have a feeling I’ll be getting calls from a scout any day now. Just watch.”

“That would be great. The faster you reach your dream, the better.”

“Why? You want the bead back? Are you hurting that much? Tell me, honestly, Seongwoo. How bad is it?”

Daniel had a feeling especially after he’d been suffering in the bathroom today alone that Seongwoo wasn’t fully telling him the truth of how he was feeling this past month or so.

“I’m fine. I can handle this much. I’m still a gumiho. Much stronger than you think. I just want to drink something warm and rest while snuggling with you close to the bead. Then I will feel better in no time. Don’t worry so much.”

_How can I not? I realized just the other day that I love you and now the thought of you being ill or getting hurt once your healing powers are gone is absolutely terrifying. But I don’t want to fill you with fear and negativity. Positives make positives._

_Seongwoo is going to be just fine. He’s going to transition to a human without losing all of his powers or having issues. I’ll be there for him to make sure he doesn’t get hurt and give him back the energy he needs. I’ll quit school if I have to, though it will make Gramps furious since he wants me to get a degree and without a degree, I doubt he will ever accept my dreams to be a professional boarder._

“Alright, I’ll stop worrying for now. Out loud at least. Let’s get you to the couch under a blanket. You can start the movie first while I brew tea.”

They watched a movie while snuggling under the blankets, Seongwoo holding Daniel tight and laying over his chest. The warm tea with honey and ginger he’d gulped down in seconds and made his stomach stop turning and feel less empty. When the couple in the movie fell on the bed with their clothes off and started kissing furiously, Daniel covered Seongwoo’s eyes with his hand.

Seongwoo whined, trying to pull his hand down enough to see over it. “Yah, Niel~ You said I could watch it!”

Daniel joked, “I’ll let you watch the kiss scenes. This is too raunchy for you. You’re still a baby.”

“I’m not! I’m much older than you, remember? I wanna watch the mating scene! Niel, stop~ Hing, hing, hing~”

“Nope~ You’ll want to try it more then.”

“Nieeeeel~ You meanie! Sleep on the couch then! Hmph.”

“Alright, ten seconds only.”

The blonde dropped his hand for a short moment, flushing and biting his lip as he saw the couple sliding together, limbs tangled, hands clasped, tongues circling between their open mouths as they harshly panted and groaned.

Seongwoo’s face heated and lit up, appearing entranced by the scene. “Yay! Wah…wah…wah…Niel-ah, have you tried that before? Is it fun? It looks like it feels good…”

He groaned, reaching for the remote that was laying behind his head on the arm rest. “Oh, my god. I’m skipping the rest of this scene.”

He succeeded in changing it just before Seongwoo was able to sit up and grab the remote. He didn’t know how to work the skip or rewind buttons yet, thankfully, so Daniel was able to get away with his crime.

“Why~! Don’t—Hiiiiinnnnng. You massive meanie!”

“You like it that much?” He teased, putting the remote back and ruffling the other’s fluffy, dark locks.

“I don’t know! I think I would but you won’t let me try it. That’s not fair. You’ve done it before, right? So you can teach me. Only I don’t know what it feels like. You cheap-skate.”

Daniel chuckled, wondering where he’d learned that word from. He was getting quite fluent in slang and quite the expert at using it properly against him.

“No comment.”

“Niel, tell me, pwease~”

“Being cute doesn’t always cut it, Seongwoo, sorry. You’re not getting that confession out of me.”

“Hmph. Fine. If you try to come to the bed, I’ll bite you! Mehrong~!” He sassily left for the bedroom while Daniel laughed his guts out.

 

 

 

“Something wrong?”

“Hmm? No, nothing! I’m so hot and hungry, Niel. When will the noodles come out?” Seongwoo whined, rubbing his grumbling stomach as he turned back.

_There’s that feeling again. That dark, slightly malicious sort of energy. I’m sure some sort of spiritual being is following me and they aren’t that friendly. It’s better not to worry Daniel though. I won’t tell him until I know more information. Next time, I’ll have to go and follow them and see for myself. Just who and what it is that’s tailing us. Hopefully they’re after me and not the bead which is inside of Daniel._

Daniel smiled faintly, almond shaped, light brown eyes flickering with amusement and dripping with adoration which Seongwoo still found remarkable to see. “I’ve ordered. It takes a few minutes. Try and be patient.”

_I can be patient. But when it comes to anything related to doing things with Daniel or food, it’s nearly impossible. My tails are quivering already._

“Hmm, it looks so tasty. I want it. So hungry…it’s so hot today…”

“Seongwoo, what are you doing? Stop that!” Daniel lightly chided between bursts of laughter as Seongwoo caressed and licked a photo of the cold noodles they were getting which were perfect for the humid, scorching summer weather. Seongwoo had lived in the shady, cool, forested mountains for forever. He wasn’t used to the weather in the city and having the sun beaming down on them from wherever they went.

Seongwoo came off the wall, wiping his drool and sheepishly grinning. “Sorry, seems like the heat is making me lose my sanity.”

_Now he’s properly distracted and forgot all about me acting weird earlier? Seems like a success. Did he really think I would eat a photo though? Such a dork. Ye have little faith, oh big blonde one._

“That’s embarrassing. Please don’t do that again.”

“I won’t,” he promised firmly.

_I didn’t even want to do that. It was embarrassing. Probably the least human thing I could have done. But sometimes, a fox has gotta do what a fox has got to do._

“It’s here!” Seongwoo clapped and bounced in his chair excitedly when the waitress came over with two metal bowls full of brown noodles. Inside was water, vinegar, cucumber and onion slices, a glob of spicy red gochujang.

“Hmm, it smells so good~ My tails are about to pop out I’m so ready for this!”

Daniel passed him chopsticks and cut up their noodles with scissors. “You’re going to love this, I just know it. Koreans eat this often when it’s hot. It’s delicious and refreshing. Stir in the sauce until the water has turned red and the ice has fully melted, okay? That’s the best way to eat it. Oh, wait! Let me take some of that.”

Seongwoo removed his chopsticks from the bowl as Daniel swooped his spoon in, taking half of the paste and putting it in his bowl instead. He smiled wide, feeling flattered.

“It’s a bit spicy. I’ll add more vinegar and remove half the paste. That should suit your taste.”

“Thank you, Niel. That’s very sweet.” It looked like he’d shed touched tears any second.

“Eh, that’s nothing.” Daniel waved his hand, ears tinting and covering his smile bashfully. “You did the same for me, the other day. Sniffing out the shrimp and removing it from the fried rice we ate. It’s natural for a couple to care about what the person likes and dislikes.”

“Still. I’m touched that you’d think ahead for me like that. I’m going to have to take a picture of that. Wait, stay right there!”

He pulled out his phone and took a picture of their meal and of Daniel biting his chopsticks putting his hand in a V next to his fluffy cheeks, hung over the bowl.

“Perfect! Hehehe. We’ve got a lot of pictures to make an album now. That was a great idea.”

Seongwoo’s favorite moments were those when Daniel was doing something sweet for him, such as tying his shoes or giving him his jacket on a windy night or holding the umbrella over him when it rained or reaching up to grab something high for him since he couldn’t fly anymore. He took pictures of those moments like Daniel suggested, saying it was a human, couply sort of thing to do.

They had hundreds of pictures now. Seongwoo loved taking photos, mostly candid ones and close-ups of Daniel. They were going to get them printed and put in a book with plastic pages that Daniel called an ‘album’. That way they could look at it and when Seongwoo met his mother, Daniel said it would be easier to show her that rather than answering a hundred questions about their relationship.

“I’m glad that you like it. You’re really good at taking photos. Though it’s a shame you aren’t in many of the photos. You’re a hundred times more photogentic than me Seongwoo.”

“Hmm, I don’t like being in photos though. I don’t know how to pose or what to do. It feels awkward. My expression never comes out naturally.”

“I’ll take photos of you naturally and show you from now on then. How beautiful you are. I’m pretty sure you’d be an amazing model. You’re just thinking too much. You shouldn’t think of the phone but just look at me and act how you normally do.”

Seongwoo nodded as he focused on stirring his noodles. “Ah, is that so? Let’s try it like that next time. How long do I need to stir this? Ah, it splashed!”

“Wait, I’ll get that for you.”

Daniel grabbed a napkin, dabbing the red spots off his hand, arm, and cheek. He paused, turning pink as he stared at Seongwoo’s lips.

“Niel?”

Seongwoo was pleasantly surprised, heart left racing and skin left tingling when Daniel held his jaw, tipping his chin up and leaning across the table to kiss him.

“Why…” he asked breathlessly, dumbfounded and flushed when Daniel pulled away.

“You just looked cute. I couldn’t help it…” he muttered, ducking his head and stirring his noodles furiously.

Seongwoo giggled and then sneakily brought his phone up to take a photo. Daniel’s head popped up and covered his face with his hands as soon as he heard a click.

“Yah! Don’t shoot me right now! It’s embarrassing!”

“Look here, Niel. I’m like the paparazzi. Don’t you think it suits me? *click *click Hehehe.” Seongwoo stood up and moved the camera as he pulled down the other’s hands, snapping as many pictures of this moment as he could get.

_Daniel likes me so much he throws out all shame and reason in order to impulsively kiss me. Wow, this is a miracle! Life is really changing for me for the better. Finally, something good has come out of living for over a thousand years, waiting to meet the perfect man to be my boyfriend. The wait was most definitely worth it. Anything and everything is worth it for Daniel._

“I like you so much, Niel! Muah!” Seongwoo put down the phone, grabbing Daniel’s face instead. He turned and plopped affectionate kisses against his mouth, shocking the customers.

“Seo—hmm! Sto—hmm! Hmm…”

 

 

 

The next thing on Seongwoo’s list of dates that he wanted to try was the movie theater. They went to go watch an Avengers movie. They bought sodas and popcorn, sat in the back, eating and drinking while enjoying the movie. When Daniel was absorbed in the action parts, mimicking some movements and expressions seriously, Seongwoo had his eyes on him only with a silly grin. When Seongwoo was laughing and clapping so over the top at the comical parts that he gained attention from others, Daniel was a mix of amused, entranced, and second-hand embarrassed as he glanced at him instead of the screen.

“Ah, that’s what couples do at movie theaters, right? Can we try that?”

Daniel hesitated for just a moment. “Um…s-sure…”

“What are you shaking for? You are tasty and smell good, but I’ll never eat you, Daniel. You don’t still believe those legends or those past jokes, do you?” Seongwoo teased as he squeezed Daniel’s slightly shaky, sweaty palm that he could sense the rapid pulse beating under his tan skin.

“I’m just…a bit nervous, I guess. Since…I haven’t…”

“Since you haven’t done this sort of date in awhile? I make you nervous because you like me and we’re dating and doing skinship in public, is that it? He he he. You’re so cute, Niel~”

He rubbed his head on Daniel’s shoulders and brought his hand up to playfully bite his knuckles with an ‘ang’ sound.

“Don’t do that! So embarrassing!” He muttered, becoming flustered.

Seongwoo snickered evilly, kissing all over the back of his hand instead. He liked that he could smell Daniel’s nervous sweat and sense his erratic heartbeat.

Hopefully, this particular power of mine never fades. I don’t mind that I need to sleep or that I’m weaker or that I can no longer fly. But at least I would like to keep my superior senses. It makes me happy to know how I can affect him.

Funny that he thought for so long that was just the bead reacting to its original owner’s energy. He liked me for a lot longer than I thought. All those times that he freaked out and overreacted hurt way less now that I know it was because he liked me but didn’t understand it.

“I like you, Niel-ah. You’re mine.”

“Don’t be so cheesy, please,” Daniel groaned.

“Why not? Because you like it too much?” Seongwoo snickered when Daniel refused to comment, jaw set stubbornly, eyes trained on the screen.

He set their hands down on the arm rest, moving to whisper against his ear which made the other tremble and sweat profusely.

“You’re mine, Niel.”

“I get it! Stay on your side though. That makes me uncomfortable.”

Seongwoo sat back, resting his head on Daniel’s shoulder once more, his favorite of all pillows. He smirked and bit at his salty flavored lip as he looked down.  
“Ah, I get it. You feel uncomfortable because you have a lump in your pants now. I made you aroused.”

“Yah, what did I tell you about saying that word! Shh!”

 

 

 

Later that night, they were eating chicken and drinking beer on the roof-top while listening to some music. It was one of their favorite pastimes they did at least once a week. Daniel had made a list of the songs that Seongwoo had clicked with a heart. He said it was Seongwoo’s special playlist.

Daniel groaned as soon as the song changed and a familiar tune came on, making Seongwoo perk up like an eager fox. “Oh no, I should have removed this song.”

“It’s your favorite word, Niel. Prepare to be aroused out of your mind.” Seongwoo laughed evilly.

He danced randomly around the roof while Daniel leaned against the edge sipping on a beer, watching him with a smile. During the chorus he came over and poked at his chest, swerving his body in a way that he thought was ‘seductive’, his tails flickering and swishing, some against him, which used to bother him but hardly did anymore since they just seemed like another part of him.

“You’re mine, mine, mine, you are mine~” (nekkoya song) Seongwoo sang, brushing his fingers temptingly across Daniel’s chest, leaning in close.

After the third chorus of this and the clumsy seduction that was oddly working, Daniel couldn’t take it. He set down his beer and pulled Seongwoo close, maneuvering him to the wall. He pinned him there, pressing their bodies together and hovering over him.

“You’re always joking around with me. If you keep doing that, I told you that someday I might just attack you. Always saying you want to get married and mate. Why don’t we mate then? I’ll make you mine for real.”

He had meant to scare Seongwoo or for him to take it as a joke. He hadn’t thought that Seongwoo was tipsy and waiting for this very invitation. He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and yanked his head down, pressing his lips eagerly to Daniel’s, kissing him hot and firm. Daniel tried to pull off and break away. Seongwoo used the last bits of his superior strength to hold him close, following his mouth wherever he tried to go, nipping and licking at his lips in an encouraging manner.

_Shit, what did I get myself into now? He’s not going to let me stop and I can’t resist much longer. Not when I’m tipsy and aroused. Damn that stupid song._

“Niel-ah, hmm, more, I want more…” the tipsy, aroused brunette whined, pressing into his body and sliding their parted lips together, tugging at his neck.

Daniel stopped fighting it for once. He let a bit of his desires take control for a minute, leading him by instinct. Seongwoo sighed softly and then hummed in pleasure as Daniel sandwiched him to the wall, hugged his waist and pushed their lips firmly together. He nibbled and licked at the other’s lips as well but didn’t dare go inside them. Seongwoo clearly wanted it, trying to entice him to kiss deeply like he’d seen on numerous dramas.

“Please, Niel…”

“Not yet. We don’t know what will happen. What if the bead were to pop out? What if it gets damaged? It hasn’t absorbed enough energy,” he refused as gently as possible, nuzzling his cheeks and taking playful nips at his boyfriend’s pretty features.

Seongwoo whined and kissed him with his sweet, parted, huffing mouth and a flickering tongue over and over but Daniel was able to curb his desires and be controlled mostly by reason. He promised that they would, once the timing felt right but it didn’t just yet. He wanted Seongwoo to be a bit more human first or for them to be able to find something in their research about what would happen if they attempted to make-out.

Seongwoo eventually shoved him off, tales flickering furiously and eyes an icy blue. Daniel backed up with his hands out, worried that he’d pissed Seongwoo off. It had been a long time since he’d seen that look. He was truly quite terrifying, though not enough to change Daniel’s feelings or drive him away.

“You mean jerk! You teased me. You got me excited for no reason and then you cruelly took my hope away. Suggesting that we mate and then refusing to let me have a taste of that. I can’t believe you’d be so heartless. You can sleep here tonight. I don’t want to see you in the house at all!” he snapped.

Daniel tried to chase after him, feeling overcome by guilt. He had no idea that Seongwoo would get that upset. “Seongwoo, wait--!”

A gust of wind flew him back and kept him away from the door until Seongwoo had gone through it. He had nothing to do but to drink the rest of the beer they had and wait for Seongwoo’s anger to fade and unlock the door. It did eventually happen, in the middle of the night.

“Niel….Niel-ah…”

Daniel heard kitten like mewls calling his name soft and weak. He looked over towards the door from where he was laying on the wooden panel counting stars next to a tower of empty beer cans. He saw a pair of icy blue eyes and pale, elegant features through the door.

“Seongwoo-yah…Are you still upset at me?”

“Sorry. I don’t know what got into me. Why I was so angry. I think the fox in me is acting up. I made a mess of the kitchen but I cleaned it up the best I could so I hope you will forgive me.”

“I’m not angry. Hey, I was the one that was in the wrong. I’m sorry I joked about something that you want. Something that you’re anxious about. The next time I suggest we mate, it will be for real.”

“That was my fault too. Making you aroused after drinking. I still had no reason to push you away and lock you out. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, of course not. I’m stronger than I look, thanks to your bead. And your powers are much weaker. You didn’t throw me that far. I’m fine. Just a little bit lonely and achy since I missed you. I wanted to apologize.”

“I heard you. Through the roof. I understand. I just needed time to cool down. I was worried I might hurt you for real.”

“So, you’re okay now?”

“Yeah, I think so…”

“That’s a relief. But your eyes…They’re still blue…”

“Hmm-hmm. I’m achy too. And feeling really tired.”

“It’s not cold. Why don’t we sleep here tonight? Come here. Let’s make up.”

“Hmm-hmm…”

Seongwoo slid through the door, black tails noticeably limp and calm, expression grim and anxious. Daniel welcomed him with a warm smile and open arms. Seongwoo timidly climbed onto the wood and fell into his arms.

“There we go. That’s better. I missed you, Seongwoo. I like you. Muah.”

Seongwoo smiled shyly as Daniel laid down, hugging him tight and firmly kissing his cheek.

“I like you too, Niel. So much…”

“I know. That’s the problem. You like me too much, you become overwhelmed with your inner perversions and jump on me any chance you get. What to do with this foxy, prevy brat? Maybe I need to sleep on the couch for awhile. Or put up a thicker boarder between our sides of the bed.”

Seongwoo frowned and shook his head frantically. “Don’t wanna, siroh, siroh, NO!”

Daniel laughed softly and kissed his cheek and temple some more until Seongwoo’s mood was gone. They laid on their sides for awhile, gazing warmly into each other’s eyes and smiling sweetly.

“You know…Those eyes and tails of yours are really pretty to me now. I almost wouldn’t mind if they stuck around all the time. I’m going to miss them when you’re human.”

“That’s good to hear. I remember when you first saw them, you seemed as if you were on the verge of fainting.”

Daniel chuckled, brushing his fingers along the beautiful lines of the other’s incredible bones. “I was, to be honest. You were the most terrifying but gorgeous being I’d seen in my life. You were clearly not human and I was positive that you were going to eat me.”

“Only would I consider it if you were covered in chocolate sauce, like I said before. That’s the only way I like meat.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Meanwhile, while you sleep and recharge your energy, I’ll stay up and get rid of every chocolate substance or ingredient we can make chocolate out of in the house.”

Seongwoo giggled. Daniel noticed the color of his eyes was darkening and he seemed less tired and pale than before. Thankfully, the bead in his chest still had the ability to put Seongwoo back to his original state, the one that Daniel liked the most because it was the healthiest and easiest to manage.

“Seongwoo-yah…” Daniel cradled his jaw, fingers buried in his silky, raven locks.

“Hmm? What is it, Niel?”

“Nothing special really. I just want to say. Because I think I haven’t before. I’m happy that you reached out to me to help you escape and made the contract with me. I feel blessed to have you by my side. That it’s the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Don’t…go anywhere, okay?”

Seongwoo smiled in understanding, his eyes full of warmth. “I won’t go anywhere. I’m going to be by your side forever, Niel. Until you get sick of me. Stuck to you like super glue.”

Daniel chuckled. “Sounds just like you, actually. What you’ve been doing since the first day we met. Well, I don’t mind it anymore. I give you permission. I’m paper and you’re glue. We’re going to be stuck together always.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of it. Paper and glue.”

“Me too. Come here, Glue. I’m a little cold.”

“Sure, Paper. Hehehe.”

Seongwoo scooted until their chests were pressed together, his head tucked under Daniel’s chin, their legs loosely linked, Seongwoo’s furry black tails wrapping around them like a blanket.

“Oh? They’re quite useful.”

“This little fox is glad that he can be of use.”

Daniel stroked his hair and kissed his crown. “You are though, everyday. Just by being you. You don’t know how much stronger and braver and more energized I feel with one smile from you.”

The gumiho hummed, lightly pressing his lips to Daniel’s throat. “Same here, Niel. I don’t just like being physically close to you because of the bead. I like the contact. I like feeling like I’m yours and you’re mine. I like to say without words how we like each other. To be affectionate.”

“I like it too.”

Seongwoo shifted, fidgeting with his T-shirt, his eyes flickering up for a moment. “So, why don’t…”

Daniel responded coolly, lightly tugging at his ear in reprimand, “Seongwoo. We just made up and we’re having a nice moment. Let’s not ruin it by talking about when we can progress with skinship, hmm?”

“Neh? Um, alright. Whatever you say, Niel.” Seongwoo returned to snuggling him. “I’ll be a good fox now…”

“Hmm, good boy. Look at how well you listen now. It only took several months and a hundred scolding sessions.” Daniel chuckled, petting the back of his head some more and nuzzling him with affection. “Good boy. Good little fox. Good Seongwoo. My Seongwoo, the one I adore and cherish. My boyfriend. My baby.”

 

 

 

“What are you doing?” Daniel raised his eyebrow, pausing in eating his ice cream.

Seongwoo was winking and making hearts at him, following what the couple at a table across from them inside the shop were doing. At first, Daniel had let it slide and even did one or two back when the hearts were made with fingers. But when the winks, kissy faces, and full-fledged weird arm hearts started happening, he drew a line, sitting across from Seongwoo with a frustrated, judgmental look.

Seongwoo stopped making some odd snake-like heart and epically fail winking, his pretty face breaking out into the usual breath-taking, pure smile. “I’m practicing to be human, of course. This is what couples do. We should follow it. Don’t you think? Why don’t we do stuff like this?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, going back to his ice cream. He had to eat quickly. If he wasn’t careful then he’d only get a few bites before Seongwoo had eaten the whole thing. Luckily, Seongwoo being distracted by imitating terribly cheesy displays of affection allowed him time to eat almost half, which was a miracle.

He hated the idea of telling Seongwoo to slow down or save him some. Seongwoo was generous with most things but not with food. That part of him was still fox-like. He would share to some extent, but if Daniel took away food that he wanted or dared to take the last couple of bites, the malicious, icy eyes and the gusts of wind followed by the bad events would come his way immediately. Even liking someone couldn’t seem to stop the fox fully from coming out in relation to his precious sweets.

It wasn’t terrifying anymore, but it was slightly nerve-wracking, mostly amusing. He didn’t think that Seongwoo would attempt to hurt him. Even if he did, Daniel was stronger every day thanks to the fox bead. He was sure he could take on Seongwoo in a fight, now that his powers were continuing to weaken.

Seongwoo was more frequently growing tired and now slept several hours a night, light amounts of snoring at all. Sometimes he grew unusually pale, coughed, grew feverish, and had stomachaches if he ate too much as well. It was as if he got colds off and on like humans did.

Daniel didn’t know if it would help him but medicine over the counter and the bead seemed to be good enough for now. There wasn’t any doctor that he could take him to if he fell ill and that worried him off and on, but Seongwoo insisted that as long as the bead was close to him, he’d recover overnight. Which was true, thus far, thankfully.

Seeing Seongwoo even with a slight cough tugged at his heartstrings painfully however. Every night before sleeping, he prayed that Seongwoo wouldn’t get sick the next day and that his powers would stop decreasing. At least he had yet to lose his tails or eyes or senses. His strength and agility were a mere fraction of what he’d had months ago, however.

They had just a few months left to go. Those few months were going to be busy as well. Daniel had to graduate, make plans for his future, and enter into several large contests. If he didn’t get scouted within the year, he was planning on going into a regular company to do an office job for the time being. He planned to help pay for Seongwoo to go to school so he could learn something to get a real job later when he was fully human. Which meant he would need more money.

Seongwoo wouldn’t be doing part-time work anymore as long as he could help it. He’d been helping at various shops, modeling for unknown online sites, and doing eating contests but they clearly made him tired. Daniel wanted to do all the work and take care of money so that Seongwoo wouldn’t have to do that and could study what he liked, now that he knew everything he needed to know to blend in with humans. He figured staying at home would be boring as well.

He wasn’t going to give up on his dream, of course. If he didn’t get scouted and needed to go into an office, he’d do it because he had to and then find a way to become a pro skater later. There’d still be time to practice and he could borrow Seongwoo’s bead maybe for a day or two here and there during the contest days.

“Niel! Do it with me, just one time! And let’s take photos too.”

“Ah, right. We should. I hate this kind of stuff but I’ll do it just once because I like you, alright? You better get a good shot the first time.”

“Yay~ Niel’s the best boyfriend ever.”

Seongwoo bounded over to his side like a literal excited fox, jumping in his lap. Daniel hadn’t given him permission but he didn’t bother to scold him. It was a waste of his breath. When Seongwoo got excited and happy, he was all over him these days and Daniel decided he’d just accept the embarrassment and skinship, which he liked anyway. Who wouldn’t like doing skinship with such a gorgeous, adorable man?

_I’m sure that people are so envious their stomachs are turning painfully. That’s right, be jelly. Because there’s no way you can find a man like the one I have. There’s only one Ong Seongwoo the gumiho in the universe._

“I like you so much! Muah, mmm-muah!” Seongwoo hugged Daniel’s neck tightly, plopping noisy kisses on his red, fleshy cheek.

“Ha ha ha. Stop it. Save it for the camera. It’s on video, but I’ll take some photos too. Ready?”

They struck ‘cheesy’ pose after pose in front of the camera, Daniel looking like he was going to faint from the embarrassment. Eventually, he couldn’t take it, burying his face in Seongwoo’s neck and fake sobbing. Seongwoo laughed, clicking the camera instead, capturing them cuddling close and Seongwoo kissing and nuzzling the top of Daniel’s cap with the strands of blond poking out from the hole.

 

 

 

In the middle of their flirting, Seongwoo’s eyes flashed to the door and narrowed. Just before the figure went out of sight, he caught a good glimpse of it. His stalker was tall, slender, masked, with dark hair that hung in his face, the features visible over his mask were handsome, unique, and somehow familiar though he couldn’t place it right away. The figure disappeared from the window, as if he could slink away in a second like a shadow.

Seongwoo put down the phone and jumped out of Daniel’s lap, hurrying outside. The person was gone or hidden amongst the crows, unfortunately.

“Did you see someone?” Daniel asked him curiously.

Seongwoo lied expertly, coming back with a breezy smile, “Ah, I thought that I saw Jaehwan passing by, but I guess not. It was some other big eared, short guy with marshmallow cheeks carrying a guitar.”

“Ah, was it? I didn’t realize there were so many of those. Maybe you need to have those attributes to be talented.”

Seongwoo playfully pinched his fleshy cheek, making Daniel scowl since he disliked being treated like a baby.

“Eh, you’re plenty of talented without those things. There’s no such rule. I’ve read a lot of books on humans but that never showed up. You do have fluffy cheeks though. They’re fun to squish and chew on. Nyum~”

 

 [Kim Jaehwan- Love You Still](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmeomZcWvTQ)

 

Daniel crossed off another day on the calendar with a red marker.

“I’ve already been with Seongwoo five months now. Seems like only one month. When is he getting back anyway?”

“Niel!”

Daniel rushed to the door in alarm as soon as he heard the fearful, high-pitched tone with his slightly sensitive hearing. That was Seongwoo. It seemed like he was racing to the door. When he opened it and Seongwoo rushed in, clinging to him soaked, shivering violently, and blue-eyed, he knew why. The sky was nearly black, rain was pouring down, thunder crashing and lightning snapping, turning the clouds a violet tint for a moment.

“Shit. Is it storming outside? The forecast said it would merely be overcast. I’m sorry I let you out. I had no idea, I swear, baby. You should have stayed somewhere safe and called me. I would have come for you.”

Seongwoo clung to him, sobbing. “Niel-ah…It’s scary…Make it stop! Make the sounds stop!”

“Shh. It will pass. I’m right here. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

Daniel had experienced this twice before and knew what to do. He rubbed circles on Seongwoo’s back, pressing Seongwoo’s wet head to his chest to block one ear and the other hand blocking the one on the other side, muffling the sound of thunder which scared him most.

Apparently, he had bad memories associated with storms since he was little and had been terrified of them for as long as he could remember. Daniel understood his fears of natural disasters and wanted to do what he could to alleviate them. He himself was scared of fire after his parents died because of one.

Seongwoo shivered and clung to him in the bedroom as well, only releasing him when he pressed him to so he could get him out of his wet clothes. He was only in his underwear but Seongwoo was clinging to him and shaking like a leaf. He could hardly move. He tried to pull his limbs off and push him away, staring up at the ceiling with a red face as he’d never seen Seongwoo this undressed before.

It was highly wrong of him to ogle or pop a boner in this state. He didn’t trust himself not to and so he didn’t give in to any temptation to take a peek. He might have the patience of a monk, but he was still a human male with needs and desires and this happened to be someone he liked and found extremely attractive. Better to just let the sleeping dogs lie and not play with fire if he didn’t want to get burned.

“We should get you changed into pajamas….” He muttered nervously. “Seongwoo, come on now. Just a moment apart…”

Daniel attempted to peel himself off several times but Seongwoo continued to cling to him, shaking his head vehemently and whimpering. His wet, smooth body was freezing cold which worried him. His hands wouldn’t stop trembling either and his eyes were still an icy blue. He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, which was probably why he didn’t want to be away from Daniel or the bead, his only source of comfort, his last-ditch effort to become calm.

“I don’t want to. I’m scared, Niel. Don’t let me go. Don’t leave me.”

“I wouldn’t but well…” He sighed softly, giving in because he knew how fears made you lose grasp of reasoning. “Alright, let’s just go to bed like this then. Until it stops. I’ll keep you warm.”

They moved to the bed, stopping at the edge. Seongwoo was squeezing his waist with significantly less strength than Daniel remembered him having the last time this happened, as if his powers were continuing to decrease. That worried him because he prayed that that would have stopped but at the same time, he had other things to worry about. Like how he was going to cuddle his naked, afraid boyfriend throughout the night without giving in to his growing desires.

“W-what about t-the line?” Seongwoo muttered from his chest, glancing at the bed with his eyes a slightly darker blue as if the fox energy was fading, which meant he was calming down slowly but surely. Though he still trembled and felt cool.

“Forget about it. We’re dating anyway. It’s nonsense for me to have kept the line up this long. There’s no such thing as lines between us, Seongwoo. You can sleep wherever you want.”

“Then I w-want to s-sleep cuddling with you.”

“What you want, you get then. Since you ask nicely.”

Daniel chuckled, kissing his forehead as he bent down to knock away the stuffed animals and gather the two blankets they slept in separately together. They crawled into bed. Daniel pulled the blankets over their heads and laid over his chilly, shivering body. The darkness and warmth calmed him.

When thunder happened, Daniel kissed his lips firmly and covered his ears, which brought him a pleasant distraction. Seongwoo whimpered and clawed at his back, body tensing until Daniel’s kisses managed to calm him down. They repeated this for the entirety of the storm until their kisses increased in length and frequency.

The storm eventually passed but neither noticed it. They were too invested in exploring each other’s mouths. They hadn’t dared try deep kissing since the first time they’d did it. Seongwoo had of course asked, begged, and whined for it but Daniel had been scared of it, of what would happen once they did it.

However, once he got a small taste of it and saw that nothing happened to them except for that it made tingling desire and excitement course through him, turning his brain into squishy, dysfunctional mush, he kept going in for more and more, dipping his tongue in deeper, flicking it more against Seongwoo’s curious, clumsy one.

As the minutes ticked by of their experimental, gentle kisses, Seongwoo became excited and enthusiastic in turn, flicking and pressing back on his tongue eagerly, exploring every part of it, encouraging Daniel to do it more, his scared whimpers turning into breathy gasps and husky moans. The sounds and tastes were addictive to his heightened senses. The only thoughts on his mind was that he couldn’t believe this was finally happening and that he wanted more, so much more.

“Daniel…can we…?” Seongwoo looked at him with hopeful, aroused, sweetly brown eyes and a flushed face, his hands twitching nervously in his shirt. His tongue flickered over his swollen lips. Daniel stared there and gulped, trying to think over the pros and cons.

He wanted this and Seognwoo wanted this too. Was it the right time though? They’d been liking each other for several months now. That was more than enough for normal humans. Was he ready though? To take a fox spirit’s virginity and accept all the weird things that were bound to come along with doing it?

Maybe he never would be. But he would get used to it. He’d freaked out but eventually grew used to everything else with Seongwoo. He’d learned to accept and like everything else, even his tails and strange eyes. Would there really be something else he couldn’t handle?

He loved Seongwoo most importantly and he wanted to do this with someone he loved, naturally. The timing was perfect. Seongwoo was already nearly naked, under him, in his bed with the whole night ahead of them. They were both eager and wide awake after all that kissing. It was the weekend.

It was now or never, quite possibly. He’d better just jump when he felt brave enough to attempt.

“Yes, we can, Seongwoo. Let’s mate tonight. If you’re ready, that is. If you …want me…”

“Silly! Like you even have to doubt either of those things!” Seongwoo giggled before forcing his head back down, threading his fingers in Daniel’s blonde hair, kissing him hungrily. It was a dreadfully clumsy mess of a kiss but it was hot and sweet enough to get his blood boiling and assure that he’d made the right decision.

_This is it. We’re going to mate. I mean, have sex. Holy shit. What would the past me have thought of this wild shit? Whatever. I don’t care about that so much. Seongwoo’s amazing. And this shit I’ve experienced with him is the most amazing kind of shit I wouldn’t change for anything normal if you gave me the chance._

_(Rated M content from here)_

“Seongwoo, you’re mine, you know that…” He murmured between possessive kisses, hands moving to caress parts of Seongwoo’s body he’d never touched without a shirt and some he’d never touched at all, letting his desires control him completely but being sure to be gentle.

“Yes, I am, you’re mine too, you know, you’re all mine, my Niel…” Seongwoo gasped out between husky moans, shivering and pressing into the other’s hot touches as he grazed him sweetly.

Daniel peeled off the rest of their clothes with nervous, gentle hands. Seongwoo was extremely sensitive, his breath hitching and body trembling at each subtle brush. It aroused Daniel terribly. He held him close and brushed his creamy thigh as it wrapped around his waist, groaning into Seongwoo’s neck and then beginning to kiss there with parted lips and a flickering tongue. Seongwoo pulled his head closer, letting out gasps and throating moans, his hips rolling.

“Ah, my pee-pee, Niel, it aches…Why does it ache…”

“That’s natural. Mine aches too. That’s because I want you and you want me. That’s desire, baby.”

“Ah, I want you. I desire you. And…hmm, you feel, ah….the same?”

“Yes, very much so. I feel completely the same,” Daniel paused to say before sucking and licking his throat and jawline again.

He shifted their hips, holding on to Seongwoo’s knees, and rolled. Seongwoo cried out and shook in wild abandon, toes and fingers digging into his flesh, his tensed body pressing closer to him.

“Hmm, Niel, more, please more…”

Daniel listened to his musical cries and moans as he overwhelmed the other with pleasure by rubbing their hard members together. Seongwoo seemed embarrassed, hiding his red face with the edge of the pillow, attempting to muffle the sensual sounds. Daniel gently reached up to peel him away from the pillow, swallowing his moans with his open, heated mouth. He swirled and sucked Seongwoo’s tongue as he rhythmically rocked his lower body, pressing down harder and faster gradually. Seongwoo was beside himself with pleasure, having a difficult time kissing, his hands excitedly roaming and scratching Daniel’s toned, taught back.

“I’m going to do something. Stay still and relax.” Daniel pulled back, smoothing Seongwoo’s damp hair and giving him a sweet look. Seongwoo wasn’t sure what was going to happen next and he was slightly apprehensive, but he trusted Daniel.

“Ah!”

He threw his head back, face scrunching in pain as Daniel pushed his member inside his hole where he usually went to the bathroom. It was confusing and intrusive. He didn’t realize that mating with humans also involved sticking some part of their body inside an orifice. He wasn’t sure he liked this. It hurt. He hadn’t expected it to hurt. He disliked pain.

“Shh. Relax. Then it won’t hurt. I promise.”

“Niel, ng…it hurts…” he whined, digging into Daniel’s biceps as if to push him off.

Daniel ceased moving once he was fully inside and leaned in close to nuzzle and kiss his boyfriend’s face.

“Relax, like I said. Deep breaths and close your eyes. Loosen your muscles. There you go. Good job, baby. That’s the way. Hmm, that’s perfect…”

At first, Seongwoo wasn’t sure how to but he listened to Daniel’s instructions and tried his best. Once he was calmed down and his muscles not as tense, Daniel started to move his hips back and forth, the large, hard object stretching his poor hole moving slow and smooth. The feeling of being filled and emptied, of having his insides hotly stroked was rather pleasant despite the lingering soreness. The friction of their skin and the way that Daniel wetly kissed his neck and collar sent fiery tremors through his body, dulling the pain further, making him aroused and eager for more.

“Oh, it’s good now, Niel. Hmm, it’s…really good…”

Daniel chuckled, smiling with relief, never breaking his slow, careful thrusts as he pecked the gumiho’s silky cheek. “Of course it is. Mating is best when two people love each other. No one can love anymore more than I love you, Seongwoo-yah…”

Seongwoo stroked his hair and playfully nipped at his ear, purposefully letting out excited moans close by once he learned that doing so egged Daniel on to move a bit faster which he enjoyed. “That’s not true, Niel. I love you even more…”

Daniel threaded one of their hands together and sucked hard on his neck, his massive, powerful body pinning and slamming Seongwoo to the plush bed. The feeling of being crushed, suffocated, and brutally taken that followed was so exquisite that he howled and writhed, turning the fox spirit into more of a beast than he’d ever been.

(End of Rated content) 

 

 

“Good morning. Are you up?”

Seongwoo shot up like a zombie from the ground, dozily blinking at nothing. He’d just woken up from a deep sleep. The sun fully illuminated the room, suggesting that it was already afternoon. Daniel would be needing to go to a part-time job soon. He felt like he needed to take care of Seongwoo after the rough day and all they’d done yesterday that zapped his leftover energy, so he’d done something he didn’t usually. Bring him breakfast in bed.

“Hmm…” came the pajama-clad, messy haired brunette’s lifeless response.

“Sleepy still, it seems. You must be sore. You were so tired, you passed away right after I…finished. Um. Anyway, here’s breakfast. You must be famished.”

Daniel flushed and stuttered as he put a plate full of pancakes, sausage, and eggs on his lap. Seongwoo blinked at it sleepily. Daniel watched him with a shy, amused smile, affectionately brushing some of the hair out of his eyes.

“Looks like you need another haircut. It sure grows fast. I’ll take you after I come back. Ah, I’ll be a bit late though because next weekend there’s a competition. I got a call from a scout yesterday. Slipped my mind to tell me. They’re interested in me and they’ll be coming to see me. I’m going to have to practice a lot this week for it. I want to nail a couple more advanced tricks to show at the rink. Hmm, do you think you could go by yourself? Ah, I know, I’ll ask Jaenie or Jihoon if they’re free.”

“I can do it by myself. Don’t worry. I’m not a kid or a helpless gumiho anymore…” he muttered with a sulky pout.

“That’s right. You aren’t. You’re still freaking adorable, even zombified. Hmm, this is the only breakfast I need. Sweeter than pancakes even.”

Daniel brushed his slightly bloated cheeks together and then pulled his head up gently to plant several innocent, affectionate pecks on his pouty lips. Seongwoo lazily pressed his lips out obediently, smacking them back lethargically a half second later than Daniel moved. Daniel found himself getting carried away. He’d enjoyed last night so much that he was eager to stay in bed with the other and satisfy his greed for more.

_Who knew that having sex with a gumiho would be that heavenly? I’ll never have normal sex again, no way. We better do it a lot before he becomes human. Who knows what it will be like then? I only regret that it seems like it exhausted him. I feel oddly energized, like I could board for three hours straight._

“Eat and then rest some more before you go out. If you’d rather not, that’s fine too. You look wiped.”

“I wonder why…” Seongwoo commented with a shy smile and flush.

They both smiled wide as their eyes caught and then burst into giggles.

“I hate to leave you so soon. We should have mated on Saturday, that way I could have a lazy day in with you afterwards like couples are meant to. I’m sorry. If you miss me or you need me, just call or come by the rink later. I could always call in sick to work if—”

“There’s no need for that. I have something I need to do.” Seongwoo lightly cut in, his pale, delicate, graceful hands maneuvering the fork and knife to cut the stack of pancakes he was eying with twinkling, eager, onyx orbs.

“You do? What is it?” Daniel asked curiously, feeling the need to care for him like a baby after what they’d done, taking the fork and knife gently.

Not that Seongwoo wasn’t completely capable of using human tools on his own now. He swiftly cut up the pieces of sweet bread into bite-sized pieces.

“Just errands. Visiting people. Asking things that I’m curious about.”

“Hmm, you’re being vague. That usually spells trouble. I wonder what my lovely brat his up to now.” Daniel narrowed his eyes playfully as he raised up a forkful of syrup-soaked pancakes to Seongwoo’s open mouth.

“Ang. Hmm. Yummy~” Seongwoo smiled as he chewed with full cheeks like a chipmunk, doing his usually joyful wiggle that he did whenever he ate something sweet, invisible tubes of energy twitching in their happy dance behind him.

Daniel chuckled, holding his chin and kissing his bulging cheek, reaching over to tickle one of the tails he could sense.

“Just kidding. I trust you. I’ll see you later. Good luck with your errands today. Be a good little fox.”

Seongwoo nodded that he would and pointed his fingers in the air. Daniel poked against them, guessing what he wanted.

“Magu magu~ Bye. Love you. Muah.” With a hair ruffle and one last sweet kiss to his forehead, Daniel said goodbye for the day.

 

 [My GF is a Gumiho OST, No Minwoo-- Trapped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb9DJYBTGU8)

 

Seongwoo managed to pick-up the scent of the one that had been following him. He found out that it was one of the workers from the Gongcha place that he liked. He had seen the man a few times and noticed an unusual dark, supernatural energy from him. Once he walked in and stared at him, getting a whiff up close, he realized what the man with shaggy black hair that was always looking down was.

He waited until there were no customers but him, ignoring the fact that Daniel was calling him over and over because it was past the time that he was supposed to have been home. He figured that he could make up some proper excuse to get out of it later. It was better that Daniel be a bit worried now than suffer harm at the hands of greedy, conniving people later.

He approached and glared at the man while he was cleaning the counter, his blue eyes and fangs out to show that he meant business. The powerful gusts of wind made a mess of many of the straws and napkins, scattering them on the counter and floor. The man looked at him in alarm, large, coal black eyes and his unusually small face stark in his ghastly pale skin and midnight black hair that went down to his nose.

“You’re a goblin. Aren’t you? Why have you been following me? Are you after my bead? It’s in Daniel. Don’t you even think of touching him though. I’ll tear you to shreds.”

The goblin ducked his head, remaining silent. Seongwoo was about to raise his voice and toss some of the plastic advertisements on the counter, when a figure that was taller and dressed in all black, radiating a similar energy with less malice and that metallic taste appeared from a door in the back. The pale man with slicked back black hair smiled, his lanky frame moving with confidence and grace that suggested that he was not to be easily ignored.

He appeared human. He was starkly handsome. Though the energy and the darkness of his eyes and the fairness of his skin suggested that he wasn’t fully human. He stopped a safe distance away from Seongwoo, fiddling with a thin silver tube that smelled of metal and goblin fire as if there were a weapon inside. He tensed, scrutinizing the newcomer.

“Sorry, was my little brother being careless? He wasn’t supposed to be caught. I was trying to find a way to approach you myself without the human being around. We mean you no harm. Let’s exchange introductions, shall we?

I’m Guanlin, who is half-goblin, half-human. This is my little brother who is full-goblin. His name is Jinyoung. He doesn’t talk much and he’s not that friendly. Excuse his behavior and moodiness.”

The other man was busily gathering the objects on the floor, not paying them much interest, the tint of his ears suggesting that he was slightly embarrassed by his older brother’s comments about him.

“What is the reason that you are following me around? What do you want with me? Usually goblins follow gumihos for one sole reason. Which is to eat their bead.’

Not fully trusting that man no matter that he was acting kind and smiling in a friendly manner, Seongwoo kept his eyes focused, narrowed in suspicion. He leaned forward, prepared to spring forward to fight if it was necessary. It occurred to him that they might capture him and use him as bait to draw out Daniel in order to take the bead. That’s the sort of thing that would happen in these sort of scenes in dramas anyway. Goblins were as sneaky as those mafia in the human world.

The man called Guanlin reassured with another warm smile, “We are not after your bead to eat it. We merely wish to borrow it and replicate the energy. I wish to make a tool with which I can bring back my family. I’m not sure if you have heard of it but there was a war between the goblins and trolls in our world a few decades ago, wiping out most of the goblin population. After we replicate it, we will return it to you fully unscathed. You have my word. Otherwise you can take my little brother and tear him to shreds.”

Jinyoung shot up in alarm, appearing for a moment as if he was going to say something. Guanlin gave him a sharp look, stopping him immediately. Then the goblin whisked around to the counter and angrily started to jam the straws back in the container, the dark energy and smell of metal, goblin fire, and burning coal seeping thicker out of him, making Seongwoo scrunch up his nose at the unpleasant intrusion.

He had never liked the smell of goblins, even though his bead was made from goblin craftsman and without the bead he wouldn’t be much more than a mass of flesh, bones, and fur. Not special in the slightest and certainly not looking human in the least. He knew too much about goblins to be grateful. They were despicable creatures. Not the worst, but far from being the type to be trusted.

“Even if I wanted to help you, I couldn’t. My bead is being lent to a human. It will not return to me until the year is up. I need to collect that human’s energy in order to be human. If you can wait until then, then I might consider borrowing it you before I become human. With supervision, of course. If it’s urgent, it’s best that you find another gumiho to stalk.”

Guanlin remained collected, ever smiling.

“Ah, is that so? I was wondering why there was something off with your energy. Because you don’t have the bead in you. There’s no helping it then. I guess we’ll have to look somewhere else. We truly didn’t mean any harm. Though…How are you feeling these days? Without the bead?”

Seongwoo looked at the ground quizzically, before muttering, “Just fine. Not that it’s any of your concern.”

“Do you feel weaker and tired often? Have you been losing your abilities? Have you started to get sick? Such as a fever and throwing up?”

Seongwoo wanted to deny it but stopped himself. After a minute of thought, he softly asked, “How did you know that? Have you even managed to see into Daniel’s home? How long and in depth have you been spying on me? I only felt this kid’s presence occasionally while I was outside running errands. Have my senses even decreased to this extent…”

He drifted off, staring at the ground with his brows furrowing, biting his lips. His worries grew, expanding as the ones that he’d been pressing to the back of his mind swelled forward. They couldn’t be ignored. Neither could the fact that he was weird.

“Isn’t it normal though? It’s because I’m becoming human…”

“You aren’t becoming human. You think you are because your powers are fading. Opposite of having powers is not of becoming human though. To put it simply. You are dying, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo’s head jerked up at the sound of his name. Then he flushed and looked back down, chewing on his lip harder. “Eh, you’re mistaken. I still have my tails and the bead is still going strong. How could that be?”

The half-goblin insisted with a grave expression.

“It’s true. It will get worse the longer that you keep the bead out of your body. Your tails will gradually disappear and your sickness and fatigue will gradually increase over time. This is just the start of your suffering. If you were to get injured or catch a serious illness before the year is up when you get your bead back, then you could easily die. Not now, but in a couple of months. You should be careful or take the bead back soon.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lips, hesitant.

“But if I take the bead back, Daniel will not be able to achieve his dream. I cannot take it back until he gets scouted to become a professional boarder. I will have to wait until then. I’ll be careful. I can handle it. I’m not going to get sick or hurt.

Daniel’s dream and my dream of becoming human are more important than my health. Even if I have to suffer a bit, it will be worth it. We’ll be happy together forever, both getting what we wanted. Once I have the bead back in me and he’s gotten scouted, things will be alright then. I just have to bear with this and hide it from him. If he knows about that, he will only be worried and might try to give up the bead.”

“Hmm, I personally think it’s better if you take out the bead now. Then you will at least remain as a half human. He doesn’t necessarily need your bead to get his dream. There are many other ways to be successful and get people’s attention in the human world. I think that you’re straining yourself unnecessarily.”

Seongwoo shook his head, wearing a grim expression. “No. This is the best way. Even if it’s not the only one. I’ve seen the tricks that Daniel wants to pull off. Without the bead, he might end up breaking a bone. He needs my abilities.

He said that once he gets scouted that he will only need to borrow my bead from time to time. I can bear with it a few days more. I’ve already grown used to not having it for several months, as long as I can be close to the bead a few hours at night to recharge. We can keep on living that way.”

“How long do you think that’s really possible? You…you don’t know what side-effects that bead has on humans, do you?”

“It doesn’t seem to have any. Daniel’s been just fine. He says that sometimes it makes his heart race and his body tingle is all. And that it feels hot. Will something bad happen to him later? If you know something, even just a rumor, please tell me.”

Guanlin looked over at Jinyoung, who shook his head subtly. Then he turned to Seongwoo with a smile. “Ah, is that so? The side-effects should have shown up already. I guess that human must be special. He’s compatible with the bead. Maybe he has goblin blood?”

“Maybe. I’m just grateful that he doesn’t smell like you,” Seongwoo teased with his first slight smile.

He felt as if he could ease up and be a bit friendly to these guys. Maybe they were telling the truth about needing to borrow the bead. He was relieved to hear there were no surprise side-effects coming that would bring harm to Daniel.

Guanlin raised up his arm and sniffed it. Jinyoung did something similar to his wrist. Both had quizzical, slightly offended expressions.

“What’s wrong with the way we smell?”

Seongwoo laughed and shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just not to my taste. I can’t grow used to it. Anyway, hopefully Daniel will get scouted any day now and give me back the bead. In the case that that happens and you haven’t found another gumiho to assist you, then maybe we can make a deal.

As far as goblins go, you don’t seem fully untrustworthy. You could have let me get sick, die, and then steal my bead for yourself to do whatever you wished, but you took a large risk by admitting that to me. You even seemed concerned for my health. As if we could ever be friends.”

“Maybe we could be. Maybe I would like to be your friend, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo cocked his head, staring at Guanlin’s stretched hand and then judging his expression for any signs of sarcasm and fakeness. He didn’t seem to see any. Though he had heard that he wasn’t the greatest judge of character by Jisung several times. That was one of the reasons Jisung hadn’t liked the idea of him going into the human world alone. He was afraid that he’d trust the wrong person.

Come to think of it, Daniel was worried about that too. Which was why he was forbidden to go anywhere with strangers or give out his number first and why he usually travelled with someone that Daniel trusted during the afternoon.

_Well, there’s nothing wrong with saying that we can be friends and shaking his hand, is there? A gumiho can lie. Even without my bead, I’m likely stronger than him since he’s only a half goblin. Though I’m sure that thing that was in his hand that he put in his back pocket is some sort of enchanted weapon…_

“It would be the first time a goblin and a gumiho are friends, I suppose.”

He hesitantly reached out his hand, eyeing the other, half expecting him to reach back for the weapon in his pocket. He remained frozen, his expression warm and soft and at ease. Eventually, Seongwoo convinced himself that it was alright. They shook their hands lightly.

 

 

 

“Daniel. Sorry, I just saw that you called. I’m on my way home. I was just at the store, thinking that I could maybe try to make that dish that you liked the other day…”

Seongwoo left the café while he was on the phone. Jinyoung finally stopped messing with perfecting the stack of napkins.

Guanlin ruffled his hair, murmuring, “Oh, that’s quite a scary glare~ But you’re still cute to me somehow, little bro. Maybe if you grew a bit more and lost this curtain. What are you upset about?”

“You let him get away like that? You agreed to be his friend? What about me? You promised that if I helped you, that you’d give me the bead after so that I can eat it! We weren’t supposed to give it back to him. What if he takes the bead from the human and disappears? What if he changes his mind and we lose it? You know it’s ridiculously hard to find gumihos nowadays!”

“Eh~ It’s alright. Did you think I was telling the truth? And that gumiho obviously is in love with that human. I doubt that he’s going to risk his human’s dream. If we tell him that taking out the bead will lessen the human’s life, he’d be even more unwilling to help us. I don’t want to kill special beings. If we wait, he’s likely to die on his own overtime.”

“What if—”

“What if the human achieves his goal and then the gumiho takes the bead back but refuses to lend it to us? Well, no worries there. We can use the human with a large chunk of his life gone as bait. Or we can take the gumiho ourselves. He’s bound to be much weaker.

Sad, isn’t it? They both think they’re getting closer to their dreams and that they’re going to live happily ever after once their deal is up. But that’s now how it’s going to work. Either way they’re going to be separated and that gumiho is going to die with that human not so much later.

 That’s the fate they’ve chosen. That’s why it’s stupid for gumihos to try to become human. What’s good about being human, anyway? He’s made a grave mistake and he’s going to pay for it. Hopefully without us having to get our hands dirty.”

Guanlin affectionately ruffled the hair of the smiling goblin. “Don’t you worry, Jinnie. That bead will be ours in a matter of weeks. If it’s not though….”

Guanlin smirked evilly, his sharp, handsome face looking much colder than it had before. It made the other being shiver in delight.

“Shall we trap the human and take the bead ourselves? After all, we can’t wait either. You wish to see mom and dad return before your birthday, right?”

Jinyoung nodded eagerly. “I do. You wish to see Euigun mostly, right?”

“Ah, my Euigun…Yes, I do wish to see him.” His eyes took on a hint of pain and nostalgia as the other thought of his deceased lover.

“Did you know something, hyung? I saw the human that that gumiho loves the other day. He sort of looks like Euigun.”

“Eh~ Like that’s possible. You just haven’t seen enough humans. You think that all humans look the same. It’s the fault of these thick bangs. We really need to get you a haircut.”

Jinyoung pouted, insisting that he was right as Guanlin pulled up his hair in a horn above his forehead, showing off features that made him look much younger and cuter, which the younger hated.

“No one can look like Euigun. He is special. More handsome than any human could ever be. Surely you saw it wrong.”

“Hyung, I’m serious~ Don’t you go back on your promise later then just because he looks like your lover. Because he’s not. You better remember that. And no matter what, we need that bead. Even if it means that he’s going to die young. You can’t back out on the deal when you see him. If you do, then it will ruin our plans and I’ll be furious.”

“If that happens, I’ll give you my knife, alright?” he reassured with confidence.

“Really? You promise?” Jinyoung eyed the weapon eagerly as Guanlin took out the tube and removed the top, revealing a fine, silver blade with intricate carvings that glowed with the same icy blue fire with which fox bead’s were made of.

“Sure, I promise. Easily. That’s not something that’s going to happen. No one can look like my Euigun or stop me from attempting to bring him back.”

He spun and caught the weapon with a cheeky grin as Jinyoung watched in awe, fingers itching to take it from his brother. It was their family heirloom, the most powerful weapon in existence. Well, until the one that they were going to make once they got the fox bead that was. He wanted to play with it and try it out but Guanlin would never allow that since he didn’t think his little brother could control it properly since he was young and careless.

 

 

 

“That’s him. Right there. Get him, hyung!”

Jinyoung had tricked the gumiho’s beloved human into going into a secluded, dark ally. They had planned to jump him and steal the bead. The gumiho wasn’t getting weak enough and their time was limited. As long as the gumiho was far away as Jinyoung confirmed doing some sort of part-time work, then a human was no issue for two goblins to attack. The knife would be able to get the bead out with only doing minor harm to the human’s flesh that could easily be stitched up.

They’d be sure to run to their store and call an ambulance, which would make them seem less suspicious. Though they’d be fleeing before the gumiho found out because he’d certainly go after them first and knew just where to find them. There was a snag in his plan though.

Guanlin hadn’t expected to freeze at the sight of the man searching the allies for a stray kitten’s mother.

“Eui-g-gun?” he commented softly as if he’d seen a ghost. It felt like something similar. The resemblance was uncanny.

“Hyung? Hyung! What are you doing? Get him while his back is turned! Go, now!”

Jinyoung pushed him forward. The silver knife in his hand fell as he stumbled. The clinking sound caused the blonde to turn his direction. He rapidly picked up and pocketed the knife. Jinyoung stayed in the shadows, groaning and sounding like he smacked his palm over his forehead.

Guanlin understood why he was distressed and he felt sorry about it already. How could he deceive and harm a man that appeared to be the reincarnation of his lover? No matter how much he missed Euigun, there had to be another way. They’d find another gumiho or wait for the bead to be removed and then steal it from the weakened gumiho. He never thought it possible but he had to break the promise with his family.

“Euigun? Is that possibly…How I’ve missed you…”

The human took a step back as Guanlin reached out to touch him with teary eyes. “I’m not Euigun though? My name is Daniel. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before…”

“Ah, sorry. My bad. You resemble someone dear to me. Very much so. I lost my mind there a bit. My apologies.”

He sheepishly brushed the back of his neck and stuck out his tongue. The tears stopped luckily just before they would have fallen.

“Sure, no problem. That’s pretty sweet. I wish I could see this doppleganger of mine.”

“Me too. More than anything.” His smile was bittersweet.

Daniel flushed, turning awkward and fidgeting with the kitten’s paw. “Um…It sounds like you can’t easily meet this person. Maybe are you in a long-distance relationship?”

Guanlin laughed. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Um…then…If it will make you feel better. You can, um…touch me or look at me up close for a moment. I’ll be quiet so you can imagine that’s them. I don’t know why. But you seem like a nice person and like you’re incredibly sad…”

Guanlin balked, feeling oddly touched on top of guilty. He’d been about to harm this human and cut his lifespan in half, yet here he was saying he was nice and trying to do him a favor? Now he definitely felt like he wouldn’t be able to cause him harm. Rather, he wanted to save the sweet innocent from the wicked fate he’d unknowingly fell into. Get him out of that gumiho’s trap.

“Thank you. Let me just touch you for a moment then.”

Daniel flushed as Guanlin held his cheek and stared intensely at him with loving eyes. He allowed himself several moments of getting lost, speaking to Euigun in his mind, rubbing his cheek and staring at him like he was his entire world, just as he had frequently before the war had separated them.

Tears filled his eyes and lightly spilled over. Daniel attempted to look his way, but he seemed shy and uncomfortable. That suited him well. Sometimes Euigun had been like that as well, when they’d first started dating.

“That bead inside of you…There’s a side effect that you nor the gumiho knows about. I’ll tell you about it. You cannot give the gumiho the bead back. Well, it’s more accurate to say it’s better if you don’t.

I’m sure he made some contract with you, but you should know this. If you keep that bead for a year fully, it will halve your lifespan. It’s already draining you, though you can’t tell. While you don’t have the bead, the gumiho grows weaker. Keep the bead as long as you can and wait for the gumiho to die.”

“Seongwoo…you mean? Seongwoo, he’s…dying?”

“Yes, whoever keeps the bead, one of you will die. One of you will not be able to fulfill your dream and the contract is void. The gumiho you know as Seongwoo, he doesn’t know of this. He only knows that he’s dying. It’s common knowledge, but I guess he’s not one of those truly evil gumihos who knew of it.

Still, you should know and make a decision. To live long with special abilities or to let the gumiho get what they want and take half of your life. To be honest, I personally would rather see you live a long life. As the person you resembled passed away much too young…”

“I…um….Thank you for the information, I guess…I should go…”

Daniel set down the cat and then took off from the ally. Jinyoung walked over with his arms crossed and a scowl. Guanlin stared sadly at his hand, already missing the warm skin of another.

“I knew that would happen. You’re always weak to that sort of face.”

He sighed at Jinyoung’s nasty accusation. “I couldn’t help it. He’s really just like him and so kind and pitiful…Isn’t it a shame for him to not live out his dream and his full potential?”

“No? I don’t know. I don’t get emotional since I don’t have human blood. What about what you promised, hyung? How will you repay me?”

“We’ll just have to see what happens. If he decides to remove the bead, we’ll have to take it from the gumiho or in the process of transferring. Meanwhile, we search for another gumiho.”

Jinyoung sighed, shoulders drooping. Guanlin smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, brother. I guess I can’t help having a human side.”

“Yeah, yeah. At least I made the other promise with you. Let me see it.”

Guanlin gulped, reluctantly handing the knife over. “Be careful with it.”

“Hyung, I’m not a kid anymore. I can handle one of these—ouch!”

“Ah, see! Look at that. Just a few seconds and you already nicked yourself. Does it burn?”

Jinyoung sucked his bleeding thumb, giving the knife back as if it were something disgusting. Guanlin chuckled, ruffling his shaggy hair.

“Still a kid scared of a weapon I see. Let’s go get something to eat. Your favorite. I’ll make it up to you some other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where I took the most liberty to change this story away from the drama. This one and the next one are largely different. There are still scenes taken from the drama if you look closely such as the comforting from weakness, the gift mix-up, following what other couples were doing while eating ice cream, taking photos to make an album together of their moments, counting down on the calender but for a dif reason, and prob more. I decided to give you some more large fluff cushioning before drama and angst and complications occur. 
> 
> Originally I didn't want to put in a villain because I felt like there were too many issues for this couple already but the poll came out this way so the villain is Guanlin and Jinyoung who own and work at the Gongcha. I decided to resolve it much quicker than the drama tho for the sake of this story's length but you still get a bit of drama, it's still connected to one of the couples (hehehe Guanlin's lost love is Euigun, Niel's goblin universe twin), and you get some of that sexy, broodie man dressed in black. The villain in the drama was hot which is the only reason I didn't mind him having so many appearances. Lin is a nice guy more so than Baejin (but that's cus Lin is half-human so he's got dif, more intense, complex emotions). 
> 
> If you've seen the drama, you have some idea where this is all going. But you might be surprised with the last chapter's outcome because it's not the same plot. We'll see what you think. I haven't started to write it yet. So I can't promise if it will be up within a week, it might take longer than that. Final chapters are the hardest to write, esp if you're not feeling so inspired. 
> 
> See you when I see you for the completion of this short story! Have a fantastic week~
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. Dramarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama happens in this fic based off an actual drama but it's not as sad and drawn out as the drama version and you'll smile in the end, probably. Trust me and follow along the flower path our couple will walk as healthy humans. Thank you for reading my story~ *chu

[Kim Jaehwan -- Blow Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7y47xlRP7k)

 

Minhyun gasped after he ran a tissue from his pocket along the shelf of the gift shop he was in. He was shocked and appalled at the amount of grime and dirt that clung to the tissue from that one small swipe.

 “For the love of— How have they not gone out of business? I can’t believe anyone would buy things from this filthy mothball and bacteria infested shop. UGH. Just atrocious.”

“Are you going to ever stop waging war on dirt and buy something, mister? Are you perhaps in the wrong part of town? The shrine is a bout a mile down the street. I can show you there but you’re on your own for wiping the dirt off the sidewalk on the way.”

The priest turned to the shorter young man that had spoken to him, ears heating at the recollection that he’d stupidly opted to come to town in his usual clothes which were baggy and plain, clearly not the norm. He cursed Jisung in his mind.

Jisung had said they were going straight to where Seongwoo was for a visit since he was curious about how he was doing on his own and if he’d become human yet. Then, he had suddenly said they shouldn’t visit empty handed. Jisung went to get him some clothes that weren’t baggy and black so that he’d fit in better and not seem so weird to the human man he’d fled with and was supposedly taking care of him still (they had their magical and non-magical sources, though Minhyun thought it was troublesome personally).

He’d sent the grumpy, reluctant Minhyun to a gift shop to pick out a present to congratulate Seongwoo on being human (or if he wasn’t, as a ‘housewarming’ gift.) Minhyun was going to flat-out refuse because it was embarrassing to walk around in priest clothes, he hated shopping, he had no idea what to buy, it was hot and dirty outside, and a million other reasons for the introvert not to go out where people were and risk his life and state of cleanliness. However, it was a fact that he sort of missed having Seongwoo around.

He couldn’t say that he’d ever liked him but after living with someone for hundreds of years you developed a weird sort of attachment to them. He was used to having a noisy, bubbly, goofy fox spirit to nag and bicker with. Now that was gone. He was happy—well, as happy as the grumpy, stoic priest could be—that Seongwoo was achieving his dreams, but the shrine felt lonely, strangely quiet, and quite boring without him around.

Somehow that made him want to see Seongwoo wear a smile when they showed up with a gift rather than a fierce scowl, in the case the fox feared they were trying to force him back to confinement. That wasn’t their intention, after all.

The gumiho had been living amongst humans and there was nothing on the news about any supernatural incidents. Having a gumiho out in the country didn’t seem to be as destructive as it had been in the past. They figured it must be that that kind, intelligent boy, Daniel, was helping Seongwoo adjust and subdue his powers while teaching him how to be as human as possible to blend in.

That was another reason for them to visit. They wanted to thank Daniel and repay him for his kindness, for caring for their ‘child’, as they saw Seongwoo in an odd sort of way. Though Minhyun and Jisung had no chance in hell of ever being romantically involved. They’d bring gifts and clothes as a heap of side dishes they’d made together that would feed the two for six months at least, even with Seongwoo’s four stomachs. An extra couple of presents from his only parental figures wouldn’t kill him (though embarrassment was doing it’s best).

He muttered with a flushed face, “I know that these clothes aren’t suitable but they’re something I simply through on. I didn’t know that I’d be shopping amongst people.”

“Ah, so you ARE here to shop? Then why are you merely collecting dirt? Are you planning to buy that?”

The man with fluffy, pale cheeks and a head of lustrous, chocolate brown curls let out a psychotic sounding laugh at his own joke. Minhyun narrowed his brows, impassive, handsome face unamused and confused what was supposed to be funny about what he’d said as well as what was wrong with him cleaning something that’s dirty.

“I was in the middle of picking something out for a gu…my relative, but I hate dirt. Hate is too soft. Actually, I in fact detest it. I find these layers of dust incredibly distracting and unappealing. Who would want to buy something from a place as dirty as this? The owners can’t take care of their store and item’s condition, so how could they expect to properly care for their customers?”

The human hummed and nodded.

“Good point. But maybe you should cut them a break. This is a huge store with thousands of things. It would take them probably ten hours to clean it with two or three people. Dust collects easily in this country. You’re just wasting your tissues. Isn’t it better to look around and only clean off what you decide that you want? It’s not like being in the vicinity of dust will kill you.”

“It might. Haven’t you heard of yellow dust? There’s a lot of bacteria in dirt. That gets in your lungs, not just on your hands. Even being in a dusty room, you’re breathing in bacteria. You could get pneumonia. Or asthma. You could develop allergies.”

“Those are curable or manageable things though? Being around dirt, you also build up a tolerance. There’s preventative shots you can get too. Dirt and shots protect and increase your immune system. Don’t you know that, mister monk?”

“I’m not a monk. I’m merely a priest…” Minhyun grumbled in response, slightly sulky at being outlogicked in relation to cleaning.

The human had a point. He still detested dirt and would rather not be surrounded by it. His impulse to clean was so strong as he looked at a pair of gaudy, dusty cups and a tea pot that his fingers were twitching.

“Okay, okay, okay,” the young man said while pressing his palms down. “My bad. Obviously, you’ve got a bit of a case of OCD. I was being insensitive. If you don’t like dirt and this place is bothering you, I’ll help you so that you can get out quickly. Tell me what you are looking for and stand far from the dirt while wearing this mask then. I’ll touch it in your place.”

“Thank you…” Minhyun was startled by this stranger’s random act of kindness and the way he seemed to understand his issues so quickly. “You are sensible and considerate.”

Minhyun smiled slightly before he put on the mask the man handed him.

“Yeah, I guess I can be. Contrary to how my first impression is.” He bit his tongue and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the top of his round cheeks turning a light coral hue.

Minhyun blinked, surprised to find himself smiling and unable to take his eyes off of the other. Minhyun wasn’t the sort to stare at anything for more than five seconds if it wasn’t dirt, dust, grime, slime, spit, drool, or something of the sort as he inspected the state of surfaces in his surroundings. To look at another person and think that he was cute was extremely odd.

Is this the side effect of that yellow dust? It’s really quite dangerous like the news said. I’ve never heard of this kind of side effect. Maybe the polluted bacteria inside is evolving. Oh, the horror. Why me?

The pair traveled around the store. Minhyun was thinking of getting the pair a tea set, though it wasn’t likely that Seongwoo would drink tea unless it was the fruity kind with a ton of sugar cubes in it. The man--who introduced himself as a composition student named Kim Jaehwan or ‘Jjaenie’ as his friends fondly called him but handsome hyungs were permitted to use that as well--showed Minhyun various styles of cups, holding them in his place. He leaned in, observing with his fox-shaped eyes squinting over the mask, aware that Jaehwan was staring at him with a goofy smile and deepening flush the closer their heads happened to get.

He must be affected by the yellow dust too. Curse this wretched mutant filth. We shouldn’t have come down here. The mountains are the cleanest, purest place.

“These ones are a bit plain. I want something colorful but pretty. Uniquely shaped but delicate and light to hold.”

“Ah, a man that is picky and knows exactly what he wants. I like that. Are you seeing anyone, hyung? Can a priest even date though? Hmm…”

Minhyun paused, stiffening. He’d turned and became taken aback by a pile of lint balls on a shelf that was eye-level. He was busy having a mental breakdown, so he missed what the other was saying. He reached out with the tissue and started furiously wiping the surface around the cups.

Jaehwan watched, chuckling softly, seeming immensely amused at his actions. “You really just can’t resist attacking the dirt, huh? You’re cute, hyung. You would probably faint if you saw my place.”

Minhyun paused, slightly lifting his brows and turning to the man who was standing close, leaning casually on the shelf and smiling with something like affection at him. His large eyes were sparkling and quite pretty. They reminded him of a deer—pure, sweet, sensitive, clear, not hiding a bit of secrets. For a moment he got lost in the younger’s pretty eyes, feeling as if he could read his soul and thoughts like an open book.

That he was a good person. That he was playful and bratty but had a good heart. That he was noisy and rambunctious. That he was a positive, friendly person. That he had various talents that he’d only shown a small portion off to the world. That he had a promising future. That he was thinking that he’d like the person in front of him to be a part of that future despite the fact that they just met, which was simply insane.

That he wasn’t fully in his right mind, but somehow Minhyun was more intrigued than repulsed at that. This person was refreshing and special and for some reason he wanted to interact with him more which never occurred as he was not at all a people person nor social.

Hmm, maybe it’s not the dust that’s making us feel this way. Is this what they call…mutual attraction?

“How bad is it?”

“Worse than here.”

Minhyun’s eye twitched. He somehow felt uncomfortable with the idea of this nice, young person with a bright future living in a pigsty. What if he got sick and died before he achieved his full potential and dreams? Before he figured out if this odd feeling was the yellow dust or the beginnings of his first love? No, he couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t.

“Is your place close to here?” he asked in a flat tone with a serious face.

Jaehwan laughed nervously, scratching his head. “It is. But shouldn’t you get what you came here for? It’s a gift for someone you’re visiting, right?”

“Ah, yes. It is. I should. Hmm, this one will do.”

He could care less about what cup set he gave to Seongwoo and Daniel. They were all pretty and anyway that clumsy overly excited fox spirit was likely to break it within a couple times of using them. He cared more about the condition of this kid’s house.

“Shall we go?”

“Let’s go.”

They bought the set and then walked towards the exit doors side by side.

“Hyung, how bad is your OCD? Is it just that you need to clean? Or does it go so far that you can’t touch people?”

Minhyun peered down at the hand he was hovering near his, blinking several times, his ears and cheeks rushing with heat. The man was asking him to hold hands, wasn’t he? He’d never done that before. He was curious how it would feel but concerned.

“I…I’m not sure…I don’t usually have issues touching other’s skin, but that’s not something…I’ve um, tried before…”

“Eh~ You must be playing coy, hyung. Someone as gorgeous as you must have held hands before. This shy act is incredibly charming though, so I don’t mind at all if you keep it up. I’m going to do it. If you don’t like it, you can simply pull away. I won’t be that offended. You’re lightyears out of my league. Even though your clothes are so plain and frumpy.”

Minhyun’s body tingled with a powerful rush of warmth from the soft hand that was gently wrapped around his, tugging him down the street. The man bounced joyfully, his face radiating sheer bliss, as if holding hands with him was the greatest pleasure and he couldn’t contain himself. Beneath the mask, Minhyun shyly smiled and flushed deeper, watching the man he was following blindly.

Hmm, it feels nice. Almost as much as when I hold a cleaning tool…

 

 [Kim Jaehwan -- Begin Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COWFcXUApRY)

 

The atmosphere between Daniel and Seongwoo was the most awkward and charged that it had ever been. They were sitting on opposite sides of the kitchen table, glaring at each other. Preparations for dinner had been abandoned on the kitchen counter. The only sounds being the distant fan and the ticking clock. It was somehow ominous, like that of a timer counting down on a bomb.

Daniel had said something that he apparently shouldn’t, making Seongwoo snap back with a stubborn reply. He was holding back on turning full fox mode, not wanting to resolve their issues by resorting to that. He was also worried that he might hurt Daniel in that state.

He’d lost two tails that week and that made his fox side unstable. One night, he’d woken up choking Daniel without any recollection. Apparently, his dying fox self had rebounded as it desperately attempted to survive, resulting in him attacking Daniel, blaming him for his sickness and weakness, and demanding he give the bead back. Thankfully, Daniel had managed to protect himself until he’d snapped out of it.

Since the day that happened, things between them had been awkward. They’d talked less and silently brooded more, often lost in thought. Daniel came home later and attempted to avoid him. They still cared for each other in terms of eating together and if Seongwoo was feeling sick or in need of cuddles to absorb the bead’s power, they did so. They hadn’t more than chastely kissed let alone make love all week.

Things had started going downhill in their relationship after one night when Daniel had come back late with a new kitten he said he’d found abandoned by its mother, an oddly haunted look on his face. Now Seongwoo knew why. Daniel finally admitted that he had a run in with the goblins. They had told him something different than what Seongwoo had heard but Seongwoo had a feeling it was true. He felt like there was something the other was keeping from him and it made no sense that there were no side effects yet from the bead being transferred. It was a supernatural exchange. A supernatural object taking host in a human’s body. There had to be some sort of consequence and now they knew about it.

If they waited for the year to be up and took out the bead, Daniel would lose half of his life span. Seongwoo was not just becoming human. He was dying. Daniel was losing his life in another way. Either way, being together and chasing their dream was causing disastrous effects on their life energy.

The dilemma arose from their differing opinions about what to do with this information. Daniel wanted to return the bead to him, insisting he didn’t care if Seongwoo became fully human as he was fine with whatever he was. Seongwoo didn’t wish to remove the bead because he didn’t want even a year to be removed from Daniel’s life. He’d lived much longer than humans could ever hope for. He didn’t wish for the one he loved to be robbed of any part of his life span. In fact, the bead staying inside would likely extend his life and keep him healthier for much longer than normal humans.

“Seongwoo….I don’t want to fight anymore about this. It’s been an hour.” Daniel sighed, looking extremely worn out.

He reached for Seongwoo’s hand, capturing it before he could remove it. Seongwoo stayed stiff and glared at the large, warm, comforting hand covering his, willing it not to affect him or change his resolve.

“Don’t, Daniel. You’re not going to convince me by being sweet and using skinship. I will not rob you of a single day in your already short chance at life. We don’t know how many years your fated to have left. You could get in an accident. You need the bead to heal you and prevent you from losing that. If we remove the bead and you fall off your board, then I could lose you.”

“Seongwoo. You know exactly how I feel then. I don’t want to lose you. I can literally see you dying and disappearing in front of my very eyes. Try to think about that and how it makes me feel for a second. Who knows how long you will last? How many more tails you will lose? You try to hide it but I can see that you’re in pain and extremely anxious.

I’d rather lose part of my life than lose you because I did nothing. I can’t stand to see you hurting like this. I’m worried to death that you’re going to catch a cold when your immune system is down and then in the blink of an eye you’re gone.”

Seongwoo stubbornly insisted, “I’m stronger than that. I won’t be taken down by a mere cold just yet. I have seven tails left. It’s more likely that you will fall down and hit your head in the middle of some dangerous stunt. Since you’re so reckless.”

Daniel argued, “I’m fit and young. I’ve fallen a lot. I’ve been sick a lot too. My immune system is strong. My family is known for living a long time. I can afford to lose a few years. More so than you can afford to lose your powers and your tails.

Baby, listen to me. The best solution to this whole issue is for you to take your bead back before your condition gets worse. At least I’m guaranteed to live fifty more years that way at least.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, tears coming to his eyes. Daniel squeezed and shook his hand lightly, forcing a sweet, reassuring smile, eyes suspiciously glistening as well.

The pair felt as if their world was entirely crumbling down around them. It was a miserable situation. They were damned if they did and damned if they didn’t. There didn’t seem to be any fully acceptable, positive solution to their issue, if those goblins were indeed telling the truth. They couldn’t simply ignore it, however. The idea of the consequences to come if they ignored the warnings was too daunting.

“No. You keep it. I will not murder the man I love.”

“Seongwoo, I’m fine with the way you are now. I’m okay if you gradually revert to more of your original state and powers. I’m not going to suddenly be squeamish. I didn’t start liking you because you seemed more human. Actually, I liked you back when you seemed hardly human at all. I merely blamed it on the bead, as if my feelings and attraction were side-effects. If that’s what you’re worrying about, don’t.”

“It’s a bit of a concern but that’s not the main one. I want you to live your life to the fullest, Niel-ah. I don’t want to see you boarding without protection. I don’t want you to get hurt and lose your dream. I don’t want to see you in the hospital, but I can’t ban you from stepping outside because I’m worried you’ll have an accident.”

“Nothing will happen to me, Seongwoo. I’m not accident prone. I didn’t want to live that long anyways. When we go out you can watch me and protect me from danger. Originally, I boarded without a bead. I never broke anything even back when I was less experienced and skilled.

I promise that I’ll be careful, hmm? And I won’t give up on my dream. I can land tricks and get a sponsor without the bead, hmm? I really can. Take the bead back, Seongwoo. Let’s do the transfer.”

Seongwoo stubbornly turned his head as Daniel leaned in to kiss him. “No, I won’t! You don’t know any of that for certain. I cannot take the risk. I’ve lived a long life, Daniel. I am a strong being even without my beads. I can hold off until the end of the year.”

Daniel sat back, ruffling his hair and then slamming the table in frustration. Seongwoo winced as Daniel gripped his hand with unknowing force, thanks to the powers mixing with his intensified emotions.

“Dammit. We don’t know that either. You’re basically like a cancer patient right now, Seongwoo! The cells in your body are attacking themselves, making your strength fade away, making you sick. However, there’s no medicine besides this bead and just hugging me isn’t nearly effective enough anymore.

You’re basically going around 45-50% charged every day. You sleep half the day and sometimes you can’t hold down your food when you do have an appetite. You’re losing weight, you look pale and tired every day.

I’m scared! I’m scared to death! You don’t know how I’m so plagued with the idea of you getting sick or not waking up the next day. I cannot sleep at night. I just sit in bed and watch you sleep, afraid that you will disappear or never wake up again.

You don’t know what that feels like! How can I leave you like that? How can I focus on school or work or boarding? I can’t! Think about me, sure, but think about my daily feelings too! About how I feel with you suffering! Give it some consideration, dammit!”

Seongwoo went to say something but he’d been rendered speechless. Daniel was emotionally distraught. He could feel his intense love and stacked-up worries. He hid his face, wiping at his eyes with shaky and sniffling, not wanting Seongwoo to see him cry.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for being stubborn and not knowing your feelings. That sounds rough. Calm down, don’t cry. I’ll listen. I’m listening. I’ll consider how you feel and think as well. Daniel, come here…”

Seongwoo finally caved, standing up and cradling Daniel’s head to his chest. The blonde was quivering from his outburst and feeble attempt to keep his tears under control. Seongwoo brushed his hair and stroked his heaving, toned shoulders, shushing him as if he were a baby. Daniel rubbed his face on his stomach, clutching around his waist as if he were terrified of letting him go. Seongwoo could feel his fears and loneliness and distress.

“I’m sorry, Niel-ah. Really. I wasn’t looking at it from your perspective, like you said. You’re as worried about losing me as I am. Of course. And you think that it’s more likely to happen than yourself. Just as I feel.

I think we each need to try to be more sensitive and considerate. Look at things from the other’s perspective, see why it’s hard to worry about the other. I thought I was but maybe I wasn’t doing it enough.

You don’t know how I was before just as I don’t know how you were before. That’s why we’re worried. About the possibilities and the unknowns. Maybe we should try to meet in the middle ground in order to prevent the worst from happening either way. That way we will both be nervous but a bit less.

How about this? I just thought of something we can do. I’ll take the bead. But not now. I’ll take it after your next match. You’re likely to be scouted there, you said that. Someone is interested in you already. You got their card. You can show your skills and impress them, right? You’re going to achieve your dream right?”

Daniel sniffed and nodded. Seongwoo smiled softly, petting the back of his head in affectionate praise like his cherished pet.

“Good. You focus this week on mastering every difficult trick you can, Niel-ah. Then you have the best ride of your life. We’ll take a risk on your family living a long time and your promise that you can ride carefully like you did before you had the bead inside of you. We’ll transfer the bead, not taking any more risk in me getting ill, losing tails, or attacking you. In the future, I’ll let you borrow the bead when you really need it. This is the deal I’ll offer. Do you accept?”

Daniel was silent for a long while, thinking as he rubbed his hands along Seongwoo’s lower back and laid on his stomach. Eventually he looked up and nodded, his face streaked with tears and his plush lips stuck in a sulky, cute pout.

“Say it out loud, Niel. Do we have a deal? We’ll transfer the bead after the next competition?”

“Yes, Seongwoo. You have my word. You say it too. That you’ll give me the bead and not be stubborn about it later and refuse to kiss me. Say it, please. I can’t…I just can’t take this anxiousness more than a week. I hate the idea of losing you more than anything. You’re so important to me now. Seriously…”

Seongwoo shushed him as his voice choked, cradling his cheeks and wiping down the streams of fresh, warm tears. Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered, gritting his teeth in a feeble attempt to stop crying and showing weakness. Seongwoo felt honored that he was allowed to see a new side of Daniel. That Daniel truly loved him this much. Enough to risk his dream and challenge his potential wrath for the sake of his health.

He smiled serenely down at the blonde, wiping his swollen, glistening face clean, his chest overflowing with warmth and affection.

“I love you, Niel-ah. I love you more than anything. You are the most important thing in the universe to me. The only thing that truly matters. I’m going to protect you when you don’t have the bead anymore. Maybe it’s a good thing that I can’t be fully human since then I can protect you for the rest of your life, however long that will be. I promise to be your guardian angel.

My dream has changed. Rather than being human, I just want to be by your side as long as possible. If that means that I can’t be human and you can’t fly around in circles high up in the air, well, so be it. I’ll make a new dream. Though I don’t want you to fully give up on yours.”

“You’re not giving up on yours either. To me, you are like a human not like a monster right now. You’re just a talented, amazing, exceptionally beautiful and ethereal human. You’re an advanced human, that’s all. I only fall harder for you each day.

You’ve basically already achieved your dream. You’re human enough and the rest you have learned how to conceal to blend in. We can get you a job and an ID. I’ll meet the right people and figure out a way. You’ll see. There won’t be a thing you can’t do and there won’t be a soul who will find out you’re not fully human. I swear. Thank you for accepting my feelings and understanding me. Thank you for compromising. I’ll be careful and live as long as I possibly can.”

“You better. Once you’re gone, I’m going to follow.”

“Hmm, I could start another argument about in that case. But we don’t know how long a gumiho can live with a bead that’s absorbed a lot of human energy, that’s basically tainted. Plus, I’m zapped of energy. From that wimpy baby crying spell…”

“Daniel as a crybaby is the most adorable version of Daniel’s that I’ve yet to see, I think. I didn’t expect that.”

“I wish you’d forget about it because I don’t plan on that ever slipping out again. It’s embarrassing.”

Seongwoo giggled softly as he stepped back and leaned down, tipping the griping man’s head up. The blonde clung to him, raising up his head and pressing out pouty lips eagerly. Seongwoo planted light, sweet kisses starting from his forehead down a centimeter each time until he reached his lips. Daniel pressed up to make the kiss last longer, capturing him by the arm and hips so he couldn’t pull away easily.

Seongwoo hummed, leaning down into the pleasant kiss, his emotions and thoughts taking a unique turn. The tell-tale warm, tingly, turning feeling in his stomach of sparked arousal appeared as Daniel’s sweet, supple lips slid temptingly over his. Daniel stood up, arms sliding around his lover’s slender waist, abruptly pulling him flush against his body, which was solid in more places than just one or two.

Seongwoo inhaled in surprise and excitement. Daniel took the opportunity to dive his tongue inside his gaping mouth, rocking their hips together in a sensual fashion. Seongwoo whimpered, letting himself be controlled and passionately loved, his desire levels gone through the roof since they’d refrained from skinship and their emotional haywire display had taken a toll.

They were heavily making out with Seongwoo on the kitchen table, his legs wrapped around Daniel’s waist as he grinded into him, their tongues swirling, heads shifting when the doorbell sounded. They ignored it for a couple of seconds, not hearing it well because the sound was drowned out be their husky pants and wanton moans. Daniel pulled off first when the doorbell was pressed two more times. Seongwoo clung to him, pulling on his neck, whimpering as he wasn’t ready for Daniel to go and he wanted him to continue.

“I can’t ignore that, baby. Hopefully it’s just a pesky seller rather than one of our friends. Clean yourself up and pretend to be cutting vegetables. I’ll be back in a hurry, hopefully alone so we can continue that fun. Hmm, damn, I don’t want to separate from you. I miss you already. And this perfect, sexy body. Hmm-muah.”

 

 

With one last, lingering, sweet as cotton candy with a hint of spice kiss, Daniel untangled himself and reluctantly went to the door. He straightened his clothes and pulled down his shirt to hide his arousal before opening the door. He stood with the door ajar, eyes wide open in surprise.

The priests from the shrine arriving with his cousin, Sungwoon, and his best friend, Jaehwan bearing shopping bags on their arms like dutiful boyfriends was the last thing he would have ever expected.

“Surprised?” Jisung said with an exuberant smile.

Daniel admitted dryly, “Surprised is an understatement….”

The taller, dark-haired priest offered a tight, uncomfortable grin that was sheerly meant to be a greeting with a slight jerk forward of his head. Daniel awkwardly returned the bow with a deeper one, brushing the back of his head. His boner had luckily disappeared immediately at the stunning event.

“We came to visit Seongwoo and see how he’s doing. We brought gifts and food. We’re hear as his caring parents, not to take him back home with us. It’s fine if he’s with you. As long as he’s happy,” Jisung explained with a warm, friendly smile.

Daniel genuinely smiled, rather happy to see that person even if it was out of the blue, and relieved that they weren’t here to take Seongwoo away and reprimand him for ‘stealing’ their protected spirit. He bowed several times, shaking Jisung’s hand.

“Sure, sure. You are welcome here. Seongwoo will be pleased to see you once he knows that. I just hope that you know. I didn’t steal Seongwoo away. It was all his idea. He sort of followed me after I helped him get out and barged his way into my life. And now….well…”

He blushed, unsure of what he was supposed to say next. Jisung and Minhyun were people with ancient mind-sets. They didn’t go to town nor did they have technology. He didn’t imagine they would take kindly to knowing their ‘son’ was living, dating, and mating with a human he wasn’t married to. That was pretty progressive thinking that most older Koreans he knew didn’t even have, let alone ones that were thousands of years old.

“He charmed you until you can’t imagine a day without him in your house, I’m guessing. That sounds just like Seongwoo. He’s always been an impossibly endearing, lovable child. If you aren’t already dating, I’d be surprised. Seongwoo’s everyone’s type, boy or girl no matter the age.”

Jaehwan and Sungwoon burst out laughing, nodding and commenting that they also thought that way. Jaehwan just had to humiliate Daniel further by revealing how whipped he was.

Daniel grumbled, flushing deeply while Jisung positively glowed, seeming delighted to hear that Seongwoo was loved and being well-cared for. “First of all, shut up with the unnecessary tidbits before I bar you from my house, Jaenie. Second, what are these two doing here? With you? Care to explain how this extreme weirdness happened? I doubt this is a consequence.”

He got the second biggest shock of the day when Jaehwan set down his bags and wrapped his arms around Minhyun, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m just following my crush. He said he had family to visit and obviously the bags were too much for his delicate arms. I couldn’t let my darling prince get hurt. He’s got to keep me free from germs, after all.”

“Neh? W-what was that? You’re…you’re crushing on him? ‘Your darling prince’? How did you even…? Don’t you think that’s a bit fast? Wait, cleaning? I’m dumbfounded,” Daniel stuttered looking back and forth between the handsome, fox-like man who for the first time was smiling.

He was even flushing while Jaehwan squeezed him tight with a huge grin, looking at him like he was the most entertaining, adorable man on the planet. Daniel knew a whipped man when he saw one. As he looked at the largest of them in the mirror every day. Jaehwan had completely fallen for Minhyun and as it turned out Minhyun could smile.

_The question is— what the fuck, how and when?!_

“We’ll tell you the story later. I want to see my dear cutie Seongwoo first. It’s been ages. Where is he? In the kitchen? Oh, I’ll go find him myself. Don’t mind us. We’re coming in~” Jisung brightly babbled, stepping into the house without the owner’s permission.

The dumbstruck blonde merely stood back, holding the door open as the four misfit adults piled into his house. He hadn’t the foggiest idea what happened yet with Sungwoon being here. Judging by the way his eyes were all soft and star-struck, never leaving Jisung since he’d opened the door basically, there was a story between them that was probably similar to what happened with the whipped Jaehwan.

“Huh. Small world.”

_I feel like I can seem myself in them somehow. That must have been what I was first like when I encountered Seongwoo. These irresistible celestial beings with their out of this world looks, damn~_

“Jisung hyung? Grumpy old man? What are you doing here? Oh, it’s good to see you!”

There was an excited squeal from the kitchen and a serious of familiar giggles as the three had a touching reunion. Daniel helped Jisung and Minhyun with all the bags and the tied-up cloths full of all sorts of heavy items. They put the bags in the living room and the cloths on the dining table since they were clearly the edible sort.

“Oh, did you bring me things? What are you so sweet for~ Don’t make me regret leaving the shrine, you bratty hyungs~”

Daniel smiled in amusement, thinking ‘ _of course my little fox sniffed out the food already. His mind is always half on what to eat. Sometimes I get jealous of food, who would have thought that was possible? Only my precious fox…_ ’ He stood back, rubbing Seongwoo’s shoulders affectionately as the gumiho hurriedly unwrapped the cloth and took a peek at the contents of the plastic container. Daniel was pleased that rather than his favorites it was something healthy that was difficult to make.

“Oh, this looks amazing. Thank you, guys. We’ll be eating like kings and Seongwoo’s going to get a good dose of daily vitamins. That’s much appreciated. It’s hard to keep this guy happy, fed, and nutritious.”

Jisung came over to explain what each is, handing the container afterwards to Seongwoo who dutifully put it in the fridge. It was strange but pleasant to see Seongwoo acting like how he imagined a wife would be with their mother. It was a cute, domestic sight that made him giddy. He liked that idea, being married to Seongwoo and of having caring in-laws that brought him food.

His Gramps wasn’t like that. He fed him when he visited but he wasn’t allowed to take any vegetables home unless he gardened themselves. So, usually he didn’t. Him and Sungwoon ate when they visited but otherwise they bought what they wanted to eat or cooked simple foods without much preparation time necessary. He felt touched nearly to tears, like he suddenly had a family. Seongwoo sensed that, patting his cheek and smiling warmly at him, button nose scrunching up.

“They’re all healthy but cooked in a way that Seongwoo will eat them without complaining. I know he doesn’t like to eat anything but sweets, right? I’ve had many years to figure out how to get around that and know I’m passing on my tricks bit by bit to you, dear. If you want to deal with this brat, you need to be a bit tricky.”

Jisung joked and winked at him.

“Eh~ Stop badmouthing me. I’m good at eating vegetables now, right Daniel? I listen well too, right? I’m not a brat. Tell him~”

Daniel looked to the side where Seongwoo was tugging at his arm and holding his hand, wiggling cutely and flashing him sparkling, hopeful eyes. He reached up and ruffled the other’s hair, smiling softly. He didn’t take his eyes off of the other for a moment as he answered.

“He had his bratty moments but these days he listens well. He’s really changing. You’d be surprised at how well he fits in here and does as I ask.”

Jisung looked at the pair with twinkling eyes and clasped hands, beside himself with giddiness, wearing a motherly smile.

“Indeed I’m sure I would be. It’s good to hear that. And to see you together. Wow, you’re really an adorable pair. Completely suitable. It’s great that you came to our shrine that day. Seongwoo would have run away with any handsome man that appeared but I’m really glad that it’s you. It seems he’s in the best hands. Congratulations and I hope that you’re together for a very long time.”

“When’s the wedding?”

Minhyun speaking seemed to have shocked everyone as he’d been completely speechless since before they’d opened the door. Apparently, the only one he talked to was Jisung and Jaehwan. He hadn’t even talked to Seongwoo besides saying ‘have you been well?’ earlier in their greeting.

“Right. When is it, dears? I want to help plan.”

“Who knows… They haven’t been dating that long and Daniel isn’t loaded….”

“Not to mention my cousin doesn’t seem like the type who’d be brave enough to propose…”

Daniel glared at them, face red as a tomato. “Let me live here, fellas. Little vote of confidence for your friend and relative, jeez.”

Seongwoo giggled, laying his head on Daniel’s shoulder while loosely embracing his arm. “Hmm. We haven’t decided on any date yet. We’re a bit busy now. I’m fine with waiting until he achieves his dreams. And I’m sure that Daniel would be wonderful at proposing. He’s incredibly romantic and affectionate.”

Daniel turned and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, baby. I appreciate the support. At least I’ve got one person on my side.”

Jisung helped clumsy Seongwoo who had a pension for cooking these days make a dish that was edible and clean up the disaster in the kitchen. Daniel played host, showing the others around his house and then getting them beers. They sat in the living room and chatted.

He finally heard the tale of how Sungwoon and Jaehwan ended up there. They were both comical stories.

Sungwoon, as it turned out, helped the lost Jisung to a clothing shop that sold clothes appropriate for Seongwoo’s age. He’d stopped him from buying Seongwoo and Daniel matching ajumma camping clothes that were hideously bright.

As they shopped, they talked about this friend they had that always wore all black. Once Sungwoon realized they were talking about the same person, he introduced himself as Daniel’s family and showed the others how to get to his home.

It was also thanks to Sungwoon that the clothes Jisung gifted them were wearable. They were the latest trend and neither loud nor too plain. He liked them, though knew that Seongwoo could care less. Seongwoo cared about food and affection, not about what he put on his body. Everything looked nice to him, though he still tended to gravitate to black. He’d taken to wearing Daniel’s clothes, saying that the smell was comforting, but it was nice to see him wear something that actually fit. Sometimes the sight of his boyfriend in his clothes was too sensual it became dangerous.

They ate dinner and then drank some more beer on the rooftop, sitting in pairs that oddly felt like a couples gathering. Especially the stolen, warm glances and secretive smiles the pairs shared.

 

 

Practice time for the boarding contestants was up. They’d been given an hour to freely ride around the park of various ramps and rails, feeling up the course and planning the route and tricks they’d attempt for their official ride. The audience ate nachos, drank soda, played on their phones or chatted, occasionally watching the padded, helmeted boarders gliding around.

Daniel came over to where Seongwoo was sitting with Jaehwan, Minhyun, Jisung, Sungwoon, Woojin, and Jihoon in the bleachers. Everyone that could come came since it was the weekend and it was an important day for Daniel. It was hopefully the day that he’d get the favor of the scout and become part of an official team with sponsors.

If things went well, his dream would come true, he’d no longer have to do part-time jobs and he could proudly tell his Gramps that he’d thought wrong; he could become successful. Then, he could possibly stop college and put his full focus on working with the job that he loved with his family’s full approval.

Daniel took the water that Jihoon offered and gulped as Jaehwan wiped the sweat with a towel. Seongwoo released his helmet strap and took it off because it looked uncomfortable and hot. Daniel paused in gulping from the bottle that was now half gone, smiling gratefully at all of them, eyes lingering and warming more when they got to Seongwoo. That made his boyfriend giggle and smile shyly.

“Are you nervous, Niel?”

“A little bit.”

“Don’t be. You can do this. You’ve practiced and you’ve got my bead and the scout is here to watch you. All that’s left is to land your tricks and seal the deal. The key is right here. I’ll be with you the whole way, so be confident and don’t get scared. You’re going to tear up the track today. I can feel it.”

Seongwoo patted Daniel’s chest, flashing a reassuring, beautiful smile. Daniel gazed at him with an overwhelming amount of adoration.

“I know this isn’t me at all, but I can’t help it. Look the other way, guys, or you might puke.”

The others obediently turned their head, peeking through their split fingers and laughing or groaning as Daniel pulled Seongwoo close. Seongwoo flushed and squealed, taken aback by Daniel’s unusual aggressiveness. He embraced him roughly and slammed their lips passionately together. Seongwoo who would have usually been enthusiastic in response felt embarrassed and surprised, so he jerked back and pushed against his chest, resisting initially.

Daniel didn’t give in easily. He seemed determined to steal what was left of Seongwoo’s heart along with any leftover fox spirit energy, pressing their lips firmly together and holding him in a death grip. Seongwoo melted into the pleasant sensation, hands moving from his chest to his neck, body molding to the other’s every inch until they moved as one being.

The attractive men making out obviously gained attention, even more so when the others clapped and whopped at the public display of affection, commenting about how brave Daniel was, that they should save some for that night, and that they felt like they were watching porn for free.

When Daniel finally came to his senses and pulled off, they were both flushed, smiling shyly and their eyes full of swirling starry.

“Sorry about that…” Daniel muttered, sheepishly scratching his damp hair.

“Don’t be.” Seongwoo bit his lip, biting back a grin, gazing at Daniel through fluttering eyelids.

“I should go get my number and wait for my turn.”

“Yes, you should. Good luck.”

“See you later.”

“Neh? Hmm, yes. Later…”

No one seemed to catch the hesitation and nervousness in Seongwoo’s response. That or they chocked it up to him feeling shy after what happened a few seconds ago.

“Daniel, wait!”

Seongwoo stopped Daniel from going by grabbing his arm. He turned the other around and suddenly jumped on him, tossing his arms around his neck. Daniel appeared pleasantly surprised. He hugged the other and closed his eyes, pressing his nose into his collar and chuckling in amusement.

“Missing me already, baby?”

“Just one for the road.”

“Thank you, Ong Seongwoo. For so much that I don’t have the time to say. But you know it all already I’m sure.”

Seongwoo pulled back, cradling and stroking Daniel’s face, looking over it with teary, loving eyes.

“Thank you too, Niel. My sweet, funny, handsome, kind Niel-ah. You’ve made my days in the human world incredibly enjoyable. I’ve learned and experienced a lot. You kept me protected and safe too. I’m thankful every day for fate putting you in my path instead of someone else. If it weren’t for you, who knows where I’d have ended up or been doing.

Maybe life would have been difficult and miserable. Maybe I wouldn’t have been able to blend in. Maybe I would have been captured and experimented on.”

“Hmm. True. It’s a good thing that I fell asleep in that truck. I wouldn’t have had the chance to date the most amazing being in the universe. I love you, just so you know. So much…” Daniel turned and kissed the other’s palm.

“I love you too.”

“Ah, why are we being sappy in public? I’m never going to live this down.”

Seongwoo chuckled, kissing Daniel’s cheek as he hid his face from the friends who were sure planning a million ways to tease him about this since it was so out of character.

“Don’t forget that I love you so much and that I’m thankful for all that you’ve done for me, Niel-ah. Good luck on getting your dream come true.”

“I already achieved me dream. Which is you. This is just another bonus. Even if it doesn’t go well, I’ve still got you. Don’t forget our promise. Whether I get scouted or not, the bead is going to go back to you tonight.”

“Right. I didn’t forget. Still, try your best to impress.”

“Okay, I will. I’ll do well. Then as a celebration, we’re going to a buffet with tons of noodles and sweets.”

“Sounds amazing. Can’t wait. Focus on this moment first though.”

“I should go now.”

“Then go.”

Seongwoo had to peel himself off the blonde. He turned the other around and pushed him quickly, being careful to hide his eyes. Daniel then left, waving at the cheering well-wishers behind him, promising he’d do his best. It was clear that he was feeling joyful and confident.

The announcer who commented on the contestant’s tricks and possible points was especially vocal with Daniel.

“Oh~ A gazelle flip and a hospital flip. That will earn him at least forty points. Nice move there, Daniel Kang. We’ve still got around two minutes on the clock. Oh, there it is! A move we rarely see attempted but is incredibly cool to—And he actually landed it! Wow, an Ollie Impossible! That’s worth at least fifty points on its own. Impressive~”

 

 [My GF is a Gumiho OST - Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Igs_WPeZbq0)shower

 

Seongwoo stood up towards the end of Daniel’s routine. Besides Jaehwan, the others were absorbed in watching and cheering for him, so they didn’t notice. He stepped down silently, catching Jaehwan’s eyes which were ridden with confusion and curiosity.

“Aren’t you going to watch to the end, Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo shook his head, expression strangely sad and then going impassive as if he were covering up his emotions. “I need to go to the bathroom. I’m sure he’s done enough to impress the scout. Jaehwan…”

“Yes?”

“Take care of Daniel. Congratulate him for me with a big hug and treat him to a meal, whatever he wants to eat until he’s so full he can’t get up.”

“Um…okay? You’re really just going to the bathroom?” the other asked doubtfully.

“Yeah. I am. I’ll be back later. As long as you promise.”

“I promise. I’ll give him a huge hug for you if you’re not back by then and tell him we can eat wherever he wants. But don’t take too long. I’m sure he’ll want to see you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will…and that I will want to see him too…um, bye….”

Jaehwan watched him go with folded-in brows. “Hmm, that was a little strange…”

He turned back to the course in time to see Daniel flip off a rail and land perfectly across a spinning board with a breezy, smug expression while the crowd burst into applause. Jaehwan decided that he was thinking too much about the interaction and to focus on cheering on his friend. Seongwoo was an odd one, everyone knew that. He figured that the elder maybe was having stomach pains or feeling sick so expect that he’d have to be in the bathroom for awhile.

“Woo, Daniel’s the coolest!!!” He cheered, waving his fists in the air and stamping his feet on the stadium floor.

One person paused in the middle of excitedly clapping, gazing with alarm and then concern at the empty seat besides Jaehwan. Another person caught sight as well. The blonde that had just landed an extremely difficult trick. He was almost on his last minute of the ride when he turned to look at Seongwoo’s face.

He didn’t see the proud, bright smile in the crowd that he’d expected. What he saw was a pained, saddened expression just before Seongwoo turned away from him and proceeded to run away from the arena.

“What’s he doing?”

“There’s a minute left still.”

“If he leaves, he’s going to be disqualified, right?”

“He should at least run the full course before going to the bathroom.”

“Maybe it’s urgent?”

“I think he just doesn’t take this competition seriously.”

“He was doing well. He could have won.”

“Maybe he figures he’s got enough points to win?”

“There’s still others left in the competition. He shouldn’t be so cocky.”

There were all sorts of whispers going on in the audience. His friends were equally concerned and complaining to him, yelling at him to finish the course as he still had forty seconds left and every point lost could count. They didn’t want him to tank and toss out this opportunity. The scout was shaking his head, looking disappointed.

Daniel ignored everyone. His mind was swimming with Seongwoo’s words before and his expression. It was clear now—those were Seongwoo’s farewell words. He hadn’t been near crying because of being touched but because he was sad to part. He’d planned to disappear in the middle of the match without him knowing anything. That way he achieved his dream and wouldn’t be able to give up his bead.

Then he wouldn’t lose any of his life. That meant though that Seongwoo would likely disappear and then die somewhere within the rest of the year all alone and miserable, suffering immense pain as he grew sicker and lost more of his tails. He couldn’t stand the idea. Suddenly nothing else mattered to him but stopping Seongwoo from fulfilling his plan. He had his board and he had his powers. If he rushed, he could find Seongwoo, follow him, catch up and stop him from this nonsense.

_Dreams? Becoming a professional boarder means nothing if Seongwoo isn’t by my side anymore. My dreams changed. I want to be with him and I want him to be healthy and safe again. I’ve got to stop him no matter what._

_Screw the competition. Forget what the scout or the audience or the sponsors think. Seongwoo is more important to me than all of them combined._

Jisung stopped his friends from rushing down the bleachers to attempt to stop Daniel as he boarded towards the exit amidst confused, shocked, disappointed murmurs and boos.

“It’s because of Seongwoo. He suddenly left. Something’s’ wrong. That’s why Daniel left. He knows something is off. He’s gone to find Seongwoo.”

“Ah.” Jaehwan ran his fingers through his hair, nodding in recognition. “That explains it.  Seongwoo was acting weird earlier. He said he was going to the bathroom but then he sort of acted like he wasn’t planning on coming back. He told me to take care of Daniel.”

The others anxiously murmured, wondering what had happened between them. Why would Seongwoo run away and why would Daniel leave the course to chase after him? Something didn’t add up and it was concerning.

In the midst of the chaos, no-one noticed another disappearance happening. That of one of the priests.

 

 

Daniel tore down the street on his board, desperately looking left and right for any glance of Seongwoo.

“Where are you, little fox…Where did you run off to…I’m not going to let you just disappear like that. We’ve been through too much to separate this way. I’ve got to find you before it’s too late. Why does he have to be so fast still? Which way would he have gone to…”

He fought back tears, peeling his stinging, wet eyes to his surroundings. He passed a narrow alley and jerked to a stop. He kicked up his board and ran back, looking at the entrance while deep in thought.

“I’ve got this feeling that he went this way…”

 

 

Seongwoo was already several blocks and alleys away, taking twisting routes in case someone chased after him. He didn’t want to be found. He couldn’t be. He had no idea where he was going, but for now, he had to get as far away as possible and find some place to hide through the night. Somewhere that no-one would think to search for him.

He couldn’t think straight because since before he’d stepped out of the arena, he’d burst into tears, holding his arms over his chest which ached and felt empty. Whether it was because of the distance from the bead or from Daniel that was the cause, the searing pain grew worse as the finality of his decision hit him.

He already immensely regretted his choice, but he pushed through with it anyway. Having watched how much Daniel loved what he was doing, how it suited him, how people seemed to adore and respect him on his board, seeing how incredible he was with it—Seongwoo couldn’t imagine taking anything away from him that would affect his future or happiness. Whether it be the bead or a single day of his life span.

He had such talent and a bright future ahead of him. Seongwoo could hinder that. As much as he wanted to be by Daniel’s side, that meant that Daniel would lose things that he desperately didn’t want Daniel to lose. Daniel had proved that he wasn’t capable of listening to him. As long as he stayed by Daniel’s side and the other saw the effects of him slowly dying, unable to know what would happen once he lost all of his tails, then Daniel would feel anxious and desperate to return the bead to him and keep him alive.

Daniel needed that bead more than him. Daniel deserved to live much longer than even a hundred years. It was alright if he died. He’d lived over a thousand years and he’d experienced the human world a great amount. He’d made hundreds of fantastic memories. He’d achieved his dreams already. He had escaped, he’d lived as a human in most ways, he’d been immensely loved and cherished by the man he adored.

It might have been a short time but he’d had the chance to live out his dreams for the most part. He was satisfied with that. It was Daniel’s turn to live out his dream for as long as possible.

Seongwoo didn’t want to hinder that. He’d be ridden with guilt and regretting it he was sure. This separation was incredibly painful, but it was for the best. It was the right thing. He had to sacrifice himself for Daniel’s happiness. It might hurt him, but he’d eventually forget him and come to love someone else. He’d become rich, famous, and successful. There’d be humans crawling over him. Ones that he could marry and show off and not have to worry and protect all the time.

It was their fate to love and that one had to sacrifice their dream and years of their life for each other. It was a cruel fate but that was the reality of it. Seonwoo had come to accept that. He’d rather be the sacrifice than stick around and watch Daniel sacrifice and die young. He didn’t want to live on without Daniel. It was better that he disappear and then Daniel never knew what really happened to him.

If he were going to die, he wished to die secretly while thinking of his most precious moments. He had the album in his bag and his memories. That would be enough. He’d die with a happy smile on his face and no regrets while praying that Daniel would live a healthy, successful, long life, and think of him time to time with fondness.

At least with the bead staying inside of him, it would be as if a part of his soul would linger with Daniel forever. Even if Daniel forgot about him. It would be like he was protecting and supporting him in his own way. That was more than enough.

Yet leaving Daniel behind was harder on him than the gumiho expected. He’d never felt such heavy sadness and unbearable pain like his chest was being torn at with sharp claws. Seongwoo ran on wobbly knees, shaking violently and huffing as the sobs spilled out of him, taking away his breath. With his eyes blurry from tears he could hardly see yet he charged forward, desperately telling himself that he needed to keep moving, that he couldn’t allow himself to be caught by anyone. If he was caught, then his plan would be foiled and this pain all for nothing.

_It hurts. It hurts so much. But you have to deal with it. This is the right thing. You have to push through and keep doing this. You have to hide and die in secret._

_You have to do this. For Daniel. This is all for Daniel. Daniel deserves to continue boarding and live a long, healthy life. If he gives you back the bead, that’s a risk. You don’t want to see him die in just a few years, right? You don’t want him to be boarding while any moment a fall could take him from you, right? That’s not a good way to live. That’s going to be torture._

_Whether you’re sad now or later, what does it matter? That’s the fate the stars have lined up. You can’t be happily together either way. Better this option than the other. He’ll be alright eventually. You’re doing the right thing. Sacrifice…you can do that. If it’s for Daniel’s future._

Seongwoo stumbled blindly through an ally, some unknown force propelling his trembling legs. Until he mis-stepped and took a tumble on the pavement. He pulled himself up with effort, holding onto his knee and hissing. His pants had tore, leaving a gash. He simply stared at it with tears slowly streaming down his wet face, allowing himself to feel the strange sensation.

After a minute, the gash hadn’t healed at all. He sniffled and poked at it curiously. It stung and continued to bleed, the red liquid staining his finger. He looked up at the sky. Oddly enough it was still starkly blue and cloudless. Despite he was sadder than he’d ever been.

“What’s going on?”

He absently wiped the blood off on his pants and then swiped at his damp cheeks. For awhile he sat and stared at a pile of garbage, the cause of his fall being an empty soju bottle a foot in front of him. He couldn’t figure out what was happening but the more collected he became, the more that he realized he felt…off. He hurt. He was tired. He was exceptionally sad and lonely. Overall his body felt heavier and clumsier. The smell of blood wasn’t nearly as unpleasantly pungent as it should be.

“Could I possibly be…?”

He closed his eyes and focused, imagining his flickering tails. Nothing seemed to happen. He reached behind him but there was no source of tingling, warm energy there. He groaned and sniffled as he crawled towards the green bottle. He picked it up with a shaking hand and bated breath. The eyes reflected in the glass were dark as chocolate. He tossed the bottle and stared up at the sky.

“I’m human? Ha ha… I’m human~” His laughter turned to sobs as realization dawned on him. “So I’m already this close to the end, huh…I won’t be able to see him again then…Niel-ah, I…I…I’m sorry. I miss you…I’m sorry to leave you like that…I want to see you…”

_I planned to see him once more before I died or disappeared or whatever happens to gumihos without their bead for an extensive amount of time. I was going to watch him from a distance at least. Now I might not even be able to do that. It’s too soon, no…_

He collapsed on the pavement, burying his face in his arms and sobbing again. That aching hole in his chest felt more painful than before. It was sharp. He could barely breathe as he cried, shivers wracking his fatigued, aching body, especially his knee and his legs and his chest hurt terribly.

“Ah, here you are. Little fox…Even without your powers, you sure are a fast runner. You could be in a marathon.”

Jisung’s abrupt appearance made the younger shoot up-right. His tears nearly stopped. He sniffled and tried to wipe away the evidence. Jisung sat down, cradling his face, wearing a serene smile.

“I came here to congratulate you but you’re a bloody, sobbing mess. Yikes, what happened to that pretty face of yours? Are you crying because your first wound as a human hurts?” He continued as Seongwoo’s eyes widened. “Yes, I could tell that you’ve become human. You’re not a gumiho anymore, dear. Congratulations! Time for a Jisung round of applause. Thank you, Kang Daniel, you precious sweetheart~”

Seongwoo’s brows furrowed and he clambered to stand up. However, he could barely move his numb legs. “What—”

“Nothing happened to him, Seongwoo. Calm down and stop the panicking. He simply saw you leaving and he left the arena in the middle of his ride. I suppose that counts as him giving up on his dream for you. Putting you first. Making a selfless sacrifice because he loves you so much. Remember the other condition with which you can become human?”

Seongwoo fell back on the ground, clasping Jisung’s hand tightly, his face horrified. “No…He didn’t…Why didn’t you stop him? There’s a person there watching him today. It’s very important. He’s supposed to do well. He promised me…You have to go back…Make him go finish before it’s too late…Me being human doesn’t matter if he loses his chance to do what he loves, I’ll regret it and feel guilty forever…”

Jisung pinched his cheek and smiled softly. “I don’t think I can do that. You don’t know enough about love yet, Seongwoo. It’s not so simple. He loves you a lot. Sincerely. He figured out that you were leaving and he dropped everything to chase after you. He’s not going to go back there until he’s sure that you are alright and not thinking any senseless thoughts. That’s what I presume.”

“I know that but you should stop him. I’m dying, Jisung…You might be mistaken. It might be the case that I’m not becoming human. Without the bead, I’m dying. That’s what some goblins told me. I have no tails and I’ve lost my powers. It’s only a matter of hours or days before—”

Jisung lightly closed his mouth and pressed his finger over his lips.

“Shh, darling. You’re not dying anymore. The goblins were right. You were slowly dying without the bead though I would have told you the truth before your last tail disappeared. Like I said, you’ve become fully human. Your sickness has stopped and there is no damaged fox spirit fighting to survive inside of you anymore. You are a healthy, powerless human now. I can sense these things, trust me.

Your fate has been changed. Now that Daniel sacrificed his dream to be with you. You are more important than him. Today proved it. He passed the challenge the stars have given. You won’t die and neither of you will have to make sacrifices anymore. You can stay together. You’ve achieved your dream to become human. He’s allowed that to happen. You don’t need to take the bead and he doesn’t need to lose his life.

You’re still endanger of getting sick and having a short lifespan, however. Might I make a suggestion? I’m not sure if it’s possible but if you’re both careful, I believe you can split the bead’s power and take half of it each. That way you both live a long time. Tonight or very soon you should attempt to split the bead. Just in case your clumsy self gets into a potentially fatal accident.”

Jisung chuckled at his own joke while caressing his wet face and fixing his wind-tousled hair. Seongwoo was too overwhelmed and full of doubt and disbelief to react the same. After the long day that he had, he wasn’t in any position to appreciate another’s humor.

“We can…do that? Just like that…everything’s alright? I can be with Niel and neither of us have to die…” Seongwoo wondered, feeling as if it were an unbelievable dream.

Jisung wiped the leftover tears and brought him in for a warm hug. “Yes, that’s what I’m saying, sweetie. Just like that, everything’s alright. You won’t need to die or stay apart. I know it’s hard to believe but it’s the truth. Good things have finally befallen you. The pair of you are blessed. Nothing is coming between you anymore.”

“But…Niel’s dream…” Seongwoo bit his lip, fear and regret washing over him at the thought of him getting seen running away caused Daniel to lose favor with the scout.

He had worked so hard and been so happy to have this opportunity. He was an inch away from getting his dream job. Seongwoo had shattered that in an instant.

“I should have left earlier. Or later. He shouldn’t have seen me. I shouldn’t have said anything to Jaehwan…”

“It’s alright, Seongwoo. Don’t beat yourself up. It’s spilled milk now. He might not be as sad about the lost opportunity as you think. Dreams can change. His dream to become a famous boarder isn’t as important as his dream to be with you. That’s how I see it.

There will always be other opportunities. If he keeps part of the bead’s power and keeps trying. It’s not like there’s only one chance in the human world. He’s young and talented and determined. And he’s got a great support team as well as you. Don’t you worry about Daniel. He’ll make it big and you’ll be at his side someday. I’m sure of it. So please stop beating yourself up like that.”

As Jisung held him and rubbed his back, the reality sank in. He was able to feel relieved and relax. His crying ceased and the majority of his sadness and worries as well.

“Daniel…I want to see him…I want to tell him sorry and that things are good now. I want to give him good news and cheer him up for losing the chance, encourage him with those positive words you said…I’m sure he needs me now just as much as I need him…”

Jisung pat his back and chuckled. “He’s not far from here, lover boy. I’ll use my powers and take you to your soulmate. Be warned, though. He’s likely to be furious at first. You broke your promise and disappeared without goodbye, after all.”

Seongwoo gulped. “That’s a scary thought but…I want to see him still. He must be worried and hurt and anxious right now. I should tell him the good news even if I’ve got to listen to an hour-long lecture. To think, I’ll be able to see him already…I was sure that I’d only be able to see him from a distance or on TV. I was hoping to see him just once and getting ready to die alone without anyone knowing. This is incredible, hyung…I can hardly believe how drastically our luck has changed…”

“That reminds me. You were going to disappear without even saying goodbye to your mother and father? Seriously, this brat. I’m tempted to lecture you for hours myself. But let’s get you to your man so you can start your happily ever after. I’ll chew your cute tailless tush out later.”

“Thank you, Jisung hyung. I love you.”

Jisung’s paused as Seongwoo kissed his cheek and embraced him tightly before laying on his shoulder, seeming completely worn out. Finally, Seongwoo flashed one of his infamously breath-takingly beautiful smiles.

“I…love you too…As if you were my real son…” Jisung responded, feeling touched to tears and incredibly happy to be shown love back from the fox spirit that he’d been caring for so long without an ounce of appreciation.

“You’ll give me away at our wedding then? Is that a promise?

“Of course. You’re going to have the grandest wedding this country has ever seen. Even if we’ve got to use all the donations and offerings we have for it. After the wedding, we’ll come visit as often as we can. We’re the only family you have. I don’t want you to be seen weirdly by his family. We have other reasons to visit the city now as well, as you know. If there’s any issues or you feel lonely, you can call me too. We finally caved and bought cell phones.”

Seongwoo chuckled, lightly squeezing the other. “Thank you, hyung…I promise that we’ll visit the shrine as well. I won’t take your kindness and how you cared for me for five hundred years for granted. Take me to my future husband please. I miss him so much I truly feel like I’m going to die…”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “You’re as melodramatic as ever, little fox. I hope having a crush doesn’t turn me as clingy and one-track minded as you are.”

“I’m sure it will. Just you wait and see. Someday soon you’ll be as whipped as I am and I’ll be teasing you.”

“Tease Minhyun more. He’s already at that level.” Jisung chuckled then, holding tightly to Seongwoo’s shirt. “We’re leaving here now. Hold on to me.”

Seongwoo closed his eyes and clung to Jisung’s clothes as a familiar pressure of cool air washed over them. It then moved rapidly in one direction, as if it were vacuuming them into the air.

 

 [Kim Jaehwan -- Another](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12xBVYntSLs)

 

Daniel frantically raced through allies on foot, searching every hiding spot, upturning every box, and calling for Seongwoo hoarsely. With a pop sound, suddenly Seongwoo appeared a couple feet in front of him, his arms wrapped around Jisung. He tossed down and raced forward, eyes only on the infuriating, rebellious, crazy man that he loved. Jisung steadied Seongwoo so that he wouldn’t topple over when Daniel charged him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Seongwoo! I’m so angry at you right now but thank god you’re alright. Why did you run away? You were going to break your promise, weren’t you? I can’t believe—I’m so—And you’re so—Ugh, you dumb fox. I hate you but I love you too much. This is infuriating. How could you do that?”

Daniel was an emotional wreck, his moods and tones rapidly swinging. After some debate, he gently cradled the face of the smiling, teary-eyed man that had yet to say a word and was prepared to take a verbal beating.

“You have some explaining to do. But first let me just…”

Seongwoo giggled, becoming bashful as Daniel enthusiastically planted affectionate smooches all over his face, saving his lips for last right in front of Jisung, seeming to forget or not care that they had a bystander.

“I can’t do that when you won’t let me get a word in.”

“He’s not that angry, Seongwoo, that’s good. Tell him the good news. Quickly~”

“Hmm? What good news? But well, whatever it is, don’t think that you’re off the hook. What you did was inexcusable and rash and—”

Seongwoo released his signature ‘hehehe’ before blurting out excitedly, “I’m human now! When you left to chase me, it’s sort of like you sacrificed your dream. That made me fully human. I’m not sick. I’m not dying. I don’t need the bead. You can keep it.”

Daniel blinked, seeming hopeful but doubtful. “What? Really? No tails? No blue eyes? No powers? No super senses?”

Seongwoo smiled wide, shaking his head. “None! I was crying so much earlier and it didn’t even rain!”

“Huh. That’s a good thing, right? You wanted to be human after all.”

Daniel was oddly blank faced. Seongwoo shook him lightly.

“It is a great thing, Niel! It’s something I always wanted. It’s going to take awhile to get used to. Will you miss me being a fox? You like the tails that much, is it? When I touched your—”

“I don’t mind them being gone! Of course it’s great you’re regular now! That will make me life so much less stressful. Ha ha ha…” Daniel laughed nervously, speaking loud and covering the other’s mouth from continuing that sentence and exposing their more perverted acts, though his deep flush was revealing almost as much as words.

Seongwoo kissed his hand before ducking away from it, flashing an endearing smile.

“Right? I won’t be a burden or cause of worry. I will blend in and no goblin or scientist will come after me. I can go out and I can work. People won’t stare at me or make you jealous. Our life is going to be much greater~”

Daniel held his waist as the brunette pounced on him excitedly. It was good to see him back to his usual amount of boisterous energy. It was nice to see him smiling fully with no concerning look solemn or thoughtful haze in his eyes. He shifted his hands more securely across his back and lightly kissed his pinkened cheek.

“You might have lost some of your powers but you are still gorgeous. So much that you glow.”

“Ah, really? Sorry…”

“No reason to pout. Your life will be easier if you keep your good looks. Trust me. When we figure out what career you want, it will be helpful.”

Seongwoo’s adorable pout turned back into a radiant smile that softened his handsome face and made him look so young and precious.

“Whatever you say, Daniel. Whatever career choice you think suits me, I’ll do it.”

Daniel chuckled, tickling the tip of his nose with his own. “That’s sweet, baby. But that’s not how the world works. You need to find something that you love.”

“Like you with boarding?”

“Yeah…”

The atmosphere grew somber. Jisung poked Seongwoo, signaling him that now was the time to tell him encouraging words.

“You’ll have other opportunities, Daniel. You can keep the bead and try to win over another scout at another event. You are young and talented. We’ve got time. Your dreams can happen if you don’t give up. I’ll be by your side and your friends too. We’ll help you anyway we can. There is always another chance for you if you’re willing to search for it.”

Daniel smiled sweetly, petting the brunette’s silky locks. “Thanks. You’re right. This isn’t the end. It’s merely a roadblock. A little bump I’ll coast over in no time.”

“Exactly. Who knows? The scout might have seen enough that they were decently impressed.”

“I suppose that’s true but it doesn’t look good. Running out in the middle of a ride. It seems pretty irresponsible and random. I wouldn’t be interested in hiring me. I wouldn’t be able to trust—wait a second.”

The blonde stopped to pull out his phone which was ringing, cutting off his words abruptly.

“Hello? Jae?”

Even without his superior hearing powers (which he no longer had an ounce of), Seongwoo could hear Jaehwan shouting over the phone.

“You have to get back here, Daniel! As fast as you can! The ref stopped the clock and said that they would five minutes for you to come back! You have about a minute and a half left. You can still continue your run. Hurry up! Whatever happened with Seongwoo, we’ll take care of it after!”

“No worry about that. I caught the runaway. I’ll bring him back with me in a jiffy. Thanks for letting me know, bud.”

Jisung helped them make it in time by using his teleportation powers. With thirty seconds to spare, Daniel was back on the course with two minutes on the clock and Seongwoo was with the friends. They hugged and pat him in concern as he smiled sheepishly, insisting that everything was fine now and that Daniel had been overreacting. He was just rushing to the bathroom because he had a stomachache. That’s how he managed to explain his fleeing away without losing the favor of Daniel’s friends.

They returned to watching, nervously folding their hands together and leaning forward on the edge of their seat instead of energetically cheering this time around. Daniel sped through the track, going on every rack and rail he could reach, pulling off flashy, dangerous, complex trick combos as natural as breathing. The audience appeared impressed. He got the scout’s favor—at the end of the ride, the man gave Daniel a thumbs up and a sign that he would call him soon. He didn’t win the competition but he won what he came there for. His golden opportunity to be noticed.

“Yay, you did it, Niel-ah! I’m so happy for you!”

Daniel rushed into the stands, taking the bouncy, cheerful man in his arms.

“We did it, baby. I’m happy for you too~”

“What are they talking about?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“No idea. You?”

“I don’t really get it either.”

The pair stopped kissing and looked at the others with silly grins in the midst of embracing and swaying slightly.

“There’s something.” “It’s our little secret.”

“And it’s going to stay that way.” “Yup. Hehehe.”

They said one right after the other and then laughed dorkily, making the others roll their eyes or shake their heads.

“Something’s wrong with them. Majorly.”

“Who ever thought Daniel would meet someone as weird as he is. They suit each other.”

“Just let them be in their own world.”

“They already are. Ignoring us already. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have known you still had a chance. Tch.”

 

 

Six Months Later

 

Seongwoo was a terrific multi-tasker. He could cut up fresh vegetables for a salad, stir the cream pasta cooking in the frying pan, and watch his fiancé on TV. He hadn’t wanted to miss his drama but he spared ten minutes to see about Daniel’s intro, interview, and ride.

He didn’t need to watch to the end of the competition because Daniel would fill him in on the results in an exciting play-by-play. It proved such a challenging sport with fierce competition that he couldn’t win every time, but Daniel was ecstatic as long as he made it through the qualifying rounds by getting into the top then. He was positive like that and everything was still so new and exciting for him.

It felt like a blessing that he could go to a professional indoor park every day to practice and appeared on TV in regular competitions, nearly two or three times a month now. It wasn’t a channel that everyone was aware of nor a sport that was incredibly popular in this country, but everyone who knew Daniel now had the channel on their TVs and promoted him so he had a growing fandom.

Seongwoo couldn’t be prouder or happier for him. On the other hand, he had yet to find his dream job. If he couldn’t find anything within a year, Daniel had agreed to let him be his manager so then they could be together all the time. He was sure that he’d be happy to see Daniel often and help him out in various ways.

“Seems like he’s got the highest points and there’s only two riders left. I bet that he’s got this in the bag. Fighting, Niellie~”

He smiled wide, chest swelling with warmth, eyes glistening with pride. A close-up of Daniel’s handsome, brightly smiling, slightly shy face when a camera came near him appeared. Some interviewer asked him a question about what he’s doing afterwards. He laughed dorkily, eyes scrunching up in his fluffy, dimpled cheeks. His grand smile looked like it was about to split his face in two.

“It’s a secret so don’t spread the news around just yet, but I’m getting engaged. Shh…”

He playfully put a finger over his lips. Seongwoo snorted.

“What secret? You just confessed to a camera of all things. Hope no-one was watching that…So much for the surprise party he wanted to throw. I guess he’s too excited, that silly puppy. Well, I feel the same…”

He put his hand over his human heart, feeling it race. Tonight was the night they were throwing a party at their house. They hadn’t told the others that it was any special occasion. Just your regular hang-out, as they had every two weeks or so.

Mostly couples gathering around, subtly warring with who was the cutest and most disgustingly affectionate. Seongwoo could easily win that but Daniel got squeamish and Jaehwan existed. He was all over Minhwan most of the time.

The party’s real objective would be for them to announce that they were engaged. Not a soul knew so far; not even Jisung. Last week, Daniel had prepared some romantic event and proposed, though he was too embarrassed to get it out. In the end, Seongwoo guessed and answered himself. The only reason he did something out of his comfort zone was because of all the dramas that Seongwoo liked. He had discovered his favorite and re-created a scene from there, attempting the same confession lines and getting a similar outfit as the male lead.

Everything in their life was perfect. Daniel was working on his dream job; the conditions were so great that he didn’t even come home late or have to work more than four days a week. Seongwoo did his usual odd jobs and wandering and self-study.

They had managed to split the bead so that both of them would be living to a ripe old age. They visited their friends and went on dates often. They were extremely happy and comfortable with their lives.

Daniel said the next step was to get married after that. He was a little apprehensive to how his Gramps was going to take it, but Seongwoo had met him a couple of times without them stating if he was a friend or otherwise. He seemed to have liked him well-enough.

Gramps attitude towards his career choices had turned around completely once Daniel became professional. More so than against his dream, he had been worried about him being able to support himself with it. Since he’d gotten an official job with it, his Gramps seemed happy. He even made cards and promoted him on the street in the afternoons.

Seongwoo sighed wistfully as the TV changed to introducing the next writer. He sulked as he turned back to the other frying pan, testing if it were hot enough to begin grilling the slabs of meat.

“Wish they’d show him some more. It’s silly how when you’re in love, you miss someone even if you saw them just this morning. I miss you, my Niel-ah~ Do come home soon.”

“I’m home, honey~”

Seongwoo was pleasantly surprised to hear the door open and a familiar, deep, cheerful tone.

“Niel? Niel-ah~ How’d you get here so fast? I just saw you on TV. Are you able to teleport? No fair. I hardly got any powers from the transfer. Hing…”

He truthfully wanted to drop everything and jump on his fiancé. However, he didn’t want the food to get ruined when their guests would be arriving within the next hour.

Daniel appeared in the kitchen, going straight to him and giving him a back hug. Seongwoo turned his head to offer his cheek. Daniel plopped several feathery kisses on top of it, then laid his head on his shoulder, hands playing with his tummy under the apron.

“Those are usually pre-recorded. It was shot this afternoon.”

“And you didn’t tell me the news yet?”

“It’s not as great as our news.”

“Ah, so you got tenth or ninth?”

“Nope. I got second~”

“What? That’s amazing, Niel-ah~ I’m so proud of you! Great job!”

Daniel growled, playfully nipping his ear, which made Seognwoo squirm and flush because that was one of his sensitive spots.

“Why are you still calling me like a boyfriend would? I’m going to be your husband soon. I called you honey earlier. You should call me something else besides ‘Niel-ah’ all the time.”

“Like….jagiya? Or yobeo?”

Daniel instantly flushed and buried his head in his neck. Seongwoo laughed and pressed their heads together. “You like it, I guess.”

“Love it but not used to it. Oh, my heart.”

“I can feel it. It’s pounding.”

“Only because of you and for you.”

“Speaking of cheese, can you get the cheese from the refrigerator?”

“I can never get used to you making edible food. It smells so good, honey. You’ve become an amazing chef.”

“My newest thing to study is cook books, that’s why. I try out the recipes the day before. It’s fun and I get to snack as I cook.”

“You mean…you’ve been eating something like four to six meals a day?”

Daniel came back with a bag of mozzarella cheese and handed it to Seongwoo. Seongwoo sprinkled it over the pasta, then sprinkled seasoning over the meat that was grilling in the back pan. Daniel watched in awe as he used tongs, a wooden spoon, and his hands alternatively in smooth, graceful gestures as if he were a professional chef. There really was nothing that Seongwoo couldn’t do if he put his mind to it. His ability to learn rapidly was astounding.

“Yes, I suppose. Sometimes I get hungry and snack between.”

“You eat six meals AND you still get hungry enough to snack? Where on earth does all this food go? You ARE human now, right?” Daniel teased, pinching his minimal side chub.

Seongwoo giggled and wiggled his adorable little tush. “I am but I guess I still have my tons of extra stomachs.”

“I’m scared to go to the doctor and actually find that out,” he admitted. “Luckily, you haven’t gotten sick at all since that time.”

“I think I just have a healthy appetite and less worries. Thanks to the bead.”

“Yup, thanks to this bead, I’ll get to see your attractive self for over a hundred years. Though if we never look older, I guess we’ll have to move away. Our friends will get suspicious if we’re seventy but looking thirty.”

“That’s true. We’ve got plenty of time before then. Let’s enjoy the moment. Can you help me, jagiya? I need you to—”

“Set the table? Alright, honey, you got it. Mmm-muah.”

Before leaving to get the dishes from the cupboards (they eventually bought new ones because you could take the fox part but not the clumsy out of the clumsy fox), Daniel planted a large kiss on the other’s mouth. Seongwoo could barely kiss back he was so surprised. When his fiancé left, he blushed and chuckled.

“Second really does make you happy, it seems.”

Daniel laughed as he skipped to the table with the pile of dishes and silverware. “Correction. Being engaged makes me happy. Second pales far in comparison. I can’t wait to tell everyone.”

“Um…They probably already know. You said something on TV earlier. I bet at least Jisung was watching it. Sometimes Jihoon and Woojin play it at their restaurant.”

“Oh…Shit~” He whined. “That was stupid of me. It was supposed to be a secret until they heard it from us directly. I wasn’t thinking anyone would be watching…”

Seongwoo laughed again. “Aigoo, Niel pabo. Amost everyone we know watches the games for you. How could you forget that?”

“Eh~ That’s Niel jagi pabo to you. We’re going to be married soon. Don’t forget.”

“As if I could. Jagiya~”

Daniel covered his pink face and squealed. “Oh my gosh, I love that so much, ottokhae~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting to the end of this! The last two chapters are really quite different from the drama and I know it's fast pace because I decided to make the plot more compact and use more time skipping. I wasn't a fan of all the angst and drama with the villain and the side-girl to be honest, it sort of felt like fillers trying to draw the story out to fit the number of episodes. I hope that you didn't mind that it's short and more compact and not exactly to the drama? I'm sorry if I disappointed readers in some way. I want to try writing shorter, more compact stories these days.
> 
> I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter but it's got what I wanted it to have so I've posted it so I can stop worrying about it hahaha. It's kind of an emotional roller coaster ride with soft bits of fluff and light slips of comedy and family stuff. As long as I made you smile a few times, I'm satisfied. I hope you won't be too angry at Ong planning to break his promise and run away from Daniel (I think anyone who loved their spouse in this situation would do the same) since well, Daniel and Jisung stopped his escape from succeeding.
> 
> Let me know what you thought one last time please. Sorry for errors as I don't have a beta and don't seem to be good at catching all my mistakes in my long chapters. If you didn't yet watch this drama, I hope that you will because it's really good, at least Miho is adorable and the side couple is funny. 
> 
> See you in the future! I still have a couple ideas up my sleeve and bits of free time to work on it. You can check out my pinned thread for twitter related aus @NuuGuSeYONG
> 
> Goodbye! hehehehe.
> 
> <3 XOXO Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the drama 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.' It does not have the same exact plot or characters, but in general I tried to follow the mood, some of the characterization, and some scenes centering around the main pair. It's not necessary to watch the drama to enjoy the story. However, it is a really good drama I highly recommend (though it's a bit too angsty for me and I find the guy to be quite the jerk so I've only followed/included parts I liked). Hopefully this fantasy story will entertain you and make you smile.
> 
> You can get a highlight and general feel of the main relationship in the drama that I've based the main characters off of here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qC-BStV3Io
> 
> Here is the drama soundtracks that it's good to listen to as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXOdORAVpQQ


End file.
